The Things I Do For You
by Sisters-Of-Doom
Summary: Reno died and left Cloud feeling miserable for not telling him how he felt. Now, with Yuffie having to marry at all costs, Cloud decides that at least he can make 1 person happy but can he forget the Turk? Mainly CloudYuffie CloudReno. M-later chapters
1. Tragic News

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

--

It was a busy day at Seventh Heaven.

Patrons hollered with laughter and friends chatted animatedly, celebrating life. It was the fifth anniversary of Meteor's defeat and, while some mourned the death of their friends and familiars, others simply celebrated the fact that they were alive. A group was huddled at the end of the bar, everyone silently sipping their drinks. They were alive, but found no reason to celebrate. They had lost an important someone in their journey to stop Sephiroth and meteor and these anniversaries served only two purposes: making them meet and silently thank their victory to Aerith.

Sipping his whisky, Cloud grimaced at the taste. He hated it but _damn_, did he need it. He looked up when Tifa joined them, having left to put the kids to bed. "They all settled, at last?" He asked softly.

Smiling, Tifa nodded, taking her place next to her friend. "Yes. It was a bit of a fight but they went down." Neither Denzel nor Marlene wanted to sleep, wanting to stay up and hang out with the adults. "Denzel may pout for a few days but that's it." Looking around the bar, she smiled when she saw everyone's happy faces. But one, that is. Frowning, she nodded her head to the corner. "Any of you noticed him?" She asked, eyeing Rude. The man was sitting alone and nursing what looked like a full glass of vodka. "How long has he been here? Where is Reno?"

"He's been here for a couple hours now." Yuffie murmured, looking down. It was unusual for her to look so depressed but no-one gave it much thought, with Aerith's death on their minds. Yuffie had been pretty close to the Ancient, they knew. "I don't know about Reno, though."

Cloud looked up, eyeing Rude. He didn't show it but he was feeling anxious too. It had been years ever since he had met the red-haired Turk and he was used to see him around. His presence was a reassurance, whenever he came from a long delivery. Whenever he wasn't around, the blond felt something akin to loneliness.

Truth is... He had become more than used to the redhead. He had begun seeing him in a whole new light... And feelings he never wanted, snaked their way into his heart. If one day went by without seeing the redhead, he'd feel like everything was wrong... And now with his lack of appearance...

Getting up, Cloud walked towards Rude as he ignored the others' surprised looks. "... May I?" He asked softly once he reached the bald man.

Eyeing Cloud warily, Rude sighed and nodded, taking a long swing of his drink. "Help yourself." What did it matter? The worse thing the blond could do was make him leave and there were plenty of other bars where he could drink himself into a stupor. He just wished he did not have to come alone but Elena was at her house sobbing and Tseng and Rufus were locked up in his office, consoling one another. He was alone.

Cloud nodded and slipped onto the stool next to the other, nodding at the bartender when he pointed at his nearly empty glass in a silent question. "It's unusual." He murmured after a long moment of silence. "For you to be here, without your worse part."

Wincing, the darker man looked away, voice low. "He... You won't be seeing Reno anymore, so don't worry." He knew some of the members of Cloud's party could not stand Reno; at least that what his partner believed in. But Rude... Rude could see it. How Tifa always had a small smile for the redhead. The affection behind Cid's teasing, Vincent's gruff, choppy responses and how Yuffie was always up to spending time with him. He could especially see it in Cloud. The affection in his eyes whenever he spotted Reno. He was obvious. He liked him.

Cloud's brow twitched just slightly at the man's words. He did not understand. "... What do you mean?"

Sighing, Rude set his glass down. "Reno is dead." Caught in an explosion. It was a simple mission, textbook style pick up. But what they did not expect was a bomb. Rude got out unscratched but Reno... he couldn't even find his body. Sucking in a breath, he rubbed his temples. _'Reno_...' His Reno. His buddy, partner. His little brother. **Gone**.

Cloud was sure he had heard it wrong. "... Dead?" The word sounded so foreign to him. Reno... dead?

"That's what I said." Rude said gruffly, swinging down the last of his drink. "Dead, gone. Never coming back. Ever." Cloud just stared at the bald man. It had to be a joke. Reno was like... a freaking cat. He had nine lives and so much more. Letting out a breath, he winced as he suddenly became aware of the pain on his right hand. He stared at it. There was glass, whisky and blood everywhere... Had he squeezed it too tightly? Sighing, Rude pulled a handkerchief from his pocket - he always kept one since Reno was constantly getting hurt - and handed it to Cloud. "Here." He did not know what to do now. Reno was the light of the Turks. The fun one who always kept them smiling. What would they do without him?

"... Was there a body?" Cloud murmured, watching Rude start to remove the pieces of glass from his skin when he made no move to do so himself.

Shaking his head, Rude removed the last piece of glass, gently wrapping Cloud's hand. "No. And I think it's for the best. He would want to be remembered as he was, not as a burnt up corpse." Cloud nodded, feeling something akin to a lump begin to form on his throat. Sitting back when Cloud's hand was wrapped, Rude took a sip from his newly filled glass. "Are you going to tell the others?" He asked, smiling softly at Cloud's look. "I know how you all feel about him...too bad Reno did not..."

"... He didn't know we didn't hate him?" Cloud asked, looking up. The Turks were almost part of their gang, now.

"Not a clue." The bald man said, shaking his head. "Reno has very set ideals and believes fully in first impressions. If he makes a bad one and is hated, he believes will all his heart that it's true and that will never chance." He felt a bit sorry for how his partner's mentality worked, not being able to see the care others held for him. "Did you not notice how whenever we came here, he would not leave my side and basically hid behind me? He believed you all hated him and knew he could not take you all on."

That was just too much for Cloud to handle. Uncaring of what Rude might think, he got up and walked away, going upstairs as he kept his head down. Locking his bedroom's door, he leaned against it and slid to the floor; if there was a time Cloud needed time alone, this was it.

Reno was gone.

Reno was gone thinking they all hated him.

Reno was gone... without knowing how Cloud had really felt about him. How he still feels for him...

Sighing at the blond's actions, Rude got up and walked over to the remaining group, noticing the quizzing looks they were giving him. "Hey."

They greeted him back, shooting quick glances towards the stairs. "What happened?"" Tifa asked worriedly.

"I gave him some news he did not take well."

"What news?"

Sighing once more, Rude took another sip of his drink. "Reno is dead."

Silence dawned on them. "... Are you serious?" Tifa whispered.

"Since when do i joke?" He used to...with Reno. But that was all over now.

Tifa winced and looked down as everyone looked between them awkwardly. "... We're sorry..." Vincent murmured, burying his nose on his high collar. It was a huge loss.

"Thank you." Rude said quietly, taking off his glasses and setting them on pocket before rubbing his eyes. "Are you coming to the funeral? He may not have known that you liked him, but I'm certain that he would of wanted you there."

Everyone nodded. "We won't miss the last opportunity to be with him." Yuffie whispered.

"Thank you." Rude sighed. It was going to be a small funeral, only with the inner circle of Turks and Avalanche. Reno did not have any family.

The group nodded again and watched as the other left after a quiet excuse. Sure, they knew they were Turks... They lived with danger right next door.

They just never thought Reno would ever be the first to go.

--

Looking around, Rufus adjusted his jacket, for once dressed completely in black. It was a sunny day and he could hear birds chirping off in the distance. _'Reno always loved the sunny days...'_ The redhead loved to fly, using every opportunity he could to swipe a chopper and take it for a spin. Watching everyone mingle and whisper, he sighed before going up to the memorial that had been constructed for the redhead. His photo was in the middle and was the largest, of course. Surrounding it were hundreds of pictures taken over the years. Reno smiling, sleeping, working out with Rude. There were a few of all the Turks together, him dumping a bucket of water onto Tseng's head, mud wrestling with Elena... even a few of him feeding the baby chocobos up at Rufus's ranch.

_'Oh Reno...why you?_' Why did it have to be him? He was so happy and full of life. "You have no idea how much we will miss you..." Rufus lowered his head.

Cloud shifted his eyes, looking down as he heard the whispered words from his place by a tree. He didn't want to be seen. He didn't want to be talked to, he didn't want to be near people at all. All he wanted to be away, watching in his peace and quiet. He didn't think he could talk at all, anyway. Ears perking, he listened as someone small approached him from behind before he felt a hand on his back. He knew who it was.

Yuffie eyed the back of Cloud's head before settling her eyes on the memorial a couple of meters away. She also treasured her quiet in such moments. "... He shouldn't have to go so soon."

"It's just....not fair." Cloud sighed deeply, shoulders slumped. "I mean... why him? Of everyone... why HIM?"

"I don't know..." Yuffie whispered sadly, curling the hand on Cloud's back into a fist. "I wish I knew... It wouldn't cure the pain... But it would offer come closure."

Biting his lip, the blond nodded stiffly. "...He never even knew that we didn't hate him..."

Yuffie bit her lip, nodding as she rested her cheek against Cloud's arm. "... He never knew you loved him." She whispered, looking up.

Flinching, the blond chuckled humorlessly. "Am I that obvious?" He thought he kept those feelings well hidden from everyone.

"Before Reno was gone? No, not really... But it really became apparent after the news reached us." Yuffie sighed. "You wouldn't sleep, you became disoriented... We knew something was up. Though, I don't think anyone else got to the bottom of it."

"Good." Cloud sighed. The last thing he needed was everyone's pity at loving the small redhead and mourning him. They had enough on their plate already. "It's... I never got to tell him." He whispered sadly, shaking his head. "I would give anything to be able to tell him."

Yuffie frowned sadly, wrapping one arm around the blond. "It'll take time... But it'll heal, Cloud." She looked away towards the memorial. "I'm sure he liked you back, very much."

At that, Cloud closed his eyes, a flash of pain going through him. "I'll never know..." The ninja looked down sadly, rubbing Cloud's arm reassuringly. Better times would come. Heaving a large sigh, Cloud straightened. "Come on... its starting." He said, turning and walking to where the funeral was starting. Yuffie just sighed, following. Sitting down next to Tifa, the blond closed his eyes, holding back the tears that had been growing for a week as the priest began to speak. Yuffie simply stared forward as she sat on the other side of Cloud. Her own tears swam in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Reno wouldn't want that.

Arms crossed, Rufus grit his teeth as the man in front of them went on about how much Reno would be missed and how he was in a better place. That was bullshit. Everyone who knew the redhead knew that he was at his happiest when he was with them. Just as happy as they were with him around to keep them on their toes and humor in their lives. The priest kept on talking for another while before finishing, closing his book. There was nothing left to say.

Clearing his throat, Rufus stood up and walked over to the empty coffin. Picking up a handful of dirt, he sprinkled it into the lid. "I will miss you, Reno." He said quietly. "You were a good Turk and an even better friend. May you rest in peace."

--

Miles away, a lone figure on the ground shifted and groaned, emerald green eyes fluttering open. "Ngh…" He grunted weakly. "What happened..."

"You were hurt." Said a kind voice, hand reaching over to pat away the sweat gathering on the redhead's forehead.

Gulping, said figure looked over, blinking at the old woman by his bedside. "Where am I?"

"My home. I found you in my fields. You have some light burns and a couple of broken bones, but other than that, you're alright." Shushing the redhead when he opened her mouth, she shook her head. "Just sleep. I'll wake you up soon."

Feeling safe, the redhead sighed and closed his eyes. "Kay..."

_'Rude… where are you?_' Were his last thoughts before he drifted into unconsciousness once more.

--

**Bekas: Thanks for reading, all! We hope you like this story as much as we do! x3 It'll be manly CloudxYuffie at first but shall have CloudxReno goodness towards the middle and end!**

**this is will also be posted once every two weeks. next week wont have a chapter; the other will xD  
**


	2. Sudden Decision

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

--

Three weeks later.

--

Cloud picked on his food, sighing softly for the x time. He had no appetite, these days. What was the point of it, anyway? Putting the plate away, he closed his eyes and rested his head on a hand.

Lost deep in thought, the blond did not react to the door opening until a light weight landed on his back. "Cloud! You gotta help me!!" Yuffie cried out, clinging to the blond. "He's gonna make me and I don't WANNA!"

The blond startled, looking over his shoulder. "Who's making you do what, Yuffie?" He asked, sitting the girl on the chair next to his. He'd push his pain and concerns aside for a moment; his friend needed help.

Panting, the girl looked around in a panic as if she was expecting someone to jump out at her. "My father!" She exclaimed in a panic. "He's trying to force me to marry!"

Cloud blinked. He expected anything, coming from Yuffie, but that. "What...?"

"My dad! That old fart is trying to force me to marry someone I don't even know!" The girl cried, tears forming in her eyes. "He says its time I stop begin a child and take my proper place on the throne!"

"But you just turned twenty-one..." It was way too soon. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yea." Yuffie snorted, rubbing at her eyes. "But he doesn't listen. He _ordered_ me to marry. And I have to listen."

Cloud frowned, reaching to rub the young woman's arm. "Can you at least choose your husband?"

Nodding, Yuffie bit her lip. "Well...yea. But there is no one I want to marry and if I DO choose it, has to be someone my father approves."

"You definitely have no-one in mind?" Cloud winced, trying to think of someone who'd be good for his young friend.

"Cloud, i spend my time running around, collecting materia and fighting bad guys. Not exactly the best way to pick up men."

The blond let his head fall to a side. "True..." He murmured.

"So I'm stuck with some random old fart for the rest of my life."

"Have you tried asking Vincent...?" Cloud said slowly. Yuffie had had a thing for the much older man.

Chuckling, the ninja shook her head. "Are you kidding? I may have liked him, blondie, but he did NOT return my feelings. He thinks of me as a little sister. Definitely not husband material."

"Cos then comes having kids, isn't it...?" Cloud asked, wincing.

"Right." Yuffie nodded. "I can't just marry him and not produce a brat or two." The blond winced, squeezing Yuffie's arm. He truly felt sorry for her, having to do everything she never wanted for her life. Sighing, the girl slumped over, burying her face in her arms with a sad whimper. She hated this. Why couldn't she live her life like SHE wanted to? If it was up to her she would travel the world, leaving the politics and fancy palace life to others. She wasn't done living yet.

Cloud clicked his tongue, hating to see the ninja so depressed. "Is there any way that I can help you...?"

"Not unless you want to marry me."

Cloud blinked, gapping. He had no answer for that.

Not looking up, Yuffie chuckled. "See? No good."

Letting out a sigh, Cloud reached to place a kiss on the top of Yuffie's head. "Yuffie..." He murmured sadly.

"What?" the girl grumped.

"Try to cheer up... At least you can choose."

Biting her lip, the girl lifted her head to give the blond a heartbreakingly sad look. "I don't want marriage without love." She whispered, eyes glistening.

Cloud pressed his lips together, scooting his chair closer to the girl's before reaching, wiping her tears. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered, shaking his head. "All I can do... Is helping you find a husband that'll make you happy; that can build a love with you."

"Yea right." Yuffie snorted. "All men that my father picked are money and power hungry old geezers with hair as gray as his. One actually told me that all I would be good for, once I married him, was breeding and staying quiet by his side."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at that. "What is the kind of man your father wishes for you?"

Yuffie groaned. "One who will rule the kingdom with an iron fist and keep me under control."

"Typical Godo." Cloud muttered, looking away. He didn't know any man that had such characteristics and that would be any good for Yuffie. He had come to care for the ninja through the years; the last thing he wanted was to see her condemned to a life of misery.

"I may as well pick one." The girl sighed. "Maybe if I pick the oldest one, he will die faster." Then she would be in charge, able to set her own rules once more."

Cloud winced at the girl's theory. "Isn't there anyone you love...? I could have a little chat with him." Together with First Tsurugi.

"Nope." Yuffie never bothered to fall in love. She was too busy running around and exploring. Cloud sighed. That made everything harder. Looking down, he bit his lip. He wanted to help Yuffie but he was lost at what to do. Sighing softly, Yuffie sat up. "I better go. I have three days before I have to pick someone and a week after that before the wedding." And before that, she was going to get in every bit of freedom and fun that she could before she was trapped within the palace walls for the rest of her life, the only bit of nature she would witness after that being the gardens of the castle.

Cloud frowned sadly. "You're welcome to stay. You'll be left in quiet so you can think well of what to do, Yuffie." He nodded. "What will happen after the wedding? Will you assume functions right away?"

Yuffie shook her head. "We'll leave for three months for the Wutai Mountains so we can be trained by the masters on how to rule a country like Wutai. My country is not like the others; we have our own rules. Our own culture. Our own morals. A president of one of the surrounding countries would never succeed in ruling Wutai without training. I spent too much time away from home; my father demands that I and my future husband go through intensive training before taking over his country. Only then, when we are ready, will he leave his position as Wutai's king."

Cloud nodded slowly, scratching his neck. "And what will you learn, after all?"

Sneering, the girl grunted. "How to be a proper lady. How to cook, serve my husband, politics, and world studies. How to dance, serve tea, play instruments, and sing. Also how to raise children properly and give birth. Basically, all I will learn is how to be the perfect woman and how to obey my husband's every whim and need."

"What about the husband? What will he learn?"

"How to run the country, politics, and world studies. The laws and rules of the land and how to keep them enforced. Also how to fight and detect different poisons by smell and sight only. All that that man must learn is how to be king."

"Delightful."

"Tell me about it." Yuffie grumbled. "My kingdom is still in the damn stone age!"

Cloud actually managed a small smile. "I can see that."

"And worst part? I cannot do a thing about it." Winching, Yuffie shifted. "It's still legal to hit your wife if she steps out of line there."

The blond felt his eyes widen. "Are you shitting me?"

"Nope." Yuffie stretched. "I remember my mom getting smacked a time or two before she died. As long as you don't seriously harm them, the women are allowed to be hit if they disobey their husband, or any man for that matter, as long as what they want does not include sex." Cloud could feel a low growl rise on his throat. If anyone raised a hand against Yuffie, he would never use that hand. He'd make sure of it. Raising an eyebrow, the ninja snorted. "Down, boy. If he dares even touch me I'll kick his nuts off."

"You better." Cloud huffed, crossing his arms. "So... Will you stay?" He asked softly, reaching to brush away Yuffie's fringe.

"…for a little while." It was nice there. She felt safe.

"Good." Cloud nodded. He looked up at the clock before he sighed. "I need to go... Deliveries." He looked back to Yuffie. "... Will you be alright? Here, by yourself?" The kids were at the school and Tifa had to go on a few errands herself.

"I'm a big girl, Cloud." Yuffie chuckled. "I can take care of myself." Standing up, she stretched once more. "Go on. I'll just nap, relax. Maybe take a shower."

Cloud nodded. "Alright." He gave Yuffie's arm a small rub before he grabbed his sword and keys.

Time for some deliveries.

--

Returning from his last delivery of the day, Cloud sighed and kicked up the stand of his bike before taking off down the road. He should have headed home, back to Tifa and the kids, back to Yuffie. But he didn't; instead he headed for the graveyard.

Pulling up, he got of his bike and walked into the cemetery and to a VERY familiar grave. The soil was not fresh anymore and grass would start begin to grow for next few weeks. Looking down, he sighed. "Hi, Reno."

Obviously, no-one replied and Cloud sighed sadly, sitting on his familiar spot. He had come to visit the grave of the man he loved every day; it didn't help the pain, at all. Placing his sword beside him, he sat against the side of the grave before letting his head fall onto it. "I finished my deliveries for the day." He murmured, looking up at the sky. Clouds were forming and rain would soon begin cascading down. "Helped a couple of old ladies too. The poor women weren't strong enough to bring the packages into their places and put them on their place once they were unpacked."

Pausing, he let the wind sweep through his hair. "Yuffie is getting married as well. But it's not as happy as it sounds." He said with a soft sigh "She is being forced into a medieval life where she will be fully oppressed and controlled by her husband… But well... this is Yuffie we're speaking about so I doubt it will be all that bad. I just...i just wish that I could do something for her.

Biting his lip, Cloud fluttered his eyes closed and felt something wet slid down his cheek. "I miss you." He breathed out, his whisper being taken by the rising wind. "I wish you were here... I wish I could tell you how I feel... How much I love you..." The blond said shakily, suddenly becoming quiet as his words got caught on his throat. "I don't know what do... I have nothing left. I always came home to the kids, yeah, but also because I knew you'd be there." He sniffed. "I knew that, no matter when I returned, that you'd be there. There were days that I looked forward to it, thinking of telling you how I felt, at last... But I always chickened out in the end... I didn't have the guts to do it. " Cloud shook his head sadly, gripping the soil beneath his glove as he gritted his teeth, mad at himself. "What do I do, now...? There's nothing left for me here..." He clenched his eyes shut, feeling more tears dripping down his face. "Help me..." He whimpered, letting out how much Reno's death was killing him.

Getting no answer, not that he was expecting one, Cloud sucked in a shuddering breath and stood up. It was time to go home. Turning, he looked at the stone, leaning down and pressing his lips to the top. "I love you." Pressing his eyes shut, the blond pressed his forehead against the grave. Gripping it, his ears perked.

It was as if something had washed over him when his skin touched the cold marble - he lifted his head. It was as everything made itself clear in it. Looking down at the grave, Cloud pressed his lips tightly together. "Thank you." He whispered gratefully. Maybe his love had really heard his prayer.

He still had one purpose; one thing he could do to make someone else happy.

--

Yuffie sighed tiredly from her place in her bed, looking over the profiles of her future husbands. Who could she choose? "Too old..." She murmured, flipping the page. "... Too freaking ugly..." The ninja winced, flipping the page once more. "Too--" She blinked, listening to a rumbling bike parking, a door slamming open and heavy footsteps on the stairs. Soon, her door was thrown open and a man dripping water walked inside. "Cloud?!"

The blond panted, nodding as he wiped the water off his face with no avail. "I've taken a decision." He said. "Though it's your choice."

Blinking, Yuffie stood up and walked into the bathroom, coming back with a towel before beginning to scrub the man's hair dry. "And what decision would that be?"

"I'll be your husband... If you'll have me."

Eyes widening, Yuffie's lips twitched. "Wh-what?" she asked, voice a mixture of amazement and humor. Was he SERIOUS? "But... your life here... your job? Can you just give that all up to become a palace rat?"

Cloud shrugged. "I am barely home, anyway. Reno was what kept luring me back... But now..."

"Now he's gone." Yuffie said sadly. Could she do this? Could they? Would her father accept it...? _'What am i thinking_...' Of course her father would accept the Hero of the World as her husband. Cheeks flushing, she shifted a bit. "Uhh... there is still the matter of kids..."

Cloud smiled lightly, reaching to run his fingers through Yuffie's hair. "We have time to think about that." Face heating up even more, Yuffie looked away. She had never thought about sex with Cloud before. Hell, she had never had sex! The blond poked her forehead with his index finger. "It'll be alright." He reassured. "I'm not much of a lover... But I'll make sure to do my best at everything. Not just what you're thinking... But also as acting like a proper king." He promised.

Shifting, Yuffie sucked in a breath, sighing heavily. "...alright…" She murmured. "Alright... let's give it a try." Smiling, she nodded. "I'll contact my father in the morning."

"Good." Cloud breathed, nodding. "Does that mean that at least you accept my proposal?" Smiling, Yuffie nodded. The blond nodded back slowly, smiling lightly back. Shifting awkwardly, he rubbed his hands together. "... I should probably go shower now..."

Stepping back, the girl coughed, nodding. "Yea... I'll just... get ready for bed. Or something."

"Yeah..." Cloud coughed as well, taking a step back and turning, walking into the wall. Glaring at it, he looked back and waved a small goodbye at Yuffie before leaving through the door hastily, closing the door after him.

It was hard to believe that… he was engaged.

--

**Bekas: Ta-da! 8D Their story begins! And early chapter!  
**


	3. Need To Move On

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

_Will contain malexmale, threesomes and MPREG. Don't want it, leave.  
_

--

Sitting at the kitchen table the next morning, Yuffie bit her lip as she fiddled with her phone. Sighing at last, she sat back and dialed a number she knew by heart, swallowing when someone picked up. "Hi... dad?"

_"Have you chosen your husband at last?"_

Yuffie rolled her eyes. Was that all he ever cared about? "Hi, dad. Nice to hear from you too. Yes, I'm fine."

Godo rolled his eyes over the phone. "_Well, have you_?" He sighed.

"Yea." Yuffie grunted. "And before you ask, it was none of those sexist bastards you tried to make me pick."

"_Who is it, then?_" Godo sniffed, a hint of anger on his words.

"Cloud Strife."

There was a long pause before Godo spoke again. "_Are you serious_?"

"Extremely. He asked me to marry him yesterday."

_"Why?"_

Cheeks puffing out, Yuffie huffed. "Is it so impossible to think that he just wants to marry me? We HAVE known each other for years. You should be happy."

_"I am. I just find it hard to believe that Mr. Strife looked at you with that busty friend of yours living in the same place he does."_

"Boobs aren't everything, Dad." Yuffie huffed, rolling her eyes. "He DOES want to marry me."

Godo paused a bit, thinking. "... Alright. Cloud Strife shall be your husband." There was some shuffling. "You have a day to get here with your groom. I am fast forwarding the ceremony." His daughter had been single for far too long.

"WHAT?!?!" Sitting up quickly, chair screeching behind her, the girl snarled. "Screw you, old man! You said I had three days and I'm taking them!!" There was no WAY she was going to be denied her few days of freedom. "If you don't like it? Then you can suck eggs!"

_"If you are not here then, I will not allow you to marry Mr. Strife."_

"Don't allow me to marry him and I won't come back EVER."

_"Do that and your country will be given to the infidels." _Godo knew how much his daughter hated those. _"Do you want these sons of a snake to get to the throne? We both know that Larxene is dying to be a queen."_

"Yeah, well, you want it less then I do. I _need_ these days, dad. One last time to travel and have fun before you shackle me to the palace walls."

_"... One day. You have been warned." _Godo stated firmly, hanging up. He had a wedding to plan and a couple of grooms to kick away.

Gritting her teeth, Yuffie snapped her phone shut. "No good, evil, rotten, disgusting, gas filled, evil, OLD MAN!!!"

"... He said no?"

Turning, Yuffie huffed and shook her head, sitting onto the table. "He said yes." She sighed, flopping back onto the wooden surface. "But we have to be there tomorrow."

Cloud blinked his sleepy eyes, scratching his head full of bed hair before sitting by the table. "That means we gotta leave now if we're going on a boat or later at night if we decide on a plane."

"Yea, I know." Yuffie sighed, making no move to get off of the table. "And we still have not told everyone yet."

"Yeah..." Cloud murmured, looking over his shoulder as a couple of steps were heard. "Well..."

Sitting up and moving to a chair, Yuffie sighed as Tifa and the kids came into the room. "...Umm... guys." she said quietly, smiling when the three turned to them. "We have something to tell you…"

Tifa blinked. "What?" She smiled lightly before she saw Cloud stand up and walk to Yuffie's side.

Reaching out, Yuffie took her future husband's hand while giving the three a smile. "We're going to get married."

There was a long moment of silence during which nobody even blinked. "... Married?" Denzel coughed out.

"Umm... yeah." Chuckling, Yuffie explained. "My father is forcing me to get married so that I can produce heirs to the throne. Instead of being stuck with some stuck up old fart, Cloud offered to marry me instead."

"... For real?" Tifa asked, blinking when Cloud squeezed Yuffie's hand and nodded.

"But… What about us?" Marlene frowned along with Denzel. "You're just going to leave us?"

"You can visit us." Cloud reassured as Yuffie nodded. "We're going to marry; we aren't going to forget you all."

"Yea but you will be all the way across the world!" Denzel whined. "It's not like we can drive to you!"

"You can still call me, Denzel." Cloud sighed, smiling lightly.

"Yea, but I wanted to see you." The boy grunted.

The blond smiled sadly, walking to the kid and picking him up. "Yuffie needs my help." He murmured. "If I don't go, she'll spend her life by an old fart, just popping out kids as they see fit. I _must_ go, Denzel..."

Whining, Denzel hugged the blond's neck tightly, looking over at Yuffie and flinching when he saw her sad but understanding look. She would let him stay. If he wanted it, she would make Cloud stay. But could the blond live with that? "...Promise you will call at least once a week..."

Cloud smiled, nodding. "I promise. My _wifey_ there will make sure of that, won't you?" He smiled over his shoulder at Yuffie. The kids always brought out the best of him; they made him smile again, smile like he never smiled ever since Reno died.

Grinning, light blush across her cheeks, Yuffie nodded. "Damn right, I will! I'll kick his ass if he ever forgets." she promised, getting into a fighting pose.

"See?"

Denzel grinned, nodding. "Good!"

Pouting, Marlene ran over. "Hug me!" she demanded. If Denzel was being picked up, then so was she!

Cloud actually chuckled, bending to loop an arm around the girl's legs and letting her wrap her arms around his neck before picking her up. "There."

Huffing, Marlene hugged the blond tightly. "When do you go?"

"Soon." Cloud sighed, looking at Yuffie. "We need to be at Wutai tomorrow... The wedding must be soon after that."

Both children immediately began to whine. "Well... can't we come with you?" Tifa asked, walking to the fridge and pulling out ingredients for waffles. "I wish to see the wedding."

"Well..." Cloud drawled, looking over at Yuffie. He didn't know.

"We just have to be there tomorrow. The wedding is not until every detail has been fixed."

Tifa nodded slowly. "Then we'll go closer to the wedding date."

Smiling, Yuffie nodded. "Sounds good." Looking over at Cloud, she sighed. "You need to start packing."

Cloud nodded. "C'mon... You heard the princess." He sighed, placing the kids down. "I've gotta go."

Whining, the kids clung to the blond's legs tightly. "At least stay for breakfast!" Marlene begged. "Please!"

Smiling, Yuffie walked over and kneeled down, kissing the top of the children's heads. "Alright. We can stay till breakfast."

Tifa sighed, watching the others. Reaching when Yuffie took the kids to the table, she held onto Cloud's arm and tugged him close. "Are you sure of this?" She whispered quietly. "It's not just marrying Yuffie. You'll be a king, Cloud. You'll rule Wutai."

"I know." Cloud whispered back. "But... I can't just let her live a life of misery, Tifa." He said sadly, shaking his head. It would not be right, to see such a spirited girl as Yuffie shackled down into the life that she had described. "Without me, she would be forced to marry a man that would only see her as a breeding tool. She would have no life, no freedom. I can't let that happen."

Tifa nodded slowly. "You'll have to have kids with her. It's... It's like the life you never wanted."

"Yeah, well, the life I wanted was gone the moment Reno died." Cloud practically growled, squeezing his eyes shut against the gathering tears. "I can't have him. But... at least I can make _someone_ happy..."

Tifa pressed her lips together, releasing the blond. She had some suspicions about the blond's feelings but now all had been cleared. "I just hope you make her happy while loving another, Cloud." She advised, turning back to the stove.

Sighing, Cloud stepped up and stood next to his friend, reaching out to help her slice the bananas for the waffles. "Tifa... I'm sorry I never told you. But I didn't even realize it until Rude told us that..." He cut off, shaking his head. "It still hurts…" GOD, did it hurt. "But I think... with time... I could grow to like Yuffie. Maybe even love her someday." It wasn't like the girl was unpleasant to his eye and he actually really liked the way she lived; the way she faced life. She was energetic, spunky, fun… He really appreciated those characteristics on a partner.

Tifa hummed lightly. "I'm not judging you, Cloud. You are free to love whoever you want." It wasn't like the blond had control over his feelings.

"Then why do you sound angry?"

The bartender paused, sighing. "... Maybe because I harbor feelings for you and I hoped that one day, you'd return them. Turns out you love a man instead and are going to get married to my friend." She shrugged a shoulder, going to put a jar of milk in the microwave.

Blinking, Cloud frowned. "Wait... You like me?" He said quietly, suddenly understanding the woman's coldness. "Tifa... I'm..." What could he say? That he was sorry? That he liked her back? He couldn't. All he ever felt for Tifa was friendship. "I didn't know…" If he did, he would have handled the news of his and Yuffie's engagement in a gentler way.

Tifa paused before turning, eyes hard. "You didn't know...? We slept together before the last battle against Sephiroth, I told you everything that night and you _did not know_?"

Shifting slightly, the blond blushed. "I just thought it was battle nerves, you know? Heat of the moment kind of thing..."

The bartender narrowed her eyes. "Do I look like a 'heat of the moment' shank to you?"

"Don't you put words in my mouth." Cloud warned, eyes narrowing. "I know you're upset but do NOT make me the bad guy here by saying things I never even HINTED at."

"Well, I'm sorry I thought you'd believe me when I opened up my heart to you!"

"Once again, I thought it was the heat of the moment." Cloud repeated. "Right before we went to face Sephiroth, Cid swore that if we won, he would quit smoking. And now? He lights up twice as much as he did."

"Don't compare my feelings to a pack of cigarettes, Strife!!"

"I'm not! I'm saying that the situation was the same! He panicked and swore he would not smoke ever again! I just thought what you said was the heat of the moment as well; that you said it because you were afraid and that you hadn't really meant it!"

"Well, I DID mean it." Tifa snarled. "For Shiva's sake, you must be the only man capable of thinking such thing! Don't you think that if it had been the heat of the moment that I wouldn't have fled to somewhere far away with embarrassment?!"

"Well... yeah..." Cloud shrugged, scratching his head. "I would have run off if I said something like that but did not mean it… But I didn't think you would too."

Tifa sighed loudly, shaking her head in disappointment before she became aware of their audience. "... What?!" She snapped, stomping out of the kitchen.

Turning away, Yuffie and the kids went back to what they were doing. "Nothing!"

Sighing deeply, Cloud ran a hand through his hair, getting back to finishing breakfast. "What am I getting myself into…?" He really hoped Yuffie was not that bad if he ever angered her.

Looking up at the blond, Yuffie bit her lip. "I'll be right back." She murmured to the kids before getting up, padding barefoot to her soon to be husband. "... You don't have to do this if you don't want to." She said softly, leaning against the counter.

"I want to." Cloud stated, dumping the chopped fruit into the batter before mixing it together. "I want to help you, Yuffie. To be there for you and do what I can to make sure your life is as happy as it can be." Turning, he gave the girl a small smile. "Just promise me something? Warn me if you're going to get pissed at me? I still can't figure out my way around angry women."

Yuffie had to giggle at that. "Don't worry. I will."

"Then we shouldn't have a problem." The blond chuckled before turning back to the waffle maker, pouring some of the batter in it.

"... You're pretty cheery, for a guy that nearly got his balls ripped off just now."

Closing the lid to the machine, Cloud snorted. "Yea but they were not ripped off. That's reason enough to be cheery."

Yuffie nodded. "Point taken."

Chuckling, Cloud opened the lid when the timer beeped, flipping out the first four waffles. Sliding them onto a plate, he handed it to Yuffie. "Can you give these to the kids?" He asked before pouring in some more of the mixture for his and Yuffie's.

Yuffie nodded, taking them to the table. "If you are getting married, how come we never saw you kiss?" Marlene piped innocently.

Pausing, the couple began to cough awkwardly. "Uhh... Ahh..." Shifting, Cloud cleared his throat. "Yuffie and I are very private people. We don't like showing that kind of stuff in public."

"Is it wrong?"

"No, kiddo." Yuffie said, shaking her head as she divided the waffles between the children, setting their plates in front of them before handing them some silverware and the syrup. "We just decide not to kiss in front of others." Marlene huffed, obviously not pleased. Chuckling at the girl's look, Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Would it make you feel better if we kissed?" The girl grinned, nodding. Her smile turned almost evil when Yuffie turned to Cloud and she winked at the blond man. "You heard the little lady, _Cloudykins_." Walking over, hips swaying slightly, Yuffie grinned. "Gimme a nice kiss."

Giving Marlene a glare, Cloud shifted his eyes to Yuffie. "Weren't you the one all embarrassed last night?" He whispered close to her.

"Would you rather have her pouting all day?" Yuffie whispered back, cheeks a bit red. "Besides, when we get married, we will be expected to do much more than just _kiss_." She said quietly, face bright red by now. "May as well get used to it."

Cloud snorted. "Fine." He sighed, reaching to cup Yuffie's face. Gently brushing a strand of dark brown hair away from Yuffie's cheek, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, not taking it any further than that at the moment. Shuddering softly, Yuffie's eyes fluttered shut as she kissed back, moaning gently as their lips moved against each other. Cloud was a good kisser. A REALLY good kisser. Slipping his tongue carefully into the woman's mouth, Cloud rubbed the wet muscles together lazily as he let a quiet sigh through his nose before he pulled back, pressing a small, tender kiss to the ninja's plump lips. "There." He smiled lightly.

Smiling softly back, feeling dazed, Yuffie turned to the kids, blinking when he saw them giggling with Marlene having her face covered, peeking out from between her fingers. "…What!?"

The kids simply giggled harder. "Don't mind them. Kids." Cloud reminded with a whisper.

"Little buggers." Yuffie grumbled playfully. "Asking for something and then turning away from it." Cloud had to let out a chuckle at that. Sighing, the girl lifted a finger, touching her lips. "Hmm....but you are very good at kissing..."

The blond blinked, flushing slightly. "... Thanks." He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "You're not bad yourself." Cloud said honestly, smiling lightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, seeing as I have not kissed many people."

"And it is a compliment. I never said it to anyone else." Cloud nodded, smiling before turning to the waffle machine, getting them their breakfast. Blushing softly, Yuffie turned away, going to get a pair of plates and forks for them, trying to ignore the odd feelings running through her. Placing the waffles on the plates once Yuffie gave them to him, Cloud reached for some honey and dipped a bit over them. "There." He gave them to Yuffie. "Please put them on the table." The blond asked before reaching for the kids' milkshakes. "Want milkshake too or would you rather have coffee?"

"Milkshake." Yuffie grinned, going to sit with the kids. "Always go for the milkshake."

Cloud nodded and poured a tall glass of it, giving it to Yuffie. "Here." He offered before going to get himself a mug of coffee. Geez, did he need it after Tifa's drama.

Grinning, the girl took the offered glass, taking an eager sip. "Mm…" There was nothing like fatty foods and drinks first thing in the morning! Grabbing the syrup, she poured some onto her waffles, not stopping until every bit of her food was covered.

Cloud turned with his beverage, pausing. "... I bet that isn't healthy, Yuffie."

"Ask me if I care." Yuffie grinned, taking a large bite of the gooey mess. "I have a fast metabolism so I don't gain weight easily. I'll be fine." Cloud hummed, sitting besides the ninja and taking a sip of his coffee, letting out an uncharacteristic hum of contentment. Looking over, Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Is that coffee yummy?"

"Modesty aside, I make an awesome coffee. Besides, it's what keeps me going through the day." Cloud pointed, raising the cup. "Want a sip? You can try it."

Pulling a face, the girl grunted. "I'll pass. That stuff is NASTY, unless weighed down with sugar and cream."

"Just try it out." Cloud nodded. He liked his coffee really sweet too. Besides, he put cinnamon in it so it had an entirely different flavor.

Eyeing the cup warily, Yuffie reached out and picked it up, taking a small sip and grimacing after. "_Eww_..."

Cloud chuckled. "Good to know I'll have all the coffee to myself, then." He sighed lively, taking the cup back and taking a long sip.

"You are NASTY, man." Yuffie gagged, wiping her tongue before grabbing the syrup and taking a long chug right from the bottle. "Augh. MUCH better."

"You are going to get cavities that way, woman."

"I brush three times a day, I'll be fine."

"You better."

"They bicker like a married couple already." Denzel whispered to Marlene, both kids giggling.

"We do not!" The adults exclaimed at the same time, easily hearing the children's words.

"And they talk at the same time, too!!"

"You just did too!" Yuffie grinned. "Does that mean you two will get married in the future?"

"Why not?" Marlene grinned, wrapping her arms around Denzel's neck as the boy beamed as well.

Blinking, Yuffie turned to Cloud. "We better tell Tifa to give them separate rooms now."

Cloud snorted out a laugh, the first in a long, long time. "I guess we should."

Gasping, the kids glared at the adults. "Not fair!!"

"Why is it not fair? Planning on doing stuff you shouldn't, runts?!"

"No!" Marlene said, pulling a face. "But I don't want to sleep alone! What if the monsters get me!?"

"Love, no monsters will get you. Tifa's around, remember?"

"But what if they beat her?" The girl whispered, leaning against Denzel. "I feel safer with him there."

"Oh, believe me. Once they get a glimpse of her bed hair, they'll run away on the spot." Giggling, the kids slowly pulled apart. "Or her face mask." Yuffie added with a grin. "That scares even ME!"

"As if you're hard to scare." Cloud snorted, taking a bite of his waffles.

Huffing, Yuffie stuck her tongue out. "Name one thing I'm afraid of!"

"Any means of transportation."

"I'm not afraid!" Yuffie said with a shake of her head. "I just get motion sickness."

"Sure... We just have to basically shove you into a car or boat because you just won't budge, otherwise." Cloud stated, finishing his food and walking to the sink, washing his dish.

"I told you, I get motion sickness!" Yuffie frowned as she stood up and walked over to Cloud, placing her dish in the sink. "Just because I do not wish to vomit, does not mean that I am afraid."

"Sure." Cloud smiled lightly, washing Yuffie's plate.

Growling, the girl hit the blond's arm. "I'm not!"

"You're hitting me this soon into the relationship?"

"Imagine what I'll do later!"

Cloud made a face. "Not if you wanna spend our wedding night counting the cracks of the wood on the roof!" He whispered.

Grinning, Yuffie winked. "What makes you think we will be doing otherwise?"

"The fact that you pretty much fucked my mouth with your tongue." Cloud whispered against Yuffie's ear. Not at all true but he wasn't about to stand down. Turning to the kids, he nodded. "Finished?"

Snorting, Yuffie hit Cloud's arm again. "I think you got our tongues confused, boy." She said quietly before taking the kids' plates when they came over.

"Sure I did." Cloud smiled, showing that it was all friendly bickering. "Thanks." He thanked the kids.

"Welcome!"

Watching the kids scamper off, Yuffie turned and hopped onto the counter, giving her future husband a grin. "You're evil."

"I set my humorous streak free once or twice every year." Cloud shrugged, washing the kids' dishes and glasses.

"Well, now that you're married to me, it will have to be longer." Yuffie chuckled. "I'm VERY playful and you will need a good bit of humor to put up with me."

"I ain't married to you yet. We're still in the engagement part of a relationship, remember?" Cloud pointed, grabbing a cloth and going to clean the table.

"Hmm... true." Swinging her feet, Yuffie grinned. "That will give you plenty of time to get used to me, then!"

Cloud had to snort. "Really...? Yuffie? How long have I put up with you?" He'd say he was pretty used to the ninja.

"Yeah, but we were not LIVING together." Yuffie pointed out with a chuckle. "Trust me. I'm a million times worse then what you are used to."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, for one in that palace, I will be bored as fuck and constantly coming to you for entertainment. And for a second, you can no longer just dive off if I bug you. Yer stuck with me."

Cloud paused. "... Hm."

"You see?" Yuffie asked, grin widening.

"... Hopefully I'll survive."

Laughing, the girl leaned over and kissed Cloud's cheek. "Good luck."

Cloud blinked at the kiss before letting out a small smile. Leaning against the counter, he hummed in thought. "... Yuffie..." He started, pausing. "... You think... We'll ever be happy?" The blond murmured, truly curious as he looked up at the young woman. "You know... As a couple."

Pausing, Yuffie sighed before shrugging. "In all honesty? I don't know. We're already friends, so that is a start. And I find you physically attractive, so there is another positive point, so it is not like we're complete strangers." Stretching a bit, she gave the older man a smile. "Even if we do not come to completely love one another, I think... yes. We will be happy."

Smiling lightly, Cloud sighed. "I hope so too." He nodded, offering Yuffie a hand. Taking hers, the blond squeezed it.

Hopefully, they'd manage it somehow. All he had to do was start living again. Move on.

--

**Bekas: They are starting to get friendlier x3 D'aww! and I will most likely update this regularly on fridays... let's see x3  
**


	4. Good Enough?

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

--

Hanging over the edge of the ferry, Yuffie groaned softly at the up and down motions of the ship. "I hate my life." She moaned, lifting her head just enough to see the mountains of her homeland before the boat hit another choppy wave. "Ugh!" Leaning over, she heaved again, spitting the last of her stomach's contents into the sea. "This sucks!"

The blond a couple of meters away from her groaned at her complains, also doubled over the railing. "If you hadn't rushed me..." He shut up, holding back a wave of nausea. "I wouldn't have forgotten my sickness pills... Ugh..."

"Shut up." Yuffie groaned, closing her eyes before slumping down onto the deck of the ship. _'Oh... at least it's almost over…'_

"I hate you too." Cloud grunted, falling on his knees.

"I never said I hated you." Yuffie huffed, laying her head on the cool metal of the ship.

Cloud just tried to catch his breath. He had almost forgotten how bad it was to suffer from motion sickness. "Ugh..." He groaned as a light caught his eyes. "Move your hand to the side, the sun is being reflected by the ring..." The blond asked weakly, trying to shove Yuffie's hand away. Having been told everything about her talk with her father, he had decided to buy them wedding rings. It made a better cover; he doubt Godo would let them get married if he ever thought it was just so Yuffie wouldn't be married to a random old fart.

Grunting, Yuffie turned her hand inward, looking down at the pretty blue diamond ring she was wearing. Cloud had gone out right after he finished packing and gotten them a matching set, saying how now it was official. Smiling softly, she tucked her fist to her chest, closing her eyes and breathing softly. She was not looking forward to the next few weeks, no she was not. The wedding? Excited. But the training? _'I would rather eat my foot_.' There was no was she was going to take learning how to basically be a slave well.

Moments later, Cloud reached to tug on Yuffie's sleeve. "We're finally here." He groaned, stumbling to his feet. Helping Yuffie up, he looked away, eyeing the village. It had grown over the years and he could see several children laughing, a small group of teenagers practicing with swords by the shore and plenty of elderly people sitting on the benches, talking or drinking tea by the calm sea. Suddenly, he felt his mouth go a bit dry. He would rule all that he was seeing. These people would look up to him; would expect great things from him... Was he ready for such responsibility?

Seeing the look on Cloud's face, Yuffie chuckled. "Chill, Cloud. If my father can rule them, then so can you." She said, giving his arm a light punch before walking out the ship, waiting for Cloud's luggage to be delivered from the cargo bay along with his bike - he refused to go without it. "We can walk to the palace... as long as my father did not send a bunch of guards to bring us."

Cloud nodded, going to get his bike and strapping the bags to it. "Walking sounds good." He sighed lightly. "And I am worried because I have no experience, Yuffie. Your father had his ancestors. I just... parachuted here."

"This is why you will go through weeks of intense training…" Yuffie explained, beginning to walk off. "We both will have exactly three months to be taught day and night on how to rule a country. The training itself is harder than the actual ruling!"

"Way to cheer me up, Yuffie." Cloud grunted, following the woman.

"I wasn't trying to!" Yuffie laughed. "I'm warning you!"

Cloud huffed, walking along the other. "... What will happen when we get to the Pagoda?" He murmured, seeing the castle meters away.

Sighing, Yuffie looked up at the palace with something akin to disgust and dread. "Father and his advisors will come out to see us. My Dad will quiz you and give you a good look over to make sure you are fit and well endowed for impregnating me. Then we will be brought to rooms on opposite sides of the castle where we will stay until the wedding."

Cloud flushed. Make sure he was well endowed to impregnate Yuffie? Glancing at his trousers, he cleared his throat. "Opposite sides? I'm going to be all by myself in that mad jungle?"

"It's the rules." Yuffie said with a sneer. "You can see me on our wedding day and night, of course, but once we begin our training we will be separated again until it is over."

Cloud groaned. "I'm dead." He huffed.

"YOU'RE dead? How do you think **I** feel?" Yuffie whined, cringing.

"But you're from here! You know what to expect and you know the costumes and shit! I know nothing at all!"

The girl just laughed. "I spent my entire life breaking those rules, Cloudy. You know how hard it will be not only getting educated on everything again but actually having to FOLLOW it?"

"But like I said, you know what to expect." Cloud pressed. "... Is there anything I should know firsthand, or something?" He winced. "... What... What kind of exams are they gonna make...? Besides checking my... err..." He cleared his throat. "Checking my junk?"

Snickering softly, Yuffie paused to think for a moment. "Just exams to check your strength, stamina, intelligence. How you handle stress. Those kind of things."

"... What will they do to know all of those?" Cloud winced. "And will you be there for all of them?" The blond flinched at Yuffie's nod. "... ALL of them?"

"Yes, ALL of them." The princess said with a naughty grin. "They have to make sure I'm satisfied with you as well. And I do not know how they will run the tests."

The blond grunted, annoyed, as they walked up the path to the Pagoda. He was waiting this already. Reaching the top, both Cloud and Yuffie tensed, seeing Godo awaiting them with his councilors. Smirking slightly, the man walked forward, his long, elegant robes swiping across the marble flooring. "Well, well… my daughter finally returns. And it seems that she has brought a husband as well." Turning his look onto Cloud, he gave the blond a look over before looking at his daughter, several advisors going over to look Cloud back to front. "You have chosen well, daughter."

Yuffie huffed, standing close to Cloud and glaring at the advisors. "Back off, leeches." She sneered but calm down when Cloud took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

_'I'm fine.'_ His eyes said when the young woman looked at him.

"Sorry, our Highness." One of the men said, looking at Cloud's eyes before writing something down into the book in his hands. "It is procedure."

"Like checking his eyes is a procedure? What for?" Yuffie scoffed, giving her father a glare.

Godo just raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, daughter. He is merely taking down notes for later calculations on how your future children will look."

"Oh for the love of..." Yuffie sighed tiredly, pouting before reaching to bat away the hands of an advisor. "Let go of his teeth!"

Reaching out, Godo took his daughters arm, drawing her away. "Let them do their job." He said sternly. "WE must make sure he is in perfect health and top condition before we accept him, you know that."

"He's not a circus freak!" Yuffie snapped her father's hand away, standing nose to nose with him when he took an intimidating step forward. "I will never be scared of a guy I beat when I was sixteen." She sneered.

"No. But you should fear the man who has the final say in whom you marry." Godo said lowly, taking Yuffie's arm again. "Behave, girl. Or you will find yourself wed to the oldest, ugliest and most sexist one I can find." Yuffie sneered once more, pulling back again from her father's grip harshly but this time remaining quiet on her spot, looking towards Cloud and keeping hawk eyes on the men and women around her fiancée. "Good girl."

The advisors were still cornering Cloud, taking notes. "Hair is good, a bit spiky though."

"That can be tied back later on as it grows. He is a bit on the short side."

"Yes but he makes up for it in muscle."

Speaking to one another, the councilors quietly looked Cloud over, taking notes. Stepping forward, one of the women pointed at the blond. "How much can you bench press, how far can you run before you tire and how long can you hold your breath?"

Cloud blinked. "Err..." He sighed, thinking. "Longest time I held my breath was three minutes and forty three seconds, the longest I ran without tiring was a couple kilometers and I fight with that sword over there." He pointed at the large, heavy blade. "... Does that help at all?"

Humming, the council looked at each other before quickly writing in their books.

"How old are you?"

"How would you handle a revolt?"

"How is your temper?"

"I'm twenty-six, it depends and I'm stubborn as all hell."

Frowning softly, as the council continued to write, one of the females suddenly reached out and tugged on Cloud's pants." Drop them."

"... Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The woman said lightly. "Take off your pants."

Cloud's brow twitched. "... _Here_? In the middle of the street? Right in front of the most visited places of Wutai?"

"We are at the top of the palace's steps with nearly a person here but us and the king." The woman explained, smirking. "Why? Have something to be ashamed about?" Cloud glared at the woman, who actually took a step back at the intensity of his look.

"A glare fit to be a king's." Godo muttered, snickering as his advisors took notes quickly.

"Shut up." Yuffie grumbled, watching Cloud turn his glares on the other. "Just drop your pants. The faster you do, the faster we can get this over with."

Cloud flushed. "... You are so going to pay for this." He muttered angrily. Kicking down the stand of his bike, he reached down, unbuttoning his pants' button before unzipping the fly, pressing his lips tightly together as he shoved them plus his boxers down. "There." He grunted, bright red now that everyone was staring at something meant to be private.

Eyes lighting up, the council turned to one another, whispering excitedly as they took notes.

"At least six inches."

"This is good."

"VERY good."

Grinning, Yuffie winked as she wolf whistled. "VERY nice, Blondie."

Humming, Godo looked over the blond's length, nodding in acceptation. "... You pass."

Cloud squirmed, sure that his face was about to burst into flames. "Can I pull my pants back up?!"

"Yes." Godo said.

"No!" Yuffie grinned, pulling out her cell. "I want a photo of this! If it's that big when it's SOFT..."

Cloud hastily grabbed his clothes, shoving them up. "Shut up!!"

"What?! I'm a freaking blessed woman!"

"I said shut it!!"

Chuckling softly, Godo patted his daughter's back. "Alright. Time to show you to your rooms."

Yuffie slapped her father's hand away. "Already?" She eyed the old man, looking towards Cloud.

"Yes, already." Godo said sternly. "You need proper clothing and he must be tailored for his. And you know the rules. NO seeing one another until the wedding."

"You talk as if I'm going to jump his bones."

"Wouldn't you?"

"No?"

"I thought so." Turning to the council, Godo nodded. "Please, show Mr. Strife to his room."

They all nodded, tugging Cloud away. The blond grunted at the tugs, looking over his shoulder at Yuffie before disappearing through the large doors of the Pagoda. The ninja clicked her tongue then, rubbing her ring. "You better not make his life miserable." She snarled, glaring.

"I am just giving him a room and new clothing, daughter." Godo smirked, turning and walking away, Yuffie following. "He will be given tours of the palace and gardens as well and tutored in how to behave during the wedding. There is no making him miserable."

"Good." Yuffie sighed, looking over her shoulder.

"And you, my daughter, will toss out all of your silly weapons and use your kimono as you should have done, all those years ago."

The ninja snorted. "When did I listen to you, anyway?"

"You have no choice."

"Sure do."

Grunting, Godo let Yuffie to her old room. Opening the door he nodded to the maid inside. "Here. You may rest and dress. I will see you at dinner."

Yuffie waved absently before slamming the door shut on Godo's face. She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Now they had a week of torture before them. Walking over, the maid gave Yuffie a smile. "Hello, Miss. We have a bath drawn for you and ready. Shall we help you bath?"

"No. I am fine." Yuffie sighed. "What is in the agenda?"

Smiling, the woman walked over, helping Yuffie remove her weapons. "Bath, then a short nap before some dinner. After that you are free to do as you will until it's time for bed."

Yuffie nodded, giving her weapons to the maid. "Who will join me at dinner?"

"Just your father." The ninja hummed, obviously displeased. She could see a stomach ache approaching. Placing Yuffie's weapons at the door, the maid gave her princess a bow. "Call to me if you need anything."

Yuffie nodded, watching the maid leave before stripping, dropping her clothes wherever she stepped. Walking towards her wardrobe, she opened it, instantly groaning. Kimonos and robes of all forms and colors. Sighing, she shut the wardrobe's doors again before walking into the bathroom, bare feet padding across the gold marble floors. Stopping in front of the large bath, more like a pool, she sighed and sat down, looking around the room. Bamboo walls, a giant steaming rock pool with oriental figures streaming waterfalls of hot water into the spring, all sorts of expensive shampoos and stuff on one side of the pool. Sighing, she slipped into the water, it coming right up to her chest, and rolled onto her back, drifting. This? This is one thing she had missed about home.

Listening to a small splash on the other side of the bamboo wall, Yuffie quickly kneeled on the water, blinking. She suddenly let her eyes widen; the men's sauna was just after the wall. Swimming to it, she tried to peek. "... Cloud?" She whispered, loud enough for his enhanced ears to hear if it was indeed him.

Ears perking up at the small voice from the other side of the bamboo wall, Cloud sat up straighter, turning and peeking through the slits. "Yuffie?"

A brownish gray eye suddenly appeared through that crack. "Hey!" The woman grinned. At least they would be able to talk during their bath. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, i guess." Cloud shrugged. "The maid tried to undress me though." He cringed. THAT had been embarrassing.

Yuffie snickered. "Get used to it. Even though you hate it, you'll need it from when we have to dress all fancy and stuff."

"Ugh. Can I at least put on some boxers before they attack?"

"Doubt you'll have the time or space to do so." Their royal clothes had many, but many layers of cloth.

"Ugh" Banging his head on the wall, Cloud sighed deeply. "Well... at least we can speak here."

"Yeah..." Yuffie sighed. "Dad's making me get rid of all of my weapons and old clothes..."

Sitting up, the blond frowned. "What?" He was not made to get rid of his weapons. Or his bike. "Why would he do that?"

"I'm supposed to be your bitch, remember?" Yuffie chuckled humorlessly, sitting besides the wall.

Scoffing, Cloud nodded. "Yea… so not fair." Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, Yuffie. I'll never expect anything from you that you do not want to do." He smiled slightly. "You will be as free as you can be."

Yuffie smiled, reaching down and over the wall, as it did not reach the floor, to squeeze Cloud's hand. She felt his ring. "Thanks."

Smiling, Cloud squeezed back. "You're welcome." Sighing, he gently rubbed the girl's hand with his thumb. "I wish I could get over there. It's lonely here."

"... That sounded a tad perverted..."

"Oh shut up." Cloud laughed.

"It's true!!" Yuffie giggled. Squeezing Cloud's hand, she rested her forehead on the wall as she peeked through the small crack. "... When did we become so close?" She murmured, simply curious; she was not complaining. She loved it, actually. "You never really gave me much attention... I was always the annoying brat."

"And you still are." Cloud said lightly. "But you were also there for me... when Aerith died… when Reno..." He sighed, shaking his head. Still couldn't say it. "You were the only one who knew about how I felt for him. After that, we began to spend more time together. I think that's when we began to get close."

Yuffie nodded, even though she knew Cloud couldn't see it. Peeking through the crack again, she sighed. "... I can see you... _Aaaaaall_ the _waaaaaaay_ down _theeeere_..."

"Yuffie!" Pulling his hand back, Cloud covered his crotch. "BAD Princess!"

The ninja snorted, letting out a laugh. "I'm sorry!" She giggled. "But you were going into emo mode. I had to snap you out of it."

"By saying THAT!?!"

"It WORKED, didn't it?!"

Opening his mouth to retort, Cloud paused, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Yea… it did." Yuffie giggled, reaching for her shampoo and lathering up her hair, the smell of fresh apple rising and spreading with the steam. "Great. I'm going to smell like a fruit." Cloud grumbled, grabbing his own mango shampoo. "And no commenting on that!"

Yuffie giggled. "You know me well."

Chuckling softly, Cloud quickly scrubbed at his hair. "That I do."

Poking her head into the bathroom, a maid called out. "Princess? Your father informed me to tell you to shave everywhere." Message sent, she left the room again, picking up Yuffie's clothing on the way.

Eyebrow raised, Cloud smirked. "Everywhere, huh?"

"I am going to MURDER that old goat!!"

Laughing out loud, Cloud grinned evilly. "Bet he wants you to be nice and smooth for our wedding night."

"SHUT UP! Or you won't even see its freaking color!!"

Pausing a moment, Cloud grinned again. "Bet I can guess."

"Ohh, go fuck yourself up the ass with the fun side of a rake!" Yuffie whined, hugging her legs close to her chest.

"Mm... Now you're just getting kinky." The blond teased, not able to contain himself.

"_Cloud_!!"

"I'm kidding!" Cloud laughed, reaching under the bamboo for Yuffie's hand again. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it!"

Seeing Cloud's hand, Yuffie sighed, dipping her hand back into the water to hold onto it. "You have a twisted sense of humor, Strife."

"You'll get used to it." Cloud smiled, resting back against the wall.

"That's what I am scared of."

Chuckling softly, Cloud gave her hand a squeeze. "It's not a bad thing...is it?"

"When it is directed towards me?" Yuffie grunted. "Hell ya, blondie."

Cloud grinned. "And when it is directed to others?"

"Go all the way, baby."

Chuckling softly, Cloud nodded. "As my queen says." Yuffie smiled, chuckling. Pulling his hand back, Cloud dunked under the water, scrubbing his hair clean before popping back up. "So... should we meet here around the same time tomorrow?"

"Sure." Yuffie stated, doing the same. Reaching for the conditioner, she began to lather up the ends of her hair before grabbing the sponge, beginning to scrub her skin with the natural shower gel her maids prepared for her. It was meant to perfume and make her skin smoother.

Sniffing the air at the sudden sweet smell filling the air, Cloud hummed pleasantly, eyes becoming half lidded as he reached for the gel on his side, quickly scrubbing himself clean before running some conditioner through his hair, still taking deep breaths. "Smells good..."

Yuffie blinked, looking over her shoulder. "... Cloud?"

"You smell good." Cloud repeated, sniffing the air again. "REALLY good."

The ninja blinked again before looking at her gel. "... I do, huh...?"

"Mmhm." Leaning close to the wall, Cloud breathed in again. "I like it. Always wear that."

Yuffie gaped. It was like the blond was stoned...! _'What do they PUT in this stuff?!_' She'd like to smoke some. "S-Sure... Maybe its better that we leave, no? The heat may get to our heads soon."

Humming, Cloud nodded before standing up, voice a soft purr. "I'll go. You still need to shave."

Yuffie grunted, wincing. That. "Sexy..."

"I think so." The blond groaned softly with a smirk. "I can't wait to feel your smooth skin under my fingertips..." Yuffie flushed, horrified. Cloud was nuts!!! Chuckling darkly, Cloud peered under the water, smirking slightly. He bet he could get to the other side if he tried.

Shaking her head, Yuffie ducked and rinsed the conditioner off her hair and the shower gel from her body. Getting back up, she ran her fingers through her hair, slicking it back before rubbing her face, wiping the water off it. "You still there?" She called out, blinking when she got no answer. "Must ha--- _HOLY_!" She squeaked, an arm wrapping around her waist and a hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Hey." A pair of lips brushed against her ear, grinning.

Yuffie's eyes widened and she sputtered against the hand. "What are you doing here?!" She whispered harshly after she got rid of Cloud's hand, reaching to cover herself.

"I came to see my lovely queen to be." the purring whisper came, a pair of soft lips gently pressing against Yuffie's neck. "You're not happy to see me?"

The ninja squeaked at the kiss, flailing and quickly waddling away. "You're nuts!" She whispered, squirming. "Thought we were just friends at the moment!" She reminded. Seeing Cloud's dilated pupils, Yuffie blinked. "... Are you freaking high?!"

"Dunno." The blond chuckled, easily going after Yuffie. Reaching out, he pulled the young woman flush against him, humming softly at the feel of their bodies pressed together. "You just smell so _good_…" He groaned, looking her up and down. "You're so beautiful."

Yuffie flushed madly, pressing her hands against Cloud's bare chest. "You're insane, Strife!!"

"Insane with the need for you." Cloud purred, eyes darkening as he sniffed her neck, licking the soft flesh gently.

Yuffie fluttered her eyes shut, shivering at the action. She swallowed hard, for once aware of their pressed bodies. Even though he looked sort of bulky, the blond was actually pretty lean, with his perfect muscles. His skin was pale and a couple of scars shone with the light but other than that, the blond's body was flawless. Yuffie's hand shook against the man's rosy nipples at those thoughts. The ninja clenched her eyes shut tightly; she could feel every of his muscles. "Cloud..." She called, reopening her eyes. "I thought we were still just friends?" Had she missed part of the memo?

"Mm... even friends can be attracted to one another, Yuffie." Cloud said, running a hand down the ninja's smooth back. For being a fighter, she certainly had silky skin. Pressing soft, open mouth kisses along the girl's shoulder and neck, he purred again, nuzzling the soft skin. "You're so beautiful."

The ninja shivered at the whispered words, letting out a weak breath. "You didn't even want to kiss me yesterday, Cloud; what the heck changed from day to night?" She grunted, struggling to break free before gasping, eyes widening to size of plates. She could feel something quite hard against her hip. "...That better be your magic wand."

"Oh, it's magical, alright." The blond smirked, pressing closer. "It has the magical ability to bring you more pleasure then you will ever feel in your life." He breathed into his chosen mate's ear, giving the small lobe a nip. "Want to see how?"

Yuffie gasped and squirmed, trying to break free. "You're a pervert! PERVERT!!"

Laughing lowly, Cloud grinned. "Oh come on, Princess. You will get to experience it sooner or later. Why not now?"

"Cos I am not about to get rid of my virginity for the heck of having fun!" Yuffie babbled quickly, squeaking before slapping her hands over her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh... a virgin?" Cloud asked, eyes darkening with a soft purr. "How... lovely..."

"I'm being fucking serious, Cloud!" Yuffie finally snapped. What was happening with Cloud?! "You're freaking crossing every limit!"

Chuckling softly, the blond gave Yuffie one last sniff before drawing away. "As you wish."

The woman gritted her teeth, reaching to punch the blond's shoulder. "Get the fuck out of here!" She snarled, punching his arms and chest. "Now!!"

Laughing softly, eyes still dilated, Cloud gave her a mocking bow. "As you wish, my queen." and with that he dipped back under the water, swimming back to the other side of the pool.

Yuffie panted, growling lowly like a pissy cat. _'What the hell was wrong with him?_' Scrawling out of the pool, the woman snatched her towels, looking over her shoulder as she expected for Cloud to pop up back again. Gritting her teeth once she was clean, she folded the towels and left them on the table before going to get a kimono. Her father better be ready for a couple of questions.

--

**Bekas: Cloud's nuts! =O what happened? You'll know next week!  
**


	5. Reasons

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

_Shall contain threesomes and mpreg at later chapters.  
_

--

"At last." Godo sighed, looking up when he saw his daughter walk into the large dining room. He looked her up from head to toe, studying her. "I see you still haven't forgotten how to put on one of those."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, hair carefully pulled back into an elegant roll as she crossed her arms, the long, silky _furisode_ fluttering gracefully with the motion. "What did you drug Cloud with?" She demanded to know, growling when she saw her father smirk softly. "You better start talking!"

"Ah… so it worked." Sitting back, the king gestured for his daughter to sit down across from him. "Sit, my dear." He said softly, smirking when the girl sat down across from him, servants coming over with their meal. "Tell me, did he attack you? Act as if he could not wait to have you?"

"Yes." Yuffie growled. "What the heck do you think you're doing, you old fart?!"

"I did nothing. I never told you to use the aphrodisiac gel."

Yuffie blinked. "... You made me use something that is only meant to be used on the wedding night?!" She yelled. "Are you mad?! I thought it was a common shower gel!" That gel was as powerful as a freaking mastered materia! So much that if a woman used it, unless it was to please her husband, she was forbidden to leave her room until the smell disappeared!

"Did you not read the label?" The king asked, grin still in place.

"It was in a wooden bowl, you old fart!"

"Still labeled. It's carved into the wood."

"You are CRAZY!" Yuffie snarled. "He'll be feeling like shit tomorrow!"

Chuckling, Godo shrugged. "The gel was a test. It is used for the wedding night, yes. But its potency depends on the amount of lust, hidden or not, that male feels for his queen. If he felt nothing, it would not have affected him." The woman opened her mouth to talk but could not think of a retort. What could she say...? "So you see, he wants you, daughter. This is a VERY good thing." It means that he would not have to wait as long as he thought for a grandchild.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes. "Oh is it?"

"Would you have a husband who does not wish to touch you?"

"You're a disgusting, little, perverted sad man."

"I only want what is best for you." Godo said calmly, taking a sip of his wine.

"Sure you do." Yuffie grunted, picking up her silverware as dinner finished being served. "What have you been doing to my fiancée, old goat?" She narrowed her eyes, cutting the meat on her plate slowly, as if she was imagining her father instead.

"Absolutely nothing." Godo replied honestly, slicing a piece of his lamb, slowly chewing. "The council has been in charge of his training. I do believe he is being taught how to properly eat a meal."

"Yes, cos he is a caveman." Yuffie muttered under her breath.

"He does not have the etiquette required of one of noble birth." Yuffie hummed, eating without even looking at her father. Chuckling softly, Godo continued his dinner. "You will thank me for this, someday."

"No, I won't." Yuffie snorted, sipping her water. "I like Cloud as he is. Simple. Not stuck up like most of the freaks living in this castle."

"The rules are the rules, my dear. I had to learn them just as he is." Godo remembered his training. Not pleasant. "And I believe I am a good king. The people are fed, almost none are sick, there is plenty of work for everyone."

"I never said you were not a good king." Yuffie stated, looking up. "You're just a horrible person."

"Sometimes war does that to a person, my dear." The king replied, taking another sip of his drink. "I was forced to become hard for if not, we would have been taken down and utterly destroyed." He hated those times. Pushing away everyone, including his own daughter. "It was not easy, trying to raise a daughter and a kingdom at the same time, but I did my best. I allowed you to run free and go on adventures, only asking that you come back and marry now because I _need_ you to."

Yuffie snorted. "You _need_ me to get married? You just want to cross me off the list of stuff you need to worry about."

Sighing, Godo closed his eyes. She just did not understand. "You will understand in good time why I asked you back so early."

"Or you could try and make me understand! You know, that's your problem! You're always _'you'll understand'_ and shit; well, guess what? If you talked to me, once in a while instead of pushing me away with such one sentenced orders, we could get along better!"

Sighing deeply, Godo placed his cup down, looking over at his daughter. "I'm dying. And before I go, i need to make sure the kingdom is well cared for."

Yuffie paused, staring at the man across the table. "... Excuse me?"

"I said that I am dying. It was a slow process over the last few years but lately it has gotten to me." He was moving slower, breathing was becoming a strain and his bones ached terribly every day. "The doctors tell me I have about half a year left."

Getting up, Yuffie walked to Godo before dropping to her knees by his side. Eyeing him, she reached after a moment and punched the old man. "I wanna fucking KILL you!!" She snapped, grabbing her father's collar and pulling him back up. "When were you going to tell me?! When you were on your GRAVE?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She screamed, panting as her hands began to shake.

Smiling, Godo reached out and gently removed his daughter's hands, helping her sit. "My dear, how many times did you tell me in your life that you wished I would drop dead? That you hated me, wished I was not your father?" Sighing, he slowly sat back into his chair. "You are such a free spirit, Yuffie. I do not wish to burden you with such things as this. I wanted you to live as much as you could before having to take your place as queen. My only regret is that I could not give you more of my time."

"I know I wished all of that but you're still my father, you ass!" Yuffie snarled, punching Godo's arm before deflating, panting. "I... I don't want you to really die... You're supposed to be that annoying fucking bastard that will be always there to nag me!!"

"Nothing lasts forever, my dear." Godo said softly, rubbing where he was hit. "This is why I am happy that you are marrying Strife. He will be a good husband who can take care of you."

Yuffie snarled lowly before sighing. Hesitating, she grabbed her father's arm and wrapped it around her waist, signaling at a maid to bring her plate. "What?" She sneered when Godo stared at her before she pressed against his side.

"Nothing." The man said with a soft smile, drawing his daughter closer. "I just have not held you like this since you were a small child." Yuffie denied all contact with him once her mother died, wanting him as far away as he could be at all times. That was also when her love for exploring began. "You just surprised me." Yuffie grunted as an answer, stuffing her mouth with rice.

Chuckling softly, Godo continued to eat, enjoying the moment. Most likely his daughter would go back to giving him the cold shoulder once morning came.

--

**Bekas: A tiny chapter ^^; a chiché one at that ;A; sorry! Updated sooner cos it's so small!  
**


	6. Happiest Day

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

--

Yuffie grunted, smoothing out her silky, heavily layered wedding _kimono_. "I can't even look straight at this, it's so freaking white it's blinding me!" She grunted. It was a traditional wedding dress but that was about it; she had all but DEMANDED an eastern wedding and she had finally gotten it after much bitching.

"You asked for it, you got it." Godo said with a slight smirk, watching as the maids helped Yuffie into her heels and did her makeup. "So no complaining when you get your way."

"Oh, shut up." The woman breathed madly, picking up the fan given to her. "How many people are in the temple?"

"The entire city."

"... Are you SHITTING me?!"

"No." Godo chuckled, shaking his head. "All must be there as witnesses to your union." Yuffie let out a dry sob, squirming in her high heels. "Fret not, my dear. Most of them will not be able to even see you. You know how large the temple is."

"Even so! They're too many!" Yuffie sighed, grabbing her bouquet too. "What about my friends?"

"Right up front, just like you requested."

"Good. And Cloud?"

Godo raised an eyebrow. "At the altar."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "He better. I meant, how is he?" She hadn't really talked to him after the shower gel incident.

Godo shrugged. "Nervous. Excited. It is hard to tell with him."

Yuffie hummed. "I guess..." She sighed, lifting her head when she heard a gong. "... Is it time already?" She winced, seeing Godo nod. "...Oh."

Chuckling gently, Godo walked over to his daughter, looking her over with soft look in his eyes. "Do not worry, my dear. It is only a few moments of words and then the kiss. After that, feel free to disappear. The entire city will be too busy celebrating to notice your absence."

The woman nodded, sighing. Reaching, she held onto her father's robe before leaning forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "... I'm not ready for this..."

"I know." Godo sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller form, pulling her close before placing a soft kiss on top of her head. "Most are not. But it will be alright. Strife is a good, kind man. He will make you happy."

Yuffie looked up, sighing. "... I'm afraid I'm dooming him to a life of misery, you know?" She murmured, shrugging. "I know what to expect... I've been prepared for it for all my life. He does not."

"He will learn. It is not running a country that is hard, that part is easy if your heart is into it. But it is the LEARNING that will be a struggle." Smiling, he rubbed Yuffie's back. "I have every ounce of confidence in him that he can do it, though."

Yuffie nodded. "I do too, somehow." She sighed. Throwing her arms into the air, she let out a yell. "ACK! Too depressed, goddamn it!!" Patting her face, she pulled back and looped an arm around her father's, tugging harshly. "Get your sorry ass moving, old goat, before I freaking walk to the temple all by myself!"

Laughing softly, Godo smiled and kissed Yuffie's cheek before nodding, making his way to the temple. "Yes, Princess." Stepping out of the dressing room, he made his way down the hall of the large, orient temple, passing the silver and marble statues of their gods. Their powerful faces seeming to gaze upon father and daughter as if weighing their worthiness to be there. "...I always hated this temple."

"That makes us two." Yuffie stuck her tongue out, making a very disgusted face.

Chuckling softly, Godo shook his head. "At least you do not need to come in here often."

"If I did, I would still avoid like the plague."

Godo chuckled again. "You will only have to enter it twice more. Once for your coronation to become queen."

"And the other?"

Godo did not answer, giving his daughter a smile when they reached the entrance to the temple, music starting. "Are you ready?" Yuffie nodded slowly, frowning softly. Why didn't her father say it? Walking into the hall, the two paused when everyone stood at attention, all faces turning to look at them. Giving Yuffie's hand a pat, he began leading her down the aisle, keeping his eyes ahead on the fidgeting blond at the altar.

Yuffie squirmed as well, lifting her eyes from where she had them glued to the ground. Quickly scanning the front row, she could see all of her friends, even Tifa and Vincent. Looking at the altar, she blinked. "... How much did you pay him to dress like that...?" She whispered quietly to her father, seeing Cloud fidget in a black, expensive _hakama_ resembling the ones worn by the nobles in the Edo era, his longer spikes making a small bum on the back of his head.

"I told him it was either that or the council would be there on your wedding night to make sure you consummated the marriage." Godo whispered back with a grin. It was a lie, of course, but it had worked and the blond was presentable.

"You are the worst." Yuffie snickered. "... But he does look kinda cute."

"You're welcome." The older man chuckled, walking up to Cloud, giving him a tight nod. "Take care of her."

Cloud nodded back, taking Yuffie's hand gently. "Don't you worry about that." He reassured, looking at Yuffie.

Nodding once more, Godo took his place at the altar, looking out at the sea of people staring on with expectant looks, most trained on Cloud. _'Yes… my daughter picked very well._' Cloud Strife was a much loved and respected man. He would make a very good king.

Turning to the priest, Cloud squeezed Yuffie's hand. "Ready?" He whispered, giving her a side glance. Eyeing her, he had to smile lightly. "You look beautiful." The blond whispered honestly.

"And you look sexy." Yuffie whispered back, cheeks a bit red.

Cloud smiled, looking down at himself. Biting his lip, he sighed. "... I'm sorry." He cringed, not looking at Yuffie. "For what... happened at the beginning of the week."

"No worries." The girl whispered back, ignoring the priest's rambling about true love and holy union under the gods. "It was the gel I was using. It's used by brides on their wedding night to seduce their husbands."

Cloud blinked, looking at the woman. "... That's some powerful shi..." The blond coughed, looking up sheepishly when the priest gave him a glare at what he was about to say.

Stiffening a giggle, Yuffie grinned, giving Cloud's hand a squeeze. "I know. If we sold it we would make a bundle." The blond hummed, squeezing back. Maybe he should remain quiet... If he wanted to keep his balls. The priest looked ready to rip them off. Snorting softly when the holy man resumed his speech, she gave her soon to be husband a wink. "I have to use it later as well. The maids will rub it all over my body in lotion form."

"... I'm so screwed..."

"I think you have that backwards." Cloud rolled his eyes, giving Yuffie's hand a light tug. Giggling softly, Yuffie looked back up when the priest began to speak to them.

"Do you, Cloud Strife, take Yuffie Kisaragi as your wife, your queen? Will you protect and rule over her in a fine and just manner? Do you promise to give her all she needs and care for her and your future children?"

"Yes, I do." Cloud nodded, without one hesitation.

"Very good." Turning to Yuffie, he gave her a stern look. "Do you Yuffie Kisaragi, take Cloud Strife to be you king and husband? Will you obey and listen to him as you are deemed in a submissive and quiet manner? Do you promise to bear him many sons and give him all he shall need and desire to the best of your ability?"

"I do."

Cloud squeezed Yuffie's hand, tugging her a bit closer and giving the priest a look that clearly said _'get off my wife's face or I'll totally rip your liver out and eat it while you're still alive'_. Clearing his throat, the priest shifted a bit before looking out into the crowd. "Then by the power invested in me by the gods and the people, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The blond grumbled when Yuffie tugged on his hand to make him stop glaring before he turned, smiling lightly at the woman before gently holding her chin between his index finger and thumb, lowering his head to give her a light, gentle kiss. Kissing back, Yuffie sighed softly, startling when Cid let out a loud wolf whistle. Breaking the kiss off, she turned to glare at the blond. "Shut up, Old Man!!"

Cid just grinned. "Kiss him like you mean it!!"

"You're lucky you're even seeing us kiss at ALL, old pervert!!"

"Don't you gimme that, Brat!' The blond yelled out, wide grin on his face. "I can see you blushing from here!!"

"I HATE YO---" Yuffie yelled out, being cut off when Cloud cupped her face, giving her a real kiss. It shut both of them up.

"THAT'S more like it!" Cid cheered, sitting back down with a wide smile.

Moaning softly, Yuffie gripped Cloud's upper arms tightly, legs shaking as she kissed back. Pulling back after a moment, Cloud had to chuckle softly against the woman's lips. "Don't fall on me now." He murmured.

"No promises." Yuffie whispered back. "These damn heels are hard to stand on."

Cloud snickered. "I'll keep you up and close to me, alright?"

"You better." Yuffie chuckled. "Or I'm going to face plant in front of the entire city and that is NOT good for my image." The blond shook his head with amusement, wrapping his arm around Yuffie's waist and tugging her close to his side as he turned them to the crowd. Grinning as everyone stood and cheered, the princess chuckled. _'Well... I'm married_.' Now if only she could make it through the party and everyone wanting to dance and congratulate them, she would be good.

"Think we're going to survive this jungle?" Cloud asked on her ear, mirroring the ninja's concerns.

Taking one look around the hall where people were laughing and beginning to dance even before they got to the celebration hall, she shook her head. "No...Want to ditch them?"

"Already?" Cloud blinked. He hummed, wincing a bit. "... Let's talk to the guys for a bit. Then we can go."

Chuckling, Yuffie nodded and took Cloud's hand, leading him over to the others. "Hey guys." She said with a smile, turning and stomping on Cid's foot. "And why can't you ever keep your big mouth shut!?"

Cid yelped. "You--!"

Cloud stood in front of the ninja, placing a hand on Cid's chest to halt his advance. "Calm your horses."

"But that little brat just stomped on me!" Cid growled, glaring when Yuffie poked her head out from behind her new husband, sticking her tongue out.

"Give her a break? Can't you do that just today?"

Huffing, the blond drew a cigarette from the pack tucked under his goggles, sticking it into his mouth. "Fine. One day! But that's all ye get!"

"Thank you." Cloud sighed, tugging Yuffie from behind him.

Peeking out, Yuffie grinned before bouncing over as much as her dress would allow, pulling Barrett and Vincent into a hug. "Thanks for coming, guys!"

"There's no way we'd miss this!" Barret grinned, lifting the girl off her feet before putting her back down.

Vincent nodded, reaching to brush a finger against Yuffie's cheek. "We hope you two are happy." He said, looking at Cloud. "You never struck us as a couple."

Smiling, the blond just shrugged. "Things change." He said simply, offering no other explanation. There was nothing more to say than that, anyways.

Giggling, Yuffie hugged Vincent around the waist. "Thanks, Vinnie. I know you hate large groups of people so this really means a lot that you came here." Vincent hummed, hiding his face behind his high collar. Chuckling, knowing the stoic man was not going to say any more, Yuffie released him before kneeling down, pulling Nanaki close, kissing his furry head. "And you... I'm surprised they even let you in..."

Nanaki huffed but nuzzled back. "Thank you?"

"No offense." The girl giggled. "The council just hates anything with fur...which is why I shall be getting as many cats as I can soon."

"Crazy cat lady." Cloud coughed, picking up Marlene.

"Bite me." Yuffie coughed back, moving to hug Reeve.

"Later." Cloud coughed again.

"Perv." Yuffie coughed back, grinning when Cait Sith jumped on her shoulders to give her a hug.

"Will ya both kids stop before the sexual tension fucking snaps?" Cid snorted, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Oh like your one to talk." Yuffie snorted. "When was the last time you got some? A hundred years ago?"

"Forgot I am married already, you kiddo?" Cid snorted again. "I get some whenever I want and Shera lets me." He stated, pulling the woman to his side.

Huffing, the woman in question blushed furiously. "Not tonight, you're not!" Not after embarrassing her like that.

"The lady commands." Cid grins, not at all bothered.

Laughing softly, Yuffie reached down and picked Denzel up, hugging the boy before looking at Tifa. "Thank you for coming." She knew it must have been hard for the woman, knowing her feelings for Cloud.

Tifa shook her head dismissively. "Nothing to thank there."

"I think there is." Yuffie smiled, leaning over and kissing Tifa's cheek gently before nuzzling Denzel, fixing the boy's bowtie.

The bartender just smiled, looking down. "Am I handsome?" Denzel grinned, tapping his tux.

"You certainly are." Yuffie cooed, dancing slowly with the boy. "I've never seen a more handsome boy."

Denzel smiled embarrassedly. "Thank you..."

Grinning, Yuffie kissed his cheek. "Welcome, sweetie." If she ever had kids she hoped they were like Denzel. The boy was a sweetie.

Cloud smiled lightly, watching Yuffie with the kid. Even though she was usually rash and loud, she could actually be pretty sweet when she wanted. He admired that. Pouting, Marlene reached up and tugged on Cloud's shirt. "You didn't say **I** was pretty!"

Cloud blinked, looking at the girl. Letting out a chuckle, he kissed her brow. "I'm sorry, I got distracted." Placing Marlene on the floor, he took her hands and hummed, analyzing her before helping her spin. "You look gorgeous." He chuckled.

"Good." Marlene giggled, spinning around with the blond. Grinning up at him, she hummed softly, looking over at Yuffie. "She's pretty." she said lightly, eyeing the ninja's white dress. "Don't you think she looks pretty, Cloud?"

"I do." Cloud nodded, smiling at Yuffie. "She looks beautiful."

Smiling back, Yuffie felt her cheeks grow a bit red before she turned away. Giggling again, Marlene looked between the adults. "Are you going to be king now?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. "Does that mean you're the boss of everything?"

"Not now... In three months." Cloud sighed. "But yes... Both me and Yuffie will be the bosses of all this. Of all Wutai." It was even hard to understand it as he said it. It was so bizarre.

"_Woooooow_…" That was pretty impressive. "Can I visit? Huh? Huh? Please!!" No one at school was going to believe her when she told then that her uncle was the KING of Wutai!

Cloud chuckled. "Yes, you can."

Squealing, the children began to bounce happily. "I think someone's day was made." Yuffie chuckled, setting Denzel down when he began to wiggle.

"I guess." Cloud smiled, taking a step towards Yuffie and looping an arm around her waist loosely.

Smiling, Yuffie leaned against her husband, twitching when she saw some random people making their way to them. "Oh damn... can we run now?" she was NOT in the mood to deal with suck ups and complete strangers wanting to hug and dance when them.

"You need to interact with people if you ever want to be loved and respected by them." Cloud reminded with a whisper. Thinking a bit, he added. "Though, I aint overjoyed either."

"I don't wanna." The girl whined, shifting. "My feet already hurt and they will want to dance and hug. Do I _have_ to?"

"... You've been here for hardly thirty minutes, Yuffie."

Sighing, Yuffie slumped before sucking in a deep breath. "You owe me, Strife." She grunted before putting on a smile, walking forward to greet the guests. Cloud chuckled, waving at the others before following. Gritting her teeth, Yuffie accepted the multiple hugs and congratulations without complaint. She even gossiped with a few of the village women for a bit. But what really got to her was when she was pulled into dance after dance, resisting the urge to kick off her heels and run for it. She despised dancing. Ever since she was forced into classes as a child, she despised the art. But she gritted her teeth and bared it. _'Just a little while longer…_' she thought, spinning through the celebration hall with one of the rejected suitors her father had picked for her.

Breaking away, Yuffie nearly sobbed in relief when the dinner bell was sound, running over and grabbing her husband's arm, pulling him out of the throng of women he was surrounded by. "Come on! Time to eat!"

Cloud nodded quickly, a bit pale. Those women were like LEECHES. "You heard the princess." He apologized, quickly walking away with Yuffie.

"See? THIS is why I wanted to run." The princess whispered to Cloud as they took their seats at the head of the table, the first meal being set in front of them, a nice chicken and salad.

"I never thought it was so bad." Cloud murmured. "I feel like every female on this country crowded me and I can swear some of the elderly ones felt me up." He whispered, flushing.

"Yeah... that would be Mrs. Jones. She feels everyone up." Yuffie said with a chuckle, taking a bite of her food. "And as a king, you are allowed to have consorts. Up to ten if you wish, so of course they will be crowding you."

Cloud frowned. "Hell no." He said right away, nearly cutting Yuffie's speech. "I don't get off with cheating. That's all that is." He shook his head.

Smiling softly, Yuffie leaned up, kissing his cheek softly. "I never thought you did. And as soon as they realize that as well, they will leave you alone."

"Good." Cloud nodded, smiling softly before leaning to give his princess a small kiss. Kissing back, Yuffie smiled softly. She was beginning to enjoy these kisses. "Eat." Cloud nodded towards her plate. "So we can leave sooner." He whispered, sighing.

"Good point." Yuffie mumbled before beginning to stuff her face. Cloud chuckled, doing the same. Sitting back once the salad was gone, she nodded to the servants who took the plates, pausing when she saw someone in the far corner. Frowning, she tipped her head to the side.

Long black hair, a few pieces tied back in braids. She was in a wheelchair, a few bandages able to be seen on her arms and neck. She was dressed like a commoner but there was just something... _'Green eyes…_' they were SO familiar... Her eyes…

--

Catching Yuffie's eye, the woman turned away from where she was staring at Cloud. '_So... he's married…'_ Sighing, she scratched her head, grimacing at the itch. She hated wigs. It was surprising she could even get her hair under all of it.

She was resting up from her injuries when the woman taking care of her, Mana, decided to dress her up and bring her out to see the royal wedding: she knew who she was and it wouldn't be safe to take her outside without a cover.

What she just never expected was for the ninja to be marrying Cloud.

A sad look crossed her face as she gazed fondly at the blond. "Cloud... Be happy, yo." Turning away, she wheeled herself out. "I need a drink…"

--

**Bekas: ta-da~ the wedding! and damn, guys :\ I know last chapter was short but ONE review? I know people have busy lives - we do too - but damn... It was sort of a let-down for us and made us feel like our work was not appreciated. Maybe we're overreacting that's how we felt - and still sort of feel.  
**


	7. First Night

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

--

Walking quickly, Cloud chuckled as he and Yuffie made a run for their money. "I think we're safe now." He mused as they slowed their steps, walking calmly towards their bedroom.

"Yeah... I think so t--"

"Lady Yuffie!"

"Fuck!" Turning, Yuffie cringed when her arms were grabbed by several maids and she was dragged off. She knew what was coming next. "I'll be right there!" She called out before she was dragged into a nearby room. Knowing it was no good to fight, she allowed the women to undress her to nothing before slipping on a pair of white panties with a sheer white top, fabric almost falling off of her. "I hate you all." She grumbled when her hair was tied back with several white lilies. White - all would be white tonight, for purity. Sitting down, she did not fight when the handmaidens quickly rubbed some lotion onto her neck, arms, chest, stomach and legs, the same scent from the gel entwined into it.

"There we go. You're ready." One woman said with a smile, shooing Yuffie out of the room as her and Cloud's was right across the hall. Grumbling, she walked over and opened the door, stepping into the large bedroom. "Hey…"

Cloud looked up from where he was sat and taking off his shoes, freezing as he took in the sight and felt his cheeks begin to redden. "... Uhh." He hummed dumbly, sniffing the air before quickly slapping a hand over his nose.

"Yea, I know. I look weird." Walking over, the girl flopped onto the bed, resting her hands behind her head.

"Actually, you look gorgeous." Cloud said honestly, smiling down at the woman next to him and fighting not to let his eyes fall lower.

"Heh thanks." The girl grinned, her own cheeks turning a bit red. "...you gonna finish getting ready for bed or not?" she asked, an eyebrow rising when the blond did not move from his spot.

Cloud nodded slowly. "First... And hence why I have my hand preventing me from smelling you..." He chuckled before sobering, looking at the woman. "... I remember what you said, at the beginning of the week... And I want to know what do you intend to do." The blond said softly but firmly, being gentle about the matter.

Biting her lip, Yuffie sighed deeply. What DID she want to do? She knew it was going to have to be done eventually, but she was nervous. Squirming slightly, she sat up and looked Cloud in the eyes. Could she? Would it feel right? _'But this is Cloud_...' Her friend. At the moment, she did not think there was anyone else she would trust. Smiling softly, she leaned over, kissing Cloud softly but deeply, reaching up and moving his hand away from his nose. "I trust you."

Cloud nodded, smiling gently before inhaling on Yuffie's sweet scent, the fragrance quickly relaxing him and making him move forward, leaning to kiss his wife tenderly. Kissing back gently, Yuffie reached out and slowly removed Cloud's robes with trembling hands, breaking the kiss to softly kiss the blond's neck, letting the expensive silk fall to the bed. Humming lightly at the caress, Cloud reached up to take Yuffie's hand before bringing it to his mouth, kissing it tenderly in a reassuring gesture. There was nothing to be afraid of. Chuckling gently, Yuffie gave the skin in front of her a soft nip before raising her head to press their lips together once more. She knew Cloud would be gentle. He would not hurt a fly… unless it was trying to destroy the earth, of course.

Cloud kissed back, rubbing their tongues together as his robe felt to his hips and lower when he turned, lying Yuffie back down onto the bed. Shuddering softly, Yuffie groaned gently, reaching out and slowly undoing the belt keeping Cloud's clothing up, pulling it off and tossing it off the bed before taking hold of the thick robe, fabric quickly joining the belt and leaving Cloud in nothing but his pants. Reaching, Cloud slowly slid his hand up Yuffie's smooth stomach, scratching gently as he let her take her time to undress him and get accustomed to his body. "Ah..." Back arching, Yuffie groaned at the tingling sensation the other's blunt nails caused, reaching up and slowly running her fingertips across the panels of Cloud's chest, tracing every hard line and curve gently with the tips of her nails, watching in slightly fascination when Cloud's nipples hardened under her touch.

Moaning, the first sound of the sort Yuffie ever heard Cloud make, the blond broke their kiss to spread open mouthed kisses onto the woman's neck, biting gently and sucking. "Ah!" Gasping softly, the girl reached up, burying her hands in Cloud's hair, breaking the elastic holding it back in the process, and gave it a light tug, moaning heavily at the sudden rush of pleasure going through her, legs spreading wider by themselves.

"Tell me if I am going too fast." Cloud whispered, sliding his hand higher and fondling a small but firm breast, pinching lightly at a copper nipple.

Whimpering softly, Yuffie shook her head, chuckling softly. "Damn. Now I KNOW i got small boobs when your man pecks are bigger than them." She giggled softly, gasping when Cloud's gave her nipple another pinch, wave of heat rushing down her body to settle between her legs.

"They're just perfect." Cloud reassured, kissing the ninja tenderly.

"Heh... suck up." Yuffie said affectionately, kissing back before reaching up, mirroring Cloud's actions and giving his nipples a pinch.

"I'm simply saying the truth." Cloud smiled, grabbing Yuffie's top and pulling it off before reaching back again to fondle the ninja's other breast. "They're just perfect... Their beautiful." He murmured, leaning to nuzzle his lips against Yuffie's already hard nipple. "Just like the rest of you."

"A-ah... no-now I know the lotion has effected you." The princess gasped, gripping Cloud's hair again with another soft moan, face heated. She had never been told she was beautiful before. Or perfect. This was all so new. And WHY did it feel like her lower parts were on fire? Squirming, she moaned softly, feeling something slippery. _'That better be normal...'_

"You're wrong..." Cloud whispered, pulling back to look at Yuffie as he rested their foreheads together. "I am perfectly lucid."

Looking into the blond's eyes, Yuffie blinked, face flaming up when she realized Cloud was telling the truth. "Ho-how..." How was he not affected by the smell? It drove him wild last time.

Cloud smiled. "Maybe I built a tolerance?" He murmured, kissing his wife tenderly.

"So quickly?" Yuffie asked against his lips, chuckling softly. "What, did you sneak into the girl's bathroom and sniff the gel on your free time?"

"No; I simply blame my mako enhanced body." Cloud breathed, rubbing against the body beneath him and showing how much the gel actually still affected him.

Eyes widening, Yuffie gulped. She could feel it, every inch. "Ah... you still have to finish undressing..."

"So do you." Cloud let out a chuckle, taking Yuffie's hand and placing it on his hip before he reached, holding on a strap of the girl's panties and slowly pulling, undoing the lace.

Yelping softly, face growing even redder, if that was possible, Yuffie reached out with her other hand, gripping the top of the black fabric, slowly pulling it down, eyes widening when Cloud's length popped free. '..._Damn_...' Nuzzling the woman, Cloud tried to reassure her with kisses and caresses as he pulled on the last lace, undoing Yuffie's panties before throwing them away, leaving the ninja as bare as him. Cheeks burning, the ninja shifted, squirming again when Cloud's eyes racked her small form. "...what?"

Cloud simply shook his head. "... You really are beautiful." He murmured, looking up at the woman. And she had always been there. "I never noticed it..."

"I was too busy bouncing around and stealing and you were too busy saving the world." Yuffie smiled softly, leaning up and giving the blond's chest a small nip, tugging on his nipple softly. Cloud had to chuckle, groaning at the tug as he reached to place a hand over a small hip, rubbing it. Pulling back, the girl chuckled softly, leaning up and kissing Cloud once more. "Shall we continue?"

"You relaxed enough?" Cloud murmured, having felt Yuffie's tension until the moment.

"Yea." Yuffie nodded, reaching down with a slightly wicked grin, giving Cloud's member a few tugs.

The blond fluttered his eyes shut, moaning softly. "You... Tease." He growled lightly, slipping his hand down Yuffie's smooth skin to rub gently at her womanhood, humming as he felt her wet already. _'Good_.' That made it easier.

Sucking in a breath, Yuffie squirmed, crying out softly. Wow that felt good! Moaning, she spread her legs wider, propping them up. "Mm... you have good hands..."

"Thank you." Cloud hummed, rubbing his way down to his goal until he felt the thin layer of skin that he had been looking for, proof of Yuffie's virginity.

Yelping softly, the girl grimaced at the small ache the touch brought. _'I have a feeling this is gonna sting... A LOT.'_

"Have I hurt you?"

"No." Yuffie shook her head. "I just was not expecting that… this is gonna hurt, huh?"

Cloud grimaced, nodding slowly. "For as much as I do not want to hurt you... Yes... It will hurt, in the beginning."

"Oh, goody." The woman said sarcastically, looking down at Cloud's length. "You better make this good at the end or no touching me ever again." She pouted before licking his neck.

Cloud winced. "I promise I'll do my best." He nodded, carefully slipping one finger into the woman.

Gasping, Yuffie moaned softly, eyelids fluttering. "Mm... Good..."

Licking his lips, Cloud pumped his finger as he looked around. "... Are you on any mean of contraception?" He winced softly. He didn't see any pack of condoms or something. "They don't expect me to knock you up before we even finished our training, do they?"

"Hmm... we don't believe in those here." Yuffie chuckled, rocking her hips back against the blond's finger thrusts. It was not so bad after a few seconds. Actually, it felt kind of good. "So... maybe?"

Cloud blinked. "... Hmm." Lovely. Feeling Yuffie's walls relax and loosen against his digit, the blond withdrew it before moving to kneel between Yuffie's spread legs.

Chuckling softly, Yuffie shrugged. "I doubt I will get pregnant now. It's rare anyone get impregnated on their first time."

"Actually, that's a humongous superstition." Cloud corrected. "People do they get pregnant on their first time just fine. It doesn't matter to your reproductive organs if it's your first, second or third time, Yuffie." He stated, taking hold of his cock and rubbing its head against Yuffie's virgin entrance, trying to make her prepare for what was to come.

Shuddering at the sensation, Yuffie chuckled through a pleasurable groan, lifting her hips and grinding back, feeling that flash of heat again before feeling the area between her legs growing hotter. "If I do, I don't mind." It was just Cloud. Her husband and soon to be lover. "I bet they would be adorable." She breathed, already imagining blond and black haired babies flailing around.

Cloud blinked before letting out a chuckle. "I bet they would." He nodded; biting his lip as he slowly began to push. Biting her lip, Yuffie's eyes fluttered shut with a shudder, flash of pain going up her spine as she reached for Cloud's hand, squeezing it tightly. Squeezing back, Cloud kept pushing forward, not stopping. If he did, it would be worse.

Not able to hold it in, Yuffie let out a pained cry, feeling something inside of her snap, grunting softly as a few tears streamed down her face. "Ngh...Ah!" Cloud shushed her gently, leaning to press small, gentle kisses across Yuffie's face as he frowned worriedly, feeling the resistance fade as he slid all the way in. Reaching up, the ninja gripped Cloud's shoulders tightly, small nails digging into the skin to the point of almost breaking. It hurt. It hurt more than she could ever imagine. "Hu-_hurts_..."

"Just try to relax..." Cloud murmured soothingly, not minding the abuse to his shoulders. "The pain will fade into numbness soon." Groaning deeply, Yuffie nodded, forcing her body to relax, panting heavily as she closed her eyes, trembling softly. Kissing her gently, Cloud cupped her face, trying to shift her focus from the pain to the pleasure. Whimpering softly, Yuffie moaned gently, shuddering slowly dying as the pain faded. "Ngh..." Settling down, she sighed when the pain faded, moaning happily. "Ngh... It's getting better…"

"Think you can handle me moving?"

Thinking for a moment, Yuffie nodded. "Yea. Go ahead." Cloud nodded, kissing her cheek as he pulled back slowly and slid back inside. "Oh… _hell_..." Now THIS was new. It didn't hurt. No, it actually... felt kinda good. Slowly releasing Cloud's shoulders, Yuffie moaned softly, rocking her hips along with Cloud's slow thrusts, shudder after shudder rolling through her as they moved in sync with each other. She never knew sex could be this...nice. Leaning up, she began nipping across Cloud's chest again, chuckling at his gasp.

Moaning softly, Cloud buried his face in his wife's neck, sniffing softly as eyes darkened slightly more when he got another whiff of the lotion Yuffie was wearing. Nipping the skin, he grunted when Yuffie clenched on instinct, growl leaving his lips before he gripped her hips and held her still, pulling out before slamming back inside, chuckling at her sharp scream of pleasure. "That's my girl…" He groaned, keeping up the hard and fast movements, moaning each time Yuffie screamed out and gripped his shoulders tightly as he slammed into the secret spot deep inside her body.

Yuffie cried out helplessly, feeling the blond move inside her. There were no words to describe such a feeling! Moaning, she wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck, smashing their lips together and groaning when the blond also set to ravish her mouth, making her skin tingle. She'd have to try this out without the lotion her maids put on her; she wanted to know how was the real Cloud in bed, not the madly horny blond that was downright fucking her into the mattress.

Not that'd she complain.

She was in heaven.

Moaning louder, Yuffie moved back as best as she could, legs straining with the effort. "Hmm..." She hummed helplessly, panting. "Cloud..." The ninja breathed on the blond's ear, biting the shell and tugging, pink tongue coming out to circle his earring.

Groaning softly at the feeling of her tongue, Cloud growled softly and reached over, gripping her hair, yanking her head back to attack her throat with biting kisses, leaving behind bright red marks as he thrust his hips forward harder and faster, chuckling when he felt Yuffie clench again. She was so young, so inexperienced. He could feel that she was getting closer to a peak he himself was not even close to attaining. It would be interesting to see how many times he could make her moan his name in bliss before joining her.

Panting, Yuffie cried out, scratching her way down Cloud's back with her sharp nails. By his hiss, she knew he was bleeding somewhere. Reaching, she bit his bottom lip and tugged harshly, growling. If he wanted rough, he'd get rough!! Growling back, Cloud's eyes flashed. So she wanted it rough, eh? That was just fine with him. Reaching up, he gripped Yuffie's thin wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head before ducking down to suck on one of her nipples and moving his hips even harder, feeling their flesh slapping together as he continuously hit that small spot inside of the other that he knew would send her mind reeling with ecstasy.

Yuffie moaned loudly, throwing her head back. "Cl-Cloud...!!" She wheezed. It was too much!! Too much! "Cloud...!!" She cried out, feeling something warm grown inside her.

"That's it." The blond moaned, nipping her shoulder. "Come for me, Princess. Scream my name as loud as you can and come for me." He purred, the effects of the gel on him doing the talk. Yuffie sobbed drily, wheezing as she kept squeezing Cloud's length inside her unconsciously. Moaning loudly, she gripped Cloud's hair and pulled him down, smashing their lips together as she cried out his name when she reached her climax, a hand scratching once more down Cloud's back, hard enough to rip off skin. Grunting softly at the pain, Cloud chuckled, pulling back and giving Yuffie's cheek a light kiss, continuing to thrust slowly to in order to make her orgasm longer, dark eyes eagerly taking in the sight of Yuffie's body wiggling in pleasure. "Lovely..."

The princess shuddered harshly, whimpering between pants. That... was... AMAZING. Moaning softly, she pressed hard against Cloud, wanting to feel him as deep inside her as he could. "Cloud..." She hummed breathlessly, rubbing his nape as her eyes fluttered closed in delight.

Smiling, Cloud took hold of Yuffie's legs, slinging them over his shoulder so he could press in deeper, continuing to thrust slowly. "Yes?" He asked, leaning down and kissing across her neck.

Yuffie hummed, interlacing her legs behind Cloud's neck. "Is that you or you're still the horny little chocobo from the beginning of the week?" She panted, breathing easier now.

"A bit of both." The blond chuckled, rubbing his wife's hips softly, reaching down with one hand to circle her clit gently with his middle finger, grinning when she moaned shakily, her entrance tightening around him. "Like that?"

"Ohh _yeah_..." Yuffie moaned, rocking her hips. She had just climaxed, yet she craved for more. Cloud was still so hard... And she flushed, thinking about it.

Seeing the blush, the blond chuckled softly. "You do know that I'm not going to stop for a while, right?" He asked. "Mako helps my endurance a lot so I can go longer than most men can. Not to mention this is your first time, so you will be reaching your peek very quickly." Yuffie nodded, licking her lips as she laid her hands on Cloud's nape and pulled him down, fluttering her eyes closed as she nuzzled their noses together, kissing the corner of his mouth tenderly. Kissing back softly, Cloud kept his finger moving, continuing to rock slowly. No need to bust out the big moves yet. He would let her rest for a bit first.

Humming in pleasure, Yuffie licked Cloud's bitten lip, carefully rubbing his back. "Was it too much?" She grimaced, kissing the abused lip gently.

"There won't even be a mark by morning." Cloud reassured his bride, capturing her lips in another soft kiss, pumping his hips a bit faster. Yuffie just smiled into the kiss, moaning gently as she rocked back against the man. "That's right, move with me." Cloud said softly, rubbing his finger a bit harder. "Can you feel it? Every inch of me deep inside you?" He breathed into her ear. "Does it feel good?"

The ninja shivered at the words, moaning. "Yes..." She breathed. "It feels great to feel you slid inside... In and out... In and out..." She whispered back, rolling her hips in time with her words. "I can feel every inch of your rock hard cock... And I want more." She moaned lustfully, feeling horrified by what had just left her mouth but silently congratulating herself, feeling Cloud's skin get goose bumps and feeling, with some surprise, his cock jerk twice inside her.

"Oh…" The blond moaned, feeling a wave of heat wash over him at the ninja's words. Feeling her shudder under him, he pulled his hand back from her crotch, chuckling at her disappointed whine. "Don't worry." He said lowly, gripping her hips once more while still thrusting ever so slowly. "It will feel better soon." He promised before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in, moaning softly at how deeply he could get at this angle.

Yuffie moaned, clenching tightly almost to the point of hurting Cloud. "Oh Leviathan, that's it…"

"It is now?" Cloud murmured, pulling out slowly once more before thrusting back in sharply. Yuffie let out another loud moan, reaching to rub and pinch and tug onto hard and rosy nipples. She enjoyed watching Cloud squirm, pressing harder against her hands. Moaning, Cloud sighed pleasantly. "You learn fast." He said lowly, ducking his head down to nip her neck once more, rubbing her hip with one hand as he continued with the hard thrusts, reaching down once more to rub her clit. Yuffie let out a strangled chuckle.

Oh did she?

Biting her lip softly, Yuffie hesitated before slapping Cloud's hand away, giving him a heated look when he pulled back to stare at her. Reaching, the woman brushed her fingertips against her clit, rubbing it in slow, deliberate circles as her free hand reached to fondle one of her breasts, thin fingers pinching on her nipple. She moaned, thrusting back against Cloud as she undulated her body, fluttering her eyes shut with pleasure as she kept giving Cloud a show, listening to his breathing speeding up.

"Oh… you kinky little minx..." Cloud said with a low groan, watching as his wife pleasured herself so sweetly. It was sending pulses of heat straight to his groin, making the organ twitch. Grunting softly, he gripped her hips once more, continuing his thrusts, making sure to slide deeply against her g-spot with every thrust, enjoying how her body twitched and squirmed at the pleasure it was receiving.

Yuffie moaned loudly, groaning and hissing in pleasure as she kept her body motions, rubbing faster both her breast and clit. Another thing she was enjoying was how Cloud's hands twitched on her hips every time she let out the right tune. "Oh Leviathan, yes..." She whimpered, moaning as she created a pace, slapping her hips against Cloud's hard and fast. "Right there..." She breathed, moaning louder as she cracked her brownish grey eyes open, giving her husband a lustful, heated gaze that made the pleasurable flush on his face and collarbone grow in intensity.

Lips pulled back in a lustful hiss, Cloud felt his resolution break as he leaned down, smashing their lips together before gripping her hips tighter and lifting them higher, thrusting rapidly, hitting at just the right angle to give her the maximum pleasure while going as deep as he could. Closing his eyes, he moaned as he broke the kiss to better hear her loud cries of pleasure, silently planning his next move.

Yuffie moaned, her back bended almost to the point of breaking as Cloud slammed into her. Ohh, but she would be feeling it into next week... But it felt "So good..." She groaned loudly, reaching with a growl to grip Cloud's hair harshly and smashing their lips back together, shoving her tongue into the older man's mouth and dominating him for a bit as she growled in a lustful haze. Growling back into her mouth, Cloud allowed Yuffie a few moments of dominance before he pressed forward, easily taking over her mouth and thrusting as hard and deep as he could into her, almost able to _feel_ the skin beneath his thighs bruise, the woman twitching and clenching, knowing she was close once more.

Biting and sucking Cloud's neck, Yuffie moaned loudly, squirming as she felt that growing warmth start to spread over her again. "_Clooooud_..." She groaned, the sound akin to a lusty, primitive growl that sent a shiver up Cloud's spine.

"That's my girl." Cloud whispered, watching her thrust faster. "Come for me so I can bring you to your peek again." And again and again. Man, he _loved_ that lotion.

"You bastard...!" Yuffie snarled angrily, gasping harshly before she let out a wail, back curving as she came hard once more.

Groaning loudly, Cloud leaned over and kissed Yuffie deeply, continuing to move his hips even as she came down from her sex high, a small smirk on his face. "Very good... now… how should I take you this time...?" He murmured, smiling at Yuffie's dry sob.

And so the night went.

--

Yuffie and Cloud fell onto the mattress with twin moans, the ninja shifting weakly and trying to free her leg from the tangle that were the bed sheets. She... was... EXHAUSTED. Groaning lightly from her place on top of the blond, she looked at the watch and sighed. "It's almost seven..." Yuffie murmured, moving up and down with each of Cloud's erratic breaths. Shifting again, she groaned, feeling Cloud's softening member slid out of her.

"Mm... so it is." Cloud breathed, rolling onto his side and pulling Yuffie into his arms, rubbing her sweaty hip softly. They had made love all night, trying out every position that he could think of until they just could not go anymore. "Did you have fun?" He asked weakly, chuckling softly when he felt a bit of his semen and Yuffie's juices dribble onto his leg. "It certainly feels like it."

Yuffie weakly punched Cloud's arm before rubbing it slowly, gently. "You're a tease..." She breathed, resting her head against his neck. "But yes... I enjoyed it. A lot."

"Good." Cloud said softly, rubbing her back gently. "I had fun too." More fun than he had in a long while. It felt good to just let go of everything and have fun with another person. Smiling slightly, he nuzzled Yuffie's head. "Are you aching…?"

Yuffie groaned when she shifted her hips at Cloud's question. Yes, she was. "Yeah..." That together with her feet still aching was mind numbing. "You killed me... Now you have the throne all for yourself..."

Chuckling softly, Cloud kissed the top of Yuffie's head. "Well, hopefully we have a few hours to rest before we have to go away to start our training." They both needed the rest. "Maybe if we're lucky, someone heard you screaming for more and gone to tell everyone to leave us alone."

Yuffie snorted at that, sliding her arms around his waist and idly scratching the small of his back and a butt cheek. "... This is the last time we'll see each other for three months..." She murmured, shifting her head so she could look at Cloud.

"I know." Cloud frowned sadly, leaning down and kissing her softly. It was one of the reasons he kept going all night. A night to remember. Suddenly, his sad look turned into a small grin. "You do realize I will jump you the moment it is all over, right?"

"... You perve!" Yuffie snorted again, giggling as she hit his shoulder. She sobered quickly, though, as leaned up to press their lips lightly together. "... Promise me you'll remain like this?" She murmured. "The simple Cloud. The Cloud I know. Not some stuck up son of a bitch that they'll try to turn you into."

"I promise." Cloud said gently. "Promise me that you will not turn into some submissive chick that does everything I say?" He asked back. "I like you like this, my wild little princess."

Yuffie smiled gently, reaching to hook her pinky with Cloud's. "Promise."

"Good." Cloud smiled. "It's a promise then. No changing, no matter what those brainwashers try." Yuffie nodded, resting their foreheads together as she kept their fingers hooked. Smiling softly, Cloud leaned over, nuzzling their noses together. "…You know…" He murmured after a long moment of comfortable silence between them. "I believe I could fall in love with you… if I tried."

Yuffie blinked her eyes open, looking at Cloud. _Where did that one come from?,_ the woman thought as her cheeks flushed a bit at Cloud's warm gaze.

"I'm serious." Cloud mumbled softly. Yuffie was sweet, kind, beautiful… '_Not to mention good in bed' _The dirtier part of the blond mused_. _"I seriously think I can fall in love with you."

Yuffie nodded slowly after a small pause, dragging her eyes from Cloud's to settle them on his plump lips. Tracing them with a thumb, she leaned forward slowly and pressed hers against them, giving the blond a warm, loving kiss. Rubbing their tongues together slowly, the ninja interlaced their legs together and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, absently scratching his back gently. Pulling back slowly, she nipped the blond's lips carefully, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Try it, then?" She murmured, reaching with a hand to run her thin fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. "Try falling in love with me...?" Yuffie asked, looking at Cloud and smiling lightly. "Because I am already trying to fall for you…" She whispered. Cloud had proved to be a worthy man, with his kind, gentle attitude that she doubted anyone else had actually seen before. If she wanted to fall for someone, that someone would definitely be the blond. They were married now, too; she was going to make it work, for many, many years… But then again... Could Cloud forget Reno? Yuffie knew he was still suffering.

Smiling softly, Cloud sighed. Could he really promise that to Yuffie? She wasn't all too bad, he knew that much, but could he fall for her? The pain of losing Reno was still too fresh. It still hurt far too much for him to even consider looking for love. Then again, Yuffie was his wife now. And she made him smile, made him laugh. Something he never thought he would be able to do after Reno just vanished. Reaching out, he caressed her face softly. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask of you." Yuffie nodded, smiling lightly. Pulling back to sit gingerly, she grabbed the sheets and threw them around them before lying down close to Cloud again.

"I could have done that." Cloud chuckled, watching the girl wince. Poor Yuffie, he had really worked her over. _'I blame the gel.'_

"It's fine." Yuffie breathed, sighing when she rested her head on Cloud's shoulder.

"You sure…?" Cloud mumbled, kissing her shoulder. "I saw you wince."

"Good. Feel guilty, you bastard, cos it's manly your fault…!" The woman snorted but wrapped her arm around Cloud's waist, showing she wasn't angry at all.

Laughing softly, the blond pulled his lover closer, breathing in her sweet scent. "You loved every second of it." He growled playfully, nipping her ear gently. "I seem to remember a certain wife of mine riding me like a wild thing a few times." Yuffie grunted embarrassedly, punching Cloud's shoulder. Laughing, Cloud pulled the girl closer, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry, you wild little thing, I loved it."

"…You're too cheery. Feels like yer mocking me." Yuffie grunted, reaching to wrap her arm around Cloud's neck. "... But I guess its fine. Better than your depressed self..." She smiled a little. "Guess that what you really needed to loosen up was to get laid, hm?"

"Oh shut it." Cloud chuckled, giving her backside a light slap. "I have not gotten laid in a while. So it's no wonder I jumped you."

"How much is a while?" Yuffie murmured, curious. She had knew Cloud was no inexperienced man - with his age and looks? Hard to.

Blinking, Cloud hummed softly, thinking for a moment. "About a year."

"Why so long?" Yuffie blinked, patting Cloud's face and kissing an eyelid. "With such a baby face, you'd have whoever ya wanted."

Snorting, Cloud smiled at the kisses. "I never really found anyone who interested me, so I didn't really feel the need and urge to have sex very often. The last person I wanted was... was Reno." He said with a sigh. "And now you."

Yuffie nodded, pressing her lips together. "... Sorry." She hadn't meant to make Cloud remember.

"It's okay. I just have to face it and get over it." Cloud said quietly. "The pain will fade soon enough and then I can move on." He just needed time; Time to mourn. Yuffie nodded again and bit her lip before rolling to her back and bringing Cloud with her, making him lie on his stomach and half on her. Tucking the blankets closer to their shoulders, she rested her cheek on the blond's forehead and fluttered her eyes closed. After a pause, she began to murmur a soft wutainese lullaby, rubbing Cloud's arm gently. Smiling softly, Cloud closed his eyes and nuzzled close. "Thank you." He mumbled softly, realizing that Yuffie was doing her best to cheer him up. Yuffie simply squeezed his arm in a silent _'you're welcome'_ and continued with her song. Sighing gently, Cloud nuzzled closer to Yuffie, gently nuzzling her head. "Night…" He mumbled sleepily, beginning to feel his body drift asleep.

"It's morning." Yuffie smiled, whispering.

"Bah." Cloud chuckled, bumping his head gently against hers.

Yuffie giggled, snuggling beneath the blankets and to Cloud. "Fine…Night."

"Better." the blond smiled, letting out a loud yawn before relaxing his body, easily drifting asleep with the other.

--

**Bekas: don't know what to say here XD Tell us what you think of the story so far! And what would you like to see xD I won't say that'll happen; we'd just like to know.  
**


	8. Separate Ways

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

_Will contain MPreg, MxM and threesomes.  
_

--

"How long will it take, again?"

"Three months." Cloud sighed at Cid's gruff question. One would think that after listening to the same thing for over five times that he'd memorize it.

"Well, that sucks." The pilot said, taking another suck off of his cigarette. "So, what…? You learn how to be a king and then spend the rest of your life running a country?" That didn't sound like something Cloud would enjoy. The blond was a free spirit, loving his rides on his bike and the freedom to go where he wanted. "...Can I have yer bike?"

"Yep and no..." Cloud gave Cid a look. "You can't have Fenrir. If anything, it's for Denzel when he turns eighteen." He smiled at the boy leaning against Tifa, chuckling at his delighted gasp.

"Oh, c'mon..!" The smoker complained, grunting. "Ya know I'll take good care of her!" He WANTED that bike. Such a glorious, sexy machine…!

"NO."

"KILLJOY."

"Old goat who tries to steal toys off a child's hands."

"THAT is NOT a toy." The blond said, almost lovingly as he pointed at Cloud's bike.

Cloud glared at him, leaving no space for arguments. Sighing, he sat on the bike, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. "They must be making their luggage." He grunted, looking over his shoulder. Yuffie and their masters should meet him at the front door for goodbyes. Then, they'd go different ways. He sighed.

"Women always take too long to pack. Tifa here took three hours to pick a top!" Cid chuckled, yelping when Tifa smacked him across the head. "Oi…!"

Grunting, Tifa crossed her arms. "This was a WEDDING. Sorry if i can't just come in my jeans like you!"

"You can!" The smoker grinned. "You just refuse to!"

Cloud smiled at their antics. "What he says is true." He shrugged, amused.

"I wanted to look nice!" Tifa argued. "Most women do! And besides, Yuffie is leaving for THREE. MONTHS. She will need more than a pair of pants and some undies."

"How'd ya know? Not even I know where the hell we are going to." Cloud sighed. "We can go to a desert or to a temple in ruins in the farthest corner of this country, for all that I know and with all these traditions and shit..."

"Because unlike men, women appreciate a change of clothing, a brush and things to do besides stare at our hands."

"You talk as if we don't worry about that stuff too." Tifa just raised an eyebrow, pointing to Cloud's one bag. "... It's a huge bag." Cloud countered.

The woman just snorted. "It is medium size. Good for about two weeks. NOT three months." Cloud rolled his eyes. Women and their habit of taking their home on their back, whenever they left for a couple days… "Roll your eyes all you want but don't start complaining when you're left with no underwear and have to walk around smelling like a dump."

"Do I must show you the twelve shirts, the eleven pants, the COUNTLESS pairs of underwear, socks and shoes I bring here? Not to talk about hygiene shit?" Cloud snorted, going to open his bag.

Grinning, Tifa just crossed her arms. "And when you get bored? It's not like you have Yuffie to play with."

"Tifa, you think I'll have time to get bored while I learn to be the king of whatever is it that you're seeing?" Cloud frowned.

"Yes." Tifa nodded. "You have your in between times and at night."

"If I am going to learn how to rule a country, which is not as learning how to sew a pair of socks, I believe that even between and at night I will have to be focused on my task. I am not going to take all the people living on the town down there for granted."

Chuckling softly, Tifa shrugged. "Suit yourself." Looking over when the door opened, she snorted when she saw Yuffie walking in, dragging a large bag behind her, three maids carrying just as large satchels. "Now, THAT is ready."

Cloud groaned. "You too..?" He snorted, staring at Yuffie when she sighed and sat next to him.

"Shut up." Yuffie grumbled, punching his arm lightly. "I NEED all this."

"Are you taking clothes for each of the days you're spending there?" Cloud snorted, rubbing his arm.

"Yes." Yuffie nodded. "I never wear the same clothes twice unless I have to." Cloud just stared at her, dumb folded. "What?" The girl blinked. "I'm a princess. I can afford to buy new, cheapish stuff all the time."

"Never felt bad for those who just can't even buy one piece?" Cloud frowned. Wutai also had its share of poverty. Didn't Yuffie care at all?

"Well, duh, I do." The girl frowned. "What do you think i do? Toss all of it?" she asked with a snort. "No. My dad has provided me with MANY expensive clothing and outfits. I just go out and get the cheap, comfortable stuff and have my servants giving the other stuff to the town members."

"You better, or you'd suffer my rage, woman."

Frowning, Yuffie hit his arm again, this time not playfully. "I'll thank you not to think of me as a greedy bitch."

"Sorry if it was what it sounded?" Cloud snorted, hitting Yuffie back.

Growling, Yuffie hit him again. "You should know better."

"Should I?" Cloud grunted, hitting her back once more. Growling lightly, he and his wife began an authentic cat-fight, only stopping when they slipped off Fenrir with yelps and fell down on their bottom and back onto the floor.

Walking over, Cid grinned down at the couple. "I give ya a week after yer training before ya commit double homicide." He said with a grin, nudging Cloud with his toe. "And man up. You fight like a girl."

Cloud gave Cid a look. "I'd say you know me well enough to know that this was not a fight."

"Ya sure…?" The man asked, pointing to a still fuming Yuffie.

"Am I a man of jokes, Cid?"

"Well, she sure thought it was a fight, seeing as she looks set to tear yer neck out."

"Oh, it's just sexual tension. It'll fade eventually, when we get tired of each other."

Grinning, Cid watched as Yuffie reached out, pinching the blond's well muscled side as hard as she could. "Ya sure…? She looks pretty pissed at the fact ya thought she was greedy and uncaring."

"Well, it was what it sounded at first." Cloud stated grabbing Yuffie's hand and wrapping it around her own waist, keeping her pinned. "I'm sorry." He murmured on Yuffie's ear.

Growling deeply, the girl just snorted, trying to struggle out of her husband's arms. "I love my people! I would never just get shit for myself and not make sure they are gifted, you DICK."

Cloud rolled his eyes, rolling onto the woman and pinning her. "I don't know if you remember but this is the first time in years that I come here. How was I supposed to know?" He whispered, frowning. "I didn't and you never explained it; you just babbled it away like it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"You should have known because you know me." Yuffie snapped back, gritting her teeth in anger. "I've known you for how many years? And you think me a greedy, uncaring bitch?"

"No; I tested the waters. It was something much different from that!"

"Well, you could have done it in a way that would NOT have made me fucking pissed at you!"

"Was there any at all, Yuffie?" Cloud snorted and watched as the woman fell silent. "You're like a grenade. You go off at the smallest thing."

"Yeah, and you made the dumbass move to yank the pin." Yuffie hissed suddenly before standing up and walking over to her maids. "Get my stuff! We're leaving soon."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "What the fuck did I get myself into?" He muttered to his buttons, dusting his clothes.

"Marriage..." Cid chuckled, helping the blond to his feet. "You married a time bomb and were stupid enough to set her off right before separating for three months, and trust me, Spiky." Cid said with a shake of his head. "Women don't forget. She will be just as pissed later as she is now, maybe more so because she has time to reflect and let the anger grow."

"Should I listen to you? A guy who took ten years to gather his balls and tell the woman he loved three simply words?" Cloud gave Cid another look.

"Like yer one to talk about holding in a love confession."

Cloud paused, eyeing Cid and then the others and looking away, empty of all amusement when he just saw the pity in the others' eyes. So they all knew now. _'Thank you, Tifa.'_ As if grieving for Reno was not enough, now everyone knew about it too. Turning around, he grabbed his bag and swung it around his shoulder, adjusting it.

Sighing, Cid rolled his eyes. Reaching out, he grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him close, giving him a half armed hug. "Don't take it the wrong way, kid. I'm just saying that you already lost the chance with one person because you hesitated. Don't mess things up with Yuffs. She's a brat, yea, but she's got a good heart."

"Yeah…" Cloud said tightly. He waited a couple more minutes. "Let go of me now?"

"Ya gonna walk away in a pissy and depressed huff?"

"I don't need people rubbing salt on a wound that is still, pretty much, bleeding." Cloud stated, pushing the older man off him. "Or you think it doesn't hurt enough when I think about what I could have done? I don't need any of your halfhearted 'sorry' or pity. Much less from your advises about not falling in the same pit again."

"You didn't hear a sorry from me, did ya?" The pilot asked. "Ya made yer choice. I'm sorry that he died but anything other than that was luck of the draw. You decided not to pursue him and he died. Hell, it may have been for the best. Your grief would have been ten times worse if ya had gotten with him and he still died. I ain't got no sorry for people who make their own decisions." The army had taught him that. Pity not who fucked up their own lives. It's their fault.

"I didn't even know if he was gay." Cloud stated, narrowing his eyes. Reno was known as a womanizer; never was it known if ever swung both ways. "Ever thought all that I had to lose if I ever opened up my mouth and he was not into other guys, Highwind?" He asked. "What if he was disgusted by it? How would **I **leave out of such a conversation? I know I had as much to win as I did to lose but I would rather not let my sexual preferences out in the street and let people blow my credibility because you, Cid, have no idea of what it is to be chased because you simply like balls over boobs or you simply like them the same." Army was HELL for him. Ignoring Cid's uncomfortable look, he went to kiss the kids. "Be good, kiddos." He murmured, saying goodbye before turning his back at them, walking away.

Still fuming when he raised his head after a while of leaning against the wall, Cloud looked sidelong towards Yuffie. She was still mad, he knew. Looking over, the princess sniffed and looked away again. She still could not believe that Cloud would set her up like that, all to figure something out. Is that how it was always going to be? Him setting her up just to try and figure her out instead of asking? She was not sure she liked that. A moment later, the princess stiffened when she listened to the sound of heavy steps. "Get any closer and I'll snap your dick in half."

Pausing, Cloud cringed. "Yuffie..." How was he going to apologize to her when he could not even get close? The ninja clenched her jaw at the small note of sadness in the blond's call. She titled her head to the side, showing that she was willing to at least listen. Walking closer, Cloud sighed gently. "I'm...sorry. I know I should have handled that better but..." how was he going to fix this?

"... You hurt me." Yuffie murmured, watching her maids giving them some privacy.

"I know." Cloud said quietly, walking closer. "And all I can do is apologizing."

The ninja shook her head, turning. Walking to Cloud, she eyed him and the blond flinched a bit, as she looked ready to hit him. Though, she didn't, only reaching to wrap one arm around his waist and resting against his chest. "... Fine." She murmured against his shoulder. "... We're still getting to know each other deep, deep down, so... You escape with this one."

Sighing in relief at having escaped with his balls still intact, Cloud wrapped his arms around Yuffie, gently pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head. "Thank you."

Yuffie hummed, taking on his oddly sweet scent. It was an interesting mix of vanilla and mint. Cracking her eyes open, she saw the other's still by Fenrir, chatting. "... What were you guys arguing over?" She murmured, her young curiosity taking the best out of her.

"Everyone knows about Reno." Cloud sighed. "And Cid used him as an excuse for why i should make up for you." Yuffie glared, the old man looking away uncomfortably when he sensed her look. "Let it go." Cloud sighed. "In his own twisted way, he was trying to help."

"He should have known it'd hurt you." Yuffie grunted, idly rubbing the skin over Cloud's heart.

"He did." Cloud sighed. "He just thought it would help." Yuffie huffed again, resting her chin on the other's chest. Chuckling softly, Cloud rubbed the nape of her neck. "Well it worked. I'm here and apologizing."

"That you are." The woman murmured, closing her eyes at the caress.

Smiling, the blond kissed the top of her head. "We good now?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah... Til you fuck up again."

"...I'm sorry ahead of time?"

Yuffie had to giggle at that, reaching to wrap her arms around Cloud's neck. "Sure... Why not?"

"Good." Cloud grinned, kissing her softly. "That means that when you get mad I just have to remind you I already apologized and all is good."

The woman nodded. "Unless it's a huge fuck up."

"Like what?

Yuffie paused, thinking. "... Catching you in bed with my... Dad?" She grimaced. She regretted it as soon as it left her lips. "... Eww."

Shuddering, Cloud pulled a face. "Eww... just... just...ugh...." Thinking for a moment, he let out a full body shudder. "Oh, now it's in my head!"

"What is?" Pausing, Cloud twitched, turning slowly to see the amused face of Yuffie's father. "...Well?" Godo smiled.

Cloud stuttered raising his hands and shaking his head before Yuffie got ahead of him. "He's thinking of sex with ya!" She babbled quickly before making a run for her money, leaving Cloud standing there, petrified.

Raising an eyebrow, the king's lips twitched, taking in Cloud's horrified face. "Well... that's new."

Cloud moved his lips but no sound came out. "... I'MSORRY!" He wheezed when he made it work.

Laughing, Godo shook his head, patting Cloud on the shoulder. "Worry not about it, my boy. I know when my daughter is joking." Cloud nodded stiffly, glaring holy murder at the ninja woman. Shaking his head slowly, the old man let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry to say, my boy, that because I will not be around for much longer, she has latched onto you to torment." Giving the blond's back a pat, he smiled. "She means well."

Cloud sobered and reached to place his own hand on Godo's shoulder. "You sure there is not a cure?" He winced.

Smiling, Godo shook his head. "None. I looked for one for years." Looking off at his daughter, he sighed softly. "Take care of her. I was not the best father and she does not care for me very much or at all, but she is still my little girl. I need to know she is well cared for."

Cloud nodded. "I will take care of her." He promised.

"Thank you." Godo sighed, giving her daughter one last fond look.

The blond smiled sadly. "... She does care." He murmured. "She does not know how to show it after so long saying she hated you."

Humming, the man shook his head. "I know my daughter. I see no love when she looks at me, no care. The happy little baby my wife gave birth to, who used to love me, died along with my wife. All that is left is an angry girl who wants nothing to do with me." It broke his heart to know how Yuffie felt for him. Shrugging, he sighed deeply. "But she is still my baby girl. No amount of hate can change that." He was just sorry he would not even get to see his grandchildren before he passed away. "You just make sure she keeps smiling."

"I know my wife." Cloud pressed. "You knew the oppressed Yuffie. The girl that was being forced to take a path she did not want." He stated, pointing at the Pagoda. "I knew and know the free ninja; the real Yuffie. She does care but she associates you with all this and she hates all this; it's normal that some of the hate is conducted towards you. Don't just think that you don't mean a thing to her. No matter what, you're still her father."

"In name only." The older man nodded. "The last fatherly thing I got to do for her was to allow her to run away from me and this life and live how she wished before I had to call her back to take my place." After that he and his daughter had little no contact and what they did have was tense and cold. Sighing deeply, he grimaced, raising a hand to cough softly. That damn tickle in his throat was back. It would not be long before he was drawn into a full coughing episode, blood and all. "I have to go now. I was just to see you off. Have a safe trip." Cloud winced, nodding. He didn't press it, knowing Godo's crisis worked. Looking over at Yuffie one last time, Godo opened his mouth to speak, being cut of as a harsh round of coughing wracked his frail frame. Stumbling back a bit, he squeezed his eyes shut, only mildly aware when his advisors ran over to steady him, one gently dabbing his bloody lips and chin when his coughing had subsided as he breathed heavily, mind whirling.

Cloud looked over Godo, worried. "Are you alright now? Sorta? Need anything? I can just run and get it for you."

"He is fine." One of the many people surrounding the king reassured. "There is no use troubling you for something that can't be changed." The blond nodded slowly, looking down; he just felt so powerless.

Sighing, one woman motioned for Godo to be taken back inside. "Relax. This happens a lot. It's just getting worse since he is getting closer to death."

"How can you all just talk about it so lively?" Cloud suddenly burst.

Blinking, the woman shrugged. "There is nothing we can do to change it. When he goes, he goes. I cannot be focusing on his departing when I am too busy readying myself to advise you."

"Well, caring does not make you weak or stupid or the fuck you think it may be. It makes you human which what is lacking in this stupid castle!" Cloud stated almost angrily, feeling Yuffie come over and place a hand on his back.

"When did I ever state that I cared for him?" the woman asked, an eyebrow rising. Cloud let out a growl at that and just did not beat the woman into a bloody pulp because Yuffie held him back. Sighing, the advisor looked down, quickly writing on her parchment. "What you must understand is that most here do not care for the king. He is a good king, yes. He takes care of his people very well. But after that, it all ends. He isolates himself and is cold. Always has been ever since his wife died and the princess left. I see no reason to care for a ruler that just goes through the motions and puts what little passion he has left in making the city run well without a regard for their feelings."

"It's not like you are helping, now are you?" Cloud snorted, pointing to the Pagoda. "Go back to whatever the hell you were doing." He stated and watched as the woman bowed and excused herself. "These people are unbelievable..." He growled, turning to Yuffie.

"Well, it's too late now." Yuffie sighed, shaking her head. "My dad made his choices. It just happens that he made a few bad ones." But to know that not even the people who her father was supposed to trust the most liked him... she was not sure how she felt about that.

Cloud clicked his tongue, reaching to take Yuffie's hand and squeezing. "When we return..." He nodded, narrowing his eyes. "We'll straighten this. Okay?"

"Yea." Yuffie sighed, nodding. "... I don't like it." she said quietly, eyes narrowed. "I mean... he's a bastard, yea... but... I just don't like it."

The blond nodded, taking a step forward to rest their foreheads together. "We'll try and fix it." He murmured, reassuring the other.

"How?" the girl whispered. "We have no real power until we are crowned..." Trembling softly, she closed her eyes. "Am I a horrible person? I abandoned my father to live his life surrounded by people who hate him. I left him alone..."

"You had an awful childhood... It clouded your judgment." Cloud shook his head. "Just make sure your Dad knows you love him." He whispered.

Biting her lip, Yuffie sighed. "It wasn't all that bad, really. I mean... sure, he was cold, but I was not exactly the warmest person either. I can even remember a few times he tried to talk to me and I shoved him away." Cloud frowned sadly, rubbing Yuffie's shoulders in hopes to offer her some comfort. Sighing softly, she leaned closer to Cloud. "We can try though, right? To make it better?"

The blond nodded. "Yes." He smiled.

"Good." Yuffie sighed softly. Cloud nodded, hugging the other close. Hugging back, Yuffie sighed softly before slowly pulling away. "C'mon." She said softly. "Let's get going."

"They still haven't gotten here to break us apart like in some really bad soap opera." Cloud shrugged, looking around. He saw no-one.

"They are getting our stuff packed and ready." Yuffie explained, nodding to where their bags had been. "They will be back soon."

Cloud blinked, humming. Shrugging, he grabbed Yuffie's hand and led her to a small _koi_ pound, sitting on the edge with her. "But they still ain't here." He pointed, smiling lightly.

"No, they are not." Yuffie said with a smile, scooting as close to Cloud as she could get, resting her head on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around the younger woman, Cloud rested his chin on top of her head. "It'll be some long three months..." He murmured, sighing.

"I know." Yuffie sighed, peeking up at Cloud with a small grin. "That's why I packed my sex toys and put some lube in your bag. No need for your hand to chafe."

Cloud blinked before throwing his head back in a laugh. Only Yuffie to achieve that. "Weren't you an innocent virgin yesterday?!"

Grinning, Yuffie crawled onto Cloud's lap. "Virgin, yes. Innocent? Never!"

The blond chuckled, holding Yuffie close so she wouldn't fall. "Hmm... True." He had to agree.

Giggling, the girl nuzzled close. "I would have added a picture of me naked but there was no time."

"You perverted thief."

"You like it."

Cloud chuckled. "Can't deny it." He stated, kissing Yuffie's bare shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, he blinked, seeing a small form behind a rock eyeing them. Squinting, he identified the person as a woman on a wheelchair. She was actually quite pretty... But there was something unsettling about her eyes. It was like he knew them... and he felt his stomach knot at that.

"... Cloud?"

The blond startled, looking up at Yuffie. "Huh?" He asked dumbly. Shaking his head, he looked back and saw no-one. He frowned lightly.

Raising an eyebrow at her husband's look, Yuffie followed where he was gazing, frowning when she did not see anything. "What is it?"

"There was this chick by the rocks..." Cloud murmured. "She had black hair and was in a wheelchair..."

"With really familiar green eyes?" Yuffie finished, frowning softly when Cloud nodded. "I saw her too. At the wedding…"

Cloud bit his bottom lip. "... I just can't put my finger on who she reminds me off..." He murmured, resting his chin on Yuffie's shoulder.

"I know." It was eating at her as well. Those eyes, that soft, sad gaze... It was all so familiar. "This is gonna bug me for days." she grumbled, looking up when they were called a moment later. "Damn…" Standing up, she looked over at Cloud and smiled a second later, leaning and kissing him softly. "I'll miss you." She whispered softly once they parted, heading to the maids.

Cloud sighed, watching Yuffie go. Dragging his eyes up when he was name was called, he got up too.

It was time to go.

--

Opening the door to the small house, a small figure wheeled inside. "Cant believe I almost got caught." She used to be better than that. At least she managed to get away. Slowly rolling into the kitchen, she paused, looking up at the old woman that had been taking care of her.

Turning, the old woman smiled. "Hello, my dear." She said softly. "The stew is almost done, did you have a good time?" she asked, a knowing light glinting in her eyes. She knew where her ward as going every day, poor heartsick thing.

Biting her lip, the girl sighed deeply. "Three months. Then they come back. Can you do it in the meanwhile?"

Humming, the granny tapped the pot with her spoon. "If you are determined, yes."

Grinning, the girl reached up and gripped her hair, easily pulling the long black wig off, reveling shocking red hair that spilled down her back. Shaking her head a few times, she let out a familiar smirk. "Alright, Granny. Make me a lady, yo."

--

**Bekas: And now we skip three months xP Mwahaha. Also, don't stop dropping your feedback, guys! We love to know what you guys think and what do you think it may happen in the future x3!  
**


	9. Return

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

--

Tifa bit her lip, hugging Marlene, who was sat on her lap, close to her. The hall of the Pagoda was huge. Looking over, she could see of their friends sat around the room, waiting.

This was it.

Three months had gone by. No news about Cloud and Yuffie.

The bartender sighed. Those were the rules; no contact with the outside could be made. Tapping her foot, she felt something akin to excitement bubbling in her. How were they? How much did they change? Was Yuffie still a cheeky brat after the tough, severe training she had to sustain? Was Cloud still the town boy she knew, quiet but gentle? Or had he been turned into some snobbish royal who didn't care about a thing but his nose?

Her ears perked up soon enough, soft wooden steps beginning to be heard. Getting up together with the others, she bit her lip, watching the large doors open.

Tifa nearly dropped Marlene and she was sure that by Cid's pained gasp that he had all but inhaled his cigarette.

Yuffie walked inside, followed by her maids. Her hair had grown quite a bit, it being tied back into an elegant pigtail that started on the top of her head. If Tifa forced her eyes to look further, she could see thin golden threads interlaced with the girl's black hair. Her robe was bright in color and rich in beauty, the strong reds and golden of it matching with perfection the bright color of Yuffie's red lipstick. Her brownish grey eyes were deep in expression, the thick, black eyeliner and eye shadow making her expression almost severe. Maybe is she smiled...?

Yuffie stopped in front of her friends, letting her eyes scan them and taking on their petrified expressions. Letting another moment pass by, she suddenly grinned. "I'm back!" She shouted, throwing her arms into the air, her sleeves dancing wildly as she flailed happily.

Letting out a large sigh, the group laughed and ran up to the princess, pulling her into a hug. "Oh thank goodness." Tifa breathed with a soft chuckle. "I was afraid that you had changed!"

"Yea!" Cid piped in. "You look like yer about to condemn someone to the death sentence!"

"Don't tempt me!" Yuffie giggled, picking up Denzel when he came running.

Twitching, the pilot looked around, frowning. "Where's the bird?" He asked, searching for any sign of Cloud.

Yuffie blinked. "He still isn't here?" She frowned, looking around. They had gone to opposite sides of Wutai to train; she knew nothing of her husband.

"Oh, he is." The ninja turned around with all the others at Denzel's words, the boy pointing at the door.

Cloud was walking up the steps to the Pagoda but if it wasn't for his still wild blond hair, he'd be barely recognizable. His hair, which had also grown - somewhat a bit -, was pulled back into a thin ponytail on his nape. Though his _kamishimo_ was long, Cloud walked with no problem with it as he shook his arm lightly, making his silky sleeve slid down to his rightful place. Having always been seen with dark colors like black and dark blue, seeing the blond dressed in royal blue, gold and silver was a tremendous shock. Looking up finally, Cloud blinked at the people staring at him.

Letting out a low whistle, Yuffie set Denzel down and walked over, slowly circling her husband. "You sure do clean up nicely..." She commented lightly with a grin, running her polished fingers across the soft fabric. "Nice color too." It must be killing Cloud to wear it, knowing how much he loved his leather and black. Pulling back, she snorted when she saw Cloud's face, lips twitching. "...Are you wearing make-up?"

"No. I slipped and fell with my face on a bunch of paints." Cloud frowned. Nice welcome. Yuffie better not start making fun of him, or it would be a very bad start.

Biting her lip, Yuffie shook her head, gently touching her husband's face. "...You look good." and he did. What the maids put on him was not too heavy like a girl's would be. Some light mascara to define his eyes and a bit of liner. "You actually look pretty masculine."

Cloud hummed, taking Yuffie's hand and pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her. Taking on her scent, the blond relaxed. "I must admit..." He smiled lightly. "I missed you."

"Thank for admitting it." Yuffie chuckled, resting her head on his chest. "I missed you too."

"Lemme take a look at you." Cloud pulled back, taking Yuffie's hands and smiling as he looked her over. "...You look stunning." He smiled, nodding.

"Thanks." Yuffie smiled. "It took about two hours." she said, pulling a face. She hated getting all dressed up, but it had to be done.

"It took me four." Cloud snorted, giving Yuffie a look.

"He would not stop squirming, Lady Yuffie." One of the maids bowed.

"Wonder why?"

Blushing slightly, the four handmaidens assigned to Cloud giggled and looked away, faces red. Raising an eyebrow, Yuffie hugged Cloud close. "MINE."

Cloud chuckled, wrapping his arm around Yuffie's shoulders. "Hers." He shrugged his shoulders in a silent apology.

Sighing, the four pouted, adjusting their skirts. Chuckling, Yuffie pulled back with a smile. "When are we meeting my Dad?"

Cloud nodded. "Soon. Let me just say hi to these guys." He smiled, going towards their group.

Smiling the girl nodded, turning and walking over to the waiting group. "Well guys?" she asked with a grin. "What do you think? Do we look royal enough?"

"Too much." Vincent said simply.

"You don't even look like the two we know." Shera sighed, smiling.

"Well, thank you, Vinnie." Yuffie drawled, sticking her tongue out at the gunner. "We look different on the outside but we never really changed!"

"That's what scares me."

Raising an eyebrow, Yuffie snorted. "Shut up and gimme a hug." Vincent gave her a look. "Don't make me order you."

"I am not wutainese. Nor are you queen yet."

"Oh just come here!" Yuffie cried, reaching out and yanking the tall figure into his arms, hugging him tightly. Vincent blinked, letting out a small cough before patting her back. Pulling back after a moment, she grinned widely. "There. Was that so bad?"

"Yes."

"Wimp."

"Thief."

"Emo."

"Enough." Cloud piped in, exasperated.

"Oh, you're no fun." Yuffie chuckled, pulling back to yank Cid into a hug, using the surprise to her advantage and giving him a noogie.

Cloud just rolled his eyes, going to give Marlene and Denzel a hug. "Were you good?" He smiled.

"Yep." Denzel grinned. "Tifa let us keep our room and I got high honors in class!" The boy announced proudly.

Smiling, Marlene toyed with the hem of Cloud's sleeves. "And I'm top of my class."

Cloud smiled proudly. "You like these?" He asked Marlene, shaking his sleeve.

"Yea." The girl nodded with a small smile. "It's so shiny and soft..." Cloud smiled, kissing her forehead. Giggling gently, Marlene looked up at her uncle. "So, what was it like? The training?"

Cloud turned his nose up. It had, in all honesty, been torture. Learning about things he did not even care about, going as far as being smacked around whenever he failed a question, training from dawn to noon, studying nonstop from noon to dawn... But, the worse was having to know all the traditions when he didn't agree to even half of them. "... It was alright."

"It sucked, huh?" Denzel asked, easily able to read the blond's body language. "I don't blame you. I studied Wutai's life and traditions in school last month." He grimaced. "It sucks. Girls are expected to do everything they are told without question and a hundred years ago the king could kill his wife and take another if she didn't give him a boy!"

"Well, I want to change some of those." Cloud snorted, looking at Yuffie. "These advisors will wish Godo was still around, in a year or so." He stated meaningfully.

Face hardening, Yuffie nodded. She still had to take care of the problem of her father and his advisors. And speaking of the old man... "Where is he?" He should have been there to see them by now, if they hadn't gone to him yet.

"We're supposed to meet him so he's waiting." Cloud explained softly. Biting her lip, the princess nodded slowly. Giving his wife a reassuring smile, Cloud straightened. "I take it you all stay for dinner?"

"Hell ya." Cid grinned. He had fallen in love with the local cuisine while they were there and the pilot just couldn't get enough of it. _'Note to self, get Shera some new recipes.'_

"Good." The younger blond smiled. "We need to go see Godo now. Be sure to make yourself at home in one of the many cozy rooms we have around. We'll meet you as soon as we can." Walking towards Yuffie, he took her hand and waved at their friends. "... And I dare you to step on my robe, Cid." He warned when he heard some shuffling.

Raising an eyebrow, the blond smirked and took a few more steps forward. "I always did like a challenge." He grinned, yelping when Shera grabbed his ear and pulled him back. "Hey!"

"No ruining the robe!" Shera scolded her husband. "It is far too nice... in fact... Cloud looks quite handsome." She mused, looking between the expensive fabric that Cloud was wearing and Cid.

"... I can already tell where this is goin' and the answer is NO."

"Aww!"

Cloud laughed softly, amused. "I'll see you at dinner." He nodded, walking away with Yuffie.

Listening to the couple argue, Yuffie chuckled softly, biting her lip when they walked into the throne room, seat empty. "Dad...?" she frowned.

"Princess?" a voice came from the door, couple turning to see one of Godo's advisors. "You will not find the king there."

Cloud blinked, looking over his shoulder. "Where is he?" He frowned.

"His chambers. He collapsed a month ago and cannot leave."

Both Cloud and Yuffie frowned worriedly. "Take us there, please." Cloud asked.

Shrugging, the advisor turned. "Alright. Follow me." They both nodded, quickly following the advisor. Walking down the twisted halls, the man eventually stopped in front of a large pair of doors. Opening, he gave an unfeeling stare to the man sitting up in the bed, speaking to several other people and signing documents. "The Prince and Princess are here."

Looking up, Godo gave the two a small smile, face pale as he breathed slowly. "Hello."

"Dad...!" Yuffie frowned worriedly, hurrying to his side.

Blinking in surprise at his daughter's tone, Godo smiled softly. "What is it, my dear? Is something wrong?"

"... Do I have to hit you or something?" Yuffie snorted, taking Godo's hand. She nearly winced, feeling it so thin and cold on hers. "What do you think is wrong?" She asked looking her father over as Cloud walked to stand by her side.

"I'm dying, my dear." The king said with a sad smile, reaching over and patting his daughter's hand softly. "I have just gotten worse. My heart failed me a month ago and they believe it would be best if I stayed in bed." He said, nodding towards his advisors.

"As if they know what's the best for you." Yuffie stated, looking up and giving the advisors a hard look.

Raising an eyebrow, the men and women just smiled, one walking over and patting the king's shoulder. "Do not worry, sir. We will take good care of you."

"Thank you, Agatha." Godo sighed softly, relaxing under the touch. Yuffie was just upset. These people knew what was best for him. They were there for him his entire time as ruler. He trusted no one as much as he trusted them.

Cloud narrowed his eyes as they left, one woman staying behind just a bit to mix Godo's tea once more before leaving. Watching the door close, he turned calculative blue eyes towards Godo. "... What are your symptoms, sir?" He asked.

Blinking, Godo took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Weariness. My heart has failed twice and my lungs do not work as they should. Not to mention bloody coughing. I am in constant pain and every so often I cannot think."

"May I?" Cloud asked softly, reaching for Godo's cup.

Frowning softly, the king nodded after taking one last sip, handing the cup over. "Of course."

Taking the cup, Cloud sniffed it lightly. His sense of smell was stronger than others, as he had received SOLDIER treatments, and it made him quite skilled at finding poisons. Narrowing his eyes, he wetted his lips. He immediately felt a small itch on his tongue. "It's poisoned."

"What!?" Yuffie cried, eyes lighting up in anger.

Godo, on the other hand, just laughed. "My boy! Of course it is not." He said, trying to reach out for his cup, hand trembling. "What reason would they have to poison me? I trust them with my life."

"Trust me. Ask my master; there is no known poison that'll escape me. This IS poisoned."

"But..." Looking up at his cup, the king frowned. "Why would they try to kill me…?" He said softly. "I know they do not like me but… what reason would they have to dispose of me?"

Cloud rubbed his chin. "There are too many possibilities. I don't know which the right one is." Placing the cup down, he straightened. "I'll be back in a moment." He said lightly, bowing his head politely at Godo and brushing a hand over Yuffie's shoulder before leaving the chamber quietly.

Sighing deeply, Godo ran a hand over his face. "Wonderful. I knew that tea tasted odd." If he was to think back, he was being slowly poisoned since his wife had died. Was he truly that horrible of a king?

Yuffie gritted her teeth. "Don't worry about it anymore. I'll see about trying to find an antidote to this poison." She stated, taking the cup and sniffing it. Yep. She knew it. "It'll be easy. You'll be alright soon."

Sighing softly, the king nodded, coughing softly into his hand. "Thank you, Yuffie." At least now, with luck, he would be able to see his first grandchild at least if there was no permanent damage. That was something to be excited about, at least.

"You don't have to thank me." Yuffie shook her head, placing the cup down. Looking over when the door opened, she watched as one of the advisors was pushed inside. Cloud soon followed, closing the door after him and locking it, keeping his hard eyes on the other man.

"What is this about?" The advisor sighed, crossing his arms. "Is his majesty unwell? Do I need to call a doctor?" He asked, walking over and laying a head against Godo's head.

Cloud crossed the distance between them, hastily catching the arm and throwing it around the man, keeping him on a headlock as he, with his other hand, grabbed a finger and twisted. "Tell us what you were planning by poisoning your king." He asked calmly.

"_Oww_! I have done no such thing." Wiggling, the man reached up, yanking on Cloud's hand. "Now release me! Unless you have proof, then you have no right to hold me like this."

Cloud's eyes glinted and he snapped his hand back, a sick crack echoing in the room as he snapped broken the other's finger. "What were you planning with your king's death?" He repeated.

Jumping at the scream, Godo reached out and grabbed Cloud's arm. "Stop that!" He yelled with his eyes wide. "Release him, right now!" Planning to kill him they may be, but he could never stand by to see one of the people who had been with him for so long hurt.

"Shush." Cloud simply said but the word held such authority that even Godo pulled back, stunned. "Now." He said on the other's ear.

The advisor panted, wheezing. "We were just sick of him!" He finally cried out, shaking. "He holds no humanity! He lost it the day his wife died!!" The man gritted his teeth, pained. "We just wanted him GONE and welcome a new king!!"

Releasing the other when he confessed, Cloud lifted a hand and cured the man's finger. "Who else was in this plan?" He asked, titling his hand back to show to the adviser that Cure was not the only materia on the elegant bangle around his wrist.

"All of us." The advisor ground out, holding his newly healed hand to his chest. "We cannot stand him. None of us can!" Turning, he sneered at Godo, ignoring the man's sad gaze. "We have no use for a hated king. Even your own daughter can't stand you. Why can't you just die and let someone better take over?!"

Yuffie got up at that, walking around the bed and approaching the advisor before reaching, giving him a loud, hard smack. "You will not talk in my name. My tongue will never be as filthy as yours is." She hissed. "Yes, I did hate my father. I still hold grudges but I am fighting to eliminate them. No use dealing on the past when we can make the future worth it." Looking back when Cloud walked to the door and knocked, she watched as several guards entered and circled the advisor.

Finished talking to the guard he held back, Cloud nodded towards the exit. "Take him to the dungeons with his friends. Serve them their own tea." He spoke softly but there was a tone to his voice that sent chills down everyone's backs. "We'll see what shall be done to them later."

"Yes sir!" The guards chimed together, reaching out and grabbing the advisors' arms, several others walking out of the room to fetch the other members. Staying behind, the Captain walked over and bowed low to the blond. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. You may go."

Nodding, the general gave another bow before walking away. Sighing, Godo rubbed his temples, sitting back. "You handled that very well." The blond would make a fine king.

"He's lucky I only snapped his finger." Cloud snorted.

"I would have let him go."

"I won't allow mongrels to hurt my family. I'll deal with them _myself_."

Smiling, Godo chuckled. "They did not insult Yuffie that badly that it would warrant snapping his finger."

"No but they insulted you."

The old man blinked before smiling softly. "Thank you, then." Cloud nodded as a silent _'you're welcome_' before sitting besides Godo on the bed. Looking between the two of them, Godo raised an eyebrow. "You do not have to stay here if you do not wish. I am alright by myself. I'm sure you two have better things to do then stick around an old man like me."

"What is there to do?" Yuffie shrugged, going to sit besides Cloud.

"Spend time with one another?" They blinked, looking at each other. Godo chuckled softly. "It has been three months. I'm sure you missed one another and would like to talk."

"Are you sure you will be alright alone?" Yuffie winced.

"I'm used to it." The old king said with a small smile. "I'll be just fine."

"... Fine. We'll go. But I'll bring you dinner and check on you soon." Yuffie stated, getting up with Cloud.

"Take your time." Godo said lightly, pulling some paperwork towards him. "I'll be here." They nodded before bidding their goodbyes and leaving the chamber.

Sighing as they walked down the hall, Yuffie frowned. "What will you do about the ones in the dungeon?"

Cloud pressed his lips together. "I don't know."

"What they have been doing to my father **is** punishable by death." Yuffie said, lips pressed into an angry line. "Why does my father not want them hurt?"

"Because they are the only ones who ever put with him for the last decade." Cloud put it simply. "They were always there. Your father likes them, Yuffie. Even when they did what they just did." He sighed. "... I say we send them to the Eastern side of the country. The materia cave." Isolated but safe.

"Set them to work for the rest of their lives…?" That sounded fair. That way her father would not have to suffer through their deaths. Cloud nodded, looking around. "Over here." Yuffie chuckled, taking his hand and walking him across the hall to their room. "You forgot already?" she said playfully, walking into the bedroom, pausing and blinking when she saw someone fixing their bed. "Hello?"

Looking up, the woman smiled, long black hair framing her face as green eyes took in the couple's presence. "I'm sorry. I did not think you would be back so soon." She said; her voice soft. Picking up the sheets she was working with, long sleeves falling to her elbows at the movement, she gave the couple a low bow, floor length skirt swishing gently around her. The couple nodded at her in silent appreciation, clearing the way for her to walk out of the room.

Walking by, the small woman gave the couple a smile before heading out of the room, practically running once she turned the corner. "That was close." she muttered, reaching up to adjust the small tie on her frilled top, voice a bit deeper. Peeking back around, she smiled slightly before walking off.

Back in the room, Yuffie hummed softly. "Did she look familiar?"

Cloud nodded. "But I still can't understand from where..." He murmured.

Humming softly, Yuffie bit her lip gently. "...she looks just like that girl we both saw in the wheelchair..."

The blond rolled his eyes, closing the door. "It WAS the girl from the wheelchair." He smiled lightly, going to lay down on the bed with a heavy, tired sigh.

"Well, pardon me for not remembering!" Yuffie pouted, walking over and plopping down next to Cloud. "You worn out too?"

"I haven't slept for forty-eight hours." Cloud murmured. "How did you get here?"

"By horse." Yuffie blinked.

The blond had to chuckle. "Lucky you."

"It is unsightly for ladies to be found walking when they may ride." Yuffie said with her nose stuck up in the air; reciting one of the lessons she was given. "Why? How did you get here?"

"Walked. Why do you think I haven't slept in so long?"

"Ouch." Yuffie chuckled. "You think that they would pamper you the entire time."

Cloud snorted hard at that. "Yeah. Sure. If that is not the understatement of the year, I don't know what it is."

"Really?" Yuffie grinned. "Tell me about your training."

The blond sighed. "It was mostly learning history and battle strategies while training my body and mind. I was only allowed to sleep more than three hours from Saturday to Sunday, as sleep is considered overrated and corrosive to our minds. Hmm..." He bit his lip, thinking. "Oh, I also don't remember getting smacked around as much as I was during these three months." Turning his head to side, he showed a fading bruise on the back on his neck and that extended to his back. "This was from three weeks ago." He winced, chuckling. "No use saying that I had straight A's by the end of this."

Wincing, Yuffie chuckled. "Never knew it sucked so much! Me? Politics, history. I also had to learn how to sew and knit, learn the basics of medicine." Pausing, she hummed. "I cannot say that I was hit much except when learning how to cook and sit and walk correctly. They also instructed me on how a lady truly acts and how to please my husband through back rubs and tending to his every whim." She pulled a face at this. "It was like living with a bunch of dolls. All ready to behave like pretty, mindless drones. It was boring as well."

"That's because here, we all still live under the impression that women are pretty porcelain dolls and that men must be some hard rock to break." Cloud stated, sighing as he rolled to his side slowly. "But... You can be you with me." He smiled, extending a welcoming arm towards his wife.

Smiling, Yuffie leaned over, snuggling as close to the blond as she could get. "Good to know." Yuffie chuckled. "You get to be yourself with me as well."

Cloud smiled, resting their foreheads together. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Yuffie said quietly, nuzzling their noses together. Pulling back a moment later she smiled. "So... shall we get out of these constricting things?" She chuckled, pulling on her robes.

"We still have dinner, Yuffie... Remember?" Cloud sighed, tugging at his _kamishimo_. "We're supposed to wear shit like this for the rest of our lives..."

"Bah! We are not king and queen yet so as far as I'm concerned I can wear what I damn well please!"

Cloud smiled at that. "... But I like you on those." He confessed, admiring Yuffie. It really brought out her beauty.

Blushing slightly, the girl looked away. "We can at least shed a few layers and wash our faces." She mumbled. "Get a bit more comfortable."

Cloud sighed before nodding. "Alright..." He said, dragging himself to his feet.

Chuckling, Yuffie stood up, walking over to the large bathroom, quickly washing her face off before removing a few pins and accessories from her hair. Walking out, she began to undress, kicking her slippers off. "We can lie down and nap." she said, slipping off the outer robe and two inside that, leaving her with the tree thinner ones.

"That would be great." Cloud sighed, already without the thicker layers of his clothes, as he walked to the bathroom.

Chuckling, Yuffie took off one more robe before heading to the bed, tossing off a few unneeded pillows before pulling the sheets back and lying down. Walking back into the room barefoot and with his lose hair falling over his shoulders, Cloud sighed, shrugging off his shoulders another layer of silk before settling next to Yuffie. Rolling over, Yuffie sat up and grabbed the blankets, pulling them over the both of them. "Here we go." she said lightly, lying back down. "We have a few hours before dinner. Plenty of time to rest."

Cloud hummed and nodded, throwing his hair over his shoulder as he cuddled close to the warm woman. He took in her scent, sighing. "...You smell good."

Laughing softly, Yuffie grinned, snuggling back against the blond. "Thank you. It's a perfume that I made myself."

"Hmm... Use it every day." Cloud smiled tiredly, the removal of his make-up allowing Yuffie to see the dark marks under his eyes. Playing lightly with Yuffie's pigtail, he smiled again. "And use your hair down...? When we go to dinner...? I want to see how it fits you."

Chuckling gently, Yuffie nodded, leaning up and kissing the blond softly. "Alright. You keep yours down as well." Yawning softly, she pressed her lips to one of the bags under Cloud's eyes. "C'mon. A nice four or five hour nap will do you good." Cloud nodded, snuggling down. He was tired. Yawning again, Yuffie entwined their legs together, pressing close to her husband, blankets wrapped tightly around them as she slowly fell asleep.

--

Stirring softly, Cloud inhaled sharply as he was brought to reality, humming sleepily as his shoulder was gently shaken. "... Don' wanna..."

"Sir? I was told to come get you when supper was ready." A soft voice whispered, shaking Cloud's shoulder once more. "Lady Yuffie is already up and dressed. It's your turn now." Cloud sighed, lying unmoving for a moment before turning and sitting on the bed, rubbing his burning eyes. "There we go..." The voice chuckled softly, hand reaching out to gently pat Cloud's face with a cool, damp cloth to help him wake up. "It is only for an hour or so. I'm certain no-one will mind if you go back to sleep after that."

The blond nodded. "I guess..." He murmured, cracking his eyes open.

Smiling softly, the same maid from earlier got up from her crouched position on the floor, walking over to Cloud's fallen robes and picking them up. "Come on. I'll help you get dressed." She offered, walking over and sitting next to the blond, beginning to slip his socks and shoes back on.

"You don't need to do that." Cloud shook his head, slapping his own face. That worked to wake him up. Blinking, he smiled wearily at the maid. "Thank you." He thanked, taking his clothes.

"It's my job." The maid smiled, standing up when Cloud did, quickly tying the robes in place. "Sir… would you like me to inform the princess that you cannot make it? I'm sure she will not mind."

"No, I am going. My friends also flied here just to meet us. It's the least I can do to thank them for their care."

"As you wish." The girl nodded, giving the blond a bow once he was ready. "I will set out some sleep clothing for you and your wife now. Have a good dinner."

"Can I also ask you a little something as well?" Cloud asked after a small hesitation. "... Actually it's two little things."

"Certainly. I am here to serve." The woman smiled; turning and giving the blond her attention.

"Could you prepare us a nice bath for when we return?" Cloud winced. "And..." He shifted. "Do I know you from somewhere...? I feel this is not the first, second or third time we met."

Hesitating a moment, the women smiled. "I do not believe we have met before, your highness. I was, however, at your wedding so you may have seen me there." Pulling a few pairs of clothing from the dresser, she continued. "Would you like the bath to smell of something sweet like peaches or soothing like roses?"

Cloud nodded, humming. Rubbing his chin, he thought. "... Something floral but not roses. Jasmine or lavender, maybe." Nodding, he smiled. "Thank you." He thanked before leaving in a hurried swirl of royal blue and long blond.

"Not a problem!" The girl called after Cloud, waiting until she was sure the blond was gone before going over to the bed and sitting on it, picking up a pillow and holding it close, sniffing in the sweet scent. "I miss you…" she mumbled sadly, sighing before standing back up and fixing the bed.

Laying the pajamas down, she left.

--

**Bekas: Guess who's working as a maid on the Pagoda 83**


	10. Broken Promise?

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

--

Walking into the dining room, Cloud winced as he raised his hands when everyone groaned a _'finally'_. "Sorry... It was hard getting up." He murmured, going to kneel by Yuffie.

"Ya should have just stayed in bed then." Cid chuckled, shifting in his Indian style position. He refused to sit on his knees. He was too old to do something like that without it being really painful after a while.

"And let you eat everything? You wish."

"What makes you think I won't eat it all anyways?" Cid said with a wide grin.

"The fact that I can order the waiters not to serve you."

"I'll just steal of the others' plates."

"They won't let you."

"What makes you say that?" Cid asked, looking around at the others around the table. Cloud snorted, and everyone gave a look at Cid. Twitching slightly, the man grunted and looked away. "Dicks."

Cloud chuckled, rubbing his tired eyes as Yuffie reached to pet his hair. Smiling, the girl ran her fingers soothingly through Cloud's hair. "It looks good down." She mused, eyeing the long blond locks. It really did.

The blond smiled back. "Yours do too." He nodded, petting the girl's black hair.

"Thanks." Yuffie chuckled, leaning against his hand. Cloud chuckled back, nodding. Smiling, the girl turned and looked at the table with a smile, signaling for the maids to serve them. "Eat all you want, guys!"

"And I will!" Cid grinned, reaching out and beginning to pile the hot food into his plate.

Cloud smiled, going to serve the kids. "What do you want?" He asked, looking around the table.

Looking around too, Denzel licked his lips. "Rice and chicken!" He said with a grin. Looking at Marlene, he smiled. "And she likes the dumplings and pork."

"She does, hm?" Cloud hummed, sharing a silent, knowing look with Yuffie.

"Yea." Denzel nodded. "Whenever Tifa orders out, it's all that she asks for." He said with pride, proud of the fact that he could remember his friend's favorite food.

"You seem to know Marlene _very_ well..." Cloud smiled, winking.

Raising an eyebrow, Denzel nodded. "Yea. We live together. Of course I know her well."

"Hmm hmm..."

"...What?" Cloud just grinned, giving him his food. "…You're weird." Denzel grumbled after a moment when he got no answer. Picking up his fork, he reached over and speared a few dumplings, putting them on Marlene's plate. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

The blond looked over at Yuffie, winking at her. The princess giggled in return, also amused by it all. Grinning back, Cloud moved back to sit next to his wife, reaching over and pulling her close to him, serving himself a few dumplings, some rice and a few pieces of chicken. Yuffie just hummed contently, shifting to lie against Cloud, her legs next to her. The blond leaned over and kissed her head. "What would you like?"

"I'll have what you're having." Yuffie nodded, looking up.

"Alright." Cloud smiled, getting a second plate and setting it front of Yuffie.

"Thanks." Yuffie grinned, popping a dumpling into her mouth.

"No problem." Cloud smiled, kissing her head once more. The black haired ninja smiled at the action, resting her forehead against his jaw. He was being so tender. Chuckling softly, Cloud nuzzled her soft hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume. He had missed her. Her playfulness, the way she made him laugh... Everything. "I missed you."

Yuffie cooed lightly, grinning as she looked up. Reaching, she lightly kissed Cloud's soft lips. "I missed you too." She really had. Smiling gently, Cloud pulled back, beginning to eat. He was STARVING. Yuffie smiled at that, looping an arm around Cloud's waist and rubbing his hip gently as she forked another dumpling, nibbling it as she looked around the table, content to see their friends happy and enjoying the meal. "Why didn't Reeve and Barret come?" She asked, frowning softly not only at her question but also at Tifa's saddened look as she glanced at them from time to time. Nothing she could do, she guessed...

"Reeve's working on something for ShinRa." Shera explained, smiling at the Princess and chuckling as Cid reached over and snagged a chicken finger from the ninja's plate. She would have gotten mad but he would have just given her a wide grin for her trouble. "And Barret came down with a bad case of the flu on the last minute."

"Oh." Yuffie winced, having seen Cid but letting it go. She was feeling too comfy to even be bothered to yell at him. Cloud had a calming effect on her. "I hope he'll be fine..."

"My daddy will be okay." Marlene piped up, chewing on a pork stick. "He has a really good lady doctor taking care of him. He will be up soon enough like usual." Her father was as strong as an ox. He would not be ill for long.

"Good." Yuffie grinned at the girl.

Smiling back, the little girl went back to eating, smacking Cid's hand when he tried to steal a dumpling from her. "Is something wrong, Tifa?" Cloud asked worriedly, chewing a piece of chicken as he eyed Tifa, oblivious.

"No." Tifa shook her head, looking away. "I'm just tired."

"You sure...?"

"Positive." Tifa was lying, of course. But how was she going to explain to Cloud that she still harbored feelings for him?

Cloud nodded slowly. "If you're sure..." He murmured, shrugging one shoulder.

"I am."

The blond just nodded then, shifting a bit closer to Yuffie before he nudged her side, murmuring to her about the fact that the ninja also needed to eat her rice and chicken. Grumbling, Yuffie took a few bites of rice, pulling a face at the taste. She hated the bland taste of rice. Washing the bite down with a gulp of wine, she shuddered. "Yuck."

Cloud chuckled. "Eat just the chicken, then."

Grinning, Yuffie reached out and snagged a few of the greasy, crispy chicken fingers. "Can do!" The blond simply shook his head at his wife's enthusiasm, amused. Eating eagerly, the girl squeaked before snagging up her glass, quickly chugging the liquid down. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"How you endure it?" Cid snorted, giving Yuffie a look as he spoke to Cloud.

"She keeps me amused." The younger blond chuckled, patting his wife's back before handing her another piece of food, watching her blow on if before eating. "And she keeps me on my toes."

Everyone shut up abruptly to stare at Cloud. "SHE keeps YOU on your toes?"

"Well, she IS a handful." Cloud laughed, kissing the top of Yuffie's head. "I never know what she will do next so I must be always on alert." Yuffie grinned as everyone hummed, making a victory sign. "Evil little brat." Cloud chuckled, tapping her hand. "Just eat."

"Anything I want?" Yuffie asked innocent, reaching to bite Cloud's chin.

"Hey!" Laughing, Cloud grabbed Yuffie around the waist, moving her onto his lap and holding her close. "Now behave." Yuffie grunted but leant back against Cloud's chest, reaching to grab another chicken finger. "Good girl."

"We'll see that later."

"Eww." Cid grimaced. "There goes the appetite."

Yuffie grinned, throwing a fist into the air. "Yes! We all shall not starve, then!"

"And just for that, it's back." Cid grinned, reaching out and snagging a few more dumplings.

"Damn you, you black hole!!" The blond just laughed, continuing to eat.

The dinner continued for a couple more hours, full of bickering between Yuffie and Cid and laughs from everyone else. They missed times like those, in which they just sat down and enjoyed their time, not minding their problems.

Yuffie giggled one last time before sighing. "I think we should call it a night." She said at last, still sat on Cloud's lap, as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the blond lying down fast asleep with Denzel safely snuggled to his side, also sleeping.

Looking over, Tifa chucked softly. "Oh my." She laughed softly, getting up and padding over, gently picking up the sleeping boy. "It IS time to go to sleep." The poor boy. He must have been worn out. Looking over, she nodded to Cid. "Grab Marlene." She asked softy, girl curled up halfway under the table.

"Got her." The blond grunted, picking the small bundle up.

Yuffie smiled, carefully moving off Cloud before reaching to rub his cheeks and blow lightly on his face. "Wake up..." She called softly. "I can't follow their example and carry you!"

"That would be odd." A sleepy chuckle was heard, blue eyes slowly opening. Sitting up, the blond yawned, waving as the others were lead to their rooms. He had been awake for a few moments, just not having the strength to move. Using the table as support, he slowly stood up, stretching. "Come on. I had a maid get us a nice bath ready for you."

Yuffie hummed, smiling as she got up and wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist to keep the sleepy man steady. "How thoughtful of you..." She giggled.

"Yer welcome." Cloud yawned, starting to walk to their room. He just wanted to collapse in a sleepy heap.

"C'mon, sleepy Choco." Yuffie sighed, opening the door to their room when they reached it.

Chuckling, Cloud walked inside and took a deep breath, smiling at the soft scent of lilies. "Good. She did what I asked."

"Ordering people around already?" Yuffie smiled, leading Cloud to the bathroom and undoing his robe, undressing him carefully as she slid her hands up his shoulders, cloth fluttering to the marble floor.

"I just asked her to make us a nice bath." Cloud chuckled, reaching out and slowly undressing Yuffie, peeling her clothing back. "That's I plan on doing; asking people things, not ordering them."

Yuffie smiled. "That's my loving King. Always so nice." She chuckled, helping him walk down the steps to the large pool.

"Meh." Settling into the water, the blond sighed deeply. It felt so nice. The maid must have just finished with it, water still very hot.

Yuffie squirmed at the hot water, settling besides Cloud and stretching pleasantly. "Hmm, nice and warm…" She sighed happily.

"And it smells nice too." The scent was soothing, relaxing. "We should do this every day."

"We should." Yuffie hummed, pausing before swimming and going to sit between Cloud's legs carefully, lying back against his chest. If he had pulled her to his lap earlier, there wouldn't be an awkward moment now, would there?

Smiling, Cloud's arms came around, pulling Yuffie closer before resting his head on top of hers. "Hello." He said softly, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Hey." The girl greeted, titling her head back to smile at Cloud.

Chuckling gently, Cloud sighed before sitting back against the tub. "I'm still so tired...we get to relax now, right?"

"Yep." Yuffie nodded, shifting to rest on her side and laying her head on Cloud's shoulder, forehead on his neck. "Now we rest."

"Thank god." Cloud groaned, rolling his neck slightly, snapping it. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Well, not a week... But we can sleep in." The ninja hummed in delight. She craved her soft bed. Reaching up, she rested her hands on Cloud's neck and began to rub it in slow circles, pressing just the right spots.

Groaning again, Cloud chuckled. "Wow... You really did learn well." He said with a soft smile. That was nice. He would not force Yuffie to give him neck rubs, but perhaps he would ask every so often... "You're _good_..."

Yuffie smiled. "Thanks." she grinned.

"Mm... Welcome." The blond sighed, leaning closer to the touch.

"Hmm... so needy."

"I have good reasons…" Cloud murmured with his eyes half lidded.

Yuffie hummed. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do." Cloud groaned softly. "Walking, training, more walking. Carrying heavy objects, more walking..."

"Poor Choco..." Yuffie murmured with a chuckle, though she was serious. The training had been hard on Cloud and she could see it; feel it.

"Yes. Poor me." Cloud said with a sigh, leaning closer. "Massage my pain away?"

The ninja giggled softly. "Sure, why not?" Reaching for the shower gel, she rubbed it on her hands before reaching, going to rub Cloud's sore chest and arms.

Chuckling softly, the blond sighed in relief, sitting back with a soft moan. "That's good." It was so much better than going to the palace's massaging rooms like he was planning. He wasn't looking forward to them having fun touching him. Yuffie giggled again, amused but also glad that she was being able to do it right. She had never tried it on anyone else besides her master and herself. Groaning softly as she worked on a particularly hard knot, a shudder went up Cloud's spine. "Ngh... Damn..." He could feel his body relaxing under his wife's touch, once more leaning closer.

The ninja cooed when Cloud all but slumped onto her after he scooted to her all the way. "You're a mess." She murmured, resting her chin on his shoulder and rubbing his back.

"I know." The blond mumbled, hugging her lightly around the waist. It was good to get three months of stress finally out of his body. "I'm going to sleep _very_ well tonight." Yuffie giggled, reaching to grab a small wooden bowl and dipping it into the water, using it to rinse the foam off Cloud's pale skin. Finished that task, the woman titled Cloud's head back and put a hand over his eyes, wetting his hair. Once it was wet enough, she reached for the shampoo and got a nice amount onto her palm before rubbing her hands together, reaching up to smear it over Cloud's hair and scrubbing gently. "Now this is just pampering me. I will return the favor after it." Cloud said with a smile, reaching up and rubbing his hand down Yuffie's arm. "Would you like that, love?"

Yuffie blinked. _'Love…'_? Flushing, she cleared her throat. "Hmm... Sure. Why not…?"

"Good." The blond mumbled, sighing deeply and relaxing, body slumping further. The ninja hummed, continuing to scrub at Cloud's nape. Threading her fingers through the longer spikes falling over Cloud's back, she titled her head to the side. _'Love'_... It was a strong word. It startled her. Smiling lightly, Yuffie leaned forward and kissed the blond's slack lips gently. They were so close that she couldn't help herself. Blinking, Cloud kissed back gently, smiling against her mouth before nuzzling their cheeks together gently. "You may want to stop before I fall asleep." He said with a weak laugh, eyes fully closed. He would not put it past himself to fall asleep as he was. "That would be embarrassing."

"It would be amusing." Yuffie giggled; stopping and just hugging Cloud around the shoulders. "...And good for blackmail..." She had a camera around... somewhere...

"And there is the motivation." Cloud said with a soft laugh, pulling back and stretching, sighing deeply at the wonderful strain it caused on his muscles before relaxing. "That's better." Yuffie grinned, titling Cloud's head back and rising off the shampoo carefully. Sitting back up once the soap was gone; Cloud shook his head back and forth, water droplets flinging over the bathroom. "Thanks." He grinned, reaching for the shampoo himself. "Turn around?"

Yuffie grunted, wiping the water off her face. "Show off." She mumbled, playfully hitting Cloud's shoulder and turning around.

"Showing what off?" Cloud chuckled. "My amazing skills to shake my head…?" Reaching over, he grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his hand, reaching over and grabbing the bowl, waiting for Yuffie to tip her head back and gently wetting her hair before coming over with his other hand and beginning to scrub.

"Yes." Yuffie slurred a bit at the titled back position of her head but sighed contently, feeling Cloud scratch her scalp carefully. "Hmm..." So good...

"Good." Cloud chuckled, continuing to gently scratch her head, rubbing his fingers in soothing motions. He may not be as good at massages as Yuffie was but he still knew a bit about it. Feeling Cloud's hands move to rub her shoulders and collarbone, Yuffie leant back against his chest with a soft, shaky breath. "Why are you so tense?" Cloud asked while frowning at the knots he could feel under his hands. Yuffie had ridden there. Why was her back so tense?

Yuffie cracked her eyes open and it gave her an excuse not to reply as she gasped and yelped at the pain of getting soap into her eyes. "Oww…!" She gasped.

Jerking back, Cloud raised his hands. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly. He did not mean to cause Yuffie pain!

"No, it's just the foam." Yuffie hissed but giggled, endeared with Cloud's sudden concern. Splashing her face with some water, she blinked her eyes open. "Sorry, didn't mean to worry you."

"Don't do that to me again." Cloud sighed, reaching over and pulling Yuffie to him again, beginning to rub her shoulders once again, rolling his thumbs along the smooth skin.

"I'm sorry." Yuffie smiled, feeling guilty as she reached under the water, resting against Cloud's chest as she placed her hands on his hips and stroked them.

Smiling at the touch, Cloud chuckled and leaned over, kissing her back gently. "Alright… It's fine." He stated.

Yuffie smiled, purring at the kiss. "Good..." She murmured, scratching the skin beneath her hands.

Raising an eyebrow, the blond grinned. "Getting frisky?"

"Hmm…?" Yuffie hummed in a daze, shivering at Cloud's rubs. It just relaxed her so much she barely thought at all.

"Nothing." Shaking his head, the blond continued to rub the girl's back, pulling back only when he felt all the strain and knots wear away. "There we go..." Picking the bowl back up, he tipped her head back, gently washing the shampoo and soap off of her.

The ninja sighed contently. "Thanks." She hummed, resting against Cloud's chest as the blond picked the shower gel, beginning to rub her stomach and legs.

"Welcome." Pausing, Cloud sniffed softly, twitching a bit. "...They didn't change the gel..."

Yuffie snickered. "I bathed you in it, too. Only noticed it now?" She grinned, lifting her leg and extending it, letting Cloud wash it.

"You, fucking little..." Grumbling softly, the blond looked away, breathing speeding up as he continued to run his hands up and down the ninja's small limbs. "You're asking for it..."

The ninja grinned, turning to face Cloud. "Am I...?"

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud reached out and wrapped his arms around his wife's thin waist, pulling her closer and leaning over, brushing their lips together. "Yes."

Yuffie chuckled, giving the other a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "... I definitely missed you." She breathed quietly, taking on his scent and the form of his toned body. She only had it one day but she damn missed it.

"I missed you as well." Cloud whispered back, reaching up and resting his hand on the back of her head, drawing her into a gentle kiss before pulling back with a light smirk. "Did you have time to use those toys you got?" Yuffie shook her head. "Good." Nipping her bottom lip softly, he gave the plump flesh a gentle tug. "I want to be the only one you have."

The woman had to smile at that, kissing the tip of Cloud's nose. "Do you?"

"Yup." Leaning over, Cloud pressed his lips to Yuffie's, kissing her softly once again. The ninja hummed, tightening her arms as she titled her head to the side, kissing back. Pulling back after a moment, Cloud gave his wife a smile, gently rubbing her thin hips. "You look so pretty with long hair." He mused, looking her up and down.

"You do too." Yuffie cooed, teasing.

"Behave." Cloud warned, giving her bottom a light slap.

Yuffie simply wiggled. "M'sorry... But I missed you. I tease who I missed."

"No need to tease me." Cloud chuckled softly. "Just tell me. I missed you too." He repeated.

"... But then I wouldn't be Yuffie. Didn't you say I could be me when I was with you?" Yuffie smiled, tracing Cloud's features.

"Ohh, you little word twister." Cloud grinned, eyes fluttering shut at the touch. "No comments about my hair and forced makeup wearing. Okay?"

"Alright..." The ninja giggled, tracing Cloud's jaw and lips.

"Good girl." The blond smiled, turning his head to capture Yuffie's lips once more. Yuffie snickered into the kiss, humming as she shifted her legs. "What's so funny?" Cloud asked as he pulled back, grinning slightly and pulling her closer onto his lap.

"M'just happy…" Yuffie smiled honestly, gently.

"Good. I am too." Cloud smiled back.

"Oh, I _knoooow_..." Or did Cloud think she did not feel his arousal against her inner thigh? Grinning wider, Cloud leaned over gently before sniffing her neck and licking the soft flesh, nibbling it with his front teeth. "Hmm, someone's eager..." Yuffie murmured, rolling her hips.

"As if you're not…" Cloud mused, able to feel the growing heat between her legs.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Yuffie grinned sneakily, rolling her hips.

"You naughty little minx…" Cloud grinned, reaching down and slipping two fingers into her moist warmth. "Wet, already…?"

"We ARE in the water." Yuffie reminded, letting out a breathy gasp and thrusting her hips against Cloud's fingers.

"You know what I mean." Cloud chuckled, rubbing his fingers in slow circles, easily finding the small nub that would make his wife moan. The ninja bucked when Cloud discovered her spot, moaning softly at the feel of his fingers on her. "That's my girl," Cloud murmured, rubbing his fingers slowly and in small circles, second arm coming around to pull Yuffie closer while he gently started kissing across her neck. Yuffie hummed, smiling at the kisses as she rocked her hips and rubbed Cloud's naked arousal with her little, round bottom. Groaning softly, Cloud shuddered, nipping the pale skin and sucking it between his teeth gently, rubbing his fingers harder.

The woman grinned at the groan before reaching to pull Cloud's finger out of her. "No more teasing." She murmured against Cloud's lips, turning towards Cloud and straddling his hips. "I missed you far too much for it." She said, nibbling and pulling on Cloud's bottom lip as she reached down and stroked him, driving the thick length to her entrance.

Moaning softly, Cloud bit his lip and gripped her hips, pulling her down and shuddering when her wet heat encased him fully. "Likewise..." He said softly, leaning down to capture one pert nipple in his mouth, sucking as he rocked his hips. Yuffie moaned, watching Cloud as she ran her fingers down his hair, tugging him away from her and titling his head back so she could suck, bite and lick at his neck while she lifted her hips teasingly slowly, thrusting them back down. "Hey now…" Cloud said softly, slapping her hands away. "No fair. If you get control of movement, I get to bite where I want."

Grabbing Cloud's wrists, Yuffie pinned them against the wall by his head. "Just let me have a bit of fun." She pouted, nuzzling his cheek. She knew he could break free at any moment. "You had your turn three months ago, remember?"

"And…?" Cloud grinned playfully, making no move to get away. "What can I say? When it comes to you, I'm greedy." Yuffie giggled, swirling her tongue around a pierced earlobe as she resumed her thrusting. Moaning softly, the blond shuddered. "Mm... All right… Have your fun... for now." The woman grinned, moaning softly on his ear before nipping and sucking her way to his neck, lapping at his pulse point before biting down, marking him as she sucked and her teeth sunk into the soft pale skin. Jerking, Cloud grunted softly, feeling Yuffie's teeth almost break skin. "Watch it, love." he said softly. "We don't need to bloody up the water."

"I know." Yuffie murmured when she pulled back, kissing the bruise tenderly. "This is for your maids to see." She nodded, lifting her head to brush their noses together. Those bitches better stop ogling her husband, she thought as her eyes flashed with jealously and almost child-like possessiveness.

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud chuckled, "Well then…" Easily slipping his hands away, he reached out and tipped Yuffie's head to the side, leaning over and sinking his teeth into the pale flesh in front of him, making sure to bite just to the point of breaking skin without drawing blood.

Yuffie gasped. "Th-There's no-one you gotta show off to!" She winced, moaning as the pain mingled with pleasure as she clenched, rolling her hips.

Chuckling, Cloud pulled back, lapping at the dark mark. "This is a warning to everyone. You're mine. And if they touch you, they will have to face me."

The ninja flushed at that. "... You're mine too." She murmured, wrapping her arms around Cloud's neck and hugging him possessively. "Right...?" She asked, biting her lip. Cloud was not thinking of having another lover, was he? After all, this... this was fooling around. They got married cos Yuffie had to and Cloud wanted to help; there were no feelings between them but care and friendship... were there?

"Of course…" Cloud said, hugging back. "It's only fair that if you are mine, that I am yours." He cared for his friend, a lot. For a moment, as soon as the words surfaced in his mind, he was forced to think when his heart demanded answers. '…_What do I feel?_' He asked himself silently, eyeing his wife and inwardly tasting the word _friend_. He was physically attracted to Yuffie, yes. But how did he feel for her? The blond swallowed lightly, realizing he was walking down a path he wasn't sure he wanted to follow yet, but… The heart wants what the heart wants, right?

Yuffie nodded, fluttering her eyes shut as she rubbed their lips together before pressing them fully against one another, kissing the other tenderly. There was no rush; they didn't have to go anywhere else for the day. Kissing back, and forgetting about his doubts, Cloud rubbed her hips gently, rocking up in slow, gentle motions while running one hand across her hips and up her back. Moaning softly, Yuffie kneed at Cloud's back gently, lifting and lowering her hips in synch with her husband so they could feel each other deeper. "You're good at this." Cloud mused gently, kissing her cheek. "They teach you this as well?"

"Yeah." Yuffie said, sighing as she leaned towards the contact.

"...Wait, seriously?" Pulling back a bit, Cloud gave his wife an amused look. "They taught you how to have sex?"

Yuffie blinked, nodding. What was so surprising? "... What did you think I'd learn when I told you I would be trained to satisfy my husband's every need, Cloud?" Yuffie asked seriously.

"I just thought it was massages and such." The blond chuckled. Now there was an interesting thought. "I would have loved to be there for that training."

"…You think it was fun, Cloud?"

"Maybe?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes. "Then let me tell you to be forced to twist my body into whatever position I was learning on that moment and rubbing against a doll every day was not even a bit fun."

Thinking for a moment, Cloud winced. "Alright, fair enough." That did not sound fun at all. Yuffie grunted but reached to rest her forehead against Cloud's - It had been torture, to be pretty honest... but it would be worth it, if it would help keep Cloud around. She clenched her eyes shut at the thought; she was getting attached, she knew. Smiling, Cloud reached over and cupped her chin, kissing her softly. "I upset you. Sorry."

Kissing back as she cupped Cloud's hand on her chin, Yuffie clicked her tongue when they pulled back. "It's alright." She murmured, shifting to wrap her legs around Cloud's waist.

"You sure?" Cloud smiled, running his hands up and down her legs and thrusting up a bit harder.

Yuffie nodded. "No use dueling with what's already over and done with."

"True." Leaning over, the blond kissed his wife again, holding onto her hips and slowly moving her body. Moaning into the kiss when they restarted moving, almost forgetting of what they were in the middle of, Yuffie shivered and buried her hands in Cloud's hair, scratching lightly before she pulled back and went to kiss the mark she did on his neck gently. Shivering at the kiss, Cloud smiled, reaching up to rub the nape of her neck. "That feels nice." Cloud sighed. Yuffie smiled at that, rolling her hips as she pressed another kiss to the mark, licking it carefully like a cat tending to one's wound. "Good kitty." Cloud chuckled, stroking her back again, rocking his hips up with her movements. Yuffie grinned at that, purring before letting out a small mewl, licking Cloud's lips as she arched her back at the blond's caresses. "...That's just weird." Cloud chuckled, rocking his hips faster. The woman pouted at that, clenching her inner muscles in sweet revenge. Groaning sharply, Cloud bucked up harshly. "Well, it was!"

Growling, the ninja just grinned in amusement as she clenched again, rubbing down hard and feeling Cloud's balls tighten against her skin. "You keep that up and I'm going to come first." Cloud warned. Usually he would last longer but it had been so LONG... Far too long.

Yuffie put on a grin slowly, feeling almost evil at Cloud's words. "What...? Can't get it up twice...?" She murmured huskily, nibbling on his bottom lip as she lifted her lips, clenching all the way until she felt the crown of Cloud's dick began to slip free before she unclenched and thrust back down.

Growling softly, Cloud felt his eyelids flutter. "Don't make me flip us." He would give her a REAL ride then.

"Ohh..." Yuffie snickered, repeating the motion. "Is that admitting that you cannot get it up twice?"

"No. It's a warning that I'll not only get it up twice, but I'll wear you out again."

Yuffie giggled, leaning to kiss her husband as she cupped his face. "I love this about you... You get touchy so easily." She giggled but clenched again, a daring glint in her eyes as she kept their pace.

Grunting softly, Cloud moaned, easily keeping up with her. "What can I say? You're good at getting under people's skin." He chuckled softly, giving her bottom another light swat.

"But you love it." Yuffie protested, bouncing faster.

"That I do." Cloud chuckled softly, thrusting harder. Moaning, Yuffie gripped Cloud's shoulders to use them as support so she could thrust back as hard. Shuddering gently, the blond felt a low growl growing in the back of his throat, shivering each time Yuffie clenched tightly.

They moved in synch for a while, the steam of the hot water dissipating when it began getting cold. Neither Cloud nor Yuffie felt it, though, too busy between moans, groans and cries to notice it.

Growling Cloud broke off from their kiss, gripping Yuffie's hips in his own and thrusting up harder and faster, moaning when he felt familiar warmth growing down below.

"Oh Leviathan, tell me you're close." Yuffie moaned helplessly, digging her nails into Cloud's shoulders as she shuddered, feeling her climax growing fast.

"I am." Cloud moaned back, hissing at the sharp pain of Yuffie's nails. "Come with me." He breathed, thrusting up harder and hearing water splash over the side of the tub.

"Oh hell yes." The ninja breathed against Cloud's lips, smashing them together in a bruising kiss before she convulsed, crying out loudly her release. Groaning, the blond's nails dug into Yuffie hips, bucking once, twice, three times before coming with a muffled moan as well. Moaning together with the blond, Yuffie rode their releases, feeling Cloud's seed spurt into her. Pulling back after a moment, Cloud panted softly, nuzzling their noses together and pulling her close, running a hand across her smooth skin and just taking in her wonderful scent and relaxing. Try to control her breathing as well; Yuffie nuzzled back, giving the other a lazy kiss, sighing happily at how content she felt.

Chuckling lightly, Cloud sat back, shifting so Yuffie was lying on his chest. Leaning down, he kissed her head. "Good?" Yuffie nodded, smiling at the actions. "Good." Kissing her again, Cloud sighed softly. "...The water's cold..."

Shivering, the ninja nodded. "Yeah." she winced, snuggling closer.

"Want to get out?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Laughing softly, Cloud stood up, girl in arms. "Come on then." He said softly, walking back into the bedroom before setting her down and going to get towels. Coming back, he handed her one, working on drying himself off. Getting dry, Yuffie put on some underwear before reaching for her body milk, rubbing it on her arms before sitting on the bed and beginning to coat her legs with it, leaving it smooth and with a sweet, fruity smell. "And once more, you smell yummy." Cloud chuckled, pulling on some boxers before sitting down next to her.

Yuffie giggled. "Do I?" She smiled, reaching to caress Cloud's face and massaging his temples and jaw line, protecting his skin as well. Nothing like caring for our body, right?

"Ahh..." Pulling back, Cloud grinned. "I'm already being forced to grow my hair and wear eyeliner. I don't need to smell pretty as well."

Yuffie grinned with amusement, just shaking his head. "But I like you smelling yummy."

"Meh." Cloud didn't care.

"Now you're pouting." Yuffie teased, kissing the blond's cheek and fluttering her eyes closed at the scent as she nuzzled it. Finished with putting on the body milk, she went to a drawer and grabbed a pajama, squirming as she got into it.

"...Meh." Not bothering to get any more dressed, Cloud just flopped down onto the soft bed, stretching. There was enough room on there for five people to stretch comfortably. The entire room was huge. He loved it. Smiling at the sight, Yuffie grabbed the blankets and threw them over Cloud, tucking him in before slipping inside herself. Smiling gently, Cloud rolled over a few times until he was completely tangled, pulling Yuffie over and into his arms, snuggling her close. Kissing Cloud's neck, Yuffie wrapped her arms around the other. She was cold, damn it! Cloud chuckled gently, reaching over and tucking the blankets tighter around Yuffie before kissing her cheek. "Sleep, my Princess."

Yuffie smiled, catching his lips when she turned her head. "Good night." She whispered, nuzzling their noses together.

"Mmm... night." Cloud mumbled softly, pulling her closer and draping a leg over both of hers.

The ninja giggled at the action. "Cold or something?" she asked, patting the leg before rubbing it, admiring the muscle.

"Nope." Cloud grinned, nuzzling the back of her neck. "Just don't want you sleepwalking... again..."

"... Sleepwalking...?"

"Oh yeah." Cloud chuckled. "When we were chasing Sephiroth, you did it a lot. Almost walked right off the side of Cid's ship once."

Yuffie blinked, horrified. "How come I am in one piece?" She shuddered. She sleep walked?

"Because we began taking turns watching you as you slept." Cloud explained. "And we locked your door from the outside."

"Oh..." Yuffie murmured, biting her lip as she snuggled closer to Cloud. She could be dead, for all she knew. "I... had no idea."

"We did not want to scare you so we never said anything." Cloud explained, hugging the girl closer. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

The princess nodded, rising her head to kiss Cloud's jaw line. "I'm holding ya to that." She murmured, caressing the leg over hers with her thumb in soothing circles.

"Alright, no more touchy feely." Cloud chuckled, reaching down and pulling her hand away. "We want to rest, not turn me on."

"... Caresses to your leg turn you on?" Yuffie smiled, reaching back down to playfully scratch Cloud's leg and feeling goose bumps forming. She was enjoying finding Cloud's sensitive spots... Like the one she found three months ago, at the end of his spine. The princess grinned at how Cloud had leaned towards the touch then.

Huffing, Cloud reached out and slapped her hand away. "What did I just tell you?" He said sternly. He liked what Yuffie was doing, yes, but right now his body's cry for sleep was much stronger than his small want to roll over and kiss her senseless.

Yuffie blinked, taken back by Cloud's sudden burst of aggressiveness. "I... I'm sorry." She mumbled, frowning. She turned, adjusting her pillow. If she wanted to fall asleep and let Cloud do it as well, she better be staring at less entertaining things.

Sighing, the blond settled down, closing his eyes. Finally. He was so tired. Cracking an eye open, he sighed when he saw Yuffie. "...I'm sorry. I'm just really tired..." And he snapped when he was tired.

"It's fine. I _was_ being a brat."

"I never said that."

"No need to. I knew it. I _know_ it."

Sighing, Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'm still sorry."

"I know." Yuffie sighed back, also rolling her eyes. "Go to sleep already, blondie." Grunting softly, Cloud nodded before closing his eyes, body relaxing. Feeling Cloud's leg go slack on hers, Yuffie looked over her shoulder before rolling again carefully. She eyed the blond, reaching and lightly brushing her fingertips against his brow.

She had a feeling he wasn't just tired. The training had changed him a bit, she knew. She just hoped it didn't erase _her_ Cloud.

--

**Bekas: Bad Cloud! :O**


	11. Final Test

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

_Will contain MxM, MPreg and threesomes._

Walking into the bedchambers, a small maid looked around, green eyes taking in the clothing on the floor, wet towels, and smell of water in the air. _'So messy.'_ She sighed inwardly before walking into the room and beginning to silently pick up the pieces of clothing before placing them into the hamper and going to the closet, and plucking out a few items of clothing and setting them to the side. _'There are the outfits for the day_.' Turning, she walked over to the bed and stood in front it, clearing her throat. "Sir? Miss?"

Yuffie was the first to stir, humming lightly as she snuggled closer to Cloud's bare chest.

Biting her lip gently, letting go before she smeared her lip-gloss, the woman leaned down, gently tapping Yuffie's shoulder. "Ma'am?"

"Wha'...?" The ninja murmured, lips brushing the skin of the blond's chest.

"It is time to get up, Miss. I have your outfits picked out for you."

"Don't have a thing ta do... Dun wanna..."

"Your father wishes to have breakfast with you before you go and see the town. Would you like me to cancel?"

"... Damn old goat..." Yuffie grunted. Sitting, she made to flop onto Cloud to wake him up but caught herself before she did. She didn't want him to snap again, so she simply reached and shook his shoulder. "Rise and shine, Choco."

Groaning softly, Cloud turned over and hugged Yuffie close, nuzzling her neck. "No." There was a grumpy mumble, the blond reaching to kiss the soft skin in front of him. "Stay here."

"We gotta go." Yuffie protested, resting a hand onto Cloud's head and gently scratching his scalp.

Humming softly, Cloud smiled, nuzzling her hand with his eyes still closed. "Gimme one good reason why."

"My Dad wants to have breakfast with us."

"...Better reason."

"Oh, just get up." Yuffie huffed.

"Yes, dear." Cloud chuckled, sitting up and stretching. He felt GREAT after a good night sleep. Looking up at the maid, he smiled. "Hello again."

Smiling back, the girl bowed. "Hello, sir."

Narrowing her eyes, Yuffie eyed the two before reaching, pulling the blankets up so they covered Cloud up to his bellybutton. "Thank you for waking us up but I think we will be fine now." She stated, wrapping her arms around Cloud's waist and snuggling to his side.

Blinking, the girl nodded before bowing once more and giving the couple a smile. "I have picked out your clothing and will be back later to clean up and restock the bathroom. If you need me, my name is Renoa."

"Sure." Yuffie nodded. "Thank you." She thanked before watching the girl leave.

Waiting for the maid to leave, Cloud turned and gave his wife an amused smile. "Jealous?"

"Yes." Yuffie grunted. She let go after a moment when Cloud did not hug her back before getting up, stretching. "C'mon. We need to get ready."

Arms now free, the blond reached over and pulled the ninja onto his lap, nuzzling her hair. "No need to be. I'm yours, remember?"

"You can still have other lovers." Yuffie mumbled, crossing her thin arms in front of her chest as she looked down. "And you two looked friendly... Like you knew each other for quite a while, actually."

"Nope. Not doin' it." Cloud said with a smile. "And that was the maid that got my lazy butt out of bed yesterday and made us our nice bath. I recognized her, that's all."

Yuffie hummed, looking down at Cloud's arm and hesitating before running a finger up and down the pale skin. She wasn't entirely buying it. The maid was pretty; she had to give her that.

Smiling at the touch, Cloud kissed the side of her neck. "Chill. I know her for half of a day and you know me. I get attacked to people quickly but NOT that fast."

"But you can get pretty attached if given time for it." Yuffie murmured, biting her lip. "... I..." What did she want to say...? "... You're my lover. I... also like you. I have the right to be insecure sometimes." She confessed softly.

Sighing, Cloud reached out and tipped Yuffie's head up by cupping her chin, giving her a small smile. "I like you too." He said softly, gently pressing his lips to hers. "But don't worry. I don't cheat."

"But what if you fall in love with someone else that is not me?" The blond would not live unhappy forever. And there was still Reno's memory, most likely...

"I won't." Cloud said with another soft kiss. "I'm extremely loyal, you know that." He would never stray for a pretty maid.

Yuffie eyed him for a moment. He had even snapped at her the night before... But for the time being... She'd believe him. Leaning forward, the woman kissed back, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I trust you." She whispered, the message hidden in her words clear. _'Don't disappoint me; don't break my heart.'_

Eyes softening, Cloud reached out and wrapped his arms around the small woman tighter, pulling her close and resting his head on top of hers, closing his eyes. "I won't." Yuffie simply nodded, wrapping her arms around Cloud's neck and hugging him tightly back, holding him close as he buried her face on his bare shoulder. Smiling, the blond tightened his grip, lying down with Yuffie on top of him and rubbing her back gently.

"We're supposed to go..." Yuffie mumbled against Cloud's skin but made no move to get up, comfortable.

"Meh." The blond didn't feel like moving just yet.

Yuffie didn't fight, kissing the still dark mark on the blond's neck gently as she hooked a leg with his, scratching his leg with her toes absently. Chuckling softly, Cloud continued to rub her back gently for a few moments, sighing when a bit of time went by. "We skipped out on your father last night. We may as well get up now." He knew that Yuffie was not crazy about his father but they should at least go see him. The woman agreed with a hum but buried her face back on his warm skin. "Come on." Cloud chuckled, sitting up again. "Do I have to carry you?

"... Nah." Yuffie pulled back, rubbing her face. She shouldn't be a brat, anyway. She had duties now, didn't she? "C'mon..." She sighed, getting up and offering Cloud a hand.

Grunting, Cloud sighed and reached up, yanking her back down. "Alright, what is your problem? You're acting like I beat you."

Yuffie pouted, retrieving her hand. "I do have bad days, okay? I'm not a happy-go-lucky kiddo every single day."

"No. You were fine last night until I snapped at you." Cloud said, shoulders slumping before he reached up again and holding Yuffie close. "I said I'm sorry, Yuffie. I was tired last night. I snap when I'm tired."

"... I know you were." Yuffie murmured, drumming her fingers against Cloud's chest. "But it still hurt."

"I'm so sorry." Cloud mumbled, running his hand across her back. "I know you wanted to play but I snapped before I could stop myself. Please don't do this." He did not want his wife changing at one small snap.

"... You just never snapped at me." Yuffie murmured again, crossing her arms this time. "Not even when I was a small brat and you were more of a jackass." She titled her head to the side. "I'm afraid... You broke your promise to me... That you'd remain unchanged."

"I have not gotten a good night's sleep in over two months." Cloud said quietly, kissing her neck gently. "I didn't mean to snap but it just... got to be too much." He sighed.

"There were weeks when we wouldn't shut eye back when we were chasing Sephiroth and you still never snapped." Yuffie sighed. "But it's alright. I was being annoying and crossing a line." Reaching, she kissed his forehead before patting his cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm making such a big deal out of this."

"Back then I was just stressed. I was not being driven to the point of collapse and hit with a stick back then. Everything finally just... got to me. But it's not an excuse. I should never snap at you."

"Cloud." Yuffie cut in, shaking her head. "Shut up. It's alright. I'm just making a scene out of this." She sighed, dropping her arms. "Snap all ya want; ya had a good reason. Its fine, love." The woman dismissed, kissing the other.

Smiling at the name, Cloud grinned and pulled Yuffie closer. "You sure?"

Yuffie just nodded. "It'll get better." She assured. "Just give it time. I'll be bouncy again by the end of the day."

"Mmm... And just how I like you." Cloud chuckled. Yuffie smiled lightly, nuzzling their cheeks together. Nuzzling back, the blond smiled, glad that Yuffie had forgiven him. "So… shall we go?" The ninja nodded, running her fingers down his hair as she leaned in to kiss him. Kissing back, Cloud sat up again, patting her back. "Come on. Let's get dressed."

Yuffie got up, pulling him up with her. "You'll be great in these." She smiled, picking Cloud's white and baby blue robes. "C'mere."

"I can dress myself." Cloud chuckled, walking over and taking the robes. "You need to get dressed too."

"But I like dressing you up." Yuffie huffed. "... Let me braid your hair then, at least?"

"I'm not a doll!" Cloud said with a laugh.

"Please?"

"No!" Yuffie whined; pouting as her eyes watered. "Nice try, Yuffie." Cloud snorted. "I was taught how to ignore looks like that." Letting out a loud snarl that got Cloud to take a step back, Yuffie stalked past him to get her clothes before entering the bathroom and locking the door as she closed it. "....Wow." His wife was scary when she was denied. Chuckling softly, he shrugged. She would get used to it. Cloud was not going to play doll for her.

Coming out of the bathroom soon after, Yuffie adjusted the white sash around her waist, keeping the white and pink robes in place. Glaring at Cloud when he got close, she finished tying the braid she had done to fall over her shoulder hastily before putting on a pin with sakura flowers on it.

"Oh it's not that big of a deal." Cloud said finally, adjusting his own sash, sitting down to put his shoes on. "I don't want to play as a doll, it is no big deal."

"Weren't you taught that it's my duty to dress you up?" Yuffie snorted, eyes flashing. "You're making my training go down the drain, cos the only things I got to do yet was giving you a massage and get us laid." She flushed, crossing her arms.

"Uhh..." Raising an eyebrow, Cloud smiled a bit. "And did we not agree to be ourselves? You don't have to do that kind of thing. I don't expect you to ever do it."

"Yeah but I sorta like that part. Hell, you..." Yuffie fought to get the right words. "You threw away your life of freedom to be stuck in this place with me til we die. I want to care for you and I like caring for you. Let me?"

Chuckling, Cloud sighed. "... In some things." He agreed after a moment. "But not anything over the top." Yuffie grinned and threw her arms around Cloud's neck, kissing him deeply in her pounce. Laughing, the blond easily caught Yuffie, kissing back before setting her on her feet. "Happy, aren't we?"

"I am." The woman grinned, wiping the lip-gloss off her husband's mouth. "Turn around, then."

"....Why?" Yuffie rolled her eyes, grabbing Cloud's arms and turning him. Grabbing the brush, she began brushing his hair, carefully and gently running her fingers down the locks of blond hair. "Oh leave it alone." He groaned, wincing at a knot. "It's a lot cause."

"Because you want it to be." Yuffie snorted. Reaching, she sprayed some natural oil onto her hands before running her fingers through Cloud's hair gently once more. Soon, she was able to run her fingers through it smoothly. "See?" She grinned, leaning to lick the mark on Cloud's neck. Gathering Cloud's long locks, she tied them with a belted white ribbon, braiding it into a pigtail before tying the end of it with a last white ribbon. "There." She smiled, kissing Cloud's shoulder as she finished.

Looking into the mirror, Cloud grunted, sighing softly. "... I hate my hair." He missed his short hair. It was so much easier to handle.

Yuffie blinked. "... You hate your hair or hate how I did it?" She frowned. "I can redo it!" She winced, reaching.

"I hate my hair." Cloud chuckled, dodging her hand. "How you did it is just fine. I just miss it when it was short."

"I like it." Yuffie shrugged, reaching to cup Cloud's face as her sleeves fell to her elbows. "This way it's easier to remove it from your face." She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, moving away a stubborn strand of blond hair. "So, shall we go? Dad must be thinking we're makin' him a grandkid or somethin', by taking so long." She winked naughtily.

"I'm sure he would _love_ that." Cloud rolled his eyes, standing up and taking her hand. "He will start to bug us about it soon. He will want a bunch from us." He chuckled, walking out of the room.

Yuffie sighed. "That he will. Just wait til we join him for breakfast." She muttered, leaning against Cloud's side. "Our friends must be there too."

"Hopefully." Cloud sighed, wrapping an arm around Yuffie's waist. "Just we would be awkward."

Yuffie nodded before they walked inside the room, seeing Godo chatting politely with Tifa. He looked up at that. "Oh. They are finally here."

"Sorry for the late." Cloud apologized, kissing Marlene and Denzel's heads. "... I seem to be saying that a lot..."

"It's okay." Cid grinned, looking the couple up and down, wagging his eyebrows. "I'm sure that you guys were..._busy_."

Yuffie glared at him. "Yes, we were. Tying robes, doing hair..." She huffed.

"Having a bit of morning fun…" Cid added with a grin.

"Oh, I wish." Yuffie sighed. Drama, drama, drama...!

"It **is** time you set to give me a grandchild." Godo had to agree, giving Cloud and Yuffie a look. Both squirmed.

"Err..." Coughing, Cloud looked away. "We still need some time." He muttered, avoiding eye contact. "It is still a bit early."

"It is not." Godo shook his head. "Or are you afraid of something, Cloud?"

"No, I am not." Shaking his head, the blond sighed. "I just want a little time with my wife before we have kids. We just got married and then were forced away from one another for three months. I just want a bit of _'us'_ time."

"What if you die tomorrow? Or Yuffie does?"

"Well, if it does happen then there is no kid, anyways."

"Exactly." Godo nodded. "Any of you die with no kid born already and the throne is left on the smelly side of the family branch. We cannot have that." He made sure to stress. "So I suggest you begin to breed, kids."

"Breed?" Cloud asked, eyebrow rising with a splash of amusement in his eyes. "I'm not a horse."

"Right now, you better be." Godo replied simply, giving Cloud a hard stare. He better give him a grandchild. Male too. Or he'd know what his fury would be like; did he hate his training? Good. What he had in his sleeve would make the blond want to go back there, and Godo made sure to transmit that through his stony glare.

Twitching a bit, Cloud straightened and returned the stare. "We will have a small vacation. We will have fun. We will be safe in the palace since my training involved recognizing any and all poisons and defense. Not to mention I am Cloud Strife. Not much can harm me, let alone kill. We will have a child when WE are ready. Not because you demand it, am I understood?" He asked, voice as stern as it was when he was facing Godo's advisor.

The old man just smirked. "Apparently, we are not." Godo narrowed his eyes. Hitting his knee against the table, he watched with amusement when a passage opened beneath Cloud and the blond fell with a scream. "Not so manly." The king sighed, scratching his fine beard when the blond's seat returned to place. "Ohh, Godo, you sneaky fox, you."

"...THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Yuffie screeched; eyes wide as she finally took in what had just happened.

Godo made an innocent face. "I just hit my knee. It does hurt a bit actually." He sighed, rubbing it. "Ohh, old age... It is a curse."

Snarling angrily, the girl stomped over and gripped her father by the neck. "You tell me where you put him NOW, old man, or I will finish what Cloud stopped the other day!"

"You kill me and your husband dies of starvation somewhere. Or killed by a monster. It depends on how strong his body and mind are."

"Then bring him back or I am giving up the throne and Wutai can fall into ruin for all I care."

"For someone who got married for convenience, you sure care a lot, my daughter." Godo stated, ignoring the startled expressions of his daughter's friends. "Let me be. Cloud is strong. He will be okay and back in no time."

"I want him back NOW." Yuffie hissed. "You're lucky that I do not have you killed once I take the throne for attempted murder."

Rolling his eyes, Godo had enough. Reaching, he grabbed Yuffie's wrist and snatched it from his throat, squeezing it hard. "I am STILL Wutai's ruler, Yuffie. If I so desire, you shall NEVER be crowned. If anything, I can get you both killed for disrespecting my orders." He said harshly, throwing the stunned woman away from him. "Cloud will be FINE. He will not, however, if you keep trying to order me around." The older man narrowed his eyes. "The council made it clear: I must make sure he is fit to be my successor. This is my little test. Not just a punishment for defying me."

"Fuck you and fuck your tests." Yuffie hissed. "The fact that Cloud is taking over already makes him a better ruler then you." Standing up from her position on the floor, she brushed herself off. "You have one hour. After that I'm leaving again and you can go back to slowly being poisoned and the others can take over." She said, giving her father a serious look. "I'm not here to play your games, Father. Truth is: you need me. If I am not here then this country falls into ruin. Do NOT test me." She warned before turning and trying to walk out of the room.

Godo hummed, scratching her beard before snapping his fingers, the guards quickly grabbing Yuffie. "One." He smiled. "You leave if, in an hour, Cloud is not back? So what, will you leave him to death?" He raised a hand. "All I must do is a sign and the waterway shall be filled with water." He stated and watched as Yuffie's eyes narrowed before widening suddenly. "Oh, yes... You fell in there when you were a child. Do you remember how it was? _Hell_, did you say back then?" Godo sighed tiredly. "You may not care right now but when you have a child or you have something you really must protect, you shall understand why I am doing this; I am being made to do this. I must take all precautions and with this attitude, Cloud had proved to be a risk. If anything..." He opened the passage once more. "I can allow you to go after him." Godo signaled for the guards to release his daughter.

"...And you wonder why I hate you." Yuffie said quietly, quickly stripping down, removing her shoes and socks before removing all but her last layer of robes. "If I _do_ have a child, it will be when you are long dead. I will never allow a child of mine near you." She said; voice cold. "I will have a kid when **I** want to. Not just because you say so." She continued, walking to the hole. "

I'm getting Cloud. And when we come back, we're leaving. Flood the fucking gates if you want to. The end result will be the same. Only difference with this will be that you would have murdered your last link to mom. See ya, Godo." She said coldly before jumping into the hole.

Godo waved, looking as his daughter fell. "She has her mother's spirit." He sighed. "You'll still thank me." The man murmured. He smiled sadly. It had been just as how he and his late wife had gotten fully together; he saw himself in Cloud when the blond retaliated and he couldn't help but do to him what his father had done to him, so many years ago when he had argued the same subject. Nodding to his guards, he left.

The others were just left there, rotting. "... The fuck just happened?" Cid breathed, frowning.

**Bekas: Sneaky Godo Dx**


	12. Truth At The Waterway

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

_Will contain MxM, MPreg and threesomes._

Falling down through the darkness, the ninja grunted softly as she landed in a small but deep lagoon, feet splashing against the stones after she swam to the rocks. Standing up, she growled. "Cloud…! Get over here! I'm fucking pissed and not in the mood to look for you!" Growling when Cloud didn't answer, Yuffie walked through the shallow water. "I'm serious, chocobo head! Get the _fuck_ out here!" Why did he walk off?

"Oh, shut the fuck up!!" A couple rocks went rolling into the lagoon, Cloud crawling from under them. He had fallen onto the rocks instead and the force of the impact had made some ruined stairs to fall on him. "You scream as if it's my entire fucking fault!!"

"You're the hero of the world!" Yuffie snapped back, walking over and yanking him up, beginning to dust him. "I've seen you run up a falling building and sword fight in mid air and a HOLE kicks your ass?"

"I'm not a God; stop believing otherwise!! Even I get surprised!"

"Whatever!" Yuffie was too pissed to go any further. "Let's just get out of here. I suggest you strip down like me."

"Yes, keep getting pissed at me." Cloud snapped, taking a step back as he began getting rid of his clothes. "You should have stayed upstairs if you were coming down here just to YELL at me for something I am not guilty of!"

"I'm not pissed at _you_." Yuffie snapped back. "I'm pissed at _him_!" She grouched, pacing back and forth. "And once we get out of here, we are LEAVING. The old fuck can get someone else to take over. I'm not going to let him control me!"

"Then stop taking out on me!" Cloud stated, shaking his head as he deflated.

"Well I can't take it out on him! The fucker threatened to kill us!"

"And what could I have said when he made that decision? Nothing…!" Cloud exclaimed, panting. "I'm as pissed as you but I know it's NOT your fault!"

"Well, I'm pissed and yelling! You know I'm not pissed at you so just let me yell!" The woman growled. "It's either that or smashing my fist onto a rock until it busts open!"

Cloud reached the point of boiling frustration; reaching up, he gripped his hair and let out a loud snarl. "FUCK THIS! Fuck EVERYTHING in this fucking country!!" He just couldn't take it anymore. "Three full months of torture that don't even fucking compare to the army and now THIS! I've freaking HAD IT!"

"How do you think **I** feel?" Yuffie screeched back, face turning red in anger. "I'm in a loveless marriage, forced to learn how to be a fucking SLAVE and now I'll have to suffer YEARS of that crackpot of a father pushing me to do shit I have no intention of doing! It's frustrating!! You think you got it bad? Well, so do I! So don't go acting like you're the only one suffering!"

"Don't think you know me that deep inside! Who said I didn't fucking love---" Cloud suddenly pressed his lips together as he lifted a cold sweating hand to his forehead, eyes fluttering closed. He was getting so tired of drama for NOTHING!

"You don't." Yuffie said; voice suddenly soft and sad. "You're just my friend; a colorful friend. You love Reno. This is not fair… That I have to lock my life away without ever being in love."

Cloud didn't even flinch at that but inside felt a stab. "The one I wanted by my side ever since we separated three months ago was not Reno." He said softly, walking past Yuffie to climb down the rocks. Sure, he had thought of him a whole lot but… somehow… something had changed on his wedding night. It was the push to get him to move on. He wanted to finish his previous sentence but no good would come out of it when Yuffie herself had just said she had no faith in their union. "C'mon. The sooner we leave the better."

Conflicted, the girl bit her lip and began to follow. What would Cloud say if he were to end his sentence? She would not allow herself to hope he would to say what she wanted him to say. There was no way the blond would ever feel that way for her. Not yet… Was there?

Sighing when he reached the bottom, Cloud waited patiently for the other to join him. "I got no fucking luck with this." He whispered quietly, working his jaw. "The first got killed, the second was also killed, the third killed he was and the fourth, the only alive one, just pretty much admitted she'd never fall for me." The blond hummed, taping his chin. If he was any madder, he'd be laughing hysterically. Fuck his life.

Standing against the rocks, Yuffie looked down at Cloud. "What did you say?"

Cloud titled his head to the side; he thought she was farther away. "I asked where we go from here." He lied, crossing his arms tightly. He didn't need pity love or care.

"Liar..." Yuffie said with a frown, easily bouncing down next to Cloud. "Tell me the truth."

"If you say that, it's because you heard. I don't need to repeat it."

Biting her lip, Yuffie thought for a minute. "...Did you mean it?"

"What does that matter? Do your feelings change with a couple words?"

"I never told you my feelings."

"You said you had to lock your life without ever being in love. That implicate that you'll never fall for me." Cloud shook his head, turning to look at Yuffie, pained. "I will _not_ hurt again." He stated, shaking a finger. "I won't. I'm sick of it. I just want it all to stop." He whispered, frowning as he looked away.

"...I said I had to lock my feelings away because _you_ would never fall for me." Yuffie said after a moment. "You loved Aerith, you loved Zack, and you loved Reno. All three of them were amazing people. Why would you fall for me? You're grieving. And like you said, you refuse to be hurt again. Why would you fall for me if you have that fear? I am nothing special."

"You are special to me." Cloud stated firmly. "And yes, I am grieving - grieving because I endured these three months for an illusion." Yuffie was pretty far from his reach.

"Once more, I never told you my feelings. You just assumed--"

"Then STOP acting so unattached!" Cloud exclaimed suddenly, curling his hands into shaky fists.

"How am I acting unattached?" Yuffie asked, keeping her voice low. "By marking you, kissing you, wanting to be with you? Getting jealous? Which part is unattached?"

"The part that you now know my feelings and you're standing there, a good two steps away from me and talking like you're a doll…?" Cloud stated, turning to Yuffie. He was shaking, having bet all on this; if Yuffie did not return his feelings, all would become awkward. If Yuffie pitied him, he could never look up at her again. Then again, if she did return his feelings, so what…? What'd change? What'd remain the same? The blond was a bag of uncertainties and he knew he was letting it show as he looked down.

"How else am I supposed to speak?" Yuffie sighed. "You are shaking and stumbling over your words. I'm just trying to stay calm." She could still feel her hands shaking. "I don't want to yell or scream or get confused. I'm trying to stay calm." Cloud reached up to run his hands through his hair as he sat, waiting... waiting for something, anything. Walking over after a few moments, Yuffie sat down next to Cloud, shifting slightly before placing her head onto his shoulder. "I don't know how I feel for you. I've never been in love before... but this is more than just friendship to me."

Cloud nodded slowly. More than a friendship… For all that he knew he could be only a best friend. Eyes tightly closed, he rubbed them with his palms. Just like Zack once said, he was too trusting. He got too attached too quickly. That had happen with Yuffie. Even during so long without her, with their little time spent together, he developed more than a friendship. Maybe it was his doom. "Alright..."

"It's more than friend, Cloud. I care for you... A LOT." She sighed. "I think, given a little more time, I could love you." Although she had no idea of such thing felt… How should she know she was in love?

The blond ruffled his hair in frustration. Yuffie could be saying the biggest truth but after all that happened, it only sounded like empty, pitying promises to him. "We should just get out of here." He sighed, lifting his head and rubbing his tired right eye. Biting her lip once more, Yuffie nodded slowly, sighing gently as she walked. She didn't know what else to say. What else was there she could say? Following silently, Cloud eyed Yuffie's back before looking away. He couldn't look at her.

Rolling his shoulders after a long while of uncomfortable silence, the blond looked over his shoulder, unnerved. He felt as if they were being watched. Turning after a moment, Yuffie raised an eyebrow, watching Cloud twitch and shift. "Something wrong…?"

"We're being followed. Don't stop moving." Cloud said, walking past Yuffie.

"Wait, what?" The princess asked, frowning as she continued to walk, looking over her shoulder.

"Just keep going, Yuffie. And get us out of here." Huffing, the girl nodded and continued to walk; wandering through all the twists and turns of the maze her father had dropped them into. Eyeing the corridor in front of him, Cloud stopped. "You sure that's the only way?" He asked; even with his enhanced eyesight, he couldn't see a thing past a couple meters. They'd be in absolute darkness, unarmed.

"I'm sure. I got lost in here once as a kid and I remember the way out." It was dark, yes. But there was no other way.

Cloud hesitated before taking Yuffie's hand; it wouldn't be good if they got lost. "Don't wander away. We'd get lost and there are enemies around--" He murmured, ears perking and jerking his head to the side as he caught a low growl.

Pausing, Yuffie's eyes widened before narrowing, looking over at the growl. "…Damn it...Run." Tugging his hand, she broke into a fast pace, feet slapping against the stone. "Run!"

Cloud grunted, stumbling at the sudden tug before he fell into step besides Yuffie. "What kind of monsters are down here?" He asked before they ran into the absolute darkness of the middle of the corridor. "Shit." He swore, listening to several more growls.

"I don't know." Yuffie gulped, eyes darting around. "I never saw them before." But she still had a few light scars on her hips and back from them. "They are fast though, with sharp claws."

Cloud cursed, running quickly with Yuffie and cursing as he eyes glowed against his nose. "You're going to have to guide me." He said, closing his eyes. Their light was most likely helping the monsters spotting them in the darkness.

"Right." Shuddering, Yuffie moved to the front, taking off quickly, calling out each time a bump or rock showed up so they could hop over them, shuddering when the growling got louder.

"We're almost at the end." Cloud reassured, cracking an eye and seeing light. Speeding up, the two ran until their feet hurt and cried out once they reached the end of the corridor. Their relief was not for long; Cloud felt his eyes widen before he grabbed Yuffie, pulling her to his side protectively. "Oh shit." He breathed quietly, eyes wide as he stared at the dozens of creatures stirring and cracking their wild eyes to look at them, new growls reaching them.

They had just run into their place.

"Fuck." Yuffie breathed, pressing closer to her husband. Now what could they do? Fight their way out? There were too many of them to do that! "Now what…?"

Biting his lip, Cloud's eyes darted across the room. They were _Bandersnatch_, lion-like creatures only found in Wutai. They were extremely dangerous. Trying to ignore the growls from behind them as well, he licked his dry lips. He glanced at his bangle.

_Fire, Ultima, Meteor_ and _Barrier_.

"You choose." He said quietly, touching Yuffie's stomach and performing a _Wall_ spell. She was now safe. "I either blast the farther side of the roof so the debris will bury the most part of the monsters and we make a dash for the door, taking the risk of being stuck here forever, or I use an _Ultima_ spell and get all the ones in front of us and you'll have to fight the ones behind us." It had been too long ever since he had used a magical spell, having relied more on his sword. He was rusty, and because of that, he didn't have enough magical strength for two straight spells. He'd most likely flop onto his knees until he regained his breath. "Decide. _Fast_."

"I don't know!" Yuffie said, voice a soft breeze. How was she supposed to know what to do? She just barely survived the last time. Looking around, she panted softly. "...Take them out. We will have more of a chance to survive with those all dead." She'd take the materia and finish the others, then.

Cloud nodded once, titling his hand up lightly. He couldn't startle them. Gathering energy in his palm, he suddenly threw his arm up, a bright green light blinding them and a sudden pressure nearly making their ears bleed as the monsters shrieked in pain before it all faded with a blast, killing the _Bandersnatch_. Cloud's vision swam and he suddenly found himself on his knees, wheezing.

Acting quickly, Yuffie leaned down and yanked the bangle off of Cloud's arm. Putting it on, she turned quickly, firing off another spell, mind swarming as a second batch of shrieks filled the air before she collapsed next to the blond, panting heavily, cavern now silent.

Reaching, Cloud dragged the weak woman to his side and rested his head on hers, giving her some comfort. "With some luck, there aren't more..."

"Don't say that." Yuffie groaned. The last thing they needed was karma kicking their ass.

Cloud let out a small chuckle. They remained like that for a moment until the blond frowned slightly, shivering. "It's getting cold..." He breathed. It was gradual, though. As if something was approaching. Cracking his eyes open, he only saw a hand sprouting out of the ground and reaching for Yuffie. Pushing her away, he kicked out and shoved the hand away, yelping when another grabbed his ankle and pulled him straight into the rocky ground. "Fuck--" He swore through gritted teeth before he let out a loud, agonized scream, feeling sharp nails digging into the flesh and ripping down. Growling angrily, he reached for the bangle and snatched it, turning and casting a _Firaga_ a meter away from his leg at the ground, where he knew whatever had attacked them was. It exploded and a shriek was heard, a burnt corpse there when the smoke dissipated. "Ice Zombie..." Cloud snarled, wincing as he dragged his body up. "We must get out of here." There were probably other monsters around.

"And go where?" Yuffie shuddered as she got to his feet, stumbling a bit. Reaching over, she grabbed Cloud's arm, steadying him. "Where do we go?"

"There." Cloud pointed. He saw a tall, wooden door. "Let's take a peek and see if there's somewhere we can hide."

"It better be." Yuffie panted, taking Cloud's arm and stumbling across the floor as quickly as she could, heading for the door. Trying not to let his pain show, Cloud did his best to keep up with Yuffie, hoping no other monster would be attracted by the smell of the trail of blood he was leaving behind. Reaching the wooden structure, Yuffie shoved the door open and stumbled inside, pulling Cloud in with her before slamming the door shut.

Looking around, Cloud breathed in relief. He could see a frozen mako stream by his right; monsters never got too close to those. "There. We can rest there." Nodding, Yuffie slowly walked over, sitting down next to the stream with a deep sigh. Grunting, Cloud leaned against the wall before sliding down, slumping into a boneless heap on the floor besides Yuffie. Looking at his leg, he winced at the strips of ripped flesh and if he looked closer, he could swear he saw a part of his bone. Checking his bangle, he shook his head. He had no other materia. They had to get out before his leg infected; he was strong enough to endure the blood loss and not go into shock but he doubted he'd be alright if the wound infected. "How far are we from the exit?"

"It'll take a long while still." Yuffie winced, kneeling. She ripped the bottom of her robe and used a broken spear lying around to bandage the blond's leg.

Hissing, the blond grunted, eyes squeezing shut at the sharp flare of pain. "Ngh..."

Yuffie winced. "I'm sorry but I can't do a thing." All she could do was being fast. Bandaging Cloud's leg to the spear, she made sure she covered every bit of ripped skin so it would be protected from the dirt. Finishing, the ninja sighed as she watched the bandages becoming blood soaked. "... We need to go as soon as possible, Cloud." She stated, going to sit right beside him again. "Or you'll pass out." "Well first we need to find a way out." Cloud said with a wince. Yuffie nodded, snuggling to his side and reaching to rub Cloud's hip gently, knowing it'd help distracting him from the pain. Sighing gently, the blond relaxed at the touch. "Thank you."

Biting her lip, Yuffie eyed the blond for a moment. "Don't fall asleep..." She chided gently. Hesitating a bit, she leaned forward, nuzzling his cheek with tip of her nose and pressing their lips together when Cloud turned to look at her.

Kissing back automatically, relishing on the action, Cloud pulled back after a minute, eyebrow raised. "Thank you? Not too sure how that will keep me up, though."

Yuffie blinked before sighing, rolling her eyes. "It wasn't supposed to keep you up." She grunted. "It was just a kiss."

Cloud chuckled softly. "You tell me to stay awake and then kiss me. I made a connection."

Yuffie hummed, cupping Cloud's cheek and wiping a smudge of dirt with her thumb. Staring at the other, she bit her lip, suddenly uneasy. She felt the blond tense a bit as well under her touch, as a reaction to her stiffness. Leaning, Yuffie stopped short of Cloud's lips, hesitating: should she? Eyes open, the blond looked into Yuffie's eyes, leaning up and gently pressing their lips together after a small hesitation. Humming softly, Yuffie relaxed then and reached to wrap her arms around Cloud's neck, kissing back as gently. Now that she knew, if she concentrated enough, she felt as if she could feel Cloud's feelings reach her through their union; it felt amazing and it made her toes curl.

Was this love?

Reaching out, Cloud pulled Yuffie onto her lap, being careful of his injured leg as he kept holding her close as he deepened the kiss. The woman sighed contently through her nose at the action, feeling Cloud's talented tongue rubbing and curling with hers. Pulling back after a minute, Cloud smiled, nuzzling their noses together. Yuffie nuzzled back, taking on his scent. "I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier." She whispered, petting his hair. "I just don't want to fool you... I want to give you what you deserve and not an illusion."

"It's fine." Cloud said softly, caressing her cheek.

Yuffie nodded, leaning towards the contact before resting their foreheads together and kissing the tip of Cloud's nose. They stayed that way for a while until Yuffie frowned, feeling Cloud's skin growing cold. Opening her eyes, she saw him pale and sweating and she reached to cup his face. "Cloud…?"

"Hmm...Yeah…?" The blond mumbled, eyes closed. He was sleepy all of the sudden.

Reaching, Yuffie slapped him with the back of her hand, wincing at the way his head snapped to the side. "_Don't_ fall asleep!" She stressed, kissing the red cheek before looking over her shoulder. They had relaxed way too much; there was a small poodle of blood around Cloud's torn leg. "C'mon. We must go now."

Groaning softly at the slap, Cloud's eyes fluttered open partially as he looked around for an exit. "Where can we go?" He slurred, eyes becoming heavy again.

"Cloud!" Yuffie hissed, shaking the other harshly. "Focus!" Looking around, she looked at the end of the corridor. "If I am not mistaken, at the end of that corridor there is the actually waterway. We'll need to walk up many stairs and shit but we'll be home in no time, depending on the water levels." Some gates opened and closed at certain times of the day so the time they'd take to get back to the surface would depend on that.

Groaning again, the blond nodded slowly, placing his hands onto the stone below him, slowly pulling himself up. "Stairs. Why stairs?" This would not be fun.

"I'm sorry." Yuffie winced, wrapping Cloud's arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, I'll support you."

"Hope so or we're going to fall." Cloud winced, shifting so his leg was elevated off the ground. Yuffie nodded, frowning worriedly as they began to wobble slowly. It'd take them a while to get anywhere this way. Hissing between his teeth, Cloud groaned softly between his teeth, limping as quickly as he could.

"Don't need to strain so much, Cloud." Yuffie whispered, squeezing the blond's hand.

"I'm going to strain no matter what. May as well go as fast as I can..." Cloud wheezed, wincing when he felt some puss run down his torn leg.

Yuffie nodded, looking down and wincing. "How come it's infecting so much?" She asked, biting her lip. "... Are you suffering from a _Sap_ ailment?" She winced.

"Don't know." Cloud panted, sweat sliding down his chin. "I just want to get out of here so let's go fast. Yuffie frowned worriedly but nodded, forcing Cloud to go faster. She knew it hurt but it had to be done if she didn't want to drag Cloud's body to the surface. Pausing once they reached the stairs, Cloud felt his breathing speeding up. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and set his foot onto the step and pulled himself up, gritting his teeth. "Ngh!"

"Just try to hop." Yuffie suggested, frowning both sadly and worriedly. Hell, her eyes were watering! She just wanted them on the surface with a couple of elixirs shoved down Cloud's throat. Nodding, Cloud lifted his leg, leaning against Yuffie as much as he dared, beginning to hop slowly and pausing each time he went up a step. Helping Cloud, Yuffie looked up and sighed. "We still have five floors to climb." She said, pointing with a hand towards a small iron gate at the end of the large place. "There's the exit." Looking up, the blond sighed before nodding and gritting his teeth, stumbling up the steps as quickly as he dared, breathing heavily with each step he took. "We can rest when we reach the first floor." Yuffie promised, trying to bring Cloud's spirit up. She could see the water's level so very slowly going up and she knew that it was the left side of the waterway emptying; it meant that the place they were would be covered in water soon. Nodding, Cloud didn't even bother opening his eyes, pushing his body to stumble up faster, able to hear the gentle rush of rising water. "So, what are we going to do once we get to the surface?" Yuffie started to talk, trying to keep Cloud focused.

"I dunno... maybe... kill... your dad?" The blond suggested with a weak chuckle.

"Sounds good... We can leave; go live somewhere else. Where would you like to live? And why?"

"Dunno..." The blond slurred. "Somewhere warm… chocobos… with a ranch..."

Yuffie shook Cloud violently when he began to buckle. "Would you like to raise Chocobos too?" She asked.

Straightening quickly, Cloud nodded. "Yea... Pretty gold and black ones..."

Yuffie hummed. "Can I go with you?" She asked.

"'Course...my wife..."

The ninja shook Cloud again. "You sure…?" She winced, dragging Cloud across the pavement until they reached the next set of stairs, water brushing their feet already.

"Umm hmm..." Cloud mumbled softly, legs still stumbling and moving, water stained red around his leg.

Yuffie growled, head butting the other's jaw and sighing as Cloud instantly straightened. "FOCUS!" She hissed. "Three more floors to go!"

Groaning softly, Cloud shook his head, automatically moving to butt her back. "Lemme alone, Yuffie..."

"Don't make me DRAG YOU BY THE HAIR, STRIFE!" Yuffie hissed like an angry cat, half dragging Cloud upstairs. Groaning again, Cloud nodded, pushing his body harder while his vision dimmed momentarily before going blurry once more, urging him to move faster. "Just hold on..." Yuffie whispered as if it was a mantra. "Soon, we'll be home and I'll cure you, you just wait."

"Kay..." Cloud whispered weakly.

Yuffie made an effort to drag Cloud upstairs and, after what felt like a century, succeeded. She gasped, though, suddenly feeling Cloud's full weight on her side and having to make an extra effort to keep him up. "Cloud?!" There was no answer but a soft groan, blond laying limp in her arms. Yuffie's eyes turned wide and round. "Cloud! Wake up!" She yelled, lying him down before shaking him. The blond moaned again, body still. "You wake up right now before I freaking kill you sooner, you moron!!" Shifting a bit, the blond went still once more, color fading from his face.

Yuffie felt her eyes widen a bit more. "... Cloud…?" She whimpered, shaking him once more. Letting out a small whine when she got no other answer but a shaky breath, the ninja sat and pulled on Cloud, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and tugging. "C'mon, fat ass." She grunted, standing with Cloud on her back. She began to drag him slowly, grunting at the effort.

She'd get to the surface, Yuffie thought as an unknown fear squeezed her heart. She didn't know why she felt so lost. It wasn't like other friends of hers never were in the same predicament. The woman bit her lip. It was different this time; she wasn't afraid of losing a friend.

She was afraid of losing her everything; her love.

**Bekas: Poor babies and their inability to understand and speak of their feelings openly Dx**


	13. Back To The Surface

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

_Will contain MxM, MPreg and threesomes._

Sighing softly, the maid gently took the king's arm, gently dabbing at it with an alcohol pad. "How did you get hurt, my king?" She asked softly, eyes on her task.

"Let's say my daughter is friends with quite a pissy, busty lady." Godo sighed.

Renoa giggled softly, nodding. "That she is." Pulling back, she got another cloth, working on the second cut. "It is not so bad. Won't even leave a scar."

"Good." Godo nodded. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He was feeling restless... It was just a maze! Yuffie knew that maze. They should be back by then.

Noticing Godo's shift, Renoa looked up from her work. "Are you alright? Any other injuries I may have missed?"

"Oh? No." Godo smiled tiredly, shaking his head. "I just... acted on impulse and am now worried I may have killed my daughter and her husband."

The woman paused, hand hovering over Godo's arm "...My king?"

"Yes?"

"If I may ask...how did you almost kill them?"

"... Back when I was their age, I had to get married too. I was attracted to my wife and my wife was attracted to me, but... That was it. My father demanded as well, very early in our relationship, that we had kids." Godo smiled sadly. "Cloud acted exactly the way I did." He sighed. "... I threw him in the waterway like my father did to me. I took a gamble; my wife came after me but I didn't know if Yuffie would go after Cloud. Thankfully, she did." Godo sighed. "Down there, by ourselves... I and my wife developed something beautiful. Something beautiful that held firm until the day an illness took her." He looked down. "I am hoping it will go the same way with my daughter. They care for each other very much... but they are unable to see it. At least, my Yuffie isn't; she loves him but hasn't noticed it yet. Cloud is a great man; he likes her more than he lets on as well, but he is aware of it. I can see it in the way he acts towards her." He smiled knowingly. The blond man was caring and gentle towards his daughter, more than a friend would ever be. There was love in his actions.

"…So in order to help them, you… demanded what you yourself refused and took a high gamble?" Renoa asked, once again patting his arm down with the wet cloth. It was risky but… It was a good gamble. A very good one. "And what if it goes wrong? What if you lose the gamble you took and they are both dead?"

"Then I shall proceed with ruling this country with the guilt of my actions until I no longer breathe."

Biting her lip, Renoa nodded, picking up the bandages and gently wrapping wounds. "Then for everyone's sake, I hope they are okay."

Godo nodded. He jerked his head up, listening to loud calls. "Your highness!" A guard yelled, running into the room. He panted, trying to catch his breath. "Lady Yuffie! She's back!"

Standing up, not even waiting for the maid to finish, Godo walked over to the guard. "Take me to her. And how is her husband?"

The guard pressed his lips together. "I was not able to check on him, sir... But..." He shook his head. "He did not look like he made it." Yuffie had arrived with a boneless lump on her back. After settling him down, they had a full view of the man: their Prince did not look like he had life within him anymore.

Cursing under his breath, Godo snapped his fingers and pointed to Renoa. "You. Come." Not even waiting he strode out of the room and headed for the hospital wing. "I want our best on him. He is not dead. I can feel it."

They walked quickly through the corridors, breaking through the crowd outside the hospital wing before getting inside. Yuffie looked up, snarling at her father's presence. "Get him out of here!" She roared, not leaving Cloud's bedside.

"No." Godo stated, shaking his head as he walked inside, looking down at the still blond. Looking him over, he sighed after a moment. "…He will be okay." He could see the infection in the blond's leg, but it would heal up okay if cured properly.

"He better, you bastard!" Yuffie snarled; putting herself in front of Cloud as nurses and doctors hurried around the blond. Sighing, Godo stepped back, allowing the doctors to do what they had to do. Cloud would be just fine. Yuffie huffed in turn, turning to go and sit by Cloud's side once more.

Walking forward slowly, Renoa looked at Cloud before biting her lip in worry. "Will he be alright?"

"The doctors haven't said a thing yet." Yuffie sighed, bouncing her leg.

Nodding, the girl walked off, coming back a moment later with an elixir before handing it to Yuffie. "Here. This will help you." She said; eyeing the girl's fatigued form. Yuffie looked up and her jealous stance at who the maid was faded a bit at the sight of the Elixir. Taking it, she nodded gratefully and pulled another chair close for Renoa before uncapping the bottle and taking a sip. Smiling, Renoa took the seat, tapping the bottle with a small smile. "Come on, Miss. It will calm you down and make you feel better."

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome." Sitting back, the maid looked down at Cloud. "...Isn't it possible to just use a cure?"

"They tried." Yuffie shook her head. "Worked but he quickly went back to the same."

"How does that work?" Renoa asked with a frown. "Poison?"

"Maybe." Yuffie pressed her lips together. "The doctors are still trying to find out the cause." She stated, wincing and quickly reaching to place her hand over Cloud's when he let out a pained hum in his unconsciousness when a doctor began to wash the wound with water to rid it of the dirt.

Biting her lip, Renoa reached out and placed a hand on top of Yuffie's, giving her an encouraging smile. "He will be alright. You'll see." The ninja bit her lip, nodding and squeezing Cloud's hand, smiling lightly when he squeezed back weakly, the pain returning him his consciousness.

Cracking his eyes open, Cloud smiled softly up at Yuffie. "Hey there..." He sighed, swallowing hard when another flare of pain went through him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Yuffie reassured, linking their fingers as she moved to kneel besides the bed, head beside Cloud's.

Turning his head slowly, he gave his wife a smile, squeezing her hand. "Good..." He cringed. "Am I okay?" His whole body hurt. Glancing down, he went wide eyed at the sight of his leg. "...Fuck..." He didn't remember it being grayish in color with white puss all over it.

"Shh." Yuffie murmured gently, kissing his sweaty temple. "You'll be fine. Just relax." She reassured, seeing the maid beside her get up and eye Cloud's leg.

Looking over the limb, Renoa pursed her lips before reaching over and grabbing a bowl of water and a knife. Sitting down, she quickly sliced through the wound on the blond's leg, grimacing when a thick trail of puss and black liquid poured out. Taking the bowl, she quickly grabbed a few powdered herbs and added them to the water before dipping a cloth in and swiping at the blood and puss, hearing a light sizzle fill the air. "… It was poison. The herbs I used will draw it out and cleanse the blood." She murmured, checking for anything else that may have caused the infection.

Yuffie nodded; her eyes wide at the agonized scream Cloud had let out when the maid had sliced him further. Inching closer, she eyed the maid before eyeing the wound. "... Hmm." She hummed absently before turning her head to the side at a dim glint. Grabbing a clean cloth, she reached and winced, digging into a deep cut and tugging a bit before some long and dirty came out. "A nail." She grimaced, throwing it into a bowl. "Must have been left there by the Zombie." They were poisoned. Must have been what was keeping Cloud poisoned.

Nodding, Renoa winced when Cloud cried out again before taking a third cloth and covering it in another herb before dribbling some water onto it. Leaning over, she opened Cloud's mouth and dribbled the water from the cloth into his mouth, smiling when he settled down after some fuss. "Pain killer. He is alright now." Yuffie nodded once more, pulling her chair closer to the bed before grabbing a damp cloth, beginning to wash Cloud's sweaty face gently. Eyeing the couple for a moment, the maid turned and went back to washing Cloud's leg, waiting for the poison to run out before grabbing a needle and thread and work on closing the wound.

Yuffie kissed Cloud's forehead when he hissed at the pain of being sewn. "It'll be alright. Your body will cure the internal damage, so you won't limp. We just need to patch it up on the outside, to prevent more infections, alright?"

Nodding, Cloud closed his eyes, twitching slightly each time the needle entered his body. "I hate needles..."

"I know." The ninja winced. She knew what Cloud endured for five years. "It'll be over soon."

"Good." Lying back, the blond sighed before looking over at Renoa. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Renoa smiled. In turn, Yuffie's jealously flared at the smiles exchanged between the two. Hugging Cloud close to her, she gave the other a poisonous look. Raising an eyebrow, Renoa hummed in amusement before continuing to wash the wound, chuckling gently. Cloud blinked at Yuffie, smiling lightly when he understood it all. Weakly reaching, he wrapped an arm around her neck, hugging her back gently. Hugging back, the girl huffed when she heard the maid giggling: it wasn't funny. She didn't like how those two looked at one another.

Cloud smiled against the skin of Yuffie's neck. Maybe it was the drugs in his system making his tongue loose but… "I love you..." He whispered, barely feeling the maid pause on her work and the ninja freezing.

Smiling softly, Yuffie felt her eyes tearing up as she cupped the blond's face, relishing on his warmth when his skin had been so close, just moments before. "I love you too." She whispered back, petting his hair tenderly.

Smiling, Cloud opened his mouth to say something but ended up hissing when Renoa tugged on the knots she had made before standing up. "The doctors can take care of the rest." She said lightly. "I have to get back to my duties."

Yuffie nodded, slipping onto the bed, next to Cloud. "Thank you." She thanked, hugging the other close and offering him some comfort. Nodding, Renoa turned and walked away.

"... Is she mad?"

Yuffie blinked, looking at Cloud. She narrowed her eyes. "Does she have reasons to be?"

"Dunno. She just seemed pissed." Yuffie hummed, hugging Cloud close to her. Chuckling softly, Cloud pulled Yuffie close. "Jealous much…?" The ninja grunted, kissing the darkish mark on Cloud's neck tenderly as their friends burst into the room, knowing of their return.

Looking up, Cloud gave the group a smile, waving slowly. "Hi."

"Holy shit, kid..." Cid winced, seeing Cloud's mutilated leg. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Cloud winced back, feeling the wound being padded and wrapped. "The mako will make sure I don't limp or have a scar."

"Actually, a scar may be left behind." Yuffie murmured against Cloud's neck. "But that's fine; it's so Godo will be forever reminded of his foolishness." She snarled suddenly.

Grunting softly, Cloud shrugged. "Oh well." It was just a scar. It was still better then maybe losing a leg. Yuffie nodded, molding her body to Cloud's side.

Chuckling, Cid raised an eyebrow. "Trying to glue yerself to 'im?" The woman didn't reply, just burying her face on Cloud's neck. "...Brat." Cloud smiled, shaking his head before he let it flop onto Yuffie's, tired. Sighing, the older blond ran his hair through his scruffy blond hair. "Alright, well...yer okay so that's good…"

"I'm going to murder my father-in-law when I see him, though."

"Yeah... good luck…" Cid chuckled. "Pretty sure that shit will get ya in trouble."

"I'd say I'm past caring."

"Ye'll care when yer in jail fer murder."

"Then we'll just leave this stupid place." Cloud snorted, wrapping an arm around Yuffie's waist. "We'll go and live somewhere else. Kalm, maybe…? Costa del Sol sounds good too. We can stay at the Villa." He murmured, nudging Yuffie. It'd be just the two of them, living as a normal couple.

"I can't." Yuffie sighed, shaking her head. "I want to, but... the people need me." She wanted to leave. She wanted to go so very badly. But the people needed her.

"... Tell them to come too?" Cloud winced.

"Oh yea..." Yuffie chuckled. "Not going to work." The blond nodded at last, clicking his tongue. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologize. You're doing the right thing."

"I know. But it means that we're stuck here with _him_."

"We'll keep our distance. The Pagoda is big."

"That it is." Yuffie sighed. "But we have to face him every so often." There was no way around it. They could not avoid the king forever.

"We'll just remain in our bedroom all day playing cards, saying we're working on giving him a grandchild." Cloud whispered on Yuffie's ear, biting back a yawn.

"Oh gee, nice idea." Yuffie chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. That would go over well.

Vincent cleared his throat; most likely, it must have been the first time he opened his mouth ever since their dinner. "Maybe it's best that we leave Cloud to rest?"

Blinking at the gunner, surprised he spoke at all, the others nodded, waving their goodbyes. "Get better!" Cloud waved weakly, watching them all leave. Shifting once they were gone, Yuffie sighed, nuzzling Cloud's neck gently. Cloud fluttered his eyes closed, sighing softly at the caress.

"...Did you mean what you said? Like I meant it?"

"That I love you?" Cloud murmured, petting Yuffie's cheek. Smiling lightly at Yuffie's nod, he sighed. "Yes. Once... a lover told me that I was too trusting; that I became attached too quickly. _'It's a bad thing, Cloud. It can break your heart!'_ he said." The blond smiled fondly at the memory. "... Right now I'm glad I never lost that trait."

"I am too." Yuffie said softly, nuzzling back gently."I love you, Cloud Strife."

Cloud didn't smile then. "Are you sure?" He murmured. A couple hours before, Yuffie didn't know what she felt. Now she loved him?

"…I'm sure." Yuffie sighed at last. "I was iffy at first… but I have been thinking and I realize that I do. When I saw you hurt... _dying_… I finally discovered my own feelings. I couldn't lose you."

The blond eyed his wife. Her words sounded sincere... But he swore he could hear Zack nagging him at the back of his mind: _'You're too trusty!'_ "... Can you prove it to me?" He whispered quietly.

"…How?"

"I don't know..."

Yuffie sighed. "Then I don't know what to do."

Cloud paused before nodding. "…It's okay then." He'd just have to take a gamble then, he thought as he rested his cheek against Yuffie's. Smiling softly, Yuffie nuzzled him gently, kissing his cheek before closing her eyes. The blond nuzzled their noses together, watching her. Holding back a small sigh, he gave her lips a light peck before also closing his eyes, shivering at the pulsing of burning hot pain on his leg.

"Does it hurt again?" Yuffie asked softly, raising her head. "Would you like me to get you something for it?"

"It's alright." Cloud said; his voice strained. "It'll be alright soon." He reassured, looking down at his limb.

"No." Sitting up, Yuffie looked around and reached out, grabbing some herbs and looking down at them. "…Damn." She didn't know how to combine those.

"Yuffie." Cloud smiled weakly, reaching to cup Yuffie's hands. "I am fine. Just let it go and lie back down."

"No. You're in pain." Pausing a moment, she bit her lip before calling out. "RENOA…!" She knew best how to help Cloud. Even the doctors could not find the problem.

Walking in, the small maid gave Yuffie a bow, skirts swishing along her feet and long sleeves covering her hands completely. "Yes?"

"It's nothing." Cloud protested weakly.

"He's in pain." Yuffie snorted, crossing her arms. "And keeps groaning about it."

"What? Lies!"

"It's your word against mine. Guess on which Renoa will believe?"

Smiling slightly, Renoa nodded before taking the bowl from Yuffie, sitting down for a moment to grind the herbs into powder before adding it to the water and pouring some into a glass, holding it out. "Here. Drink this and your pain will fade for a while."

Cloud grimaced, turning his head away from the cup slightly. "... I don't know..."

Sighing, the maid nodded before handing the glass to Yuffie. She could not force Cloud to take the medication. "I will leave you be then."

Yuffie sighed. "…Oh, hi Marlene." She smiled towards the door. Taking the chance that Cloud looked, she pounced on him and took advantage of his weakness to keep him on a headlock and shoving the medication down his throat, pinching his nose to force him to swallow.

Raising a hand to cover her mouth while Cloud sputtered and chocked, flailing, Renoa giggled softly, trying to hold in a grin. "Well...I'm sure that works."

Pulling back when Cloud had drunk it all, Yuffie quickly moved away. "There. Was that so hard?"

"Yes!" Cloud hissed, coughing a few more times. "I did not need it!"

"That's what you think!" Yuffie snorted, crossing her arms. Walking back towards Cloud, she gripped his robe and removed it, throwing it aside. Grabbing a cloth, she dipped it in a relaxing tonic before walking back to Cloud, ignoring the way he had flushed at being undressed, just like that. "This will relax you and make you sleep. You freaking need it." She sighed, washing the blond gently.

Reaching over, avoiding Renoa's eyes, Cloud moved the blanket to cover his lower parts. Yes, he was wearing boxers, but he hardly knew her! "I will relax on my own, Yuffie. I'm fine."

"Sure you are. Fight back!" Yuffie suddenly exclaimed, pushing the blond down. Normally, she would have no luck but Cloud flopped on his back after offering little resistance to her attack, panting tiredly. "See? You need to rest as much as you can."

"...Fine." The blond grouched, ignoring the maid shaking with laughter in the corner. "You win. But no more after this: I can already feel the mako doing its job."

Yuffie grinned. "I can live with that." She nodded, taking Cloud's arm and gently washing him.

"Top only as well." Cloud ground out, looking over at Renoa.

"Pfft, if I so wish." Yuffie winked playfully.

"Yuffie... I'm serious." The blond said sternly.

"What, gonna snap at me again?"

"If you go against my wishes…? Yes."

"Oh yeah…? I thought you were ordering your slave here, most generous husband." Yuffie snorted, making a little bow before snatching Cloud's other arm, washing it.

The blond scoffed, rolling his eyes. "How would you like it if you were in my position and there was another male in the room and I stripped you down to your panties and washed you? I do not like being revealed like that so of course I'm going to snap if you disrespect my wants and wishes so easily."

"If you stripped me to my panties, I would not put up a fight because I know you'd be there to kick the guy's ass as soon as he turned to look at me." Yuffie replied easily. The same she'd do if Renoa didn't stop ogling her husband's chest, she thought as she turned to the maid.

"That does not matter. What matters is how you do not even think before blowing off a simple request. If I do not wish to be seen, then do not uncover me. Easy as that..."

"So what…? Gonna wash your chest and that's it? That's what I call hygiene, man." Yuffie snorted. "What if I ask for Renoa to leave? Will you let me give you a proper bath so you will be clean and also so I can check for other injuries your stubborn ass may be hiding?"

"Yes. If it's just us then go ahead."

Yuffie sighed. "Can I ask you to prepare just another bowl of healing ointment before you leave? Got a feeling this chocobo head is hiding some more gifts." She stated, giving Cloud a look.

"Of course." Renoa said with a laugh, walking over and sitting down, beginning to make another bowl of ointment.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Renoa smiled before getting up and bowing low before leaving the room.

Watching the door close, Yuffie hummed and pulled away the blanket covering her husband. "Did it make you feel better?" She asked, returning to the task of rubbing the relaxing tonic onto Cloud's skin, bathing him at the same time.

Sighing softly, Cloud nodded. "Yes." He felt much better now that he and Yuffie were alone. The thought of being undressed in front of others bothered him. Smiling, Yuffie also let out her gentle side now that the two of them were alone and reached out to caress Cloud's cheek before resuming her task at hand. Chuckling softly, Cloud sighed. "...I should be up and about in two to three days...hopefully..."

"If not, I'll just take care of you." Yuffie reassured, rubbing the damp cloth down Cloud's collarbone to his chest.

"Alright." Cloud said with a soft smile. That would be nice. He had not been taken care of in a while.

Yuffie smiled back, washing Cloud's stomach and sides carefully. "Roll to your back, please?" Nodding, the blond sat up and slowly turned over, pausing for a moment to adjust his leg before settling back down. Dipping the cloth back into the tonic, Yuffie ran it over Cloud's back, loosening the sore muscles. "I knew it." She snorted, poking Cloud's shoulder blade. "Nice wound, Mr. Strife." She teased, pulling his boxers down. That was a nice, nasty scratch on the blond's buttock.

"Shut up." Cloud grumbled. "It hurts enough as it is. No need to add embarrassment to it." Yuffie snickered, dipping her hand into the thick ointment. Reaching, she smeared it over Cloud's wound, taking a secret liking to the task. Able to feel the girl's smirk, Cloud rolled his eyes. "Do your task and move on, weirdo."

"Ohh, but it's so firm and round and soft..."

"Ugh. Move. On." Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes again. Yuffie was so weird. Yuffie giggled, taking pity on the man and reaching down to kiss the top of his head.

"...You know... I know I pushed you to have children but I was expecting you to wait." Came a voice from the doorway.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, straightening. "Fuck off, Godo." She snarled, grabbing the cloth with the tonic and continuing to wash her lover, cleaning the dried blood and pus off his skin carefully.

Shrugging, the king walked in and placed a few more bandages down. "Yuffie, you will resume your place at the training to be Queen tomorrow. You must meet with the people and learn how things will work."

"You must be crazy if you think I'll even look at your stupid face after what you did." Yuffie snorted.

"You will not be doing it with me. You will choose your own advisors and learn with them."

"You must also lack a part of your brain if you think I'll listen to you. You nearly killed my husband today; fuck YOU."

Shrugging, Godo turned and walked out of the room. "Nine a.m. Renoa will be taking care of Cloud until he is better."

"Fuck you!" Yuffie sang until the door closed. She snorted.

"I know you will do it." Cloud said softly.

"I am not leaving you: especially not on that chick's hands... You'd forget who I was by the time I returned for lunch." Yuffie snorted again, half joking.

"Geez; thanks." Cloud laughed. "But you have to go. You have duties to uphold."

"Fuck those." Yuffie swore under her breath. "I want to stay with you."

"You can't. If you ever want to move on and become queen you have to do this." Yuffie huffed, reaching to lightly pinch Cloud's good buttock as she gave up. Snarling, the blond reached over and grabbed her wrist suddenly. "It may not be scratched but my whole body still hurts like hell you, know."

Surpassing her initial shock, Yuffie narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Let go." She hissed. He was hurting her; on purpose or not, she didn't know.

"Are you going to pinch me again?"

"Want me to finish what that Zombie started?"

"Want me to hit you?"

"You're already squeezing my wrist open." Yuffie stated; voice strained at the pain. "Why not go all the way?"

"I will if you don't knock it off." Cloud warned, eyes narrowing and going cold. "I love you, Yuffie. But I'm not just got to sit around and let you threaten and pinch me with no retaliation. I got enough of that in SOLDIER."

"And you were stupid if you thought I'd change for you." Yuffie replied in the same tone. "I was always like this; you knew what you were getting yourself into."

"And you're stupid if you think that just by loving and being married to you will change how I treat you. When we were chasing Sephiroth and you were being a pain in the ass, I would smack you away. That's not going to change. Hurt me and expect to be hurt back."

"Then I should have been the one asking for a proof of that so called love you have." Yuffie stated, tugging her hand back harshly. Refusing to show pain as she cradled the hurt wrist, she simply walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Let him be alone in his misery if it was what he wanted.

Sneering, the blond sat up and tugged his boxers back on before lying down. "Whatever."

Walking into her room, Yuffie slammed the door shut as she hugged her hand close to her chest. "Stupid idiot…" She hissed, sniffing before turning, freezing as she caught Renoa cleaning. Again…?

Raising her head at Yuffie's entrance, Renoa frowned before walking over. "Miss…?" She asked softly. "Are you alright?"

Yuffie looked away. "I'm fine." She murmured, walking to the bed and sitting. "You must go and keep Cloud company. Someone has to, at least."

Frowning again, the maid walked over and crouched down in front of Yuffie. "Miss…? What is wrong? I know something is."

"... Cloud's becoming my father." Yuffie sneered, lying down. "Saying he loves me one minute and offering me a punch the second."

Sighing, Renoa moved to fluff Yuffie's pillow, pulling a thin blanket over her. "How so, Miss. He looks like a very good man. Perhaps he is just in a bad mood? He is in a lot of pain."

"He could just be thrown back into the waterway for all that I care."

"Oh, you do not mean that." The woman sighed softly, smoothing out Yuffie's hair. "He loves you. I can see it in his eyes."

"Well, I didn't see a thing the last time I looked into them."

Sighing softly, the maid shook her head. "Tell me what was going on."

"We were playfully bickering and I picked his buttock; like this." Yuffie said, doing it to the maid and watching her not even flinch or get her skin marked. "He did this in return." She stated, holding out her hurt hand and wincing as she pended in a bit of a weird angle. "I… admit that we said bad things to each other, like me offering to finish the zombie's work and then he offered me a hit… but it still shouldn't have ended like this!"

"...Oh my..." Renoa sighed, reaching out and gently taking her wrist. Standing up, she reached into her dress pocket, pulling out a tub of something and a long bandage. Kneeling down again, she did not give Yuffie any warning before snapping her wrist back in place before smearing the numbing lotion onto it and wrapping it. "There."

Yuffie flinched. Outch. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Renoa smiled. "Do you need anything else?"

Yuffie took her hand, resting it carefully against her chest. "A husband who actually understands me instead of hurting me would be nice." She murmured.

"I do not think he meant to hurt you, Miss." Renoa frowned before sitting on the floor. "But you do seem to have bad timing. Each time you two fight, he is tired or hurt or a mixture of the two and you do something that ends up in a fight."

"He has known me for years, Renoa. When he got married to me, he knew I would not change just like that. I _am_ known for not having the best timing and I can be a bit harsh sometimes but you saw the pinch I gave him; I pinched you just the way I did to Cloud. Was it a reason for him to offer me a smack before snapping my wrist?"

"From what I heard, you were both trading threats. You offered to kill him and he threatened to smack you. It is not like he was the only one doing the threatening. And what you must understand is that yes, I drew out the poison, but his body is still in a fair amount of pain. The pinch may not have hurt me but it certainly hurt him."

"No-one would have taken my threat seriously, Renoa. Not after what happened today; if I wanted him to die, I would have not dragged him up three flights of stairs while fighting against time since the water's level was quickly rising." Yuffie snorted. "He, on the other hand, threatened to smack me and broke my freaking wrist after that! No matter how much it hurt him, he took it too far."

"And would you not do the same?" Renoa asked, with an eyebrow raised. "He was taught for three months on how to deal with stuff like this. He has been back for about three days. I know he tried not to change but sometimes it happens even when you do not realize it. It is very possible that he is reacting on instinct."

"Then not only did he break my wrist over a joke like he broke a promise he made to me. That just makes it all worse."

"Give him time." Renoa sighed. "He cannot break out of months of training in a day. He needs time to put it all behind him."

"I was taught to be a poodle of meekness and here I am too, Renoa." Yuffie stated tiredly. "He's stronger than me. If anything, he should have been the one scolding me for becoming a submissive slave."

Renoa just sighed. "He was pushed, beaten and had it driven into him twenty four seven. He hardly ever got to sleep and was pushed to his limits day after day. It takes time to recover from that. And you did not come back completely unchanged either."

"How did I change?" Yuffie snorted, absently playing with her wedding band.

"You did become the slave you were taught to be and you get pissed when Cloud does not let you do as you wish."

"I always get pissed. And I did not become a slave, or have you seen me mumbling 'yes, love' here and 'sure, love' there?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me?" Yuffie snorted, tugging the ring on her finger off.

"You may not have said it out loud but I could see it in your eyes. You were both affected."

"How fucking nice, then. Soon enough I'll be my Mom too."

"If you keep that up, you will." Renoa said sternly. "It's a fight, he went too far. But you contributed to it as well. It is both your fault."

"Maybe it is; but I don't fucking care. Know why? Because the next time it happens, and Cloud really snaps, I'll be left on the floor with a broken jaw, gurgling on my blood." Yuffie stated, slamming the ring down on the bed next to her and curling further into the blanket, feeling depressed. Cloud was mako enhanced and he'd beat her into a pulp if he didn't control his instincts. The worse was that she would not be able to do a thing against it; he was ALOWED to do it if he so wished it.

Sighing deeply, Renoa reached out and moved some hair from the girls face. "Give it time. He will get better, I promise." She would make sure of it. Yuffie took a while to lean towards the touch, sighing sadly as she let show how depressed she was really feeling. Reaching slowly, he grabbed the ring and eyed it, reading the inscription with Cloud's name inside it. Holding it close to her chest, she shifted closer to the bed and hid her face on Renoa's stomach. Smiling softly, Renoa began to hum gently, running her fingers through Yuffie's soft hair. "Rest, miss. I'll take care of both of you." Renoa kept petting Yuffie's hair, pulling back when she was sure Yuffie was asleep. 'She was exhausted.' Sighing, the maid winced, reaching with a finger to scratch her scalp beneath her wig. It was a pain to wear it but with time, she'd get used to it. Brushing a thumb against Yuffie's wet cheek, she got up and dusted her dress; she had to go somewhere else. Stepping out of the room, she turned the light off and walked out of the room after closing the door before going over to the hospital wing. Stepping in, she looked down at the sleeping blond before rearing back and kicking the bed.

Cloud startled, sitting hastily and crying out when he moved his leg. It hurt like a bitch and kept pulsing. Seeing the maid just standing there, he blinked. "Hello, Sir." The maid smirked. "How are you feeling?"

Cloud winced, shifting his leg back to its place. "Apparently, painkillers don't work as well with me."

"Hm...Pity..." Renoa mumbled. "I do believe they would work just fine on the Princess' broken wrist though." The blond stopped, frowning as he looked up at the maid. "Oh yes." Renoa said, giving the blond a cold smirk. "A nice, clean snap."

"... I... I hadn't realized I had squeezed that hard."

"Yeah... Well, you did." Renoa sneered, crossing her arms. "Well done. You're a wife beater."

Cloud flinched harshly at that. He... hadn't meant it. "... I didn't do it on purpose..." He licked his lips. "... I thought it was just a warning squeeze."

"It's too late now. You will be lucky if she ever goes near you again." Walking over, Renoa ripped the blankets back and began to roughly remove Cloud's bandages. Tossing them down, she began to wipe the wound. "I suggest you put behind every violent thing you learned in the past three months. And _fast_."

Cloud didn't make a sound as the rough treatment sent a wave of agony up his leg. The maid was right; right now, he would be lucky if Yuffie ever took a step towards him again. "... I'm sorry..."

"Don't tell _me_." Renoa scoffed, pouring some alcohol onto the wound. "It doesn't do shit to say it to me." Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and hissed at the alcohol burnt and got into the still open wounds. Grunting, Renoa wiped the alcohol off the wounds before re-wrapping them. "There." Cloud kept his eyes down, feeling as if he'd drown in guilt. He closed his eyes sadly; Yuffie must hate him at the moment. Seeing Cloud's sad look, Renoa sighed deeply, rubbing her temples before reaching over and taking his hand. "It will be okay."

"No, it won't. You said it yourself." The blond whispered, lying back down.

"I said that you would have to be lucky and knock off your cold attitude. If you don't work for it then nothing WILL ever get better."

"Luck isn't about trying. Luck's about luck and I got none."

"Well, then _work_ for it."

Cloud gave the maid a look. "You sure are cheeky today." He drawled.

"Yea, well, I get that way when I see another woman treated the way she was." Renoa drawled back, raising an eyebrow.

"You're in the wrong country, then."

"I grew up here." Renoa responded, accent heavy. "I just never accepted it." Cloud shrugged, rolling over. Huffing, Renoa placed her hands on her hips, snapping suddenly. "Well, you're never going to get what you want with that attitude, yo!" Cloud's eyes snapped open and he sat, snapping his head to the side to stare at Renoa. Leaning back a bit, the maid blinked at Cloud's quick movements. "...Yes?"

"You said _'yo'_."

"And…?" Renoa asked calmly, heart pounding. _'Fuuuuuuuuck_....' She moaned inwardly. She had to be careful about that! _'Must think of an excuse…'_

"I know only one person who did that." Cloud stated, narrowing his eyes. "... And he's dead." He whispered; voice tight. It was the first time he admitted it out loud.

"I'm sorry." Renoa said softly, sitting back and smoothing her skirts out. "My father was from the slums in Midgar." She explained, pointing to her green eyes, not exactly a normal color from those on Wutai. "I guess I got his habit of saying it since he loved to."

"Don't use it around me." Cloud said softly. He pressed his lips tightly together. "... That's an order." He whispered, closing his eyes. He did not need anything to remind him of Reno. He didn't know what he felt for the late redhead anymore and he wanted to keep it like that until he no longer felt a thing.

Frowning, Renoa nodded. "Yes, sir."

Cloud remained silent for a while before he opened his mouth, pausing before he said anything. Shaking his head, he licked his lips and opened his eyes. Suddenly he felt even heavier. "... You didn't know any Reno, did you...?" He asked quietly, hating that his voice cracked when he said _his_ name.

Biting her lip, Renoa shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I don't know anyone by that name." Cloud nodded slowly. "How did you know him?"

"He was a friend. A very dear friend... Who I miss. Badly." Cloud shook his head slowly.

"A friend…?" Renoa said softly, hiding her shock. "I'm so sorry. It must be hard to lose a friend."

Cloud nodded, shoulders slumping. "Yeah... And it hurts that he never saw that we all really liked him." He whispered. "It was... a huge blow to all of us." He whispered painfully, rubbing his head.

"All of you?" Renoa repeated, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean _'all of you'_?"

"All of our friends. The whole crew."

A jolt of shock ran through the woman. _'Everyone_...?' Everyone missed him? "That's horrible... I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah..." Cloud murmured, looking down at his hands. He missed him... Reaching, the blond rubbed his face tiredly. He shouldn't. He was married; also in love with Yuffie. Reno should have been a memory. Reaching over, another hand joined Cloud's on his face, rubbing it gently. Leaning over, Renoa drew the blond into a soft hug, resting her head on top of his. Blinking in surprise, Cloud didn't respond to the hug right away but, taking a whiff of the maid's scent, so familiar in a way that he couldn't understand, he relaxed and leaned into the embrace, wrapping his arms back around the warm body against his. Smiling, Renoa raised a hand, petting his hair and back gently, scraping gently with her nails as she let out a soothing hum. The blond sighed contently at the caresses, lifting his head to bury his nose on the other's neck.

Chuckling softly, Renoa pet Cloud's head. "Your leg must be hurting. I'll make you the strongest medicine I can. Hopefully it will work this time."

Cloud nodded, cracking his eyes open as he slowly returned to reality. Looking at the maid, he pulled back and put some distance between them. "Err... Yeah. Thanks." He winced. "... Yuffie he'd kill me if she had walked in on this."

Giggling softly, Renoa shook her head and reached for the herbs, beginning to crush them. "I believe she would." It was not like they were doing anything wrong. She was just comforting her.

"We better refrain from it, then..." Cloud murmured, lying down on his side. "... My situation with her is bad enough..."

"I agree." Grinding the herbs, Renoa poured them into a cup of water. "Here we go. It will be bitter as hell but it is a good as having morphine and I upped the dosage so it should work well on you."

Cloud nodded, taking the cup. Bringing it to his lips, he paused. "... Give this to Yuffie?" He asked, reaching to grab a lily from a nearby vase and giving it to Renoa. "It's... not much. But I hope it's a start." He frowned sadly.

"Of course." The maid said with a smile, nodding. "I'm sure she will love it." Cloud smiled lightly, nodding before chugging down all the medicine. He made a face and gagged once he tasted it. "I warned you." Renoa chuckled, grinning. "It tastes horrid. But it will make you feel worlds better." It was like ripping a band-aid. It'd hurt as well in the beginning but in seconds it'd be all good again. As on cue, Cloud grunted, flopping on his back. It was as if he was losing consciousness. "You feel better?" Renoa said with a chuckle. The blond hummed weakly, soon falling asleep. Reaching down, Renoa covered the blond again before picking up the lily and walking out of the room. Re-entering Yuffie's bedroom, she sat by her, setting the lily by her head.

Stirring when the mattress went down with the added weight, Yuffie hummed, cracking her eyes. Blinking at the sight of the flower, she lifted her head. "... Renoa…?" She mumbled, rubbing an eye tiredly.

"It's from Cloud." The maid said with a smile. "I gave him a good kick for you and smacked him into straightening his act."

The ninja raised her eyebrows, picking the flower. "... What did he say?" She murmured, sniffing the flower and sighing at the soft scent. "What did YOU say?"

"That he has to get off his ass and work hard to get your forgiveness and not to lose you."

"His reaction…?"

"He grunted, grumbled, sighed, looked like someone ran over his puppy twice and looked guiltier then I have seen a lot of people."

Yuffie blinked before letting out a giggle at the maid's words. "... Poor Choco." She mused, caressing the flower gently.

"And he sent that. He knows that it won't make anything better but it's a start." Renoa said with a smile. "I doped him up and put him to bed, then."

"He's sleeping, then?"

"I sure hope that's sleeping or I'm in a lot of trouble."

"... What did you do?"

"I gave him something akin to morphine and a lot of it. The other stuff wore off in under a minute."

"You kill my husband and I kill you." Yuffie narrowed her eyes, pouting.

"And here I thought you would cheer for it." Renoa grinned, wagging her eyebrows.

Yuffie smiled lightly. "... Nah..." She murmured, sitting. "He's become too important." She murmured lovingly, looking up.

"Aww. You're so cute." Renoa cooed, reaching out and patting Yuffie's cheek. "You got yourself a good one. Don't worry, if he tries anything I'll give him a good thrashing." She grinned holding up a fist. _'Even if it does get me in trouble._' Damn laws.

Yuffie giggled. "Thanks." She smiled, getting up. "... I think I'll be paying him a visit. Watch him for a bit."

"...Creepy."

"Aww, shut up." Yuffie scoffed, leaving the room with Renoa closely behind.

"No. Let's go watch him sleep." Renoa grinned, eagerly trotting after her mistress. "We can take notes on breathing patterns and draw all over him too."

"Now you're just being mean!"

"I like to call it playful." Yuffie grinned, shaking her head before quietly walking into the infirmary. Following in, Renoa smiled when she saw the sleeping blond, going over and sitting down next to him. "Like a baby."

"Yeah..." Yuffie murmured, reaching to pet Cloud's fringe gently.

Chuckling softly, Aurora sighed. "I have a feeling he will be a pain in the ass to care for when you're off doing stuff."

"Why?" Yuffie smiled, hesitating before carefully lying down next to blond and resting her head on his shoulder, snuggling down and sighing at his sweet scent.

"Because he just seems that type." Renoa said, rolling her eyes.

Yuffie hummed, looking up at Cloud's face. "... Just a little. Yeah."

"Oh. Goody." Renoa groaned, rolling her eyes. "Oh well. It's in times like this I'm happy for duck tape."

"Mean!" Yuffie giggled, blinking when Cloud shifted in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her loosely.

"Aww! He thinks you're a teddy!"

The ninja grumbled but wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist, hugging back. "Seems like it."

Renoa grinned, chuckling. "You love it. I can see that smile!" Yuffie grunted but the smile grew as she buried her nose on the blond's chest. Chuckling gently, Renoa sighed before stretching, winching when her back cracked. "Ah…"

"You can go, Renoa." Yuffie nodded, snuggled up to her husband. "We'll be alright. Tell me just how his leg is?"

"He will be just fine. I saw no more signs of infection and its already healing." The maid said before standing up with a smile. "I will stop by later." At the moment…? She had to go clean up the higher floors.

Yuffie nodded, yawning a bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sleep well." Renoa said with a smile before covering the princess with a blanket and walking out of the room.

Yuffie watched as the door closed. The maid wasn't as bad as she thought. Sighing, Yuffie carefully settled her hurt wrist between her and Cloud's chest before closing her eyes, soaking on his warmth as she fell asleep...

**Bekas: Sorry for the late! Go ahead and tell us what you think of this chapter :) Also, what do you think shall happen in the future, now that our maid is closer to the royal couple? Leave us all of your thoughts! :D Also, check our main profile for fan art!**


	14. Advisors For All

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

_Will contain MxM, MPreg and threesomes._

Shifting with a soft mumble, Cloud sighed softly and opened his eyes slowly, "Ngh..." He felt so light headed and woozy. Feeling something in his arms, he looked down and blinked at the woman in his arms. "...Ngh?" Yuffie hummed at Cloud's movements, snuggling further into his arms. Smiling widely, Cloud giggled sloppily before nuzzling her. "Yuffie."

The ninja stirred, groaning softly at the nuzzling. She cracked her eyes open. "... Hi." She murmured, seeing the blond awake. She hugged her wrist close to her.

"Hi." The blond said with a wide smile, nuzzling her head softly, "You smell pretty..."

"... Are you stoned, Cloud?"

"...Little bit." Cloud said with a chuckle, grinning.

Yuffie sighed. "Nice." She smiled a little.

Chuckling, Cloud snuggled closer. "Mmm... I love you...you're so nice to me..."

"Oh, I am, hm?" The princess snorted, rubbing Cloud's arm with her good hand.

"Yea. And I'm so mean." The blond said with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry...please, don't hate me..."

Yuffie paused at that, looking up at Cloud. Reaching, she cupped his cheek with a small sigh. "I don't hate you." She murmured.

"You should." Cloud mumbled, turning and kissing her palm. "I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

The ninja lifted her bandaged wrist, eyeing it before shaking her head. "I know you didn't..." she murmured.

"I really didn't." Cloud said softly before picking up her wrist and kissing the bandage softly. "You can hit me back if you want to. To make us even."

Yuffie smiled lightly, shaking her head. "I was asking for it." She murmured, leaning to kiss Cloud's forehead tenderly.

"Were not." Cloud mumbled. "I lashed out for no reason. My fault."

Yuffie clicked her tongue at Cloud's depressed expression. "Hey..." She murmured, kissing an eyelid and a brow gently. "I forgive you..."

Opening his eyes, Cloud gave the girl a hopeful look. "Really?"

Yuffie nodded, resting their foreheads together as she laid her hurt hand over Cloud's. "Yeah."

Smiling, look lopsided, Cloud reached out and hugged her close with a smile. "Good." Yuffie smiled, nuzzling their noses together before kissing the other tenderly. Kissing back, the blond smiled happily, pulling her close, nestling his face into her hair. "I love you."

"Hmm, I love you too." The ninja giggled, hugging back and slipping a leg between Cloud's carefully.

"Good." The blond slurred, nipping the tip of her nose softly.

Yuffie hummed. "How are you feeling?" She murmured, lightly scratching his hip.

"Good. Nice meds. They take away all my pain." Cloud sighed. "Makes me nice and numb."

Yuffie hummed once more, patiently. "Good."

"Yeah...herbs are nice..."

Yuffie snickered, raising her hand to scratch Cloud's back. "Just go back to sleep. I'll be here."

Sighing happily, Cloud nodded and snuggled close, closing his eyes. "M'kay."

Yuffie kissed the other's cheek, petting his back. "Love you." She murmured lovingly.

"Love you too." Cloud mumbled back, easily falling into a deep sleep. Yuffie smiled at Cloud, kissing his cheek again. He looked so innocent when he slept... The ninja smiled lightly, tracing Cloud's features with the tips of her fingers. Shifting a bit, the blond's eyebrow twitched, nose scrunching up at the touch before he relaxed with a sigh. Yuffie blinked before quietly snickering. _What was THAT_? , she wondered before repeating it. The blond scrunched up again, reaching up and batting at him face. "Ngh..."

Yuffie giggled. "D'aww..." She giggled, reaching up to kiss the tip of her husband's nose. "Didn't know you were such a baby in your sleep, Mr. Tough Guy."

Sniffing softly, the blond shift, pulling Yuffie closer, nuzzling his face into her hair with a soft sigh. "Mmm..."

"... Clingy too." A soft sigh was her only answer. Yuffie giggled again, sighing as she made herself comfortable. It was early in the afternoon, she had missed lunch but was feeling still tired. Soon enough and lulled by Cloud's scent, she fell back asleep.

_- Week later -_

Hissing, Cloud winced as he watched Renoa gently remove his stitches. It had only been about a week since he was hurt but the mako had done its job and he was set and ready to go. "That hurts!"

"Oh it does not!" Renoa giggled, used to Cloud's complaining.

Yuffie sighed, gently punching Cloud's shoulder. "Stop being a baby!"

"That hurt too!"

"What a whiner." Renoa snickered, winking at Yuffie.

"Nah. He's more of a moaner." Yuffie winked.

"Really?" The maid asked with a grin. "I would have thought him as a groaner. But moan fits too." She chuckled, wagging her eyebrows. "I'm loud."

"Uhh, all the different kinds. Now we just need a silent one."

Tapping her lips, Renoa smiled softly, thinking back to her best friend. Tall, dark, sexy as hell. But kind at the same time. "I think I know someone..."

"Hmm, good..." Yuffie purred, yelping when she got pinched by Cloud. "Hey-!"

"No other man in your pants." The blond stated, nearly a snarl. He grunted, jealous.

"Ohh...more jealousy." Renoa cooed. "I wish I had someone to be jealous of..."

"You're not married?" Yuffie blinked. "Thought Dad only hired married maids."

Renoa raised an eyebrow, motioning to his floor length skirts, fabric brushing the floor. "Unmarried. I guess he wanted a maid around that the guards could hit on and make do stuff without having a jealous husband after them."

"Stupid." Cloud murmured.

"Meh. A job is a job. And it's not like the guard actually hit on me, although they are allowed to. I just make sure to get them what they need and they are nice." She grinned. "Bet I could get them to do stuff for me."

Yuffie snickered. "Alright, then."

Grinning back, the mad gave Cloud's leg a pat."There. All out."

The blond grunted, eyeing his leg. "... Sexy." He snorted.

"Well if you made it a habit of showing off your legs I would have to disagree." The maid said with a light chuckle. "But since no one will be seeing them, I say you're safe." Cloud snorted, moving and trying to stand. "Hey!" Reaching out, Renoa pushed on Cloud's chest, sending him back down. "Bad boy! No moving!"

"What? I am recovered!"

"So? You have not stood in over a week! You need to stretch first!"

"Ugh, just give me a break!"

"Never!"

"GRR!"

"You two bicker like a married couple." Yuffie sighed loudly.

Blinking, Renoa laughed, shrugging. "Sorry? I'm not one to give in or back down to a man." Yuffie grunted, hugging her husband around the waist tightly. "Oh calm down. I would never go after him." She said, shaking her head. "Not only do I not stand a chance but he is going to be king. Me?" She pointed to herself. "I'm just a maid."

"He can get new lovers and they can be whoever he wants." Yuffie grunted, hugging tighter and squeezing the air out of Cloud. Whining, she also threw her legs around his hips, clinging to the blond. "MINE!"

"Chill." Renoa said with a chuckle. "I have absolutely no intention of getting with your man or any other one. So ease up, he's turning blue."

Yuffie pouted, looking up and loosening her grip at the red face of her lover "... Sorry..."

"It's... okay..." Cloud coughed, sucking in a few deep breaths. Damn, his wife's grip was STRONG. Yuffie made a face, rubbing Cloud's bare chest. Coughing a few more times, Cloud gave Yuffie a smile. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Good." Yuffie grinned, kissing his cheek loudly.

Pulling a face, Renoa chuckled and stood up. "Well... I guess this is '_see you later'_..." Now that Cloud was better, they would not need her around as much anymore.

"Bye!" Yuffie smiled. "Make sure to pop up once in a while, okay?"

"If you need me, I'll be there." Renoa waved with a smile before walking off.

Cloud smiled as Yuffie waved again, grinning. "... Thought you hated her?" He chuckled knowingly.

"Aww shut it." Yuffie pouted before snuggling back onto Cloud's chest. "She's alright once you get to know her."

The blond snickered, wrapping his arms around the small woman. "I guess she is." He smiled; kissing the top of Yuffie's head as he carefully laid a hand over Yuffie's still injured wrist, stroking the bandage gently with his thumb.

Smiling at the touch, Yuffie sighed. "She comes in handy. She kicked your ass when it needed to be kicked and is a good nurse."

"Too true." Cloud murmured, burying his nose on Yuffie's hair and taking on her scent.

"...Do I smell yummy?" Yuffie chuckled.

"Fruity. Love it."

"Thank you." The woman chuckled, nuzzling his chest. "You smell like... a sponge bath..."

"... I want a bathtub... _Now_..."

Laughing, Yuffie sat up. "I'll go have a bath drawn, your _stinkyness_."

"… Shut up..."

"I love you too." Yuffie chuckled before walking into the bathroom, turning the water on in the tub. "You want bubbles and oil?"

"Whatever you have. Just want to get rid of this smell." Cloud grunted, flopping back down onto their bed and stretching before curling.

Yuffie just giggled, adding some jasmine oil and bubble bath to the water. Waiting for the tub to fill, she quickly stripped. "Get naked and get in here!"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Cloud smirked a little, undressing quickly and limping into the bathroom - fucking wound was still sore.

"Don't even think kinky." Yuffie warned with a smile, walking over and helping Cloud into the tub before slipping in with him. "This is just to make you smell better."

"But you know I always smell better after a round with you..." Cloud grinned, swimming over to Yuffie and nuzzling her ear, licking her neck. "Your scent all over me... Hmm..."

"Hmm...No. I don't like having sex with a smelly person." Yuffie said, pulling a face. "Maybe when you're not grimy."

Cloud made a face as well, swimming away. Now THAT had been a blow to his sexual appeal. "Outch."

"Oh, don't give me that. You smell."

"I wanted to bath but who were the two women keeping me away from water?"

"I didn't say I didn't want you at all." Yuffie grinned. "You just need to smell good first."

Cloud rolled his eyes patiently. "Don't remember you complaining during this week."

"Cloud... we didn't have sex" Yuffie said with an amused grin. "You were high on morphine and just thought we did."

"One cannot be that high, Yuffie." Cloud snorted, pointing at his scratched shoulders and back and at Yuffie's marked hips. "Besides, keeping me high when I wasn't even hurting anymore on the next day is a bit of a stretch, woman."

Whistling innocently, the girl grinned. "Okay, ya got me. But each time we did it, was only RIGHT after Renoa bathed you.

"Never said it wasn't." Cloud smirked before ducking into the water, swimming to the side to get the shower gel.

"So why are you mad that I won't sleep with you when you're dirty?"

"I'm not mad. It just stung what you said; it's not like I like being smelly."

"Sorry?" Yuffie chuckled. "At least you get to bath yourself this time."

Cloud grunted, humming. "True." He murmured, grabbing a sponge and coating it on the gel. Brushing it against his skin, he narrowed his eyes at the scent that rose with the steam. "... AGAIN? Are they trying to get my dick raw, or somethin'?"

"What?" Yuffie asked, turning from where she was washing her hair. Pausing, she sniffed the air before frowning. "...damn."

"Damn indeed." Cloud grunted. He sighed. "They're trying to get us to have kids. We weren't even crowned yet!"

"Imagine how bad it will be when we ARE." the girl groaned. They were going to harass them none stop then. "At least you're immune to it."

"After falling for it more times than my dick can count, yeah." Cloud snorted, scrubbing at his hair with his shampoo.

"Don't let them find out." Yuffie chuckled. "They may make it stronger."

Cloud shuddered at the thought. "Hell, no. I'd be like an animal in heat then."

"...Sounds fun..." Cloud gave her a look. Grinned cheekily, Yuffie pursed her lips, blowing the other a kiss. "Love you."

"I awakened a perv." The blond snorted.

"And you love every inch of me."

"Likewise." Cloud murmured suggestively, ducking to get the shampoo off his hair.

"Ohh… and you call me a perv." Yuffie grinned, chuckling deeply, copying his action.

"Hey, you freed the monster. Now, deal with it."

"I love my monster." Yuffie sighed happily, grabbing a sponge and lathering it up before beginning to scrub at her arms. Cloud snickered at that, letting his body float on the water. It was soothing. Looking over, Yuffie chuckled before beginning to float on her back as well, waving her arms so she gently moved through the water, grinning when she bumped into the blond.

The blond chuckled. "Hello."

"Hello." Yuffie chuckled back, using her feet to push off of Cloud's side gently, floating away. Cloud smiled, holding Yuffie's foot and dragging her back to him. "Hey..." Yuffie pouted, pulling her foot away and turning so she was head to head with Cloud. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe..." Cloud drawled, crossing his arms and slowly circling the young woman. Reaching out suddenly, he turned her and pulled her to him before throwing them both underwater. Grinning at Yuffie's struggle, the blond reached to tap her lips before moving away some of the floating hair off Yuffie's face. Smiling, Cloud crossed the distance between them and nuzzled their noses before pressing their lips lightly together.

Smiling, Yuffie eagerly nuzzled back, kissing the blond softly and holding back a soft chuckle when she felt Cloud breathing some air into her mouth. With his ability to hold his breath for long, they could both be down there for a while, which was just fine with her. Pressing closer, she ran a hand down Cloud's back, gently scratching his spine. Humming contently at the scratches, Cloud leaned towards them slightly as he gently rubbed Yuffie's hips. These were the moments that made it all worth it; just him and Yuffie, no-one else to interrupt them. Pulling back from the kiss, Yuffie smiled softly and nuzzled Cloud's nose again before going up and popping her head out of the water, taking a deep breath. Chuckling, Cloud moved closer in the meanwhile, kissing Yuffie's soft stomach. Squeaking softly at the sudden kiss, the girl smiled and reached down, gently running a hand through the blond's hair and scratching his scalp gently.

Popping his face out of the water, the blond chuckled, fluttering his eyes closed as he leaned towards the touch, kissing Yuffie's palm tenderly. "Aww, you're like a puppy." Yuffie cooed. "A cute little wolf puppy..."

Cloud chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yuffie's hips. "Am I?" He mused, resting his chin on the woman's stomach.

"Yup. You're a sweet puppy who likes to nip sometimes." Yuffie said, brushing a lock of wet hair off of his face. "And soon you will be a strong, dominating wolf, the leader of the pack."

"And you, as my mate, will always be there for me, by my side." Cloud murmured. "Right?"

"Yup." Yuffie smiled happily. "You as head wolf and me as queen bitch."

"That sounds wrong." Cloud snickered, nuzzling Yuffie's stomach with his nose.

"But it is the correct term." Yuffie said with a grin, leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

"I know; but it doesn't stop it from being wrong." The blond stated, pulling Yuffie down so she could straddle his hips. Wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, he kissed her cheekbone.

"I kind of like it." The woman chuckled, loosely wrapping her arms around Cloud's neck. "It means that I rule over all the other women. So if you ever DO decide to take a consort I get to rule over her as well."

"You know I won't." Cloud smiled, speaking seriously. "You're enough for me." He chuckled.

"I know." Yuffie smiled. "But..." Smirking, she leaned forward, nipping Cloud's chin. "If you COULD… who would you take?" She asked with a naughty grin. "You name a girl and then I will."

Cloud blinked. "You mean that I have to name a girl and then you'll name another girl for me or will you name a man for you?"

"No. I'll name a girl for the both of us." The blond's eyebrows disappeared on his hairline. "What?" Yuffie chuckled with a wide grin.

"You swing both ways too, or ya joking?"

Grinning, Yuffie leaned over to whisper into Cloud's ear. "I love you, but I still prefer the soft feel of a woman's lips to yours."

"You were a full lesbian before I popped in here?" Cloud blinked, pulling the other away. "And you still prefer women over men?" He was not sure he liked where the conversation was going, especially with Yuffie's last statement.

"Oh, calm down." Yuffie laughed. "I swing both ways. Girls' lips are just softer than men's. I like it better." Smiling, she nuzzled him gently. "But I still love you." Cloud just grunted, in a sore mood now. At least he didn't have any preferences; anything was fine by him. Rolling her eyes, Yuffie sighed, flicking his nose. "They're lips, Cloud. I just prefer the lips over men's. The rest for me is even. Stop moping."

Cloud scrunched up his nose at the flicker. "Yeah, but now I dunno if you'll liking it or wishing it was some random chick's lips on yours." He murmured, crossing his arms defensively.

"Cloud." Yuffie said sternly with a frown. "I love _you_. Just because I like something does not mean that I wish it was that. I love your lips. I love your everything. I just said that women's were softer and I liked them more. I do NOT picture another woman's lips when we kiss. Understand?"

Cloud eyed Yuffie before nodding slowly. "... I'm sorry." He murmured, looking away. It was just the first thing that popped into his mind and it made him itchy.

"It's okay." Yuffie smiled, kissing his head. "Just don't think it again." Pulling back, she grinned. "Now… name a girl. Or do you want me to first?"

Cloud sighed, nibbling his bottom lip as he thought. "... Bah. I know no chicks but you and Renoa in Wutai, Yuffie. Now, if you ask me a man, there is this red-haired sergeant I saw one time, walking by the Koi pound..." He tapped his chin, lightly teasing his wife.

"No good. He's happily married with three kids." Yuffie grinned, knowing exactly who her husband was talking about. She was not surprised that he picked a redhead either. She had seen him casting glances at those with that particular hair color for a while now. "If i have to choose. I say Renoa. She is unmarried, funny and doesn't follow the Wutai standards like us. Not to mention if you look close, you can see how good her body is under that dress. She's pretty as well." She mused, thoughtful look on her face.

Wiping off the spoiled expression he had at the revelation that the redhead he had his eyes on had a family, Cloud hummed. "Yeah... Renoa... She's cute."

"She's sexy." Yuffie corrected, poking his cheek. "Come on, admit it. She's smokin' hot and knows how to keep you in line. I like her."

Cloud shrugged. "It's like you're both the last women on earth for me, Yuffie."

"Poor chocobo." Yuffie cooed, patting his head. Shifting a bit, she sighed and moved closer to him. "When should we have kids?"

The blond blinked, taken back by the sudden question. "Hmm... When we feel ready to have them...?"

"That's what I mean, though. When will you be ready?"

Cloud titled his head to the side. "... Honestly? I will never be ready." He murmured, smiling lightly when Yuffie turned to look at him. "I don't think I am parent material, I am not all that good with small kids... I don't know how to be a father, as I do not recall my own. I will, however, learn when they are born."

Feeling her growing frown slowly disappearing at Cloud's last words, Yuffie moved closer to the blond, snuggling against his side. "Good. I don't know dick about raising kids either but I'm willing to learn as well. What I want to know is when you want to have a child. Now? Later? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is kinda tough, unless you lay unnaturally evolved eggs today."

"...you never know…"

Cloud gave her a look between disbelief and comic disgust. "... That's taking the chocobo joke too far."

"Sorry." Yuffie chuckled, kissing his cheek. "But seriously, when?"

"Whenever you want." Cloud reassured. "I know we'll need to have kids one day and, to be honest... I'd like to be a father while I'm young. I want to be able to keep up with them, you know?"

"I know." Yuffie chuckled softly. "It's no good if you can't keep with the midgets... especially with my genes." THAT would be fun. "Aww... we're going to have angsty little hyperactive emos!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. I meant that I am already twenty-six. Soon, I'll be thirty and life will begin flowing through my fingers before I can get a hold of it."

"So when? I think sometime next year would be good. That way we can be crowned and get used to life in the palace. Not to mention you and I can grow closer."

"We get any closer and you'll crawl into my skin." Cloud joked, nuzzling Yuffie's face tenderly. "But yes... Next year does sound good."

Nuzzling back, the girl giggled before wiggling as if she was trying to get closer. "Good. A year sounds nice to me to. Now...how to tell the Old Goat..."

"We don't. We simply say we are trying but are not succeeding to have children." Cloud shrugged. "You'll just keep up with whatever contraceptive method you got, since I cannot get condoms or Godo will be on my... dick..." If they didn't get a kid til then, then whatever Yuffie was using was doing wonders.

"I'm not using anything though." The girl frowned, pulling back to look up at Cloud. "I told you, we do not have anything like that here. There is nothing for me to take."

"... Then how come you still haven't gotten pregnant?" With as much sex they had been having, Yuffie should have been knocked up already.

"Dunno. Luck?" Cloud hummed, though he looked confused. Pulling the same face, Yuffie shrugged. "I dunno. Let's not dwell on it, it may break the string of good luck."

The blond nodded. "... Alright."

Smiling, Yuffie leaned up, kissing her husband gently. "Good." Cloud smiled lightly back, kissing his wife as gently. Pulling back from the kiss after a moment, Yuffie smiled and rested her head onto his shoulder. "Hmm... This is nice. I miss taking baths with you."

The blond smiled again, wider this time, as he rested back against the wall of the tub. "We are here now."

"I know and i plan to stay here until I'm the human prune."

Cloud snickered. "Be my guest." He murmured lovingly, kissing Yuffie's cheek and temple tenderly.

"I shall." Yuffie said with a smile, snuggling close on his lap, kissing across his neck and chest. Cloud just hummed at the caresses, wrapping his arms around his wife tightly. "Ack." Chuckling softly, Yuffie wiggled a bit. "I can't give you kisses when I'm pinned to your chest."

"But you love it." Cloud murmured by Yuffie's ear, feeling her small body and lovely breasts against his torso.

"Hmm...That I do." Yuffie smiled, closing her eyes. Cloud smiled tenderly, nuzzling Yuffie's forehead with his nose before kissing her soft lips when she looked up. Kissing back, Yuffie chuckled softly. "You know, I would never take you for being such a cuddle bug."

"There are a lot of things people don't know about me." Cloud confessed.

"Hmm...Like what?"

"Well, I'm cuddly." Cloud chuckled. "I get attached to things and people really fast. That I am a baby in the morning; I'm more of an afternoon person. Hmm..." He paused, thinking. "Oh. Even though I tend to keep my distance from people, I actually love some interaction. It's nice to just have a nice conversation or being like this." He smiled, kissing Yuffie's cheek. "I also like to think that, even though I am not a fan of showing it to others, I am affectionate..."

"Hmm... I like all that." Yuffie said softly, sitting back against Cloud's chest as far as she could. "I know you're affectionate now and not a morning person; we traveled together, remember? But the rest is a nice surprise."

"Yeah, but you know that because despite everything, YOU are a morning person. You used to wake me up." Cloud chuckled, shifting to make Yuffie more comfortable.

"And what fun it was." Yuffie chuckled, grinning. "The air horn, pots and pans, belly flops... Ahh... good times..."

"Yeah... for you." Cloud snorted, kissing Yuffie's cheek. He began to scratch Yuffie's stomach idly.

Chuckling softly, Yuffie grinned. "Oh yea, lots of fun." Cloud just shook his head, amused. "You loved it, I know you did." Yuffie said with a grin. "I could tell by the look on your face. You tried to hide the grin, but I saw it."

"Bah."

"I love you too."

"Good."

Sitting back a moment later, Yuffie looked down at her hands. "Damn it, I can feel the water getting colder." And it was about time she head off with her advisors, she had picked them three days ago, to go over palace rules. "You need to pick some advisors as well, you know."

Cloud grunted. "I trust you, I trust Renoa and I trust myself."

"Well, I can't, you can't and she can't. You need to pick different people."

"How can I pick people I don't know or trust?"

Yuffie sighed. "I did it. You just have to find some that you at least believe you can trust and go with those."

Cloud sighed. "Fine... I'll do it next week." That way he could observe and determine who was trustworthy or not.

"Actually...today." Yuffie sighed. "You already put it off too long. It needs to be done."

"Next week." Cloud stated, shaking his head. "I need to go around and see if anyone appeals to my trust. I am not just going to randomly point my finger at three random dudes and spend my life doing the contrary of what they say cos I do not trust them."

Sighing deeply, Yuffie rolled her eyes. "No. Today." It HAD to be done now. They were already behind on their coronation date.

Cloud rolled her eyes back and shrugged, leaning back. "Take a seat and wait, then."

"Cloud Strife, our coronation is in four days. You CAN'T wait a week to pick advisors." Yuffie said sternly. "You NEED to pick them NOW and if you don't, then it falls under me to choose for you."

"Then do it." Cloud stated seriously. "Right now, I do not trust anyone but you and Renoa. I will, however, trust whoever you choose because it was you who chose. I trust your decisions."

"Fine." Standing up, Yuffie reached out for a towel. "but I'm warning you now, refusing to choose your own advisors and making your wife, someone considered lower then you, do your job will be frowned upon by the community and people and you will have a hard time getting them to accept you as king."

"God fuck it, woman! I DON'T trust anyone else! I am not going to let people I don't trust influence the decisions I will have to take for this country! It's for the freakin' people that I am doing this but FINE; I will go and find some morons myself." Cloud said angrily, snatching his own towel and moving out of the tub. "Oh; another thing most people don't know: I HATE being pressured and get pretty pissy when it happens." He stated, limping into their room.

"Yea, well, get used to it." Yuffie sneered, walking past him and to the closet, snatching up the outfit Renoa had set out for her and beginning to dress. "You're going to become king. Your life is going to be made of pressure and decisions you don't want to make and dealing with people you do not trust. Just pick a few idiots and ignore their advice. Easy as that."

"Unlike you, I would like to be able to count on those people." Cloud stated, drying his hair furiously. "If you can't understand why, just know that being able to count the people you can talk to with half the fingers of a hand is tough, even for the loneliest of the wolves."

"Well, if you tried to get to know people and trust them instead of staying away then you would not have that issue."

"It's not as easy as you may think, when you already got burnt several times, Yuffie."

"You're the one who gave up. It's your fault you have almost no friends, not other people. You choose to stop trying. No one made you."

"And thank you for throwing it all on my face." Cloud snarled, flinching. Slipping on some underwear, began to get into his robes.

"Well, don't bitch and gripe at me like it's everyone else's fault you have limited friends!"

"I am not talking about fucking friends, you-!" Cloud closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Sometimes he just wished he could punch Yuffie's teeth in. Ohh, but he _could_, but he wouldn't drop so low. Not again. "I am talking about having people who I can trust, Yuffie." He said as calmly as he could. "You get sick, or something. Renoa leaves. Who will I turn to then? I know plenty of people here but I do not trust any of them. THAT'S the problem."

"Well, having no one is no good either." Yuffie said softly, also calming herself down a tad. "I know you do not like it but this is life. You NEED to pick some. This is not a negotiation or something you can just put off. It is the law. Even the king must obey the law."

"The law can take it up the ass, Yuffie. This is not just about me, it's about the people out there that the law works to protect." Cloud stated, pointing randomly. "The people I will choose will help me take the decisions for their well-being. I cannot just choose anyone. I must choose the best out there."

"Then go and do it."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I _know_. It's, like, the fifth time you say that ever since I woke up."

"And I will continue to say it as many times as I have to." The blond swallowed a couple of swear words as he fastened his midnight blue robe, sitting on the bed to put on his _tabi_ and sandals. Walking over to the dresser, Yuffie sat down, beginning to quickly do her hair and makeup. Pausing, lipstick hovering near her lips, she sighed softly and turned to look at her husband when she saw his angry and hurt expression on the mirror. "Hey..." She said, voice soft and regretful. "I love you."

Cloud's anger deflated at that. Shoulders slumping, he sighed. "I know." He whispered. "I love you too." The blond said back, rubbing his face tiredly.

Getting up, Yuffie walked over and slipped behind him, hugging him from behind. "Always remember that, okay? No matter how mad we get, I love you."

Reaching back, Cloud wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "I will." He murmured, kissing her softly. "You remember it too." He asked, closing his eyes and nuzzling her face tenderly, kissing her cheek.

"I always do." Yuffie said with a soft smile, kissing him back tenderly.

Cloud smiled into the kiss, reaching to scratch Yuffie's nape with his free hand. Pulling back after a last lingering kiss, he reached down to take Yuffie's hand and kiss her wrist. "Is it fully healed already?" He murmured, interlacing their fingers as a pang of guilt tugged at his heart.

"Almost." Yuffie replied with a soft sigh, smiling at the kiss. "It doesn't hurt anymore which is good. It will be back to normal in a few days."

"Good." The blond murmured, resting his cheek carefully against it. Smiling softly, Yuffie closed her eyes, nuzzling Cloud's head gently. He was so sweet when he wanted to be. The blond kissed Yuffie's neck as she nuzzled his head. "We need to go..." He murmured. "But now I just want to lie down with you and stay in bed for the whole day."

"Me too." Yuffie sighed. "But we have duties to see to." Standing up, she rolled of the bed and stretched her arms. "Come on. We better get going."

Cloud clicked his tongue, getting up and wrapping his arms around Yuffie's waist as she stretched. "We can just say we're working on getting Wutai an heir..." He smiled against Yuffie's skin after he kissed her shoulder. "But yeah... We should go."

"We used that excuse three times already." Yuffie chuckled, wrapping her arms around Cloud's neck from behind, kissing him softly. "But we still have all of tonight to spend together."

"If we used it a fourth time, it'd just mean we are dedicated to our cause." Cloud smiled against Yuffie's lips. "But yeah." He kissed her tenderly. "How about... I make love to you on the garden?" The blond murmured tenderly. Good thing that they had a little, secluded garden all for them. Beautiful too. "It's a full moon tonight... So we can just watch the stars, with no rush... no worries..."

"That sounds wonderful." Yuffie smiled, nodding. They had not made love out there before. "As long as we bring a blanket..." There was no need to get dirty while they were doing it. Not to mention bugs and such. "Shall we bring wine as well?"

"Nah. Just bring your delicious little body." Cloud smiled, nibbling Yuffie's neck playfully.

"Oh, you flirt." Yuffie giggled, squirming away from the nips. "No eating me for real! It won't go well if everyone finds out their king is a cannibal!"

The blond chuckled. "Alright, you kill joy." He sighed dramatically, releasing his wife and taking a step back.

"Thank you." Yuffie said, still chuckling softly. "Now… shall we go?" she asked, holding out a hand. "I'll show you where you pick your advisors and the like."

Cloud nodded, taking the hand and kissing it gently, as it was the injured hand. "Alright."

Nodding, Yuffie walked out of the room, still holding Cloud's hand as she led him through the halls. "They are not all bad. About our age. You should be able to pick a good one."

"Ugh. I tend to get along better with people older than me." Cloud cursed, sighing as he interlaced their fingers. "... Oh well. G'luck to me."

"Well, if they are younger they are more open to suggestions and are willing to negotiate." Yuffie explained, leading Cloud into a small room, multiple people milling about, speaking to each other and looking over the many books the room held. "Here we go. "Good luck."

"What, am I just supposed to go around popping '_hello_'s behind everyone's back or should I just sit on a table taking applications?" Cloud snorted, a couple of advisors nearby hearing and letting out quiet snickers.

"Well at least they share your sense of humor." Yuffie grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Go out there and TALK to them. Don't just stand around like an awkward lump."

"Yeah, let's rule the country with humor." Cloud drawled, grunting when Yuffie shoved him inside. "I love you too."

"I know you do." Yuffie grinned. "Now, get to it!"

"You sound like my Mom. I'm not a kid on my first day of school." Cloud grunted, crossing his arms as he took a couple steps inside.

"Good luck, honey! I believe in you!" Yuffie cooed, waving wildly at the blond. "Have a good time and make friends with the others!"

"Oh, fu-" Cloud pressed his lips together, watching the door slam shut before he finished. "Anyone who laughs is out!" He said in time to listen to a couple of strangled laughs.

Biting their lips, several people turned to hide their giggles, shoulders shaking. Their new queen was quite the fire cracker. "Sorry, My Lord." One man said, coughing to hide a chuckle. "She is very lively."

"Yeah." Cloud grumbled. "Outstanding."

Chuckling again, the man walked over to the blond and held a hand out. "My name is Leon, my lord."

The blond shook the other's hand. "Cloud, but I guess you know that..." He muttered, making a face.

"We all do, sir." Leon said with a soft smile. Holding out his folder, he nodded towards it. "This is my information. I think what would be best is if you read over all of them and get to know us first."

Cloud hummed, taking the file. "So I guess I was half right about taking applications." He chuckled.

"Basically. Each of us here is certified for the job. So you can skip that part. I suggest that you just look over our personal information. We cannot lie on those or we'll face a large fine or imprisonment since we are meant to help you lead. Liars for the job are not tolerated."

"Hmm. Yet my father-in-law was being slowly murdered." Cloud countered softly, smiling lightly. "However, I am not comparing you to those people. Don't think ill of my words." He reassured, going to sit by a table as he opened the file.

"None taken." Leon said, following. "They did not lie. In the beginning, the king was a kind, caring man, much like you. But once he lost his wife... well… you could say he lost part of his soul. He changed and raised this country with an iron fist and a cold heart. He is a good king, cares and provides for us, but as a person, there is very little left of the man that we raised to be our leader."

Cloud hummed, reading through the file with calculative eyes before he paused. "... Losing a loved one is something that does that to a person." He said, sympathy in his voice as he had already lost three of those. "I don't wish that to anyone."

"Yes. But it was especially hard on the king." Leon sighed. "Yuffie and the Queen were the only ones in his life. He lost one and the second turned on him. Not to mention the war. I believe anyone would behave like he did."

"Too bad few think like you." Cloud smiled bitterly, leaning back on his chair. Crossing his legs, he bounced a foot as he read the file. The blond hummed lightly. Not bad. Not bad at all. "... You're top on my list, Sq-"

"Leon." The brown haired man stressed. "... I do not appreciate the name in the file."

Cloud gave him a look that to others was neutral, but to someone who knew him, it just screamed _'weirdo'_. "... Sure. Leon." He put his file down on the table, on his right side. "You're on my white list." He smiled. Clicking his tongue, he sighed softly. "Next!" he lifted a hand, wiggling his fingers as he waited for another file.

Walking over, a short man with light purple, almost silver hair sat down in front of the blond, handing him his thick file before sitting back and crossing his arms, bored look on his face. "I am Zexion." He said, voice neutral. Reaching up, he moved a piece of hair away from his face, it falling back into place over his left eye. "I am not like the rest of this giggly bunch. I appreciate a quiet room and a good book over loud parties. And I am not one to leave a job unfinished. If I am to work for someone, I will make sure that they reach their full potential, no matter what."

Cloud stared at the boy, humming after a moment. "I see." He said, quickly burying his face on the file. The kid was sort of intimidating but... The blond felt his eyebrows disappear under his hair. "... You're hired." He said simply, giving Zexion a thumb up. "Welcome to the team."

Smirking, Zexion nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to Cloud to shake. "Thank you." He knew he would be hired, anyways. There was no one he had met that did not wish to hire him.

"But don't get smug. I can still trade you." Cloud warned as seriously as he could.

"Of course." The man said evenly, facial expression neutral. Turning, he walked away and over to Leon, the two beginning to speak quietly.

Cloud eyed the teen before sighing, turning to a couple of others. He read a couple of files, sorting them through his black and white lists. Watching the blond work for a bit, a tall man walked through the crowd after working up some guts. Stopping in front of the blond, he grinned and plopped down in front of him, tossing a folder on top of the one Cloud was reading. "This is the best one in the bunch, you better get it memorized." Cloud raised an eyebrow, snorting. Not even looking up, he titled the file he was holding and made the strange one flop onto the floor before he continued to read. "Well, that was not very nice. I thought you were supposed to give everyone a chance. You even gave Leon one and he flirts with every pretty thing that moves. And Zexy is about as fun as a pet rock!"

"Exactly. I am supposed to give everyone a chance and I will not be giving the owner of the file I have a chance if I do not finish reading it." Cloud stated, continuing to bounce his foot as he kept reading.

Snorting, the man tilted his head to the side, reading the name on the file. "Ugh. HIM. He is completely male power. I watched him smack a maid earlier because she didn't get him his drink fast enough." Cloud closed his eyes tightly. Ugh. Great. Now even if it wasn't true, he would always look at the guy sideways. Chuckling, the man grinned and sat back, crossing one leg over the other. "I'm not lying. Not allowed to, remember?"

"I have no idea of who you are but I already hate you. That is not a good thing." Cloud stated, throwing the file on his hands to the black list and leaning to grab the fallen file. "Who are you again?" He read the name on the cover. "Axel?" He asked, leaning back on the chair and he opened the file. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Hello, red-haired man. One pretty similar to… Dragging them up, he stared for the first time at the man.

"That's the name. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The redhead smirked. "And I don't care if you don't like me. I aint too crazy about you myself right now but that's just because you're being a brat. Now, me? You hate me because I'm not bowing and scraping to kiss your ass. So I annoy you, big whoop. Doesn't mean I'm bad at my job. I'm most likely as qualified as Zexion."

"You're being rude. That's what I do not like." Cloud stated. "I couldn't care less if you were kissing my fuckin' ass."

"You started it by dumping my file on the floor like it was trash." Axel shot back, green eyes glimmering. "Just because you're going to be king, does not mean I'll let you treat me like that."

"You were disrespecting one of the others. You only got what you deserved at the time."

"Tossing a file down is disrespect? No. It's getting your attention. Disrespect is whipping the lighter out of my pocket and setting it or him on fire."

"And I am one step closer to do that to yours." Cloud snorted, glaring at the redhead. Eyeing him, he settled his eyes on the file and lifted it to hide his face from Axel's smug mug.

"Bring it on." Axel grinned. "I'm a master at fire materia. Anything you can do, I can do better."

"Then YOU'd be king." Cloud snorted, skipping through the file. Finished reading it, the blond held Axel's look in challenge as he let the thin book flop down between his black and white lists. Nothing was decided.

Raising an eyebrow, the redhead just smirked and crossed his arms, sitting back. "Fuck no. I like my freedom, thank you very much. Besides, if I was fully in charge, I would most likely start another war because I set a diplomat's hair on fire because he pissed me off."

"I liked my freedom too." Cloud stated simply, honestly. He missed it, badly, even though he loved Yuffie. It was not her; it was the life in the Pagoda.

"Well then, be free." Axel said simply. "You're king. You can do what you want."

"I used to say that too, back at Edge." The blond snorted, getting up to grab the bad files and dump them aside so he could sort through the ones on his white list.

"So? You don't believe it anymore?"

"... I do... It's just..." Cloud paused, licking his lips. "... I feel like, after all that I lived after saying that, that it's a lot harder than I thought; it feels as if was one naive little boy back then." The blond paused once more. "... And I don't even know why I am talking to you about this. Thought I hated you?"

"So you thought." Axel grinned. "I got the odd little ability to make people tell me things they would otherwise keep locked up."

"... I am pretty sure I dislike you then." Cloud mused, sorting through the files on his white list. Reading them again, he bit his lip. They were no good compared to Axel's. Letting out a long sigh, Cloud hung his head. "... FINE." He stated. "Leon, Zexion, Axel. You come with me." Cloud announced.

"Ha, ha! YES!" Standing up, Axel grinned and walked over to the other two, swinging his arms around their shoulders. "Come! It's time to play minion!"

"...Idiot."

"You know, you're pretty mean for a person that's mistaken for a garden gnome on a daily basis."

"...Idiot."

"I love you too."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Cloud whispered, ruffling his hair furiously as he walked towards the door. Hearing their leader, Leon and Axel began to laugh, easily keeping up with the blond. Cloud huffed at the laughter.

Chuckling, Leon broke off from the group and walked over to Cloud. "So...what is first on the list of things for us to do?"

"Wipe off someone's smug grin." Cloud grunted, flashing Axel a glare.

"Don't let him get to you." The brown haired man chuckled. "He likes to push people's buttons."

"And I just _love_ getting my buttons pushed." Cloud said, a hint of sarcasm on his voice. Sighing, he pointed to the dining room. "You are all invited to have lunch with me; it's about time for it, anyway. We can talk and actually get to know each other. What are in your profiles are great and all, but I'd like to know _you_."

Blinking, the three smiled, Zexion's lips merely twitching, and nodded. "Will the princess be joining us?"

Cloud crossed his arms. "Is there a problem?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No." Zexion said, raising an eyebrow. "We merely wished to know if our future queen would be there as well. If we get to know you, we would like to get to know her as well since we will be around her as much as you."

"There is not much to know." Cloud shrugged, now relaxed. He had been afraid the three he had chosen were sexists as the rest of the other males he had met. "She's loud, harsh-"

"I see you've chosen your advisors!"

"Hi, love." Cloud smiled, hastily turning to see Yuffie running to him.

Jumping into Cloud's arms, Yuffie kissed his cheek before peeking over at the three men, giving them a look and letting it linger on Axel for a moment longer than the others. Grinning, she laid her head onto her husband's shoulder, three women running after her from where she had left them. "Hey."

Cloud chuckled, kissing his wife's head tenderly. "Hey." He looked up, smiling at the women. "Hello."

"Hello." All three replied at the same time, giving the blond a smile with identical blue eyes looking at him. Grinning, Yuffie pulled back and nodded to the girl. "I want you to meet the triplets. Naminé." The blond smiled and waved, holding a notebook close to her chest. "Kairi." Kairi nodded, moving a piece of red hair behind her ear. "And Xion." The last, black haired girl gave them a small wave. "They're sisters."

"Glad to meet you." Cloud smiled, giving them a little bow. "These are the guys that caught my eye after you left me at kindergarten, Mom." He joked, waving at the three behind him. "This one is Leon." The brown haired man smiled politely and bowed. "Zexion." The young man nodded once. "And... Axel." The blond said, making a face as he tasted the name on his tongue. He gave the man a look at his wide grin and flamboyant bow.

Raising an amused eyebrow, Yuffie chuckled. "Nice to meet you."

Walking over, Leon gave the couple a deep bow. "It will be an honor to serve you, ma'am." He said sincerely, Zexion nodding his agreement.

Gazing at the girl for a moment, Axel grinned. "You're wild. I like you." He stuck a hand out. "We'll have to trade stories sometime."

Yuffie blinked, grinning before shaking hands with Axel. "I have a feeling I got you a best friend instead." Cloud grunted, eyeing the redhead. He was... intriguing.

Chuckling, the redhead grinned and wagged his eyebrows. "Either way, I'm going to be bothering him for a long, long time." Cloud rolled his eyes at the look he was being given.

Giggling softly, Yuffie grinned. "Oh, I like them. You picked good, Cloud." She said, hugging her husband. "Now… shall we all go eat?"

Cloud nodded, kissing the woman's head once more. "Yes." He smiled, nodding towards the dining room and allowing their guests to step inside first.

Wiggling in Cloud's arms, Yuffie chuckled, watching the group sit down to eat. "You really did pick well, Cloud." She said with a small smile. "I have a feeling they will be good for you."

"I hope so." Cloud sighed, looking at them. "Zexion is the most serious of them all. Leon is a mixture of the two, while Axel..." He winced.

"He's like Reno." Yuffie finished quietly. "Not exactly but… the hair, the eyes. His kick ass, take no bullshit attitude..."

Cloud pressed his lips tightly together. The looks, maybe, but he hadn't chosen him for it. "He was a worthy candidate, Yuffie. Really good grades, a great strategist, a good advisor... Although I can't say he's not attractive, it was not that that drew me to him. You gotta believe me."

"I know." Yuffie said with a soft smile. "You do not look at him like you did at Reno. He is just a good advisor. A smart man."

Cloud nodded, relieved. Leaning down, he kissed the woman tenderly. "Thank you."

Kissing back, Yuffie smiled softly. "You're welcome."

The blond winked at her. "Let's get inside?"

Nodding, Yuffie jumped out of Cloud's arms before walking into the room, smiling when she saw the group sitting at the large table and chatting, Renoa walking around with another maid, serving them. "They already look like friends."

"Good." Cloud grinned, going to sit by his advisors. Looking up when Yuffie and Cloud walked over, the group smiled and nodded, Renoa walking over and setting down their plates, not noticing the way Leon's eyes followed her. Cloud slapped the back of Leon's head. "Leave the maid alone."

"Oww! What did I do?" The man frowned, eyes following the woman once more. "I did nothing wrong."

"You're trying to eat Renoa with your eyes. And drooling at that." Cloud stated, wiping Leon's drool. "She's not just a maid, she's a good friend. So let me make this clear; you mess with her without her wanting, and you're done for." He warned seriously the three male advisors.

Looking at one another, Axel chuckled. "Don't worry. I have better things to do then chase skirts." He grinned. Zexion just snorted, going back to reading his book, taking bites of food in between pages.

Grunting, Leon crossed his arms. "I'm just looking." He grunted. "I can't appreciate a lovely woman when one comes by? It's not like she's married."

"Does not mean you can eye hump her at free will." Cloud chided.

"As long as it's not real humping... hmm..." Shaking his head, eyes turning to normal when he stopped imagining, Leon coughed into his hand. "Like I was saying, as long as it's not real humping, then no harm, no foul." Cloud grunted, giving him a look. "…what?" Leon chuckled, following Renoa again. "It's not like I was touching her."

The blond gave him a new look. "Ohh, chill." Renoa giggled. "He forgets _I_ have the knife." She said, suddenly serious as she grabbed a butcher's knife.

Raising an eyebrow, Leon gave the woman an amused grin. She was feisty. He liked feisty. "Really? So do I?" He chuckled, moving his long robe to the side to show off the long blade at his side.

"Do I must show mine to end this?" Cloud asked, annoyed, as he reached under the table and removed his large, long blade from its hidden place. "Settle down, children."

Whistling lowly, Leon chuckled again before giving Reno's a wink. "He wins."

Giggling, Yuffie winked back, taking a bite of her food. "I have a feeling life will be interesting from now on."

"Oh, do you, now?"

"You think it won't?" Yuffie asked, motioning to where Axel and Naminé were having a deep discussion, Xion sneaking pieces of the redhead's chicken off his plate when he was not looking. Leaning over, the princess kissed Cloud's cheek. "You picked well, love."

Cloud smiled, turning his head to kiss Yuffie's lips gently. "... I still have some doubts." He murmured. "Leon seems okay... But Zexion... I'm afraid I'm reading him wrong and Axel..." He eyed the redhead. "... I don't know what to think. He's a mystery." He murmured, studying him with mild interest.

"I don't think he's bad person." Yuffie said softly, looking over at the redhead. "He is a bit wild, yes. But I can tell that he has a good heart. And Zexion… he's just serious." Cloud nodded, still eyeing them. "Don't stare to long." Yuffie chuckled. "If they see they may begin to pester you."

"Why?"

"Because they can?"

Cloud snorted, going to take a bite of his food before pausing abruptly. Sniffing, he narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" Axel asked, voice suddenly serious. Sitting up, Zexion and Leon looked around, each reaching for the weapon by their sides.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, looking around as he put his fork down. "I guess some of the dogs were left outside." He said meaningfully, turning to look at Yuffie.

Eyes narrowing, Yuffie grunted softly, placing her fork down as well. "What should we do? Gather them up and return them to their cages?"

"We can't. We don't know who they are. They have been sent away, remember?" Cloud took a deep breath. "Leave us alone." He ordered the maids.

Looking up, the women nodded, Renoa grunting as she refilled Cloud's glass before turning to leave. "I never get to see the good stuff."

Cloud waited from them all to leave before sighing, putting the food away. "This is poisoned."

Axel reached over and snagged the plate, sniffing it before recoiling. "Yep. Definitely poisoned." Leaning down, he sniffed his own plate. "Ours is fine. There must have been a powder set on your plate only."

"Joy." Cloud grunted. And so started his life of always looking over his shoulder at every step he took.

"From now on we will trade plates with you." Zexion said quietly, looking down at his own food in suspicion. "And we will have a food tester as well."

"No need to. I am perfectly capable of knowing if both my beverages and food are poisoned or not." Cloud reassured. He didn't want anyone taking that risk for him. "I discovered Godo's advisors were slowly killing him. I guess some must have escaped and I am now their target."

"We'll take care of them, boss." Axel grinned, cracking his knuckles. "No worries about that."

"Why did you ask the maids to leave?" Leon asked suddenly. "Especially Renoa. I can tell by one glance that you are friends."

"We are, but we can't take chances. It'd look suspicious if I let her stay, and she could also become a target."

"And constantly speaking to her, laughing with her, won't? Even I know she is your favored maid and I have not been here for long. Gossip goes a long way."

"She'd be a target cos I would have let her in our conversation now, Leon." Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Besides... I don't know who else may be behind this. Godo's advisors were his friends too."

Sighing, Zexion set his book down. "She is already a target. Like Leon said, everyone in this castle knows that she is your favorite maid. It is no secret that she is just about the Princess' best friend as well. Besides you, she may just be the next on the assassination list. They know it will hurt you to see her die."

"Then get her close, already." Cloud snorted, getting up. "This has already started and I am already sick of it. It is not my intention to watch my every step for the rest of my life."

"That is why we are here." Leon said, standing up as well. "We are meant to not only serve you and help you lead but protect you as well." Cloud nodded, pacing. "Would you like me to fetch that maid?" Leon asked. "She cannot become an advisor like us, I think, but we can still keep her close as a personal servant for you."

"She will be my advisor." Cloud stated. "I shall speak with Godo about it. Go get her with NO further questions." He pressed when Leon was about to open his mouth.

"Alright." The man nodded, turning with a look of glee on his face. He would take his time walking her back.

"And be quick."

"Damn it!" Cloud snickered, watching the other leave.

Sighing, Yuffie sat back down. "So... now what do we do?"'

"We try to find out who had access to this food."

"The chef, mostly, but just about anyone can walk in and test the food." Cloud hummed, continuing to pace. "We could put a lock on the kitchen, with the staff only allowed inside to cook?"

"Could be. If it kept being poisoned, then we'd have less people to investigate."

"Then I will announce later that only cooks and sub chefs are allowed in from now on." Yuffie said, nodding her head. "And you will speak to my father about having Renoa bumped up to advisor? Most likely he will not go for it."

"I'll convince him. He owes me at least two." Cloud snorted, raising his robe and showing his scared, mutilated leg. "One for this and another for saving his ass."

Wincing, Yuffie sighed. "It is not up to only him. You would have to present it to the council as well... and they owe you nothing."

"Does not matter. I shall deal with them."

"Good luck." Yuffie sighed. "Those guys can make my dad squirm. They are not easy to get past."

"We'll see about that." Cloud reassured.

Chuckling softly, Yuffie nodded. "Alright. Anything else we need to do?"

"We build a little pillow wall and wait for the invasion?" Cloud snorted.

"That can be done." Yuffie said with a grin. "Most definitely." The blond shook his head, sighing softly. Getting up, Yuffie walked over and pulled Cloud into a hug, kissing his chest softly. "Don't worry. It will be okay."

Cloud nodded, wrapping his arms back around Yuffie's shoulders. "I guess our plans for tonight will have to be canceled." He murmured. They didn't know if the next attack could be made in the form of a riffle.

Yuffie grunted, pouting. "No fair." Thinking for a moment, she grinned "We can always assign guards."

"No." The blond shook his head, huffing.

"Aww, c'mon. WE can put up a silence barrier and they won't hear a thing."

"NO."

"Killjoy..."

"I love you too, baby."

"I know you do." Yuffie smiled, kissing his cheek again.

"Good." Cloud smiled, resting his chin on his wife's head. "... Well, no-one ate a thing, right?"

"Nope." Yuffie sighed. "And now I'm hungry... think we should go pester the cooks for some food?"

"I can cook for all of us." Cloud offered, shrugging at the other's wide eyes. It was as if no-one had ever offered to cook for them.

"Uhh... sir?" Xion piped up, voice soft. "You do not have to cook. Such things are seen as beneath you."

"Have you forgotten that I didn't grow up by those laws? I'm still a mountain boy at heart." Cloud chuckled. "Besides, I ain't a king yet. Lemme do something I like for a change?"

Looking at one another, they shrugged before standing up. "Alright." Axel grinned. "Let's see what you can do."

"Follow me, then." Cloud smiled, taking Yuffie's still recovering hand on his gently.

Nodding, the others walked over, following Cloud out of the room. "What will you make?" Axel asked, licking his lips. "I'm STARVING."

"What do you guys want?" Cloud asked, waving at Leon and Renoa to join them as he saw them at the end of the corridor.

"Anything edible." Axel chuckled, swinging an arm around Renoa and Leon's shoulders.

Reno grunted and elbowed him, going to stand beside Cloud and smiling when the blond swung an arm around her shoulders. "May I suggest veggie lasagna?" She grinned.

"Aww, no fair! I want lady love too!" Axel whined playfully.

Rolling his eyes, Zexion jabbed the redhead's side with his elbow. "Lasagna is good."

"Alright." Cloud nodded. "Lasagna it'll be."

**Bekas: HUGE chapter to make up for the HUGE wait. SORRY!**


	15. Bumpy Start

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

_Will contain MxM, MPreg and threesomes.

* * *

_

Taking a bite of food, Yuffie smiled at the taste. Her husband always had been a good cook. Looking around the table, she chuckled when she saw Leon trying to get Renoa to sit down, girl having insisted on serving them since she knew where everything was.

Cloud leaned to kiss the top of Yuffie's head, wrapping his arms around her neck from his standing position. "Good?" He bit his lip.

"You know it is." Yuffie chuckled. "You have cooked for us before and we never complained, did we?"

"Not complaining is one thing, Yuffie. You could hate it but remain quiet."

"This is me, Cloud. Would I stay shut if i did not like it?"

"... Point taken." The blond chuckled, straightening. "About about you?" He asked, going to stand behind his advisors and patting both Axel's and Zexion's shoulders. "What do you think?"

"I'm eating it, aren't I?" Axel asked, raising en eyebrow. "I don't care how important you are. If the food sucks, I won't eat it."

Zexion just grunted, shrugging. "It is decent."

"That's basically as much of an approval you will get from them." Leon chuckled.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Thought as much." He snorted, taking the plates from Renoa's hands and hip-bumping her away. "Go to your seat already."

Growling, Renoa took the plates back. "You sit. This is my job to do."

"We're normal human beings with no jobs right now. Go to your seat!"

"Make me." Renoa challenged, eyes glinting. If they were all just normal people now, then he could not order her to do anything.

Cloud glared. "Just go sit down, Renoa."

"No. I still have a few things to set down."

"Renoa... Please?"

Renoa just shook her head. "You sit. I'll set down the rest of the plates before sitting down myself." Cloud gave Renoa a set of puppy eyes, to which Yuffie and Axel cooed to after a few moments passed. Renoa just raised an eyebrow. "No good. Those things don't affect me. Go sit."

"Bitch." Cloud swore under his breath, going to sit besides Yuffie.

"Don't get sour because your puppy dog eyes don't work like you believe they do." Renoa chuckled. "Besides, I have a pair myself that could out do yours anytime." Cloud grunted, picking on his food. Giggling softly, Renoa finished setting the plates down before taking her place at the table, beginning to eat herself.

"So." Cloud started after a moment of silence. "I see you chose the best advisors for yourself, love." He smiled towards Yuffie. "You never keep your mouth shut and they barely open theirs." He mused, having barely heard the sisters' voices.

"A nice, even balance." Yuffie chuckled with a small grin. The sisters were quiet, yes, but they were smart. She knew that she could trust them completely. "And you seem to have picked quite a number of people. Loud, smart and a bit of both." she chuckled, nodding to Axel, Zexion and Leon.

"It's so I can be reminded of you." Cloud said sweetly with a hint of sarcasm.

"And if I could have found one with chocobo hair, I would have chosen her as well."

"Hey..." Cloud huffed, reaching to pat his hair. "I quite like it, okay?"

"You are sarcastic and I will too." Yuffie grinned, taking another bite.

"It was friendly bickering."

"So was mine." The girl chuckled.

"For how long have you two known each other?" Naminé piped in gently, eyeing the couple. She was the wisest of the three, yet she was the middle sister. She titled her head to the side, studying them. She was a medium, so to speak. A witch. If pulled the right strings, she would know what was waiting for the royal couple in their lives.

Looking over at the blond, Yuffie smiled. "Cloud and I have known each other for years. We traveled together since I was sixteen to fight Sephiroth and after that we were good friends."

"May I ask when did you realize you were in love, my lady?" Kairi smiled, endeared by the couple. She was the romantic one, and the oldest of the three. She was also the bookworm and always had an advice ready to be given to whoever needed it.

Looking at one another, the couple chucked. "About a week ago…"

"... Are you shitting me?" Axel snorted.

"Nope." Yuffie grinned, shaking her head. "Cloud just married me because he didn't want me chained to some oppressor old geezer."

"So sweet..." Xion cooed, gasping as she realized what she had done. She was the young and least experience but not the worse of the sisters. From the three, she was the one who always kept her feet on the ground, arranging strategies and planning whatever needed to be planned with precision. "I'm so-sorry!"

"What for?" Cloud chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "What you said is nothing that you have to apologize for." Reaching over, he took Yuffie's hand. "Truth is; I believe it's sweet too. Yuffie is a wonderful woman."

"You make me blush." Yuffie giggled, kissing Cloud's hand tenderly.

"Good." Cloud smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Yuffie grinned, cooing. "...Why must you coo like I am a baby?"

"Cos you got the round, baby cheeks." Yuffie cooed, kissing each of his cheekbones. "And got the upturned nose, so cute." She grinned, also kissing the tip of it. "And got baby blue eyes... and blond hair..." She paused. "... Ohh, you must have been ADORABLE as a baby!"

Blinking, Cloud snorted. "One, my face is in no way round. Two: I got my nose, eyes and hair from my mother so those are the only things I tolerate enough to call them cute, and three; everyone is cute as a baby."

"Yeah, but a blond, blue eyed baby...!" Yuffie cooed, hugging Cloud around the neck tightly. "And I didn't say your face is round." She snorted, petting his sharp chin. "Your cheekbones are all round and high and shit. Right?" She grinned, her assessors and Renoa nodding. The guys only nodded slowly, unsure of what to reply.

"Just because they are high does not mean it is baby like." Cloud rolled his eyes. "A baby's face is all round. Mine is not so you can't exactly use that terms."

"Cloud. They're so high and round that you pout when you talk all menacingly." Yuffie snickered, kissing Cloud's full lips. "But know what? Doesn't matter." She smiled, nuzzling their noses together. "Cos I love you, dummy. Just the way you are, and I find you adorable. Handsome AND adorable."

"He is not adorable." Renoa snorted, taking a sip of water. "Maybe to you but to any other women he is sexy and handsome. Not adorable."

"What you think does not matter, does it?" Yuffie snorted. "I'm saying what I think of my husband." The maid had no finger on the matter.

Renoa raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for telling me I do not matter. And if you can't remember, you asked us if we agreed just a moment ago so apparently what we think DOES matter."

"It was a rhetorical question." Yuffie stated, hugging Cloud close. She was Renoa's friend but she and Cloud were getting too close for comfort. Now then, with her being Cloud's advisor too... "And you do matter. I am just very protective of my lover, no matter what people say."

"Be protective all you want. I have no intention of getting with him." Renoa was not one to force someone to cheat.

"Do I have a say in th-" Cloud started.

"No." Yuffie pouted, snuggling his side.

"Why would you have anything to say?" Renoa asked, raisin an eyebrow. "It's not like you plan on cheating anytime soon."

"I don't plan on cheating at all." Cloud stated, crossing his arms. "I just, for as flattered as I feel, don't feel very well with seeing you fighting everyone cos of me, Yufs." He stated, kissing the top of his wife's head. "Love you. YOU."

"Well, I can't help it." Yuffie pouted. "I see a sexy woman and I just get over protective of you. You cannot blame me for that." Cloud sighed before smiling, wrapping his arm around the woman, endeared. "See?" Yuffie smiled, snuggling closer. "You even like it. I can tell."

"Can't say that it doesn't give me a bit of an ego boost, no..."

"Then stop complaining every time I do it then." The girl chuckled, pulling back from Cloud to continue eating. "Because if you do, then you will be complaining for YEARS to come."

Cloud chuckled. "Fine."

Smiling, Yuffie nodded, nudging his side. "Good. Now eat."

"Yes, Mom."

"That's creepy." Axel chuckled. "For everyone's sake, don't call her that."

"Oh?" Cloud smirked lightly, leaning forward. "Is the fiery one getting extinguished at a poor mental image?"

"At the thought of you doing it with your mom? Yes."

"... My Mom must be rolling in the Lifestream, as she has no grave."

"Hey! You planted the image!" Axel laughed, shaking his head. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Shut up, you."

"Or what, shorty?"

"You'll find your ass full of thick, juicy First Tsurugi."

"Mmm... kinky..."

"I know, right?"

Grinning, Axel wagged his eyebrows. "You think your momma would approve?"

Cloud shrugged. "I never hid from her that both girls and boys were appealing to me." He stated, taking a bite of his lasagna and winking at the advisors when they simply stared back at him.

"...Cool." Leon said after a moment, chuckling. "Not many people can willingly admit that." it was a harsh world out there. Not many people would willingly accept the information Cloud just gave out.

"Never hid it." Cloud shrugged slowly. "At least, not when people asked about it. Though... I never told anyone. It cost me a lover." He smiled tightly. "... He died before I could say anything, but then again... I don't know if he was ever into guys or not."

"Who was the one you lost?" Renoa asked, mind whistling. _'Lost someone? Could he mean Zack…? But…'_ He knew that, back in the early days, the black haired man and Cloud had had quite the loving romance; the blond had liked him, a lot. So it couldn't be Zack…

"No-one you guys know." Cloud shrugged. "Though, he used to visit Wutai a lot. He... died here."

_'Definitely not Zack then...'_ "What was his name?"

"What does it matter?" Cloud shrugged, picking on his food before placing his fork down. He wasn't all that hungry anymore. "He's gone, buried and I moved on." He smiled, reaching to pull his wife to his side. He had buried his feelings for Reno deep inside his heart. No way would they get out now... Hopefully. "And I plan on enjoy my little queen here. Have lots and lots of kids and grow old with her." He smiled tenderly, kissing her cheek.

"Oh come now, give us a name." Axel chuckled. "If you don't care for the guy anymore, I don't see the problem." He must not have meant very much to Cloud, anyways if he was over him already.

Cloud sighed, finding some strength to do it when Yuffie kissed his neck and hugged him tightly. "Reno." He murmured; pain in his voice that he thought had disappeared.

Stilling, Renoa's eyes widened before she could school her expression. _'Me?'_ The secret redhead thought to himself. _'Cloud liked... me?'_ That could not be right. The blond had never even shown him that he wanted to be friends before. Why would he like him? '…_Too late now…_' He thought sadly, pain going through him. _'He said he was over me.'_

"... Are you feeling alright?" Kairi asked gently, seeing Cloud's pained expression.

"Yeah." The blond breathed, forcing a smile. "I just thought I had buried the pain that came with the name." He murmured, smiling sadly when Yuffie rubbed the area above his heart gently. "I guess I'm still healing from the blow."

Looking up, a glint of hope sparked in Reno's eyes. Pain? Did he still care? _'But he said that he was going to live happily with Yuffie…'_ Sighing again, he took another bite of his food. _'Oh well. I'll just stay here_.' Even if he could never have the blond, he could at least be close to him. Sighing, Cloud soaked up on Yuffie's warmth as the others finished eating. He idly sipped his wine. Standing up a few moments later, Renoa began to gather the dishes. "I have to go soon." It had not yet been cleared with the council, or even the king, that she would to be raised higher. So until then, she was still a maid. "I'm already late and if I do not get going, the Grand Chamberlin is going to beat my ass with a broom again." That was one mean bitch with one hell of a good arm.

Everyone nodded. "Sure."

Nodding again, Renoa moved quickly, taking everyone's empty plates and bringing them to the sink, glancing at the clock. "_Fuck_..." Running to get out of the room, she winced when a loud yell reverberated through the hall.

"Girl! When I get my hands on you, I am going to beat you within an inch of your life, you lazy cow!"

"CRAP!" Giving everyone a grin, Renoa picked up her skirts and ran out of the room, cracking loudly. "You will have to catch me first!"

"...Girl's brave." Leon murmured with an amused look in his eyes.

"Or really foolish." Cloud winced.

Yuffie hurried to the door. "You hurt her and I shall beat _your_ ass!"

"You stay out of this!" Came an angry hiss. Turning the corner, the Grand Chamberlin marched down the hall, graying hair pulled back into a tight, neat bun on the top of her head. She was wearing the traditional maid's outfit, hers coming with short sleeves, showing off her beefy, muscular arms. Teeth grit in anger, she huffed when she saw Renoa run around the corner, tapping the wooden club she held in her left hand onto her palm. "Damn that girl. She is up for another beating."

"For another what, may I ask?" Cloud asked, cold as he walked outside to stand beside his wife.

"She has a tight schedule, my lord. She was warned to stick to it. Each of my workers is set to do certain things at certain times to keep this place in tip top shape." The woman explained, grunting. "But Renoa refuses to follow schedule to be around it. It has already earned her several beatings." Tapping the club against her hand, she growled. "But the bruises don't seem to bother her very much. I'll have to think of something else." Perhaps, she will send her down to the stables, or to care for the drunken soldiers.

"You'll have to think of your own health, then." Cloud ordered icily. "I learn of another finger lifted towards her and you shall wish you could get out of the country on that same moment. The same goes to my wife; you do not speak to her as if she was one of your maids." He hissed, watching the older maid shrink a bit in size. "Renoa, if she did not attend to her duties, was because she was caring for both me and my wife. She was attending to a bigger, more important task. Do NOT reprimand her for it. Am I understood?"

Looking at the blond for a moment, the maid grunted before nodded. "Understood... But you no longer need her, my lord, so soon she will be back under my command. It is my every right to punish her as I see fit."

"I am _ordering_ you to keep your hands to yourself, Ma'am." Cloud stated. "But if that is your problem, it can be arranged." He waved a hand. "Renoa." He called the girl. "You are needed right now; we desire a tea." The blond bowed his head a little, politely. "Then I wish you to go and clean our bedroom. See and arrange bedrooms for our advisors right by ours, so we can always be close. Get yourself one too." He stated meaningfully. "Then you are to come back to us. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Renoa said with a small smile before walking over, skittering behind Cloud when the Chamberlin glared at her. Damn, that old hag was scary. Walking back into the room the advisors were in, she headed for the kitchen, beginning to make tea.

"So you want her, eh?" The Chamberlin grunted. "Take her. She is nothing but a giant pain in my ass."

"Will do." Cloud smiled, nodding.

"Now, go back to your tasks." Yuffie ordered.

"Of course." The maid said; voice cold as she walked off. Damn. She was looking forward to giving the girl a few more welts.

Cloud watched before sighing, grinning as he leaned down to wrap his arms around his wife and kissing her cheek tenderly. "No-one messes with my love." He murmured tenderly.

"She was not messing with me." Yuffie chuckled. "I could have handled her just fine." Leaning up, she kissed Cloud's chin. "But thank you."

"She talked to you as if she could order you around. No sir, not with my wife."

"Hmm... Overprotective chocobo…" Yuffie said with a soft chuckle. "I like it." Cloud grinned, leaning down to nuzzle their noses together. Smiling, he kissed the other gently, pulling her close to him. Kissing back, Yuffie pulled back suddenly. "I'm worried about Renoa. If she was not with us, then she was working. Who tendered to her welts?"

"Most likely herself." Cloud winced.

"I want to look her over." Yuffie insisted. "She could be hurt badly."

Cloud nodded. "I'll tell her to get the closest room to ours. That way we can keep track of it, but we can also check her out now."

"Good." Walking back inside, Yuffie went over to where Renoa was pouring the tea and took her arm, eyes narrowing when he saw her small, nearly invisible winch. "Come on. We're getting you checked out."

"I'm fine." Renoa insisted, trying to pull back.

"Will you make me carry you?" Cloud crossed his arms.

"I'm _fine_." she insisted again, taking a step back. Quickly moving, Cloud grabbed Renoa and lifted her, holding her to his chest tightly in a way that she could not move. "Hey! Lemme go!' The woman growled, wiggling as much as she could, shoes kicking along the floor, trying to nail a hit to Cloud's shins.

Cloud rolled his eyes, easily dragging the maid towards the cooks' closet. "C'mon." He shoved her inside. "I'll wait outside." He nodded, letting Yuffie in before closing and locking the door.

Growling once the door shut, Renoa lunged at it, grabbing the knob and twisting. "Let me out! I'll kick your ass, blondie!"

"Stop it!" Yuffie ordered, grabbing Renoa's vest and tugging. "Undress." She demanded, tugging the robe loose and attempting to remove it.

"No." The woman said, shaking her head as she pulled the robes back. "I do not like undressing in front of other people."

"Now." Yuffie ordered, tugging harshly on the clothes.

"I said no." Renoa growled, yanking them back.

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie tugged harshly, throwing the robes aside. Turning, she opened her mouth to yell but it got caught on her throat at the sight before her. "Ma-!" She squeaked, Reno quickly reaching over and holding her close to his chest, hand over Yuffie's mouth.

"Shh." Reno half pleaded, half warned. "Don't do this. I can explain." He whispered; voice normal.

Eyes widening, Yuffie whipped around, staring at Reno with a half horrified, half amazed expression. "..._Reno_?" she asked quietly.

Gulping, Reno nodded and reached up, pulling his wig off, long red hair flowing down his back and shoulders. "...Please don't tell..."

Yuffie shook her head in disbelief. "... Why?" She breathed. "We thought... you were dead..."

"I'm not." Reno said with a small smile, pulling his robes back up. "I was extremely hurt and nearly died, but a nice old woman took me in and took care of me." He said; smiling as he remembered the woman he fondly called _'Nana_.' "When I was well, she brought me to your wedding... I like him, Yuffie." He said; voice low and sad as he gave the girl a sad look. "A lot. I came to work here to be close to him. But just that, I promise. Please, let me be near him."

"... You mean Cloud?" Yuffie breathed. And suddenly she was angry; _furious_. "Do you have ANY idea of how he will be when he finds out the truth? He'll be heartbroken-" She gasped. "... And you heard his confession right now!" She frowned angrily. "When he finds out, he'll think you stayed around just to make fun of his feelings!"

"He is not going to find out." Reno said sternly. "That is the point: for him to _never_ find out what happened. Let him think that I am dead." He sighed. "I am content with just being a maid."

"All we gotta do is brush your face!" Yuffie said harshly, reaching to rub a hand against Reno's cheek and removing his make-up, tattoo becoming visible. "The truth is one mistake away and he'll hurt like hell when he finds out!"

Wincing, Reno reached into his pocket and pulled out a makeup compact, flipping it open and quickly redoing what Yuffie had ruined. "Then I'll leave." The redhead sighed sadly, snapping the case shut and putting it away. "I just wanted to see him, be near him... Hell, until a day or so ago, I didn't even know that he liked me like as a friend... But if you believe that it will get too complicated, then I will go."

"Is everything alright in there?" Cloud asked suddenly through the door.

"Yes!" Yuffie called out. She sighed. "You stay. But be CAREFUL." She snarled. "If one day I find out he's distressed because he found out the truth, you're dead for real."

"Don't worry." Reno grunted as he slipped his wig back on, re-buttoning his dress. "Like I said before, I have no intention of getting together with him. I stand no chance." Adjusting his collar, he sighed. "He's all yours, Princess."

Yuffie cast a _Full Cure_ on Reno, just in case. "We're done!" She called out.

Reno walked out of the room, voice back to its soft tone. "I'm going to go clean the rooms now." She said softly, patting Leon on the shoulder as she walked out. If Yuffie was so concerned, then he would just lure someone else in and push Cloud away.

Cloud watched the other leave. "So? Any injuries…?" He asked, concerned.

"Nope." Yuffie said, shaking her head. "Besides a few bruises, she's fine. I cast a spell on her."

Cloud nodded, taking Yuffie's hand. "You alright…?" He murmured, tugging his wife close to him as he found her too tense.

"Yeah. Just...she was pretty banged up. I didn't like it."

"But... You just said it was just a couple bruises." Cloud chuckled humorlessly. Turning to his wife, he cupped her face and brushed her cheeks tenderly. "Is something wrong, Yuffie?"

Sighing, Yuffie shook her head, leaning into his touch. "No... It's just... I don't know. I'm just upset. The assassination attempt, Renoa being hurt... it's all just getting to me..."

Cloud smiled sadly, leaning to kiss the woman's forehead tenderly and pulling her close. "Renoa's alright... I'm alright. Its fine, love…" He tried to reassure.

"Yes, for now." Yuffie grumped, hugging the blond close. "Who knows when they may try next? And this time, you could be seriously hurt."

"Yufs..." Cloud sighed, titling Yuffie's head up and kissing her tenderly.

Kissing back, the girl sighed. "I'm going to worry, Cloud. You're my husband. I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

"And here I was thinking that it was cos you loved me." Cloud joked lightly; they knew that being married didn't mean as much without love.

"I don't have to say it, you should just know." Yuffie chuckled.

The blond chuckled, giving his wife a light peek to the lips before embracing her reassuringly. "It'll be alright. It's needed more than some poison to off me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Yuffie sighed. "What if they try again but with something new?"

"Like what, love?"

"I dunno. Ninjas? Bombs? Mind controlled people that are close to you to kill you?"

"Yuffie..." Cloud chuckled.

"What?" Yuffie pouted. "It could happen."

"Just breathe." Cloud smiled tenderly. "As long as I am not given _p-e-a-n-u-t-s_, I'm alright." He spelled quietly, before the walls had ears.

"...Seriously?" Yuffie asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can't have those?" She never knew that Cloud was allergic to peanuts. She would have to be careful.

Cloud nodded. "I gotta have a flaw or two. Can't be perfect." He winked playfully.

"But you can try." Yuffie grinned, winking back.

"Too bad it won't work, hmm?"

"Meh." Chuckling, Yuffie shrugged. "Not really. If you were perfect, you could not like me as much as you do."

The blond chuckled, taking Yuffie's good hand and drawing her close, hugging her. "I'm really glad I am not perfect, then." He smiled.

"Me too." Yuffie grinned, nuzzling his chest as she hugged him.

"You guys are so sweet you're givin' me cavities." Axel grinned, eyeing the royal couple.

"Bite me, fire crotch." Yuffie grinned, walking back to the table and picking up her cup of tea, taking a sip. Looking over, she raised an eyebrow, seeing Leon staring at the door Renoa walked out of. "You okay?"

"She touched me." The brown haired man said. "Patted my shoulder... I think she likes me." Cloud groaned, rolling his eyes. He hadn't seen such behavior ever since his obsession with Sephiroth. Sighing, Leon bounced his leg. Renoa was so pretty. He did not care if she was of a lower class. He liked her. "Next time, I'll touch back."

"I choose a teenager going through puberty to be my advisor. Nice."

"I'm twenty eight, thank you very much. And it's not like she's not up for grabs!" Her skirts were still long, meaning that she was free for the taking. "I like her."

"You just met her."

"And…? You never heard of love at first sight?"

Cloud paused at that. He chewed his bottom lip. "... Yeah." A certain raven haired man had made him feel as such.

Grinning, Leon sat back. "Exactly. I like her, I want her... and if she lets me, I'll have her."

Cloud shrugged. "Sure." He had nothing to do with it, anyway.

Watching Cloud shrug, Yuffie smirked. Cloud was showing no interest in Renoa. _'Good. He is MINE_.' She was caring for Reno less and less as time went on, seeing how close he and Cloud were getting. _'I swear, Reno. If you try one thing, I will DESTROY you...'_

"What's with the evil, angry face, Princess?" Zexion asked suddenly, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing." Yuffie reassured, waving a hand. "Just realized something that makes me happy.

"What?" Cloud smiled.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Uhh. Kinky."

"Not really." Yuffie chuckled. The blond shook his head, going to get his mug of tea and taking a long sip. Sipping her tea as well, Yuffie sighed. "So… what shall we do when we are done here?"

"Stare at each other?"

"...Amusing..."

"I know, right?"

Heaving a sigh, Yuffie grunted. "Cloud." She whined. "I'm bored."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Are you?"

"Yes." Yuffie whined again, pouting heavily. "Entertain me!"

"Ohh, but I can't... we have guests."

"...Eww. Pervert." Pulling a face, Yuffie snorted. "Entertain me in a different way!"

Cloud chuckled with his advisors. "We can just move to one of our living rooms, or go to the garden. What do you say?" He asked, looking around.

"The gardens sound nice." Naminé smiled, nodding along with her sisters. It was a nice day outside, just perfect for lying in the grass by the koi pond.

"Then let us go." Cloud smiled, offering his arm to his wife.

Smiling, Yuffie jumped up and grabbed his arm, yanking him up with a grin. "Alright!" The blond chuckled, letting the woman lead them outside. Running into the garden, Yuffie grinned, looking around her. She loved it out here. It was always so warm and lovely. The grass was green and the flowers in full bloom. Closing her eyes, she heard the small waterfall in the garden in the distance, sighing softly. "Perfect..."

"Aww, thank you." Axel grinned, walking past the future Queen.

"You're welcome, pookie!" Yuffie snickered, giving the man a shove as he walked past.

Yuffie gasped suddenly, though, giggling hard when Cloud lifted her in his arms suddenly. "Hello, you." He grinned.

"Hello. Is there a reason I'm off the ground?" Yuffie giggled, wiggling a bit.

"Because I want to carry you around a bit?" Cloud chuckled, throwing the girl over his shoulder carefully.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes!" Yuffie said with a laugh, banging her small fist on Cloud's back.

The blond just chuckled, bouncing the girl. "Don't offer resistance, missy."

"Or what?" Yuffie grinned, continuing to kick and wiggle.

"You'll be getting it tonight."

"I'll be getting it either way." Yuffie grinned, hitting Cloud's back again before reaching down, slapping his ass.

Cloud jumped, gasping. "HEY!"

Grinning, Yuffie did it again. "What?"

"Don't ya think yer pushing it?"

"Am I?" Yuffie asked innocently, wiggling again. "What makes you say that?"

"He doesn't like to be spanked." Leon stated calmly and politely, though a hint of amusement could be heard.

"And how do YOU know?" Leon paused before letting a small, creepy smile flow to his lips. Twitching, Yuffie pinched Cloud's side. "Tell me he's just being creepy or I'm cutting you off."

Cloud snickered, putting Yuffie down. "He's just being creepy." He mused as Leon let out a chuckle and a quiet apology.

"He better be." Yuffie grumbled before walking over and kicking Leon in the shin before walking off to the pond, Kairi, Naminé and Xion quickly following.

The blond rolled his eyes at the scene, going to Leon and crouching, taking his foot carefully and brushing his fingertips over the bruise, curing it with a _Cure_ spell. "She has no sense of humor." Leon grumbled, rubbing his foot through his boot, sighing when it was healed.

Straightening, Cloud smiled. "She's just too overprotective. And jealous."

"Like I would slap your ass…" Leon snorted. "I know better than that. And besides, you're not my type, no offense."

"When did I ever speak of that?" Cloud snorted, giving Leon an odd look. "I meant jealous cos I am bisexual; I could cheat on her with anyone, with the consorts' story and stuff. She just doesn't put in her head that I don't want anyone else." He grunted. "She's overly jealous of Renoa, then."

"Well, she won't have to worry about her in a little while." Leon grunted, staying on the grass. It was comfortable enough for him. "I'll take care of Renoa; you just teach your wife it's not nice to kick."

Cloud snickered, sitting besides Leon. "I'm sorry. I will."

"Good." Leon himself could not wait to start with Renoa. "Do you think I could have a room next to Renoa's?"

"Nope."

"Good again." Leon said with a sly smirk, not even listening to what the blond was saying as he was already making plans for the future. Cloud simply raised an eyebrow. "What?" Leon asked, smirk still in place. "You know I'm after her. If our rooms are together, it will be easier for me to get to her."

"I just said you COULDN'T have a room next to hers." Cloud articulated slowly.

Pausing, the man thought back before grunting. "And why not…? I fully intend to make her mine. A room next to hers would just make it easier."

"She'll be yours if she wants you too. You go easy on her; don't go starting to want it all. You may lose her; she's a fiery one." Cloud advised softly. "Ask her to take a couple walks with you, give her a flower once in a while... Show her more than just carnal interest. Otherwise, she'll just tell ya to piss off." He chuckled, lying on the grass with a sigh.

"I'll do all that." Leon smiled, nodding his head. "Hell, I planned it from the beginning. But I'm still going to take a room next to hers. Renoa strikes me as the kind that does not get a man's touch very often. You never know when a lady will have a... problem... that needs fixing."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Romantic."

"I already said I would romance her." Leon chuckled. "But later on, ever woman has needs."

"Ohh, I know." Cloud snorted, pointing at Yuffie.

Following his finger, Leon chuckled. "You have your wild woman, _I_ want mine. I already like Renoa a lot, your highness. And I'll make sure everyone knows that she is going to be mine."

"She must choose you too, remember?"

"Oh, she will." Leon grinned. "I can convince her to."

"That's not choosing. That's persuading."

"Anyway, she will be mine and I'll make her happy." Cloud hummed. Raising an eyebrow, Leon shrugged. "I know she is your friend but no offense, my lord, it is not your decision or place to interfere."

"It is if she gets hurt. She is like me and my wife; just doesn't give a rat's ass for a couple of the traditions out there. She'll not put up with anyone's shit easily."

"Well, then I will have to make sure not to hurt her." Leon said easily, still smiling.

"Good." Cloud nodded.

Leon stood up and brushed himself off before holding a hand out to Cloud. "Come. Let's go catch up with the others. Axel seems to have a fascination with scaring the fish." He chuckled, motioning to where the redhead was lighting a fire over the pond each time a koi fish came to the surface.

Cloud chuckled, accepting Leon's hand and taking it, letting the other pull him up. "Thank you."

"No problem" Walking over, Leon smacked the back of Axel's head. "No grilling the fish."

"Spoil sport!"

Cloud chuckled again, sitting on the edge of the pound besides Naminé. Looking over, the girl smiled softly before turning back to her notebook, concentrating on her sketch. "You draw?" Cloud blinked, though he did not try to peek. It would be impolite.

Smiling again, Naminé nodded. "We each have a hobby. I draw, Kairi does karate and Xion is good with swords."

"Oh, is she?" The blond smiled at the girl.

Nodding again, Naminé giggled softly. "Xion does not look like it but she can outfight most men. Kairi too."

"Oh, does she?" Cloud chuckled once more, crossing his arms. "One day I'd like to see that."

"Set her against Axel or Leon and she will win." The girl said confidently, nodding. "But not Zexion. I've never seen anyone beat him."

"We must have a match some day." Cloud grinned. "If not just so I won't get rusted."

"I believe they would enjoy that. But watch out for Zexion. He masters at illusion."

"Think I'd stand a chance against that?" Cloud chuckled, reaching to rest his chin on Yuffie's shoulder.

"It all depends on what he uses." Naminé smiled. "They are very real. If he wanted it to be so he could make an illusion of Yuffie and she would feel as real as she does now."

"Then I'd be doomed. No way would I draw my sword against Yuffie, even if it was an illusion."

"That is why I suggested not fighting him."

Cloud chuckled. "What about Xion? Think I'd stand a chance against her?" He smiled at the youngest of the sisters.

Looking over at her sister, the blond shrugged. "I don't know. I believe that you can but only because you are enhanced."

"Only cos I am enhanced…? Thanks for telling my fighting style sucks."

"I'm saying that your enhancement gives you an advantage. I did not mean to insult you. I apologize."

Cloud chuckled. "I know you didn't. I am just messing with you. Sorry."

Smiling softly, Naminé nodded, face flushed a bit. "No problem."

The blond smiled, snickering a bit at Naminé's flustered face. "No need to get so red..."

"I was rude... I'm sorry..." She was not used to being teased like that. It was odd.

"Ohh, lighten up. It's not that big of a deal." Cloud grinned. Shifting a bit, the girl nodded. She did not know how to respond. How did she react to someone of Cloud's status teasing her? Cloud simply winked at her, leaning back on his elbows and sighing; it was such a nice day outside. Blinking, the girl sighed before going back to her sketch. Royalty was so confusing sometimes.

Yuffie scooted closer to the blond, reaching to rest a hand on his forehead and petting his fringe. "It's a beautiful day, hmm?" She grinned, reading his thoughts.

"Yea." Cloud said softly, smiling at the pet. "The sun is just warm enough and the breeze is nice and cool. I could stay here all day."

"All day is a bit of a stretch, no?"

"Is all night better?"

Yuffie grinned. "Ya know it..." She licked her lips.

Raising an eyebrow, the blond chuckled. "I said there would be no sex in the garden."

Yuffie burst out laughing when Zexion suddenly chocked and Naminé snapped her pencil in half. "Ohh, but is the mention of sex too much for these two?"

"Imagine the act." Axel winced.

Cloud just chuckled. "Sorry guys; I'll refrain from mentioning anything else of that nature around your sensitive ears." Both Naminé and Zexion mumbled a thanks, the first getting a new pencil and the second bending to grab his book. Chuckling again, Cloud shook his head in amusement. He expected Naminé to blush at the mention of sex; she seemed like the type to do so. But Zexion…? That was different.

"They're so innocent that I just wanna wrap them in a sugar ribbon and eat them." Yuffie sighed happily.

Looking over slowly, Cloud raised an eyebrow. "...I do believe that is pedophilia and creepy." He said with a chuckle. "I don't think Zexion is innocent. Just…withdrawn."

Yuffie looked over her shoulder, giving Zexion a look. "... Riiiiiiight."

"I'm serious, Yuffie." Cloud chuckled. "You didn't see his résumé. He is a master, between many others, of the Kama sutra." That absolutely ruled out the possibility that Zexion was innocent. FAR from it.

"So am I." Yuffie snorted. "Both practice AND theory." She eyed Zexion. "... He looks more of the theory-only type."

"Actually, it is both." Zexion said calmly, turning another page in his book. "I am allowed keep up an erection for as long as I desire. I just do not like hearing about other people's sex life."

"Photos or it didn't happen."

Reaching into the back of the book, Zexion removed a small disk, handing it to the princess. "Will video do?"

"Yes." Yuffie grinned, grabbing the disc and yelping when Cloud took it from her. "Hey-!"

"If you want a porno, ask ME." Cloud snorted, giving Zexion a look as he stuck the disk back towards him.

"She asked." Zexion smirked, tucking the disk back into the flap of his book.

"Yeah…! And I have sex with you all the time, Cloud. Why would porn of you excite me when I get the real thing?"

"Who said it would only be of me?" Cloud smirked naughtily, pulling Yuffie to him and spreading little kisses across her neck tenderly, nipping once. "Even your mind is mine; no other must be allowed to contaminate it." He grinned playfully, flickering Yuffie's nose gently. He loved his little virgin.

"Excuse me?" Yuffie asked suddenly, pulling back and raising an eyebrow. "You do not _own_ anything about me, Mr. Strife. I choose to give it to you." She scoffed; eyes half playful, half serious. "So, if I want to see a porno of two random strangers, I can. It wouldn't be the first one, anyway."

Cloud blinked, raising his hands and shifting away from Yuffie. "Fine…" He drawled, snorting. "I was joking but okay." If Yuffie thought like that, then he would back off.

"I know you were kidding." Yuffie grunted, looking away with a sour look. "But words still affect people."

Clearing her throat, Kairi walked over and whispered in Cloud's ear. "Menstrual Cycle; it should be already here and it makes any woman cranky when it happens." she said softly, nodding to the fuming princess as Yuffie started a fight Axel, the latest running to near the pond before they began to wrestle.

"Oh…?" Cloud replied. "It's not an excuse to how she treated me. Or do I use my dick as an excuse too?" He snorted quietly.

Kairi simply shrugged. "I'm simply relaying some information, sir." Hearing a splash, Kairi looked up and chuckled, seeing Axel tumble into the pond. "She wins."

"The poor guy…!" Cloud exclaimed before letting out a laugh, going to help the redhead out. "You're evil." He grinned at his wife.

"Not my fault the skinny stick is weaker than me." Yuffie grinned, watching the thin man crawl out of the pond. "He has NO upper body strength."

"Still not a reason to shove him into the pond…" The blond grinned, taking Axel's hand and helping out of the water before undressing a first layer of his robe and wrapping it around the wet redhead's shoulders. "You should still change, though." He winced, undressing the last thin layer and letting on the thicker ones so he could use it to scrub at his advisor's hair.

Chuckling, Axel shrugged, letting Cloud do what he wanted to. "Naw. I'll just use some materia to dry myself off." If he did it correctly, he could use the _Fire_ materia just enough to send a burst of hot air over himself and dry him off. "And it was all in fun. If I had been serious, she would have been the one in the pond."

"Hmm, wet, angry kitten." Cloud winced, wiping Axel's face. "... NAH."

Chuckling, Axel shrugged. "At least I can take it in good humor."

"Yep." Cloud smiled, pulling back. "... Done." He said, fighting not to laugh at the redhead's spiky hair poofed up. "... You... Look like a balloon fish. A very tall balloon fish."

"...Bite me..." Stepping back, Axel activated the materia, sighing as a wave of hot air blew up him, drying his body and clothing instantly. Reaching up, he smoothed his hair back to normal. "Better."

"Much better." Cloud snickered.

Removing the blond's robes, Axel handed them back. "Thanks for the loan."

"Welcome." Cloud chuckled; taking the robes and putting them back on since they had been dried with Axel's spell.

Nodding, the redhead turned and looked at Yuffie, wiggling his fingers at her. "I will get you later." Yuffie snorted, sticking her tongue at the redhead before running to Cloud, hugging him around the waist and peeking over his shoulder. "Oh yea, like I won't toss you BOTH in." Axel smirked, walking over and reaching out for the couple. Yuffie squeaked, throwing Cloud into Axel's arms and running away, ignoring the blond as he shouted after her and yelped, having been thrown into the pond by Axel, before the redhead ran after the princess.

Laughing loudly, Leon walked over and grinned down at the blond. "The princess was able to beat him and _you_ got tossed in?"

Cloud coughed, batting away the fish around him. "It's not funny." He groaned, standing up and stumbling a bit at the weight of his wet robes. He grunted, attempting to wipe the make-up that had dribbled down his face.

Chuckling, the brown haired man pulled a handkerchief out of his packet, whipping Cloud's face off. "It's a little funny." He said with a grin, chuckling when he heard Yuffie scream, followed by a splash. "And there goes the second one."

The blond grunted, letting the other wipe his face off and removing all the make-up, leaving him natural. "Much better..." He mumbled, rubbing his cheeks before glaring over his shoulder, stalking off and shoving Axel back into the water with a scoff. Yelping, the redhead turned and grabbed onto Cloud, pulling the blond into the water with him before jumping out with a triumphant laugh, running off as he dried himself off again. "I HATE YOU!" Cloud yelled out angrily.

"I DON'T CARE!" Axel yelled back, laughing again.

"THEN GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

"I CAN'T! YOU HIRED ME!"

"I CAN FUCKING FIRE YOU!"

The redhead paused at that, blood draining from his face. Wincing, Leon kneeled down to speak to Cloud. "Ah... Highness…? If you fire him he has to be both exiled and sent to a working mine for the rest of his life or executed. Even with the short amount of time he has been with you, he can't be set free to perhaps run off and tell the enemy your weaknesses."

Cloud remained stony but he gave Leon a sidelong glance. "I know." He whispered quietly through the corner of his mouth. His mind was racing; he had blurted it out of embarrassment at having maids, gardeners and advisors laughing at his expense. Selecting the first, lame excuse in his head, the blond voiced it. "It's to scare him into behaving, much like ya do with a child... but on a higher scale." He got up, crossing his arms and waving Axel over.

Leon sighed with the redhead did not move, trembling in his spot. "My lord...you can do that with any of us. But not with him. Don't ask me why, it is not my place to tell. But he does not know you're kidding." He murmured seeing the redhead shift his feet. "I know him pretty well and I know he is getting ready to run. He would rather get shot by the guards than be imprisoned."

Cloud put a finger to his lips, going to Axel when the redhead did not walk to him. He linked an arm with the redhead's and led him away, into a deeper part of the garden. "Sit here." He murmured, helping Axel sit down on the soft grass before doing the same. The others couldn't see them that way. Sitting down a respectful meter away from the blond, Axel sat on his legs, hands fisting his robes tightly, knuckles turning white as he bit his lip, head bowed and body trembling. Cloud moved closer and tapped Axel's chin, making him look up. "I am not sending you anywhere." He reassured gently. "The reason I said that was because there were other people around; employees, villagers seeking advice, between others. I suddenly realized the scene we were making was not fit for such an important group of people and I just blurt it all like that. I'm sorry." He murmured, almost sheepishly. "Though, I was also not expecting you to react the way you did... There was nothing on your file that would suggest it." He frowned worriedly. "... Did something happen?"

Shrugging, eyes still not meeting the blonds, Axel shifted a bit. "You saw that I was adopted, right? My parents dropped me off when I was six, saying that they couldn't handle me anymore. My file ends at saying that I went to several homes before finding the right one. The only thing it did not mention was that some of those homes were… not so nice... Their idea of punishment was... strained, to say the least." Sighing, he shrugged. "I don't like being locked up. Or the dark. That's all."

"You're not going anywhere." Cloud reassured once more, firmer this time. "I'm sorry for making you think otherwise."

Axel just shrugged again. He didn't believe him, not yet anyways. They did not know each other well enough for him to have that kind of trust in him. _'He doesn't even like me_.' He knew Cloud only hired him because he was the most suitable for the job. _'I'll just have to be careful._'

Cloud sighed at Axel's obvious distrust. Looking around, he looked for something that'd give him an idea. He paused. "... What if I promise you that if I ever have to do it, that you can take my bike to run? I'll give you a head's start." He winced. His beloved Fenrir. Last he knew; it was in the castle's basement. "It's fast and great for long trips, though you won't need it as I won't send you anywhere; I need you here to balance Zexion's dark mood." He held out his pinky. "Sounds good?"

Looking up finally, a small smile passed Axel's face and he nodded, reaching out and hooking his pinky with Cloud's, shaking. "Alright, deal."

Cloud grinned, squeezing their fingers and shaking them. "Good."

Smiling a bit wider, Axel sighed. "Sorry. I'll try to be less annoying from now on."

"Just try to control yourself a bit out here. When it's just us, it's just fine." Cloud waved a hand. He stood, offering Axel a hand before he sneezed, shivering.

Standing up alone, face serious for once, the redhead nodded and held a hand out, instantly drying Cloud's clothing. "Alright."

The blond sighed at the warmth of having his clothes dried. "Thank you." He brushed the dirt off his bottom. "Would you like to go back to them?"

"Yes." Axel nodded. "The probably think you killed me in here."

"So little faith on me…" Cloud chuckled.

"More like, it is either killing me or having the guards taking me away; since there was no loud commotion and me screaming they must have guessed you killed me."

Cloud chuckled. "I would not kill you, Axel." He reassured. "Not unless you gave me reasons to which this one is not one of them." He scratched his chin, humming in thought. "... Would you like to come with me to the basement? I'd like to show you my bike." A small devious smirk came to his lips. "And I wanna see how much they'll worry. Besides…" He rubbed his nape. "… M'kinda embarrassed now to be showing up again in front of them so soon… I made a fool of myself."

Chuckling softly, Axel nodded. "Sure but don't be surprised if Leon or Zexion attack you or yell. We have been friends for a LONG time."

"I believe I can take them on." The blond smiled, waving at the other as he began to walk. Playing his role, Axel kept his head down as he walked, not looking up when Zexion and Leon began to call out for him. Cloud ignored them as well, keeping his head high as he walked into the Pagoda, both of them pretending not to be hearing a thing.

"Axel... AXEL?" Jumping up, the two began to make their way over, stumbling back when several guards got in their way. "Hey! STOP! You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Leon cried out. Cloud simply reached back and held onto Axel's wrist, tugging him forward before they disappeared through the corridors. "…YOU _PROMISED_!"

Chuckling softly at his friend's desperate scream, Axel shook his head. "He is going to be very sour with us for a while now."

"That he will." Cloud winced, chuckling. He quickly ran to a window, dragging Axel with him. He waved madly for a while before Yuffie felt she was being watched and looked over. The blond smiled reassuringly, giving her a thumb up before pressing a finger to his lips, Axel grinning widely and waving over his shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie sighed and chuckled at the boys' antics. "Men." She murmured, watching Leon pace back and forth.

"At least she will play along." Axel chuckled, seeing the Princess wave them away.

Cloud grinned, blowing her a couple kisses. "She will. She's still a brat at her heart."

"Good." Axel chuckled. "So… where is this bike of yours?"

The blond pointed towards the stairs at the end of the corridor. "Basement." He reminded. "C'mon."

* * *

Wringing his hands, Leon paced. "Fuck..." He mumbled, biting his lower lip. Cloud had promised, PROMISED that he would not hurt Axel. "Why did he lie?" Yuffie shrugged slowly, dangling her feet as she sat by the pond once more. "Oh god. He's going to kill him... he better _not_ kill him." He growled suddenly, fingering the sword on his hip.

"Nah. Cloud's not that type."

"Then why did he take him away?" Leon snapped. "I TOLD him he can't do this kind of stuff with Axel! He can't handle it!" Yuffie once more shrugged, trying to stay neutral; it was hard not to laugh when she thought of the punishment they'd receive later. Growling deeply, the brown haired man went back to pacing. "I swear if he hurts him in ANY way, I'll beat the shit out of him, future King or not." Yuffie couldn't help a little, strangled snicker from leaving her lips. Not hearing the sound, Leon continued to pace, grumbling angrily to himself. Yuffie just smiled, looking over at Zexion.

Looking back, the short man gave her a hard stare. "He is not kidding. Axel is...in many ways a child. Brilliant, strong and loyal but a child, nevertheless. We would both be very miffed if he was harmed." Yuffie nodded, understanding. Too bad they did not know Cloud well enough to know that under all those walls he built around himself, he was still a child at heart as well.

Grunting, the light haired man went back to his book. He would show no emotion on the outside, he never did. But if Axel was hurt, Cloud would fully see why he was a better friend then enemy.

* * *

**Bekas: Oh, these children… D: what have them gotten themselves into?**

**And SORRY for the HUGE wait; exams have been a bitch for me. M'SORRY!**


	16. Good News

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

_Will contain MxM, MPreg and threesomes.

* * *

_

"Holy shit..."

Cloud smiled at Axel's breathy whisper, letting the blanket that was covering Fenrir fall to the floor. He muttered a soft _'hi'_ to the bike, rubbing his hand down the seat. "Aint she gorgeous?"

"... I want to pop a ring on the fender and marry her." Axel said dreamily, running his hands across the leather seating. "I want to lube her up nice and pretty and have little cyborg babies with her..." She was GORGEOUS.

"... Okay, that is just creepy."

"I think it's perfectly healthy." Axel purred. "I wanna ride her... in more ways than one..." Cloud groaned at the mental images. His lovely bike! "...Can I lick a handle bar?"

"NO."

"… Please?"

"NO."

"Nazi." The redhead grumbled, continuing to look over the bike. "Where did you get her?"

"I bought a broken bike and reconstructed it from scratch." The blond smiled, waving at Fenrir.

"Added many custom pieces and all."

"…it's not going to wave back, you know?" Axel chuckled, poking a button on the bike, jumping back when the front compartments opened. "The fuck!"

"What? I had to store my weapons and deliveries somewhere."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting it to suddenly burst open like a giant metal butterfly!" Cloud snickered, taking a step forward and straddling the bike, sighing at the familiar feeling. Reaching, he stroked the handles as a small, almost sad smile crossed his lips. Looking up, Axel smiled softly. "You miss it, huh?"

"Yeah." Cloud murmured. "And after my coronation, I can be certain that I'll never use her again." He smiled sadly, bitterly. "I'll have no liberty, at all."

Licking his lips, a small grin crossed Axel's face. "So? I'll take you out. I'm known as a prankster so suddenly hearing that some of the old entrances have been opened it's no big." He had gone down them enough times. "We can slip away for a few hours at night a few days a week and you can just ride."

"... But won't it just come back to bite us in the ass?"

"How so? You say you're letting me use the bike. Everyone knows you're with Yuffie at night. All you will do is slip away for an hour or two and go for a ride. If anyone sees us in the hall, you say you need to go check something."

Cloud bit his lip before a small grin crossed his lips. "... You're already becoming a bad influence for me, you."

"You love it." Axel said with a small smile. "It's the least I can do for causing that big scene back there with the pond."

The blond shook his head. "If it's because of that, then you don't need to do a thing. I reacted badly and thought a scare would make you realize my fear. Instead, I made you remember of your childhood traumas. If anything... I should repay you, somehow."

"No need." The redhead said, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Already over it." The fear happened all too much. Whenever he was left alone for too long or stuck somewhere dark. "I get over it easily nowadays."

"I'm still sorry." Cloud replied simply.

"It's okay." Axel said, kneeling down to admire the bike's tires.

Cloud watched Axel before he sighed, patting the engine. "Wish I could check if it's still working smoothly but it's really noisy."

"And?" Axel chuckled. "It's your bike. If they catch you playing on it you can just tell them to go away."

"They may think I'm bailing on them." Cloud snorted.

"Doubt it. You won't get too far with your robes like that." He said, nodding to the material. "It would get stuck in the tires."

"I can just shed it." Cloud grinned.

"And drive through town naked? Bold."

The blond chuckled, lying down on the bike's seat. "Hmm, missed this." He sighed. "Used to do it all the time at night while on deliveries and so I'd save up money instead of wasting it on a room." Cloud clicked his tongue. "Used to watch the stars and all that... Made me feel at ease."

"You slept on your bike?" Axel asked, chuckling softly. "I suppose its good enough for that but didn't the seat hurt your back?" He thought the blond had a home to stay at. "What about when it rained?"

"Oh, it's quite comfy." Cloud patted Fenrir's seat. "And I didn't care for the rain much... Only if it was windy or there was a thunderstorm that I would rent a room somewhere, or try to find a shelter."

"What a loaner." Axel chuckled, shaking his head. "But I guess it works." He would stay on the bike as much as he could too. "If you want, I can check on her every so often. I'm pretty good with my hands."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "That an innuendo?" He snickered, grinning.

"Nope." The redhead grinned. "I'm serious. I'm really good at fixing stuff."

"Hmm..." Cloud eyed Axel for a bit before pointing him a finger. "I must check the first two fixes you make before I leave my baby in your hands. Deal?"

Chuckling softly, Axel nodded. "Deal. I'll take good care of her."

The blond smiled. "Good." He nodded, sighing as he rested his head on his arms. "Think they freaked out yet?" Cloud winced, chuckling.

"I think that Leon is going to full on attack you when you get out there." Axel said with a grin. "Like I said, they are VERY protective of me."

"I could hear that." Cloud mused before sitting, making room for Axel. "So... How did you get here...? I mean, why being an advisor?" He asked, curious.

"Honestly? I was forced." Axel grimaced, climbing onto the bike. "It may not look like it but Leon and Zexion are younger than me and I used to be the one doing the protecting. All through school we were together. They recognized my potential and as soon as they were old enough, they forced me into the position with them." Not that he really minded. He got to be with his friends at least.

"But you wanna be here, right?" Cloud blinked. "And you can't be much older than them..." He didn't check that part of the file.

"It's only a few months but I am. And if I didn't want to be here then I wouldn't be." Axel grinned. "I hated it at first. But it's kinda cool now. And the pay is nice."

Cloud nodded, relieved. "Had me scared a bit, there; thought ya were here against your will." That wouldn't be good for Axel's spirits or his work as an advisor.

"Trust me, even if I didn't want to, they would make me." Axel sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm surprised they did not demand to room with me." When they got older, they reversed their positions: now THEY did the protecting.

"... They bath you and take you to the bathroom too?" Cloud snorted.

"Bathroom, no. But I can remember a few shared baths in our time." The redhead grinned. "Ah. I don't mind. So I got a pair of obsessive, loving, possessive stalkers for friends. I still love them."

The blond chuckled. "Yeah. Friends like that, are a pain but if they suddenly cease to exist, our world would be suddenly pretty empty." He murmured knowingly, having had a raven haired friend pretty much like Leon and Zexion. The world shouldn't have been deprived of Zack Fair.

Nodding, Axel sighed. "So I put up with the mothering and protectiveness. It makes me feel safe." He mumbled softly, fondness in his eyes. "Even IF Leon is a mother hen. I fear getting sick around him."

"Yeah. Had a friend that would put me to bed and mother me for a week if I ever did as much as sneeze." Cloud chuckled, pulling a knee to his chest and resting his elbow on it.

"Leon would not even let me go to the BATHROOM myself, thinking I would collapse and hurt myself."

"Oh, Zack wouldn't have gone so far. I would have ripped his dick off if he ever thought about it." He was beyond PISSY when sick.

"Well, I'm weak as a kitten when I get ill so I didn't really get a choice."

"I get worse than the bitchier of the bitches." Cloud chuckled. "I get like a kiddo too. Complain about everything; keep whining about how much it sucks and how much it hurts... and I snap when contradicted. If I say it hurts, it's cos it hurts." He stated, snorting. "So if someone just comes out and says _'you're just being a baby'_... Well, Shiva help them." He winced.

"Nice." Axel chuckled. "I just lay there and groan. I think if I was a whiner, Zexion would beat me with his book. He despises whining." He said, raising an eyebrow as a hint. "So I make sure not to... unless absolutely necessary."

"Then he better not be in the same room as me when I am sick. We'd pretty much kill each other." Cloud smiled.

"I don't think you could lay a hand on him."

"You underestimate me or overestimate him. Maybe both."

"No. Zexion is smart. He will not attack directly unless he absolutely HAS to. He would send an illusion to do the job."

"Exactly my point." Cloud pointed. "Every plan has a flaw, for as small as it is. All you gotta do is finding it." He chuckled. "Doesn't mean it has to be easy, though."

"Or impossible." Axel chuckled again. "I've known Zexion almost all my life and I STILL fall for it."

"Nothing is ever impossible." Cloud shook his head. "All you must do is fight and believe."

"...Wow… that was corny..."

"I know." Cloud winced.

"...Like, seriously... I'm going to call you Lord Cornball from now on." Axel snorted. "Way to sound like a Chick Flick." The blond huffed. Chuckling, Axel shifted again. "Just promise you'll NEVER do that again."

"Promise."

"Good." Lying across the handlebars, Axel yawned. "So... Leon is obsessed with the maid, huh?"

"Apparently." Cloud shrugged. "As far as he does not hurt or upset her..."

"Why you so protective?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like she can't take care of herself."

"I know, but she has turned into a good friend." Cloud explained. "Before we choose you to be our advisors, me and Yuffie were pretty much by ourselves in here. She was the only one we could trust, you know? And she saved me too, when I was poisoned at the waterway."

"Ah. So she is like a super maid? Nice." Axel knew he like her. "She is not like most women. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was raised like a man."

Cloud snorted at that. "For real? C'mon, Axel."

"Well, you explain it then? She does not take anyone's crap; she grins and is loud instead of quiet and meek. And I think I overheard the Princess saying that she hit you once."

"Yeah, she did." Cloud winced. "She hits hard too."

"I'm telling you! She was raised like a man!"

The blond chuckled. "Fine... Maybe she was."

"So, don't worry. If Leon gets out of line, she will kick his ass!"

"You got a good point." Cloud had to murmur. He smiled, looking down. He'd stop trying to protect the maid, then.

"Good. I got the feeling that Renoa will just avoid you, anyways. Yuffie is... protective. And I think Renoa can tell that."

"She's overly jealous." Cloud translated. He sighed. "Yes, she is. And yes, Renoa can tell that."

"I do not think you will be seeing much of her anymore."

Cloud frowned. "I don't see why; she has known about it for ever since she popped into our lives and it never bothered her."

"You can't see it?" The redhead frowned. "Yuffie is downright hostile to her now. Renoa will not want to start anything."

The blond blinked. "But... Yuffie didn't say a thing. I mean, I didn't notice a thing..."

"It's more of a sixth sense. When you mostly grow up in a place with almost only girls, you learn to read the signs."

"... Hmm..." Cloud hummed, rubbing his chin.

Shaking his head, Axel flopped across the handlebars again with a soft sigh. "You may want to talk to them about it."

"Yeah... I'll have to do that." The blond murmured before sighing. Drama.

"Good luck getting the maid, though. She's a slippery one."

"I can pull rank on her..." Cloud winced. He'd hate to do that. "Especially in... four days."

"I know." Axel said, shaking his head at Cloud's face. He would guilt forever if he had to order the woman. "But she can still avoid you. It's a biiiiiiiiiiiiig palace."

"Yeah, but I am going to talk to Godo to get her to be my advisor. Or personal maid. Whatever keeps her near? We'll have to cross paths sooner or later."

"I got a feeling it will be later. Much later. Unless you walk in on her and Leon in bed."

"... Oh... Oh, that is just..." Cloud groaned, flopping on his back onto the bike. "UGH, nasty!" Not the best of the mental images!

"What? Leon bedding her or Renoa naked?"

"Both?"

"Aww. That's not very nice." Axel chuckled. "Just make sure you never tell Renoa you think she's ugly."

"She's not ugly. I think of her as a dear friend; almost a sister. Would you feel comfortable catching your sister naked, getting it on with a guy?"

"Don't have any siblings." Axel chuckled. "And sister my ASS. I've seen the way you check her out sometimes."

"I check her out because the chief maid likes to beat her up." Cloud stated seriously.

"I saw a little more than just concern."

"Then you must have seen wrong." Cloud frowned; he did not like the turn their conversation had just taken.

"Uh-huh. Suuuuure." Cloud scoffed, looking away.

Grinning, Axel sat up and stretched back, back cracking. "Ah... so... when should we head back?"

"Now, maybe." The blond replied, hopping off the bike and dusting his robe.

Nodding, Axel followed the suit. "Alright. Let's go face the music." Cloud nodded, just pulling the blanket back over Fenrir before going to the door, opening it to let Axel walk outside. Pausing, the redhead grinned and stepped back. "You first." The blond sighed and shrugged, walking past Axel and to the stairs. Covering his mouth, the redhead hung back, waiting for Cloud to walk outside.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Cloud returned soon enough, holding onto Axel and hiding behind him, hugging him from behind as both Leon and Zexion came running after him. "I'M GOING TO- Axel?"

Laughing, the redhead stepped aside, pushing Cloud in front of him. "Oh no! I aint no human shield!" Grinning, he waved at the two. "Hey!"

"...Explain. NOW."

"... Surprise?"

"Not good enough." Leon growled, reaching for his sword. Cloud raised his hand and prepared a spell, ready to fight back if his or Axel's lives were at stake.

"I suggest you to explain, Your Majesty." Zexion said quietly, voice cold.

"HA! You're on your own." Axel grinned.

"It was supposed to be a test to your friendship. I cannot take the risk of hiring advisors who would not even worry for each other." Cloud said simply, glaring. "Also, I wanted to take a walk with Axel by ourselves which would be impossible with you, mother hens, knowing he was fine."

Snarling angrily, Leon huffed and let his sword go before reaching out and yanking Axel to his side, holding his arm tightly. "The next time you want to test something like that, pick an activity that DOESN'T include this." He glared back, gesturing to Axel and the surrounding darkness.

"You are not the one to decide that." Cloud shot back, tugging Axel back to him and keeping a gentle hold on him, unlike Leon's. "Also, I am not the only one at fault here, forgot?" He snorted, nudging the redhead.

Snorting, Leon yanked Axel back again hard enough to make the redhead stumble before pushing him to Zexion, shorter man taking a tight grip of his friend's hand. "I know it was your idea. Axel is not the kind to decide to scare us like that."

"Yes, I admit it, but did he have to say yes? No, he did not."

"Still your idea. I'll have a talk with him later about it but it was still YOUR idea. Stop trying to pass the blame along."

"Stop pull the overprotective father act in which only the friend is the bad influence and in which your kid is a saint."

"Axel is not a saint." Leon snorted. "I just want you to take some responsibility instead of acting like a child and trying to dump it all on someone else. You're going to be King soon, start acting like it and take responsibility for your actions."

"I said I did have the idea." Cloud snorted. "Now, do NOT expect me to take the full weight of the blame as you expect me to do." He stated, giving Axel a look. It was his fault too; he should be saying something, if he was even a bit honest! "I take my part of the blame. ONLY that."

"Thank you." The brown haired man said simply before turning to Axel, glaring again. "And YOU..."

"I'm sorry." Axel winced, holding his free hand up. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"I don't care. Leon hissed. "You scared us half to death!"

"I'm sorry..."

Leon scoffed, shoving Axel away. "To your room; Renoa has already assigned it." He glared and shoved Axel again when the redhead tried to speak. "NOW. We still have a lot to talk about!"

"What are you gonna do, spank me?" Axel sneered, crossing his arms.

"Maybe."

"...You wouldn't..." Seeing his friend's level stare, Axel gulped before turning and running off. "You SUCK!"

"Zexion, go with him. Make sure he behaves." Nodding, the lilac haired man went after his friend with a soft chuckle. "...He is going to be the death of me someday..."

Cloud simply straightened, adjusting his bangle before closing the basement's door and walking away towards the opposite direction.

Looking at Cloud, Leon shrugged before following the others. If Cloud wanted to play the ignore game then they would play it.

* * *

Yuffie poked her head around the exit, sighing as she found her lover lying down on the grass of their private little garden. "There you are." She grinned, going to lie beside him.

"Meh." Cloud grunted, turning over and snuggling close to the girl.

The princess blinked, lying on her side and resting her head on her hand as she reached with her free hand to pet the blond's hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cloud grunted. "Just some drama with Leon."

"About Axel?"

"What else?" It's not like there was much else they COULD fight about. "He wanted me to take all the blame for what happened. It's like he did not even blame Axel."

Yuffie clicked her tongue, kissing Cloud's temple tenderly. "Everything will work out."

"Axel was not honest; he didn't even say a thing." Cloud snorted.

The princess sighed. "You men..." She smiled lightly. "So troublesome. You'll see that it will be fine soon."

"Don't you '_men'_ me." Cloud grumbled, crossing his arms. "Axel should have spoken up instead of letting me take all the blame."

"I'm sure they're talking right now. Axel won't let you take it all." Cloud just grunted. They BETTER be talking about it. Yuffie chuckled at Cloud's mood. "Cheer up..." She murmured, kissing his neck. "Cheer up, cheer up, cheer up..." She kept repeating playfully, giving the blond's neck little kisses.

Shifting, the blond grunted, looking away to hide a small smile. "No."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes..." Yuffie giggled, continuing her task as she rolled to lie on her husband.

"Ugh." Cloud grunted playfully. "Get off. You're heavy." He groaned, not even bothering to hide a large grin spreading across his face.

"Never." Yuffie grinned back, bouncing a bit. She leaned to kiss Cloud's smiling lips tenderly. "I succeed." She smiled back, nuzzling his face.

"Fat-ass." Cloud murmured good naturedly, kissing her back softly. Yuffie always could bring a smile to his face.

"Bastard." Yuffie replied in the same tone, reaching to pet his hair as he nuzzled him once more.

Nuzzling back, Cloud chuckled softly. "I know I am. But you love me anyways."

"That I do and it shall never change." Yuffie winked, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I hope not." Cloud smiled, rubbing her hip tenderly.

"You can rest assured." Yuffie smiled, kissing him fully now.

Kissing back eagerly, Cloud smiled and rubbed her hips. "I love you as well." Yuffie hummed happily against the blond's lips, murmuring a soft _'good'_. Smiling into the kiss, Cloud pulled back a moment later. "So... how is everyone else doing?"

The princess blinked. "You mean Naminé and such?"

"Yes. I know my lot is a pain in the ass but how are you advisors?"

"Ohh, they're doing well. They make sure I am on track." Yuffie chuckled, kissing Cloud's cheek. "They're making sure the kitchen will be under a safe eye, now." She sobered.

"Good." The last thing they needed was anyone being poisoned. "I still have to set up a meeting with your father about Renoa... or just wait until I am crowned and do it myself..."

"... Maybe it's better if you wait." Yuffie murmured wisely.

"Most likely." Cloud sighed. "They can't say no if I'm King." Settling down, Cloud sighed, petting Yuffie back gently. It was so quiet... peaceful...

"OWW!"

"... Looks like Leon is talking to Axel..."

Yuffie snickered. "_Talking_. Yep." She giggled. Relaxing at the pets, the woman looked down at her prince, reaching to pet his cheek. She bit her cheek, a small bubble of nervous settling in her stomach. She had just arrived from the medical ward… "Love you." She blurted out again.

Looking up at Yuffie, Cloud smiled, ignoring the pained yelp coming from inside the castle. "I love you too."

The princess smiled, tracing a blond eyebrow. "... I... think our plan backfired." She murmured.

Blinking, Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What plan?" Yuffie bit her lip before opening her mouth to speak, sighing as she scratched her neck furiously. She sucked at this! She didn't know how to say it! "Yuffie?" Cloud frowned, reaching up and rubbing her back gently. "Hey. What is it?" He asked softly. "You can tell me."

"... I'm pregnant."

The blond stilled, staring at his wife with widened eyes. Yuffie was... what? Pregnant? Moving suddenly, he flipped them over, reaching down and quickly undoing the front of Yuffie's clothing, parting them until he got down to the last layer. Reaching out, he gently placed a hand onto her silk covered stomach, a wide smile crossing his face. "Pregnant?"

Yuffie yelped at the sudden movements, blinking with wide eyes at Cloud's thrill. "I believe so." She said in awe. "My period was late so I went to the medical ward. It has been, ever since the beginning, very punctual so I found it strange that it was taking so long to show up. After a few exams, they said it was most likely a pregnancy."

Grin staying in place, Cloud leaned down and pressed his ear to her stomach. "I'm gonna be a father?" He said excitedly.

Yuffie huffed at that. "No, the dog will." She hit Cloud's head. "Of course YOU will be a daddy!"

Not even minding the hit, Cloud closed his eyes and nuzzled Yuffie's stomach, smile still in place. "This is wonderful, Yuffie…" Lifting his head, he leaned down, kissing her deeply. Yuffie squeaked again before smiling, kissing back tenderly. Pulling back, Cloud grinned widely. "You're pregnant. This is wonderful."

"Cloud, breathe." Yuffie giggled, patting his cheeks. "I still need the results of an exam I made." Though it was pretty much confirmed already.

Nodding, Cloud grinned, nuzzling her stomach once more. He could not wait. If Yuffie really WAS pregnant then that meant that they would be parents. "...Oh hell. We gotta get ready." He exclaimed, sitting up. "We need a room. Furniture for the baby, toys and clothes, nappy. You need some maternity clothing. OH! We should announce it to the entire kingdom!"

"Calm down!" Yuffie exclaimed, lightly slapping Cloud's cheek. She chuckled hard at his blink. "We have nine months ahead of us."

"Well... yeah... but..." He wanted to get ready NOW.

Yuffie giggled. "Alright." She conceded. "We could sneak out of the Pagoda and dress as commoners, but it would be difficult to go unnoticed..." She winced, running her hands through the man's blond, spiky hair. "You're the poster boy for Neibelhiem, love."

Grinning, Cloud nodded. "All we need is a good excuse as to why no one could find us… you think we could pay Leon and Renoa to sit in our room all day and when someone comes by looking for us they could just begin to moan?"

"... Ugh. That's nasty." But could work.

Chuckling, Cloud grinned. "As long as they do not actually do anything, I don't care."

Yuffie giggled, nodding. "When do you want to go?" She smiled, kissing him tenderly.

"Now?"

"Now?" Yuffie bit her lip. "... Sure." She shrugged.

"Wait. Maybe it's better later." Cloud chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I want the results of your exam first."

"They only come next week."

"We will go after that then." Yuffie nodded, leaning up to kiss Cloud's forehead. Smiling happily, Cloud pulled back and looked down at Yuffie, blinking as he took in her state of undress. "...Well, this could be awkward..." The princess snickered, giving Cloud a naughty wink. "Oh, don't even think about it." Cloud chuckled. "The others are right on the other side of the bushes!"

"So what?" Yuffie grinned. "A little bit of thrill never hurt anyone..." She murmured huskily, grabbing Cloud's sash and slowly undoing it.

"Not a chance." Cloud laughed, tucking his sash back in.

"C'mon..." The princess hummed, leaning up to lick Cloud's ear and moaning softly against it. "It's your baby's momma who's asking..."

"And the baby's daddy says wait till later." Cloud chuckled.

Yuffie pulled back with an angry frown. "Well, I am horny now; I don't know about later!"

Blinking, Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, love. I just don't want them to hear us. Do you want to go inside?"

"No." Yuffie grunted, gathering her robes.

Sitting up, the blond frowned. "Hey now… what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Yuffie muttered, adjusting her clothes and fastening her sash.

"Well, that is a lie." Cloud said with a small smile. "Tell me?" The princess growled, quickly turning and jumping on Cloud, shoving him down onto the grass as she crashed their lips together. Squawking in surprise, Cloud reached up and pulled her back. "Hey now!" Sitting up, he pulled her onto his lap. "Alright, tell me what's wrong with you. You were horny and then angry and now horny again?" Yuffie tried to break free, struggling. "Be still!" Cloud snapped, watching her go still. "Now... tell me what is going on." Blinking up at the blond, shaken that he had yelled at her, the woman's bottom lip trembled before she burst into tears, sagging against Cloud's chest. "...Erk..." NOW what? Hugging Yuffie close, he sighed softly, petting her back. "Hey now... I'm sorry... Just, please tell me what's wrong..."

Yuffie sobbed, unable to control it. "Soon, I'll be fat and ugly and you'll realize you were better off at Edge!" She whined. Now that the pressure of her condition was gone, her emotions were all crashing down on her and it was so confusing!

"...Uhh..." Now, what was she going on about? "Yuffie... I know what you will look like. And you will NEVER be fat and ugly." He said softly, nuzzling her. "It's impossible."

"You say that now...!" Yuffie cried, hugging Cloud close to her.

"I'll say it forever." Cloud smiled.

Yuffie sobbed. "No, you won't..."

"Yuffie… I will. I love you..." Yuffie cooed between sobs, leaning up to shakily kiss the other. Kissing back, Cloud smiled softly, rubbing her back. "There we go. Do you feel better?" The woman nodded, latching her lips back to Cloud's as she hugged him tightly around the neck. Kissing back, Cloud pulled back after a moment, smiling softly. "Want to go inside?"

"No." Yuffie growled, rolling them twice until they hit the bushes. That way it was hard to be seen by the others.

Chuckling softly, Cloud nodded. "Fine..." Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, spreading the last layer of her clothing apart as his hands ran down her smooth skin. Humming happily, Yuffie moaned quietly against Cloud's mouth, rolling her hips. Groaning softly, Cloud trailed his fingertips across her soft stomach, trailing his hands up to unsnap her bra and parting the material before leaning down, licking across one pert nipple.

"Hmm, yeah..." Yuffie shivered, pulling Cloud's sash and throwing it away, letting out a small giggle when she threw it to the other side by mistake.

Growling, Cloud nipped the flesh in his mouth, giving it a hard suck before raising his head. "Be careful." The last thing he wanted was for someone to interrupt them. Reaching down, he gripped her panties in one hand, easily tearing away the thin material before trailing slow, wet kisses down her front.

Yuffie giggled once more, parting Cloud's robes to slide her hand down and into his underwear. "Hmm, hello..." She purred, stroking him.

"Hello to you too…" Cloud chuckled, kissing farther down, spreading her legs with a small smirk, licking the inside of one of her thighs.

Yuffie moaned softly, reaching down to grip Cloud's chin. "Oh no, you won't." She clicked her tongue, waving a finger.

"What?" Cloud blinked, turning his head and kissing her hand. "Why not…?"

"Oral sex is dangerous when one is pregnant. When you breathe, the air can dislocate the placenta and cause an abortion. If you don't me to murder you and eat your liver before you do die, you will get those pretty lips back here." Yuffie smiled sweetly, though her voice held a dangerous edge.

Blinking, Cloud leaned back up, kissing her softly. "Alright..." Nibbling across her neck, he chuckled softly. "So should I not take you then? Cos I can harm the baby like this as well…?"

"You can take me as many times you want." Yuffie purred, circling a leg around Cloud's waist and tugging him close. "And you better start now, before I rip your dick off and use it as a dildo."

Chuckling softly at his wife's words, Cloud raised an amused eyebrow. "Why? My breath will kill the baby but my dick constantly pounding into you will do nothing?"

"Were you the one learning about how to have a safe pregnancy for three months?"

"No?"

"Then get your fucking dick in my fucking lady hole or you'll be feeling it til the next fucking century, bird boy."

"..." Leaning down, Cloud kissed her softly. "You better loose that bad mouth when you have the baby." He warned softly before spreading her legs and slowly sliding into her wet, moist heat.

Yuffie grinned widely, rolling them and sliding Cloud all the way into her, humming lowly at the feel. "I get frisky when I am horny, baby." She licked Cloud's lips, mewling and hissing softly at his startled look.

Laughing softly, Cloud scratched her side gently. "Down, kitty..." He mumbled softly, picking up her hips and tilting them in search for a good angle before beginning to thrust, movements quick and smooth. Yuffie purred, scratching down his chest and stomach before letting out a soft moan, clenching rhythmically. Hissing softly at the pleasurable pain, Cloud moaned softly, rocking his hips harder. "Mmm… you're still tight as ever."

"And that's after a week of never leaving the bed." Yuffie moaned, nibbling at Cloud's bottom lip and tugging, reaching to fondle his balls. "Imagine when we can't do this, months before and after the birth." She whispered huskily, clenching tightly as a demonstration of what she meant.

"I can stretch you to make it easier." Cloud smirked, reaching down to gently rub his thumb across her clit, pressing down in small circles. "Get a few toys down there and just sit back, watching you wiggling and screaming in pleasure."

"If it won't be your dick stretching me and filling me with your seed, no thank you." Yuffie breathed against Cloud's lips, thrusting back.

"You say that NOW." Cloud grinned, slapping her ass sharply."I'll get my chance too. I just want to watch you first."

Yuffie moaned, wiggling. "Hmm, fine."

"Good girl." Cloud hummed, thrusting harder.

"More thrusting and less talking." Yuffie growled, gripping Cloud's hair.

Snarling softly at the tug, Cloud growled and twisted Yuffie's hips, pulling out and thrusting in hard and fast, grinning when she jerked, crying out loudly. "There is it." He purred, thrusting deep and hard, continuing to hit the same spot. Yuffie moaned loudly, grabbing Cloud's ponytail and tugging harshly to bring him close to her so she could crush their lips together hungrily. Kissing back, feeling their lips bruise, Cloud slapped her bottom again, spreading her legs wider before turning Yuffie onto her side, tossing one leg over his shoulder, the other laying next to him. Nibbling the soft flesh of her leg, he grunted, pushing his hips to go as hard and fast as he could, feeling her body shake and jerk in pleasure. Yuffie moaned in an animalistic way, kissing and biting and sucking Cloud's lips as she dragged her nails down his body, leaving bloody trails all over his pale skin as she thrust back as well as she could, the sound of their flesh smacking together filling the air.

Groaning once more, Cloud returned the favor, blunt nails leaving dark red marks in their wake as he nipped across her shoulder and neck, teeth drawing blood in a few places. Grunting, he bit down on her neck, canines digging in slightly as he moved, shifting Yuffie again so she was on her hands and knees, feeling him thrust in deeper. Yuffie moaned, digging her nails into the ground. "Ohh, that's it..." She gasped, resting her forehead on the soft grass and arching her back.

"Good." Cloud said; voice silky and smooth. Rubbing her back, he scraped his nails again, spreading her legs wider and shifting his hips once more, grinning when she screamed and clutched to the grass. "There we go." Continuing to thrust against the same spot, he reached over once more to rub her clit, feeling her warm juices flow over his fingers.

"You're driving me nuts...!" Yuffie cried out, slamming back.

"I know." Cloud chuckled, moaning when she clenched. "And I don't care."

"You filthy bastard-!"

"I could always stop..."

"You do that and I rip your throat out." Yuffie growled dangerously, giving Cloud a mad glare.

"Then, no swearing." Cloud grinned, slapping her once more, moving his hips faster. "Now... scream for me..."

"You sure you want that?"

"You just were earlier."

"I know..." Yuffie grinned, licking a drop of sweat that rolled down her temple. "But have you forgotten we're in the open?" She blew the frozen man a kiss, pointing a finger to the bushes, where everything had gone quiet.

Narrowing his eyes, Cloud groaned deeply before swooping down and nipping across her back and neck, fingers rubbing her clit rapidly as he slightly fastened his thrusts. They were already caught, may as well keep going. Yuffie laughed loudly, moaning as she kissed her husband. Ohh, but she loved getting him riled up. Kissing back, Cloud pulled back and turned her head back to the ground, nipping the soft flesh of her neck and bringing his other hand up to pinch and roll her nipples. "You're getting me all wet." He panted, adding a third finger to the sensual massage between her legs, digits glistening.

Moaning, the princess chuckled. "You love it."

"Mm… so do you." Cloud said, feeling her entrance tightening around him. Thrusting harder, he chuckled when her legs shook. "You're going to limp."

"Tell me something new?" Yuffie grinned, moaning.

"Everyone will smell sex on you."

"I'll just take a shower."

"In the garden?"

"Yeah, on your sweat." Yuffie rolled her eyes, thrusting faster. "I'll get back inside and take a shower, birdie."

"But you still have to walk by everyone." Cloud chuckled, moving with her, grinning when she let out a long, loud moan. "Getting close, are we?"

"You better be too." Yuffie hummed helplessly, panting.

"I am. Don't worry." Moaning again, Yuffie straightened on her knees, pressing against her husband's chest and looping an arm around his neck, sucking on his jaw before biting his cheek with a groan. Grunting at the bite, Cloud looped an arm around her waist, holding her steady as they moved, feeling his cock bury deeper into her wet warmth. Reaching down, he went back to rubbing her, free hand pinching already hard nipples.

"Hmm, Cloud..." The princess breathed; licking and kissing his cheek as if in apology as she began to feel her climax forming.

"I know." Cloud breathed, feeling his own release growing. Panting, he groaned, thrusts growing sharp and erratic. "Come with me." Yuffie groaned at the breathy request, thrusting back a couple more times before she hissed, clenching her teeth tightly as she shuddered and feeling her orgasm rip through her. Moaning gently, Cloud nipped her neck one more time as he came, moaning gently.

"Hmm, Leviathan..." Yuffie shuddered, feeling Cloud's release.

"Mm..." Smiling, Cloud kissed her neck softly. "Good?" The woman nodded, kissing the blond's cheek tenderly as she sagged, exhausted. Chuckling softly, Cloud gently pulled out before laying Yuffie down gently. "Good." Sighing softly, Yuffie pulled him down with her, kissing his neck tenderly as she snuggled up close. Cloud smiled softly, nuzzling her neck. "That was nice. Are you less stressed now?" The woman nodded, kissing his lips tenderly. Kissing back, Cloud smiled. "Good." Kissing his neck, collarbone and shoulder one last time, Yuffie settled down, taking on his sweet scent. Snuggling close, Cloud chuckled. "We can only stay here a bit. We have to face them sometime." Yuffie murmured sleepily, attempting to crawl into Cloud's skin. She just felt so comfortable... so content. Chuckling gently, Cloud held her close, nuzzling the top of her head gently. "You're so cute." He mumbled. "Want me to carry you back in?"

The woman sighed contently. "Hmm... Nah." She yawned tiredly.

"You want to sleep... here?"

"Didn't say that..." Yuffie murmured, feeling Cloud throw the tail of his robe over her. "You just feel so comfy..."

"Thank you?" Cloud chuckled, nuzzling her neck softly. "You are quite warm as well."

"Wonder _why_, birdie boy..."

"Because you have high body heat…?"

"Hm hm... Sure." The princess snickered.

"Well, you explain it." Cloud chuckled. "You're way too warm for it to just be sex heat."

"Why not? It just shows how much you affect me." Yuffie smiled, kissing a strong jaw.

"Suck up." Cloud grinned, kissing her softly. Yuffie giggled, kissing back tenderly. Pulling back from the kiss a few moments later, Cloud smiled and rest his head next to hers, rubbing her back. "You think we will get some funny looks?"

"Ohh, most likely." Yuffie purred, snickering deviously.

"Oh. Joy." Cloud deadpanned, knocking his head onto the ground.

"Aww, don't be so sour." Yuffie giggled, turning to lie on Cloud. "We had reasons to celebrate."

"Yeah... But they won't see it that way." Cloud chuckled, shaking his head. "They will just look at us funny."

"It's all just jealously." The woman winked.

"Oh god, I hope not..."

Yuffie snickered, sitting. "C'mon, we should go." She crawled away, wiggling her bum as she peeked through the bushes. No-one in sight.

Rolling his eyes, Cloud sat up and reached over, tapping her hips. "Oi. Get dressed before we go."

"I'm just checking if the coast is clear." Yuffie whispered, taking a last look around. "... We're good."

"Good." Sitting up, Cloud began to dress, handing Yuffie her clothes.

"Thanks." Yuffie grinned, getting into the clothes before standing up.

Standing with her, Cloud took her hand. "Come on. Let's go take a nice, long bath." The woman nodded, kissing his hand gently. Smiling, Cloud walked across the gardens, snickering at the lack of people. "Looks like they were forced out of here..." Yuffie crackled evilly. "Oh geez." Cloud chuckled, shaking his head as they walked into the palace. Going down the hall, he chuckled when a maid blushed and scuttled off. "Looks like we were heard…!" He laughed, stepping into their room and blinking when he smelt the familiar scent of rose water. "A bath…?"

Renoa came out of the bathroom, cleaning her hands on her skirt. "Thought you may need it..." She drawled, giving the couple a look.

Shifting a bit, Cloud chuckled. "Thank you?" He said softly, blinking when the maid walked past them, not saying another word.

Catching Yuffie's eye, Renoa nodded. _'See. I'm staying away_.' Her eyes seemed to say.

Yuffie gave her a little look, barely nodding. "Thank you for your services, Renoa." She thanked before dishing her robes, walking bare as she came to the world into the bathroom.

Nodding back, Renoa turned and gave Cloud one last look before turning and walking away to hide her saddened gaze. _'I should just quit._' His entire reason for going there was to be near Cloud and he did not even get that anymore. What was the point?

Cloud bit his lip before walking to Renoa, catching her arm. "Hey..." He frowned lightly. "... Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Renoa said lightly, not turning. "I was just warned by your wife to not get to close. I have to do as she says." The woman said quietly. "Summon me if you need me. I must be going now."

"Renoa..." Cloud murmured, turning the woman to her. "Yuffie's just possessive... You'll see that if we keep going and she realizes all is well, she'll stop."

"I doubt it." Renoa said with a sad smile. "She will never back down. Not away from me." Slipping out of the others grip, she gave him a low bow. "With your permission..." Not waiting for a response, she turned and walked out of the room.

"Renoa!" Cloud called, frowning when she did not answer.

Popping her head out of the bathroom, Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming…?" Cloud looked after Renoa one last time before nodding, sighing as he walked to the bathroom. Smiling, Yuffie slipped back into the warm water. She had seen how Renoa kept her distance. _'Good. He knows the rules.'_ If Reno wanted to stay, he would have to learn that he could no longer do as he wished. _'The ball is in my court now. _

_And I do believe I am going to win the game.'_

**Bekas: Weeeeeh 8D At last, good news! And I'm sorry for the HUGE late. Even though I'm on vacations, my days have been troublesome.**


	17. Difficulties

_**The Things I Do For You **__by Bekas Strife and Kigichi_

_A __**CloudxYuffie/CloudxReno/RenoxYuffie**__ story_

_We only own the occasional random, unknown characters and storyline. The main characters, setting and whatnot belong to Square Enix._

_Will contain MxM, MPreg and threesomes.

* * *

_

Cloud idly picked on his food, trying not to look up at their advisors; Axel wouldn't even look at him, and Zexion and Leon kept giving murderous waves. He guessed Axel had once more remained silent. Naminé, Kairi and Xion were silent as well, too embarrassed by their scene on the garden to even look at their royal couple.

Oh well. Nature had called, damn it.

Looking around the table, Yuffie sighed. "Alright. Out with it." She said suddenly. "The silence is pissing me off. What's wrong now?"

Nobody said a thing.

"...Don't make me cry..." Axel snorted, quickly quietening when Zexion and Leon glared. "Alright, let's start with you." Yuffie said, turning her attention to the three men. "Why are you glaring and why can't Axel sit still?"

"We have plenty of reasons to be glaring, _Princess_."

"Name a few, _advisors_."

"As if you do not know. You're anything but dumb, _Princess_."

Narrowing her eyes, Yuffie gave Leon a cold stare. "Watch yourself. As you said, I am the Princess. I may have sex where and when I wish to." She said boldly, making Cloud want to drown in his wine. Oh gods. It sounded so wrong. "If that is not why you are upset, then you have no reason to be angry at me; lay off the glare and tone."

Leon snorted. "You do share a streak of dumb with your husband, then." He assumed a cold demeanor. "You could have sex in the middle of the village, I don't care; I would only pity the kid that will one day come out of your union." He turned to Cloud, glaring. "Especially with such an irresponsible father." He put his fork down. "The only reason I still am around is because I do not wish to be killed or sent to work on a mine. Otherwise, I would not be here, by a Prince that will most likely throw Wutai into disgrace." The brown haired man straightened his back. "I also must warn you that we suggested that our king should be sent back to the desert for other three months; obviously, these three were not enough."

Pausing, the woman sighed. "Ugh." She grunted. "Well, there goes my news." Yuffie sneered. "Since I'm pregnant, _thank you very much_. And Cloud will not be sent back since he is set to be crowned in four days. But thank you for giving me a good reason to toss your ass into the dungeon once he is." she growled, eyes flashing with anger. "I dont know what kind of bug is up your ass but I suggest you squash it NOW before I dispose of you myself."

"The ceremony has been postponed. Or has your beloved father not tell you about it?" Leon asked smoothly. "We do have that power, Princess. Before anything else, our duty is to preserve our kingdom."

"And once I tell my father that I am with child, he will move the date again." Yuffie said just as smoothly. "Or do you not believe that my power is higher than yours?" Sitting back, she snorted. "I understand that Cloud tricked you, blah blah, worry, blah blah. Whatever. He apologized. Get over it. It's called a TRICK or would you have Cloud turn into a miser? I suggest you grow the fuck up."

"Says the brat that only was called back by her father because he thought he was dying."

"Then I may take my leave." Yuffie smirked. "If he is not dying anymore, I see no reason to stay. You may be his advisors." Standing up, she took Cloud's hand and tugged. The blond blinked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Come on. Let's go pack and get out of here. We have no reason to stay." Why didnt she think of it before? Her father was going to live. Why stick around? Humming happily as Cloud got up with a nod, she walked out of the room with her husband in tow. "See ya!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Leon gave her a flamboyant wave. "Okay, this is enough." Axel said suddenly, smashing his fork down onto the table. "You went too fucking far." He glared.

Looking over, Leon snorted. "I doubt it. They deserved every word."

"They did not because I also thought it was a good idea when Cloud asked me if I wanted to trick you." Axel spat.

Stiffening, Leon turned his glare onto the redhead. "Excuse me?"

"There; I've fucking said it." It was cutting him up inside seeing their Prince and Princess being beaten down so much when he was guilty of it all as well. "Cloud asked me first; had I said '_no_', we would have gone back to you. I said yes. I felt mischievous." Axel spat. "After that, we went to the basement so he could show me his bike; bike that he offered to me in case I ever wanted to take a stroll or even if I ever had the need to run from the country!" His condition wasn't exactly a good requirement for an advisor and, now that he WAS one... Death or mines.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Leon yelled, mind in a scramble. Damn it! He had screwed up big time! He would be lucky if they even considered staying anymore.

"Because I scared shitless of how you'd react, okay?"

"And so instead you let me go on like this and destroy our chances at having a _good _king? BAD choice, Axel!"

"Fuck you, okay?"

"If you speed, you may still catch them!" Kairi yelled suddenly, sick of it all. Pausing, the men looked at one another before darting out the door. "Oh Leviathan..." The woman breathed.

Morons. They were all MORONS.

* * *

Humming softly, Yuffie walked around her and Cloud's room, happily stuffing clothing into several large bags. "Finally! We can get the hell out of here." She beamed.

Cloud nodded, finishing his bag and sighing as he adjusted his black sleeveless top. "I missed pants." He smiled lightly, sitting to tuck his snug jeans into his boots before lacing them up.

Blinking when someone knocked at the door, the blond got up and walked to it, opening it. He stared at Godo and Godo stared back at him before the older man took a look at him and suddenly glared. The king slapped the blond across the face before gripping his chin, acting fast despite his age. _How dare they?_ "First you ruin your reputation within the commoners and know you try and commit treason?" He snarled, looking at Yuffie and at her casual look. "You too?"

"I see no treason here." Yuffie said easily, smirking when Cloud did not even wince at the slap. "You're not dying anymore. What reason do we have to stay?" She asked with a shrug. "And you're not really the right person to be lecturing about bad impressions with villagers." She pointed out. "We are simply taking our leave as we are not needed anymore. You can go back to running your country."

"You are the princess and prince of this country, one step away from becoming its Queen and King! If you leave now, no-one will ever take you seriously after the stunt you pulled." Godo snarled. "You'll be considered traitors by the most ancient habitants of Wutai, unprotected against bounty hunters and other traditional Wutainese across the world!"

"And?" Yuffie asked, voice calm. "Both Cloud and I are fighters. We can handle ourselves. Give me one good reason why we should stay." She demanded, voice cold. "Especially when you plan on shoving my husband back into the torture hole just because he is not a solid block of ice yet. So we were playing in the gardens; _whoop de fucking do_."

Godo narrowed his eyes. How did his daughter find out about that, he did not know. It was actually the reason of his visit. "A country is not ruled with play and teenage urges, for Leviathan's sake." He stated coldly as Cloud's master, a middle aged, tall man, showed up behind him.

"Ah, blow it up your ass." Yuffie sneered, giving the man a look. "We were relaxing and having fun. That is not a crime. And once things went too far, Cloud took care of it." Grunting, she flipped the strange man off. "You are more unneeded than ever." Reaching out, she took Cloud's hand, blond pulling her close. "Try and take him away again and you will regret it. I am NOT going through the first three months of my pregnancy alone."

Godo stiffened. "You're pregnant?" A week ago, he would have been delighted that he was going to have a grandchild from his daughter and Cloud Strife of all people, but now it made his skin crawl! What damn timing his daughter had!

"Yes, I am." Yuffie said coldly. "And you should be proud. It will be a strong, healthy baby, daughter or son of a man that would make a better king than you have ever been. You are too caught up on him being stern and cold-hearted. That is not how he should rule. He should rule with a kind but iron fist. The people would love him, should we stay."

"The people are expressing their unhappiness for a King and a Queen that are immature, little kids that can't even keep their pants up on a public place and that, on the very first day of having them, have created instability among their advisors." Godo said coldly. "At the pubs, at the tea houses, _hell_, even in the middle of the street, people show their discontentment. You ruined your reputation even before assuming the throne, by showing you're teens in adults' bodies." He groaned, rubbing his face. Just his luck... Had they not learn a thing?

"The wutainese do not want kind hearts. They want a king that will do good for their kingdom." The strange Master eyed Cloud with something akin to distaste. "I thought I had taught you better, _outsider_."

Smirking, Yuffie shrugged. "So we will leave. Simple as that." She huffed, being ignored.

"You did teach me better." Cloud said, folding his arms. "Unfortunately, I do not agree with your ways at all."

"And that is why you shall never be a worthy King."

"Why? Because I do not have the people's love?" Cloud asked, snorting. "Godo seems to do just fine."

Reaching, the old Master back-slapped Cloud hard across the face. "Do NOT talk back to me." He ordered. Had he not learn the lesson at all? "You don't know a thing about our culture; you didn't even seem to try and learn them when you did not agree with them. You cannot understand our people and never will if you continue this way! You must be _tough_! You must be _superior_! You must show to everyone that you are better than all the others so you can have _credibility_!"

"...And what if I do not want to?" Cloud said quietly. "What if I do not want to rule with an iron fist and cruelty? What if I want to rule based on what the people want and need, not what I say? There is nothing wrong with that. I am _Cloud Strife_. For as much as I hate it, that name alone comes with much respect and fear. I do not need to fuel it." Looking up, he glared, eyes turning green and cat like for a second with controlled rage. "Do NOT presume that I will do a bad job as ruler just because I am not stone. I will learn what I need from the people. Not a book."

There was a tense moment. Suddenly, his master smiled. "You pass. At last, boy."

Cloud blinked, eyes returning to normal as he suddenly calmed down due to confusion. "Huh?"

"During the three months I've taught you, you had no own will. You simply listened, learned or ignored. The main objective of that training was simply to solidify your honor and ideals. I guess it took one last scolding and hit for you to finally get it."

Blinking again, Cloud raised an eyebrow. "... I had my ideas set the moment I asked Yuffie to marry me." He explained, tapping said woman on the head.

"No, you did not." The Master smiled, shaking his head. "You were focused on learning what would make you a good king, losing sight of the fact that you already had it in you." He bowed before the royal couple and his king. "My services are no longer required. I shall return to my room." Bowing one last time, he walked away.

Looking at one another, Cloud and Yuffie shrugged. "... Your tests suck, Old Man." Yuffie grunted lowly after the master.

Cloud agreed silently, wiping the thin trickle of blood rolling down his nose with his leather glove. "... This was '_smack Cloud_' day." He snorted. "I just never got the memo." He said, trying to lighten up the mood as he could practically touch the tension in the air.

Hissing, Yuffie reached up, gently wiping away the blood with her sleeve. "Damn that man. He did not have to hit you so hard." Looking over at Godo, she grunted when she found him staring at them as if waiting. "...What?" Yuffie asked after a moment, carefully pressing her sleeve to the blond's nostril to stop the flow of blood.

"This was nothing." Cloud murmured bitterly, eying Godo as well. Why was he still there, staring at them?

"Are you still leaving?" The older man asked at last, staring at the couple.

They looked at each other, Yuffie pressing her lips tightly together while Cloud simply looked down. They didn't know... "... We need to talk first." The blond said at last, pulling Yuffie close.

Nodding, Godo turned and walked out of the room. "I will be waiting for your decision."

They watched as the door closed. "What do you think?" Cloud murmured to Yuffie, kissing her cheekbone after pushing her hand away.

"I don't know." Yuffie sighed. "It's good that they will leave us be now... but Leon still pisses me off." She growled, puffing up like an angry cat.

"As far as we know, the ceremony has been postponed... We could take a little vacation before we stop knowing what liberty is." Cloud suggested, wishing deep inside that Yuffie would agree. He desperately craved independence for a last time.

Smiling, Yuffie nodded at last. "That sounds great." But where would they go? "Where do you want to go for our little vacation?"

"Anywhere but Wutai." Cloud sighed, happy that his wife had agreed. "I have Costa del Sol's villa. If not, we could stay at the Inn at Icicle Inn. I'd teach you how to snowboard." He smiled, winking.

"Ugh... Icicle Inn." Yuffie winced. "I hate the cold." She preferred warm climates. "But Costa Del Soul sounds good. You can teach me how to surf instead." Damn man rocked any sport.

"Alright." Cloud smiled, kissing his wife tenderly. He was looking forward to this vacation. "Let's tell your Dad." He nodded towards the door, opening it.

Time to drop the bomb.

* * *

Yuffie walked into the throne room, followed closely by Cloud. "We are leaving." She announced, narrowing her eyes at the sudden rage on Godo's face. "For a short time, but we are leaving."

Pausing mid yell, Godo grunted and sat back, eyes narrowing. A short time? At least they would be coming back. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. "...How long?"

Yuffie looked at Cloud, silently asking him and nodding at his look. "A week."

"...Very well. A week it is."

Yuffie nodded, waving before taking her husband's hand, leaving him out of the room with no further word. Cloud tugged her close, kissing the crown of her head tenderly. "To Costa del Sol we go." He smiled gently, nuzzling her cheek just as two men appeared at the end of the corridor, yelling out to them.

Looking back, Yuffie pulled a face. "Oh. Goody." She grouched out when Leon and Axel ran up. "What do you want?"

They both stopped in front of them, tired after running around the Pagoda searching for them. "I told them everything." Axel panted. "The whole truth."

Cloud eyed him. "About time." He stated coolly before walking around them with his wife. Who he first thought was a friend, could burn away for all he cared now, the blond thought as he ignored Axel's sad expression.

Seeing Axel's look, Yuffie bit her lip, suddenly feeling bad for the redhead. He looked so depressed... Like a child who was scolded by his parents. Reaching out, she took Cloud's sleeve, tugging gently. "Cloud..." She said softly, nodding to where Axel was standing, shoulders slumped and eyes sad. _'Talk to him...'_ she mouthed. He was probably too scared to talk to his friends when the whole mess started. He had fessed up though, and apologized. That sad look was breaking her heart.

Cloud looked back at her before sighing, rubbing his brow. Walking slowly back to Axel, he clicked his tongue. "... I'm sorry." He sighed after a moment, honestly. "It's just... When we were at the basement... I thought we had come to an agreement; that we had started something." He bit his lip. "Then, Leon and Zexion show up and it was almost as you were more interested in saving your ass than making things clear; like you didn't care about me at all." Cloud sighed again. "It felt like a back stab."

Looking up, the redhead gave Cloud a sad look. "I'm sorry." He mumbled softly. "I got scared. Zexion and Leon are really scary when they are mad and I just clammed up." It was instinct, really. He always went quiet when someone was mad. "I never expected it to go so far. I thought they would drop it. If I knew this would happen I would of spoken up right away..."

Cloud nodded slowly before reaching up to poke Axel's forehead gently. "Hey." He murmured, smiling lightly when Axel looked at him rather than to the floor. "It's alright." He nodded, letting out a strangled sound of surprise when the redhead suddenly hugged him tightly. He hugged back, blinking. "Hey... It's fine, Axel." He chuckled.

Coughing, Zexion shook his head, reaching out and pulling Axel away. "Come on now. Are you hungry?"

"Yea." Axel said, giving Cloud one last smile before walking away, holding hands with Zexion.

Sighing, Leon watched them walk away, chuckling at Cloud's face. "There is a good reason for that."

"I don't know and I don't mind." Cloud replied, cold tone back as he stared at Leon. He forgave Axel; not the brunette.

Returning the look, Leon rolled his eyes. "Still nasty?" He asked, snorting softly.

"Yes. I forgive Axel but I didn't forgive you yet."

"Well, then its a good thing I came to apologize." Dropping down onto one knee, the brown haired man braced himself on one fist, head bowed. "I apologize for my behaviour as of late. I acted on anger rather then think things through and that has caused you much greif. I am ready to accept any penalty you see fit."

Cloud groaned quietly, fidgeting nervously before reaching, pulling the taller man up. "Don't embarrass us any further, alright?" He grumbled, red. He dusted Leon's robe. "Just don't pull another stunt like that." The blond sighed before pointing at Yuffie. "And you also own the '_brat_' a sorry."

Nodding, Leon turned and bowed, taking Yuffie's hand and kissing the back gently. "I am sorry, My Lady."

Yuffie flushed, stuttering. "Err... It's fine..." She murmured faintly, swallowing hard as the handsome man squeezed her hand gently.

"...Ahem?" Cloud coughed loudly, eyebrow raised.

Blushing, Yuffie jerked her hand away with a nervous chuckle while Leon merely smiled. "Worry not, My King. I only have one woman and one woman only on my mind."

The blond grunted, eying them. "_My _baby's momma." He grumbled, pulling Yuffie to him possessively.

Leon chuckled softly. "Perhaps one day I will be saying that as well." He said with a soft sigh.

"Maybe." Cloud smiled, idly scratching Yuffie's stomach. "... We should get going." He sighed after a moment.

"Wait... You are still going?" Leon said, frowning. "But..."

"It's a small vacation before we are proclaimed King and Queen." Cloud reassured. "It'll only be a week."

"Thank goodness." Leon sighed. "I thought you were going for good."

The royal couple chuckled. "Nah." Yuffie shook her head. "We decided to stay."

"And once again, thank goodness."

Yuffie smiled, eying the brunette until Cloud scratched her hip a bit harder in warning. "Well, say bye to the others? We must get going and catch a boat to Costa del Sol." She grinned, spinning once before dancing away, singing some tropical song. Hmm, sun, beach and freedom...! She couldn't wait to get there and drag Cloud to the sand.

Watching his wife go, Cloud shook his head with an amused smile. She always pushed it with him. "She is such a brat."

Leon held what he was going to say. "... Better not go down that road." He let out a chuckle. He had just got out of a situation; he didn't need to create another.

"Wise decision." Cloud chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "So... what's up with Axel? He was acting a little strange."

"It's a personality disorder." Leon explained. "It's not very frequent but sometimes, he has the behavior of a child... He's brilliant, yes, but with this disorder..." The man paused, shifting uncomfortably. "He was always turned down by whoever came searching for an advisor because of it. It happened more times than those that we could count, so..." He shifted again. "... We found a way to erase it from his file." Leon confessed.

Narrowing his eyes, Cloud hummed softly. "... I wish you had told me sooner." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It would be a bit hard to deal with in the beginning, but Axel's condition... he knew he could handle it. "It's okay. Does anything trigger it?"

"Not really..." Leon thought. "It does happen more often when he's down or when people scare him, though. He became a bit like it when you threatened to fire him because he had been turned down so many times."

"I thought now it could have been that." Cloud had noticed a change in the redhead's attitude when his job was threatened, of course. "I'll try not to scare him then. How bad does it get?"

"It never got too bad but the last time he got turned down, he got called freak and it made him revert to his childhood for two days." Leon sighed. Those had been pretty hard days. "When he returned to normal, we were afraid of leaving him... He was so depressed..." It really had hurt him.

Cloud winced. "Ouch... no wonder you two are so protective of him..." Cloud would be to if he was them. Thinking for a moment, a deep frown came to his face. "How did he become like this? He was not... someone didn't..." He paused. "... Did anything traumatic happen in his past?"

Leon pressed his lips together. "I believe he told you, when you were away."

"I know he was beaten and locked away. What I meant was did anything..._ else_... happen?"

"... As far as we know, no. Whenever we asked more than he should, he reverted to being a kid." Leon looked away, clearing his throat. He didn't want to go there.

"... Isn't there a 'cure', so to speak?"

"Not that we know of..."

Cloud rubbed his chin slowly, in deep thought. "... Maybe the only way to help him is pressing him to open up. Help him conceal the pain." He murmured at last.

"Reverting is how he conceals the pain." Leon sighed, shaking his head. "I believe more did happen but each time we ask, he just gets worse."

"Maybe it has to get worse before it can get better." Cloud sighed, crossing his arms. "I had a personality disorder, some years ago." He shifted, uncomfortable. "Only disappeared after I snapped."

"I don't think he should snap." Leon said quietly, shaking his head. "He... I... He already cries if we push it. I do not want to break him."

The blond frowned sadly. "... I can try, if you wish." He said after a moment. "Having had a similar problem before, I can relate. It's not pleasant spending years living a lie." He said bitterly.

"I... I don't know." Leon bit his lip, shaking his head. "I don't mind how he is, really. Neither of us do. We are perfectly happy to take care of him."

"But is he happy, Leon?" Cloud asked softly, frowning lightly.

"I..." Leon shook his head, sighing. "As long as he does not remember, I think that yes, he is."

"He doesn't remember the episodes?"

"No." The brown hair man sighed. "He just thinks he falls asleep."

Cloud nodded slowly. "... One more reason to try this." He sighed. "If he cannot remember... It's not like he'll remember what happens during the sessions, Leon."

Biting his lip, Leon closed his eyes and rest his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted Axel better, more than anything. But he didn't want him in any pain. What did he do?

"Ask him." Cloud advised gently. "Ask Axel if he wants to and then give me an answer at the end of the week, alright? Talk to Zexion as well."

Nodding slowly, Leon let out a long breath. "Okay. That, I can do."

"Good." Cloud smiled. He reached and took Leon's hand, reaching for the taller man's pocket and grabbing a pen. He quickly scribbled a phone number. "No-one has this; it's of my personal cellphone. Call me if anything interesting happens around here, alright?"

"Understood." Leon said, smiling lightly. "I'll call you right away if I need you or something goes wrong. You have fun."

"Thanks. Gotta enjoy my baby's momma before her mood swings kick in-"

_"STRIFE! YOU COMIN' OR NOT?"_

Cloud cringed and ran down the corridor. "See you in a week!" He called out before disappearing.

"GOOD LUCK!" Leon called out, chuckling when Yuffie screamed again. "You're going to need it."

**Bekas: Vacation time 8D! And a lil' explanation on why Axel is do OOC…**

**Plus, sorry for the late! Now that I am in college (food engineering, baby! yeah!) and Kigichi is busy between jobs, I work so damn slowly in getting these chapters done D: I'm sorry!  
**


End file.
